Broken Wings
by lol-mech
Summary: Love is a very unstable concept. Especially when said love is between Commander and Second. However, when Starscream leaves and is later discovered barely clinging to life, can their love ever be what it once was? Slash. Sticky. M/SS.
1. Chapter 1

Meeeehhhhhhh…Okay, so it occurred to me one day while I was taking a shower (shut up perverts!) that this would be a good idea for a fic! I was in the mood to read something sad, and I read quite a few fics, the problem was…they were all _too _sad! And then this idea sort of squirmed into my brain and started shrieking at me to, and I quote, "WRITE IT YOU INSUFFERABLE BITCH!"

And so I did…I should really stop listening to those damned voices TT^TT

Anyways, let me know what you think, I'm not too sure about it…

"I don't understand." Megatron murmured against Starscream's helm, holding the Seeker close.

Starscream was curled against his leader's larger frame, face nuzzled into his neck as if he were trying to hide from the mech. He had already contemplated running, though with Megatron's arms wrapped loosely around his waist that thought had disappeared long ago. He would have left once they were through, but he had been far too drained of energy to even move, and now it seemed he was regretting it.

"You won't be able to understand, you never will…" He said, lips brushing softly against Megatron's throat. "It's part of my culture…"

He didn't expect Megatron to understand, someone like him was incapable of even fathoming the idea of following someone else's orders. To Megatron, if he didn't want to do something, he didn't, and if someone _told _him to do something, he killed them. Something like the situation that had just arisen would not only infuriate him, but most likely confuse him as well.

"Was it something I did?" He inquired, kissing the flier's helm lightly. His grip around his waist tightened by the slightest bit, causing Starscream to shift further against him.

"No. I just, have to go." He tried explaining, dismally at that. No matter how much he wanted to tell Megatron, no matter how much he wanted to stay in the safety of his leader's arms, he just couldn't bring himself to explain what he had to do. He had even been forcing himself not to think of it, the very idea making him want to break down and finally end his existence.

It seemed that fate truly hated him…as soon as he and Megatron had finally admitted to one another that there was more than the violence, more than the anger and hate…this had to happen.

"I just don't understand…"

Starscream sighed and looked up to meet his leader's optics, "No matter how hard you try, even if I told you, you would never understand." He attempted a smirk, but failed, managing nothing more than a nervous frown.

He didn't want to leave.

A viscous war of emotions was being fought in his spark, two conflicting ideas, orders, _wants_, rising to fight each other. The contradiction between these emotions, despondency and fear, was almost more than he could bear. He had never been one to do good under pressure, nor was he an expert at making hard decisions, and it seemed that now more than ever his faults and weaknesses to the matter were showing through as clearly as the eye of a storm. With a hesitant breath Starscream chose to speak once more, words of confusion more than an effort to shed light on the situation, "My father has ordered me back to Cybertron, I can't disobey him…as I said before, it is part of my culture." Why did he keep bothering to try and explain it if he couldn't even tell Megatron what _it _was? The conversation would only keep going in circles.

The Decepticon commander simply looked at him as if thinking something over, and then he placed a light kiss on Starscream's lips, "The only one you should never disobey is me, Starscream." He told him, and the flier melted as his leader indulged him in another languorous kiss, pouring all of his passion into his lover. The thought that these were the moments Starscream would miss the most suddenly raced through the younger mech's mind, and all at once he felt his spark wrench in absolute anguish.

The Seeker pulled away, sitting up with a slight groan. He was still low on energy, which didn't sit well with him seeing as how he was about to travel back to Cybertron, and energon—at least good quality energon—would be very hard to come by.

Megatron sat up as well, refusing to release the flier for more than a few moments. "What if I forbid you to go?…" He asked rhetorically, watching Starscream's expression with nothing more than desperate intent, though his countenance remained apathetic.

Starscream was no fool though, he could practically _feel _the uncertainty emanating from his lover.

"Then I guess it would be just like old times…I wouldn't listen, I would make you mad, and then I'd leave anyways." His voice displayed absolutely no emotion, almost as if it was monotone, but sorrow could be heard in the undercurrents.

Megatron knew that he didn't want to go, which only prompted him to continue.

"What if I held you down so that you weren't able to leave?"

"I would wait until you lost interest and then run."

He wasn't making this easy.

Starscream looked to the larger mech with a hurt expression, ruby optics full of indecision. After they had been getting along for so long now it seemed unimaginable that he could go even one day without seeing his leader. Every night he came here, to Megatron's quarters, and every morning he woke up curled against his leader's chest…it was routine. Soft embraces and passionate interfacing had replaced the arguments and trips to the med-bay. And, even though it seemed impossible, Starscream had grown accustomed to seeing Megatron more often than he even saw his wingmates.

His leader meant everything to him now…what would he do without him?

"Please don't leave me Starscream." He spoke so quietly into the Seeker's audio that at first it were as if he said nothing, but Starscream heard it clear as day. The sheer desperation in his tone was spark-breaking, but he couldn't disobey his creator. He couldn't turn his back on an age-old Vosian tradition.

"I have to…" Was all he could manage, voice betraying how much pain he was in at having to say the words. "You just don't understand."

"I don't understand because you won't tell me." Megatron growled, forcing Starscream ever closer as the limp embrace became ever tighter.

The Seeker could do nothing more than cling to his leader, face buried into his neck as he tried his damnedest to keep from crying. He wasn't weak, and only weaklings cried…oh but he wanted to so badly, he just wanted to be held as he wept and told that everything was going to be fine. And yet, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Please, don't leave me." He was begging…and Megatron _never _begged.

Starscream kissed his leader's neck fervently, urging himself to stop torturing the mech and just leave already. But he didn't want to, he knew what awaited him on Cybertron, and he didn't want to go, with everything in him he didn't want to go…

"Please."

Why couldn't he force himself to become heartless and cold like he used to be? Why couldn't he use that biting sarcasm that used to come so naturally to insult him and just end this? Why couldn't he be spineless and vindictive and cruel?

_Because you love him_, he thought to himself in a moment of clarity which soon turned to overwhelming anguish at the thought of leaving the mech he _loved_.

"Please."

He couldn't take this anymore…

"Please Starscream."

He looked up briefly, optics locking with his leader's for a mere agonized second before crushing their lips together. Desperation fueled the kiss, both mechs fighting for the reassurance that something was still the same. Glossas danced with one another as the familiar yet unique tastes consumed their needs and wants, it was instinctual. Starscream's thoughts were filled with the pain of having to leave, Megatron's with the thought that he'd lose him forever.

When the Seeker finally broke the kiss he brought a hand to Megatron's chest, placing his palm over where the mech's spark was. "Please forget me, never think of me, don't even speak my name…try and find someone else, just…just know that no matter what, I'll always hold you nearest to my spark, no other can replace you…"

And with that, he forced Megatron to let him go, kissing him quickly on the lips before disappearing through the door, and he was gone.

Sapphire fingers flew over the keyboard hurriedly, typing in the codes necessary for his transport. He had already contacted Shockwave and told him to have the Spacebridge ready…It had been a fight not to back out at that moment and run back to his leader, back to happiness…

Shockwave, being the pompous aft that he was, wanted to know why he was coming to Cybertron and why Megatron hadn't authorized it. And of course, Starscream had to make up some sort of excuse as to why he was even venturing to Shockwave's precious territory in the first place.

Thankfully, the mech didn't bother to goad him very long.

Starscream stepped onto the teleportation pad and waited as the codes were cleared from Shockwave's end.

This would be his last look at freedom, his last moments of being able to make his own decisions, being able to go and do whatever he wanted to…once he was on Cybertron, once he returned to Vos…it would all be over.

The bright flash of purple light in front of him was the only warning he had of Skywarp's presence before the violet Seeker pulled him roughly off of the teleportation pad.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shrieked angrily, forcing Starscream in front of him so that he could scrutinize the smaller mech.

Starscream was slightly taken aback, unused to seeing his wingmate in such a mood. Skywarp was normally happy-go-lucky with whatever he or anyone else did, but now he seemed like he was going to rip Starscream apart.

His expression was nearly murderous, "You're leaving? Without even saying goodbye! Starscream you could've at least told us!" He yelled, not paying attention to the other's bleak appearance nor asking him why. "You know, ever since you started whoring yourself out to Megatron you haven't told me or TC anything, you don't even talk to us anymore! Hell, the only way you ever even fly with us is in battle! And now let me guess, he's said something or hit you and you're running away to Cybertron like the coward you are!" Skywarp was positively fuming, crimson optics burning furiously into the blank expression of Starscream. All sentiment and care was pushed aside as swirling emotions took over through the trine bond.

Starscream, though a bit insulted by his wingmate's words, fell forward and clung to him with a cry of pure dismay. He wasn't holding the tears back anymore, and every ounce of desperation and pain within his spark flowed freely as he buried his face into Skywarp's neck. He didn't care if he looked weak, he didn't care that he _was _weak! The pain in his spark was unbearable, as if it were being ripped into a billion pieces that could never be put back together again.

Immediately Skywarp's attitude changed, taking a dramatic turn from infuriated to concerned. He wrapped his arms around his trine leader in a worried embrace, "Primus Screamer, what did he do to you?" He asked, clearly referring to Megatron.

Starscream shook his head as best he could, tears and choked sobs still emanating from the spark-broken Seeker. He wasn't sure that Skywarp would understand either, he was happily bonded to Thundercracker and the chances of this happening to him were no longer existent, it would be little more than a bad dream to him. Nonetheless, he would at least set things straight with his discouraged wingmate, there was no point in leaving with his trine in a wreck…he didn't want to go back to Cybertron knowing that Skywarp and Thundercracker hated him, it was bad enough that he was having to leave the mech he was in love with.

The smaller flier released his wingmate and stepped back, wiping fluorescent blue tears from his dark face, "He's done nothing to me except love me, which is far more than I deserve from him…" he started, voice already starting to hitch with emotion, "Skywarp, my father has called me back to Cybertron…and, once I go, I'll never be able to return here, I'll never get to see you or Thundercracker again, or Megatron…my life, legally, will belong to another." Once he had gotten that over with he broke into crying once more, fervently gripping Skywarp in a tight embrace.

The dark Seeker took in Starscream's words carefully, trying to decipher the meaning behind what he was telling him. Why would his father call him back to Cybertron, he had no use for Starscream there, and why wouldn't he be able to come back and see his own wingmates? It wasn't making sense, unless…

The larger flier was suddenly mortified, and he instinctively held his trinemate closer. "Starscream you don't mean—"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that! Skywarp what am I going to do? I don't want to leave!" Starscream cried, the sheer amount of agony in his voice was nearly overwhelming to Skywarp, never, for as long as he had known Starscream, had he ever seen the Seeker cry like this. When it came to certain things of this manner, Thundercracker was normally the one to deal with them, Skywarp had never held an emotional conversation with Starscream for obvious purposes, he simply wasn't a very sympathetic mech. However, even he could admit that seeing his trine leader like this, so broken, was nothing less than sparkwrenching.

"Starscream I don't know what to tell you…if you don't go then he'll come and force you to leave, and that would only make things worse…maybe, well, maybe this isn't such a bad thing though? I mean, you may not be able to come back here, but Thundercracker and I will be able to come and visit you sometimes, and you can forget about Megatron, right?" Skywarp would also admit that he wasn't the best at comforting others, especially when it came to fragile situations that required…delicate wording.

The younger Seeker stopped crying for a split second, optics widening in disbelief before suddenly he completely broke down.

"No! Skywarp I won't be able to forget him, I love him! Just like you love TC! How would you feel if you were forced to leave him, huh? You can't say that you would just forget him and live happily ever after across the galaxy against your damned will!" The smaller Seeker screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks furiously and his fists balled at his sides.

Skywarp could practically feel his friend's tumultuous emotions swirling out of control in his spark, and he knew that even though he had said the wrong thing, that there was nothing else he could really say…nothing was going to help Starscream now. Vosian custom forbade him from refusing his father's orders and even his flighty instincts and rebelliousness was leashed by the fact that one was a Seeker first, and a Decepticon second. If it were any other situation Starscream would have guarded himself with the proud insignias engraved on his beautiful wings, but even his faction couldn't protect him from his culture.

All Skywarp could do was try and make his wingmate feel as if everything was going to be okay, though clearly it wasn't. Their trine was about to be split up, their faction was about to lose it's Second In Command, and their leader was no doubt about to become even more unstable than he already was…everything would fall apart without Starscream…

The dark Seeker embraced his friend once more, soothingly running a hand down his back to calm him down, "I'm sorry Star, I didn't know that's how you felt about him…and to think that me and TC have been such jerks to you about it, I feel like slag for that…is there any way you can forgive us?"

Starscream nodded almost distantly, his entire frame trembling out of fear and desperation. It was more than noticeable that he didn't want to go back to Vos, and Skywarp could understand why. "I want you two to make sure that Megatron doesn't completely lose it…I know how he is, he'll be really unpredictable because, believe it or not, he does have emotions, and he has a hard time dealing with them. Just, try and take his mind off me whenever you can…that's all I want from you two…" and truly, he couldn't think of anything else that he would ask of them. He just wanted for someone to keep his lover from going crazy, and hopefully the support of Starscream's trinemates, who would also suffer from his absence, would show Megatron that it was possible to go on without him. After all, there was still a war to be fought, which meant there was no time to dwell on past events.

When the commlink of the spacebridge suddenly came to life it was enough to force Starscream into an almost involuntary mental breakdown. Shockwave's voice rang through the room with bored distaste, "Starscream, prepare for transport."

The small flier forced himself from Skywarp's embrace and went to the transport pad hesitantly. The energy required to beam him to Cybertron was already beginning to circle in a whirlwind of bright light, slowly building up to a molecularly disintegrating level.

Starscream looked out to where his trinemate was still standing, watching him almost in disbelief. "Skywarp…tell TC I said he'll make a great Air Commander…and please, don't give Megatron a hard time…"

For a moment, Skywarp could've sworn that he saw Starscream smirk, as if he weren't affected by this in the least, but he knew all too well that he was merely imagining things.

The expression on Starscream's face was possibly even more sparkbreaking than it was only moments ago, his normally gleaming crimson optics dull and unfocused with tears.

He placed a hand against the glass of bright energy now blocking him from leaving the transporter, optics piercing into his wingmate's sadly, "I'll miss you Warp…you've always been a good friend to me…"

The dark Seeker hadn't expected the words to come from his friend, he was mainly used to smart quips and comebacks from his Air Commander, friendly ones of course, but insults nonetheless. However, the appreciation and genuine liking in Starscream's voice spoke for itself, a unique truth, and when Skywarp thought about it, he realized that they had indeed been good friends. It was a shame that now such a great friendship was going to be torn apart by Starscream's own creator, that he was going to lose his trine and be separated from his lover…he was a Seeker betrayed by his own culture.

The time for any more words was abruptly cut off as the transporter reached full activation, a blinding amount of energy flashing all around Starscream and into the room.

Skywarp had to guard his optics from the brightness of it all, shielding himself from what could easily be certain blindness.

When the energy died down he looked back to the transporter, a part of him hoping that it had malfunctioned and Starscream was still there. But he knew better, and true to form, the ever elusive and clever Decepticon Second In Command was gone, though this time it wasn't of his own accord…

Skywarp sighed sorrowfully, his wings lowering to an unknown position against his back, there was a sudden void in his spark, and he could feel that Starscream had broken the Trine bond…none of this, he realized, was going to be easy to explain to Thundercracker.

Shockwave watched distastefully as Starscream stepped off of the teleportation pad and into the control room he had been occupying for centuries now. When he had first intercepted the Seeker's transmission from Earth he couldn't believe his own audios.

Precious little Starscream, Megatron's favorite pet, running away from the planet…but why?

Had he finally grown tired of trying to usurp power from Megatron on Earth, knowing that he'd fail every time, to come and try to take Cybertron instead?

Well, he certainly wasn't going to let that happen, the conniving brat would find himself put in his place quicker than he could even imagine.

The Guardian stepped forward to intercept the flier, standing imposingly in front of him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, my Leader's dearest _traitor_?" The older mech asked, scrutinizing Starscream for all he was worth. He expected an insult from the Seeker automatically, seeing as how that was the norm for Starscream's attitude, but none came.

The flier seemed perfectly content with glaring at him, red optics narrowed in either hatred or humiliation. That in itself was enough to cause alarm.

Starscream was known for being a silver-tongued, clever, backstabbing quisling who spoke nothing but conceited comments and insults to those he saw as below him—which was pretty much everyone according to him.

But this, this silence, was nothing short of an amazement to Shockwave. Every time he had been forced to speak with Starscream or follow one of the Air Commander's orders he had been ruthlessly affronted the entire time, he could never even get a word in. Yet, as fate would have it, the one time that he was actually ready to fend off the verbal-tirade of the Seeker, said mech was silent.

Shockwave allowed himself to express a bored sigh, "Remaining silent, are we? Hmph, it seems that even the most unmannered of brats can be taught some form of respect…"

Starscream remained quiet, his optics never ceasing their hate-filled glare…or was that pain he saw?

"Well I've no intention of standing around here all night Starscream, so you had might as well tell me why you're here. Primus knows that I didn't receive authorization from Lord Megatron, I even hailed his frequency to no answer, so either you've killed him or are running, which is it?"

There was a moment's hesitation on Starscream's part before the young Seeker finally shook his head, averting his watchful gaze from Shockwave. "It's neither." He informed the purple mech icily, "I've been called back here by my father to attend to matters in Vos…I am not running from anything Shockwave." The explanation was vague, but it was enough to peek the Guardian's interest.

"Ah yes, I heard that Vos was being rebuilt, your creator's own money as well as a few other mechs from wealthy clans have done wonders to the piteous rubble that it was when you left it. I suppose that's why he's called you back, to aid in the rebuilding then?"

Starscream once again shook his head, "Not exactly, Vos is nearly complete in its reconstruction, my father has…another reason for wanting me home. If it weren't so complicated for groundlings to understand then I would inform you on the specifics…"

It was at this time that Shockwave took note of the position of Starscream's wings, whereas they were normally fanning out proudly on either side of the Seeker, they were now almost completely concealed against his back. He was no expert on Seekers, but Shockwave at least knew how to read them by their wings.

"It is something you are not looking forward to, I can tell that much. A ceremony or something of the sort, and why?" The question was rhetorical, Shockwave knew a great deal on Vosian culture, he had personally searched the ruins for any historical archives he could come across. Luckily, he had found a few, though he still had to translate some of the more difficult ones. What he had read consisted of ceremonies, rights of passage, Trines, bondings, procreation and clans. All of it was very useful information, and most of the topics fitted with one another like a puzzle.

The Guardian had a clue as to why Starscream's father would call him to Vos, and it would certainly explain the Seeker's mood.

"If you've come here for what I think you have, then allow me to express my deepest _apologies,_" He said sarcastically, "I realize that you and Lord Megatron had gotten rather…close, these past few months." Though he didn't like Starscream in the least, he was not one to be rude, especially to his Leader's little pet. Now more than ever, if anyone were to say something about Starscream then Megatron would probably have them executed.

Starscream looked at the purple mech in surprise, optics narrowing once more in distrust and confusion. "How do you know about us?" He asked, expression alight with sudden fury. Blue hands curled into fists, wings jutted backwards and immediately a different number of suspicions rose into Starscream's mind.

Shockwave merely laughed, "Oh please, it was painfully obvious from the start. We're not all fools Starscream." The purple mech scoffed, waving the flier's perturbed expression away.

Starscream looked at him for a moment longer, unsure whether to believe him or not. However, after deciding that Shockwave would have no reason to simply claim to know about his and Megatron's relationship, he let it go.

The younger Decepticon sighed uncertainly, steeling his emotions for what he was about to do. It wasn't going to be easy for him, not in the least, but if he had to leave, then he was going to leave everything that would remind him of the life he had behind.

"Shockwave, I'm resigning from the Decepticon Army as well as my positions as Second In Command and Air Commander. All of my belongings have been left on Earth, as well as any and all rights of protection from the Decepticons and all hostilities towards Autobots. Upon reaching Vos, I will be neutral."

Starscream had to fight to keep his emotions in check, never in as long as he had been a Decepticon had he ever thought he would relinquish the very positions he had worked so hard for. And yet, here he was, giving up what seemed to be his very life, and with no fight, no resistance…

But what could he do? Run? Go back to Earth? Those weren't options. If he ran then his father would hunt him down and force him back to Vos, and if he went back to Earth then the scenario wouldn't be much different. He would be hunted like an animal, an escaped slave. He was smarter than that, Starscream knew better than to run, he knew better than to oppose his father. He was, despite his reputation, very obedient.

Shockwave had known that in order for Starscream to leave he would have to give up his positions, but he hadn't expected the Seeker to part with them so easily. After everything the younger mech had done to earn those positions, all the hell he had been through, all the obstacles he had overcome, he was just handing them over as if they were nothing more than imaginary weights holding him down.

The Guardian was, to say the least, stunned.

Nonetheless, he accepted Starscream's resignation formally, showing no signs of pity, surprise or any other emotion for the Seeker. After all, why should he feel bad for Starscream? It was his culture, his creator, and he had been direct competition for Shockwave all these stellar cycles…this was for the best, the position of Second In Command would of course go to Soundwave, boosting Shockwave to Third In Command, and if Starscream was removed from the equation then perhaps Shockwave could muscle Soundwave out…and then on to bigger and better things.

The purple mech chuckled dryly and motioned for the door of the command room, "You're free to go, _peasant_, we wouldn't want your daddy getting mad if you were late to the big ceremony now would we?" He chided, freed from having to respect his former superior.

The look on the young Seeker's face was enough to make Shockwave wish he had a mouth so that he could smile condescendingly at him. This was perhaps the best day of his life cycle so far!

Starscream thought of saying something to the larger mech, but the insult he had planned on using died in his throat. He had no authority here any longer, it would be best if he left with what was left of his pride intact.

He narrowed his optics at Shockwave, wings fanning out momentarily before falling back once more to their sullen positions. He turned on his heel and left without a word, feeling the burning gaze of the last Decepticon he would ever see on his back.

The flight to Vos had possibly been the longest flight of his life…the entire time his mind had been plagued with the life he was leaving behind. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop thinking of the fact that he was making a mistake, even though he had no choice, he still knew that this wasn't the right thing to do.

First, he thought of Megatron, he had been so happy with him. He had hated him far too much for far too long, but it had all changed for him when he had been injured in a battle, injured very severely he recounted, and Megatron had actually protected him. He hadn't insulted him, he didn't beat him or berate him, he just…protected him. And when he had asked his leader why in the med-bay he could tell that Megatron was asking himself the same question. It was then that he realized that there wasn't only malice between them, and he jumped at the opportunity. Admittedly, he had done most of the work, starting simple conversations that didn't relate to the war, complementing his leader instead of mocking him, passing him simple looks or flicks of the wings. And in return Megatron showed him respect, he praised him in front of the other troops, and most importantly he was much less volatile around the Seeker. He was almost a completely different mech. They had begun to get used to their new behavior, the new Starscream was amiable, and the new Megatron was gentle. And that was all it took. After the first few months of enjoying each others' new personalities they were inseparable, and that was the way that they realized it was supposed to be. They were both undoubtedly happier than they had ever been before.

Secondly, he thought of Thundercracker and Skywarp. He had broken the Trine bond, which had been much more painful than he had anticipated. He had neglected his wingmates for a long time in favor of being with his lover. He knew that they were bonded to one another, but he also knew that as their trinemate he was basically bonded to them as well. Seekers often bonded in threes with their wingmates, it wasn't entirely uncommon, and Thundercracker and Skywarp both had talked about bonding with Starscream on a more intimate level. But he had rejected them, without even explaining to them the depth of his and Megatron's relationship. That in itself was a horrible mistake. Thundercracker remained friendly toward him, though not as friendly as he had been before, often times looking as if he were uncomfortable around Starscream, and Skywarp was extremely moody. At times the dark Seeker was openly aggressive with him, and then he would turn around and become the clingiest fragger the world had ever seen. Their friendship had fallen apart from that point, and all he could do was hope that he had set it straight before leaving.

Lastly, well, there really was no lastly. By the time he had finished thinking of his lover and his friends he had reached Vos.

As he soared into the city that had previously been little more than ash he couldn't help but feel as if he were being suffocated. The beautiful buildings stretching up into the sky became like the bars of a cage, others he passed in the air became tormentors, rubbing his lost freedom in his face.

He had always imagined returning to his home someday, he had always thought it would be the happiest moment of his life, but he was wrong.

All he felt was pain, a cutting, searing pain in his spark.

He transformed when he reached a certain building, more stunning in its architecture than all of its surrounding ones. It was really four buildings, four bases that stretched upward and twisted, forming into one another as they got higher and higher. Branching out to form numerous landing pads were strong luminescent crystals, decorating the skyscraper with rest stops for passing fliers. In the middle of all four bases was a stunning courtyard, complete with a fountain and a menagerie of different organisms that had been imported from around the galaxy.

This certainly hadn't been what his father's estate had looked like before the riots.

He landed neatly at the base of the first tower, taking a moment to pull himself together, there would be no room for an emotional breakdown once he was inside.

Without another moment's hesitation he activated the intercom next to the elegant doors. "This is Starscream, my father is expecting me." He said quickly, hoping that he had been quiet enough for anyone inside not to hear him. But, of course, as he stood beside the huge doors, he realized that nothing had gone unheard.

They were opened not even a moment later.

As the inside of the estate was revealed to him Starscream noticed a snobby looking mech standing within the doors with an impatient look on his face, "You're five breems late, young master." He scoffed with a thick accent before flicking his wrist in a motion for Starscream to follow him, "Your father will be very displeased with you."

Starscream could only suppose that this was the butler and so he followed the mech in, remaining quiet despite the nagging thought in his mind to ask the snooty mech exactly where he came from and why he was here.

When he had grown up, his family had never had a butler, let alone an enormous mansion in the center of Vos. They had been wealthy of course, his father had always had money and never had a problem spending it, whether on things that Starscream needed or even things that Starscream just _wanted_. No matter how frivolous.

And yet, his father had never been able to afford a butler, nor would he have ever thought of hiring one.

Things had certainly changed.

The mech walked lightly, quick taps filling the luxurious foyer as he scuttled toward a hallway.

Starscream couldn't help looking around, this new mansion or skyscraper or whatever it was, was remarkable in its beauty. Compared to the humble home he had grown up in, this was a palace, all the finest things that he could possibly imagine were decorating the walls, the ceilings, the chandeliers…

Yet, no matter how amazing the place was, it couldn't hold a candle to the familiar walls of the Decepticon base.

Starscream felt a sudden insecurity wash over him, he was out of his element, thrown into a new and unknown environment without the slightest warning or expectations of what would be awaiting him.

For the first time since he had arrived in Vos he realized exactly how trapped he was, he was already here, on his way to see his creator, on his way to becoming nothing more than a common…neutral.

He had given up everything, his faction, his positions, his friends…his lover.

And for what? Some stupid Vosian custom, something that groundlings would probably look at as being crazy.

But for Seekers, what he was about to do was a pivotal moment in their life cycle, it was something they would live with for the rest of their lives, it was literally their future, their everything.

Starscream frowned, when he was a youngling he had romanticized said custom, dreaming of the day when his father would choose someone suitable for him. He had looked forward to it, at least until he had gone and fallen in love with a certain gladiator, at which point everything else was forgotten.

Now, all of this was coming back to bite him.

He had fallen in love, planned a future, grown content with his life, just to be uprooted and forced into the unpredictable and potentially unsatisfying reality of, what else, his culture. The very thing he sought to both avenge and escape after the riots.

It never mattered that he was a Decepticon, even though he wore the insignias proudly, they were nothing. He thought that by joining the faction that Vos had so strongly supported that he was honoring his culture, without having to abide by the rules of it. But he was wrong, despite the fact that he was a soldier in an army that listened to no one, he was still bound to his city. The insignias he cherished so much, the very signs that set him apart from his brethren, were brandished onto his _wings_, which still labeled him as part of the Seeker race. And as long as he was a Seeker he was leashed to the rules and customs of Seekers.

The butler stopped abruptly, turning to an elevator door and awaiting it to open. "Right this way young master." He instructed, gesturing for Starscream to enter.

The flier hesitated momentarily, but realizing that it was too late to turn back now he stepped into the elevator, allowing the butler to enter behind him.

The mech brought up a touchpad floor guide and entered for level seventy-eight, a split second later and the elevator began rising rapidly up.

Starscream sighed forlornly, counting the seconds as they passed and listening to the rather annoying "_ding!_" of every floor they passed.

Finally, the elevator stopped, the door opening to reveal a lavish hallway leading to a single room.

The butler scuttled out, nose stuck high in the air and gaunt features set in a tight frown, "This way young master." He said smugly, wasting no time in hurrying toward the room.

Starscream sighed once more, wings lowering against his back as he set a slow, undecided pace toward the unassuming room. He knew that once he reached that room and the mechs within that it was all over, his freedom would be gone, his will would be gone…but there was nothing he could do. And so he frowned, knowing that there was no reason in fretting over something that others of his race would see as trivial, especially since there was nothing to be done about it.

When he reached the end of the hall he straightened himself to his full height, wings perking minutely, frown easing into a neutral expression. Even if he desperately didn't want to be here, there was no sense in worrying his father over his thoughts.

With a last sigh he entered the room casually, not betraying any of his emotions in the least. Over the years of being in the Decepticon army he had trained himself to put on a front, to always seem like calm, collected Starscream—that is, when he wasn't positively fuming. All thoughts aside, when he made himself known he looked the very picture of serenity.

He took a moment to see who all was in the room, the first mech within view obviously being the butler.

Standing in the center of the room was a large, imposing Seeker, wings held high and fiery red optics focused entirely on Starscream. The mech was tall, his powerful build giving him the look of an opponent anyone definitely wouldn't want to meet on the battlefield. He was mainly colored a deep orange along with white and black, his dark face and black helm resembling Starscream's own coloring.

This mech, strong and devastatingly powerful, was Starscream's father. Named Quickstrike for his speed, which his offspring had inherited and taken to new levels.

Other than him, there was another Seeker in the room.

He stood slightly taller than Starscream's father, a dark black and bright contrasting silver paintjob. His optics were yellow, and seemed to be glued to Starscream with something resembling awe. He looked to be a very powerful mech, his broad shoulders accented by magnificent black wings, held high and proud.

Starscream didn't recognize this mech as far as names or clans went, but he knew very well what he was here for.

Looking away from the unwelcome stranger he bowed to Quickstrike, "It's been a long time since I've seen you, father." He said quietly.

The larger mech ignored the greeting entirely and was across the room in no time at all, crushing Starscream in a firm embrace, "A long time is an understatement, my darling son." He told the younger Seeker, voice laden with sentiment.

It had been countless eons since the last time he had seen Starscream, and the young Seeker who greeted him now was almost an entirely different mech than the one who had left him.

Starscream had joined the Decepticons shortly after graduating from the Science Academy in Crystal city, when he was a mere juvenile, barely tall enough to reach the base of his father's wings. But now, he stood at about shoulder height, his previously long, spindly legs were noticeably stronger, supporting a dazzling young mech.

Quickstrike held his son tightly against him, savoring the moment as long as he could. Though it would seem that this reunion was a happy occasion, it wasn't. On this same day he would both be reunited with his son, and give him away.

Starscream knew this, and as much as he loved his father, as much as he would like to stay in their mansion rather than leave, he was no fool. He knew very well how this day would end.

Quickstrike let his son go, patting his helm fondly, "How have you been lately, I see you have a few…scars."

The worry in his voice was nearly tangible, for all his power and intimidating appearance, Quickstrike was possibly the best father anyone could ask for—and his maternal instinct was nearly overwhelming.

"Father, I would have to be invincible in order to receive no scars on the battlefield." Starscream informed him with a smile, looking to the floor.

Quickstrike looked away as well, "I see…"

The older Seeker sighed in uncertainty, unsure of what should be done from this point. "You've grown so much, you're the spitting image of Windsong…" He said, smiling paternally.

Starscream blinked in surprise, Windsong was his other creator, he had died during the riots, as well as all six of Starscream's older brothers. He had tried to save them, so had his father, but by the time they had lifted all of the burning rubble of what used to be their home off of them, it was far too late. They all became nothing more than repressed memories, something painful to think back on…

Ignoring the compliment, Starscream looked at the butler, "Tell me father, where did all of this…luxury, come from?" He asked curiously. The more time he could waste in useless conversation, the more he could enjoy his last minutes of freedom, if he could even call it that.

Quickstrike motioned to a window, outside of which Vos stretched on in all of its renewed magnificence. "All of my previous wealth, along with the help of other clan leaders, rebuilt this place Starscream. However, I actually _helped _in raising every last building you see, unlike the others who remained pampered while the lower class citizens did all the work. In return for my kindness and generosity, the people of Vos built me this mansion, and all of my wealth was restored. It just comes to show you, good things come to those who help others."

Starscream nodded, clearly understanding. It wasn't surprising in the least, his father was a very kind mech, always willing to help anyone and everyone. Yet, things had never been easy between them. Quickstrike had always been overprotective, _too _willing to help, even if Starscream didn't need it. He had been pampered all of his life, never allowed to do anything that looked even remotely harmful, for years he was his father's obedient child. He understood that Quickstrike was in pain at the loss of his bondmate and other children, and it was that understanding that kept Starscream leashed to being his father's perfect son, the only family he had left. However, when an opportunity for freedom came in the form of the Science Academy, Starscream took it without a second thought…he had regretted being away from Quickstrike at first, feeling as though he was wrong for leaving the spark-broken mech on his own, but now, seeing that he had done quite well on his own, he regretted his decision a little less.

Still, his father's adoring gaze didn't go unnoticed. Starscream realized that he was still the only thing that kept Quickstrike from killing himself out of grief.

"I trust that you've been well?" He inquired curiously, looking around the room for distraction.

Quickstrike smiled, "Of course, I'm the happiest I've ever been…or at least I would be if I still had you to take care of." His smile faded, "But since you've grown and gone away, I seem to find myself a bit…lost."

Starscream frowned lightly, knowing that this was coming, "Have you ever thought to contact me? Before now I mean…I would've been happy to talk to you father."

The older mech shook his head, "No, there's a war going on, I thought you'd be too busy. No time for dear old dad and things of that sort…" His tone was slightly hurt, as if regretful.

Starscream sighed, "I suppose you're right, between the war and my Trine I didn't exactly have much time for conversation unless it was with my commander."

"You have a Trine?" Quickstrike asked in disbelief, having never believed that Starscream would allow anyone to become so close to him. He had always tended to be a loner, not trusting many people. Plus he had never exactly allowed for Starscream to interact with many other Seekers his age, too afraid that they would end up roughhousing and he would get hurt.

Starscream's gaze hardened in an instant, his expression relaying an overwhelming amount of hatred and pain. He glanced over at the unknown mech who was standing patiently at the far side of the room, clearly blaming him for all of his unease.

"I _had _a Trine, I broke the bond with them before coming here." He informed his father acidly. The sharp pain in his spark was a strong reminder of what he had left behind…Skywarp and Thundercracker, his closest friends, gone forever. It was an impossibly agonizing thought, to never see them again was once a nightmare to him, but in the harsh reality he had now been thrown into it became even more painful.

Quickstrike looked away from his son in sorrow, "Oh…"

It seemed that he had also come to realize the pain of the situation. He noticed that Starscream's wings were lowered, he saw the uncertainty on his son's face, and it was unbearable for him to watch. All he had ever wanted in life was for his son to be happy, to see him so unsure was a hell in itself.

He took Starscream's arm and walked to the far side of the room, away from the others, "What's troubling you?" He asked, hoping that Starscream would tell him. He wanted to fix whatever what wrong, he wanted for Starscream to know that if there was anything he saw unfit about the situation, that he would fix it, he would _gladly _fix it.

Starscream merely sighed, his optics dulling imperceptibly, there were so many, many things that were troubling him right now. But he couldn't tell his father, he knew that even if he did it wouldn't change anything. He could tell him that he wanted to return to Earth, he could tell him about Megatron and his Trine and his positions within the Decepticon army and how scared he was or how much pain he was in—but it wouldn't change anything at all.

Seeker tradition, Vosian culture, it all forbade him from changing a single damned thing.

With a resigned frown, Starscream forced himself into complete apathy. "Nothing is troubling me father, I am just nervous…that's all."

Quickstrike wasn't a fool, he knew very well when his son was lying, but he also knew that if Starscream didn't want to tell him something then he wasn't going to get the truth. There was no use in trying to pry for information that he wasn't going to get.

"Well, I suppose your nervousness will subside eventually, after all he is a good mech. I hand-picked him from hundreds of suitors Starscream, I believe you'll find him suitable." Quickstrike said plainly.

It was a never an easy thing to do, choosing the very mech who would take your child away from you forever. But it had to be done, Starscream had reached full maturity, he was ready for a mate, and seeing as how he hadn't bonded while on Earth it was mandatory that a mate was found for him. If he wasn't bonded by the following stellar cycle then the Council of Elders would see to it that he was, with someone less than befitting of his clan's name.

Quickstrike turned and motioned for the unknown Seeker to join them, which he did a bit cautiously.

"Starscream this is Shadowracer, he is from the Skyline Clan." He introduced the mech with pride. It was obvious that he thought very highly of him, even though Starscream saw nothing special about him at all, he was just another Seeker, like all the others.

The mech offered his hand to Starscream, but the younger Seeker didn't take it.

Starscream merely eyed him mistrustfully, red optics glaring in warning. He had no intentions of being friendly, despite the other flier's best efforts at being polite.

Shadowracer lowered his hand, "Are you shy?" He asked, a nervous smirk decorating his face.

Starscream frowned, "Not in the least."

He could already tell that this wasn't going to work out well, not only was he unhappy with being forced into this situation, but the mech that he was going to spend the rest of his life with didn't even know anything about him.

He didn't bother to think that these first meetings probably never went well for anyone, he didn't particularly care. To Starscream, this was his greatest nightmare come to life, a mech he didn't know, a mech he didn't love, just waltzing in to take over his life. The worst part was that he had no way to stop it from happening, according to Vosian customs they were to become mates, bonded for life.

The larger Seeker's expression changed minutely, as if he were attempting to read the enigmatic young mech before him, however, with a resigned sigh he finally gave up. "Alright then…As much as I would like to try and figure you out I'm afraid that we don't have time, we have pressing matters to attend to after all." He said, tone showing that he expected no opposition from Starscream.

The small flier's wings shifted into a threatening pose for a split second before he quickly leashed his temper. This mech owned him now, and as much as he would like to tell him otherwise he knew that he couldn't.

He turned to his father briefly, fighting the urge to cry and cling to him like an upset youngling. "I suppose I'll see you at some point in the near future father, until then…It was nice seeing you."

Quickstrike hugged his son tightly, every fiber of his being screaming at him to never let go, "I love you Starscream, be sure to come and visit me sometime." He told him, though the underlying sentiment was clear. He didn't want to give Starscream away, he saw that the young mech was clearly torn at having to leave and his parental instinct told him to try and make everything better. But he knew he couldn't, all he could do was hope that the mech he picked treated his son like he was a prince, and that eventually Starscream would warm up to him…

Starscream's expression was void of every emotion except pain as his new mate led him from the room, no doubt to take him to his new home. To his new prison.

His optics locked with his father's in a plea for help before the doors closed, sealing his fate forever.

So, let me know what you think! It's not exactly how I wanted it to turn out but oh well, it's good enough. A bit long too…..

So, it's kind of sad, which is how I wanted it to be, and it only gets a little sadder from here, but it will have a happy ending! I'm incapable of writing un-happy endings! ^.^

Please let me know what you think, I'm such a review whore! TT^TT


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! So, I appreciate all of the feedback so far! Truthfully, I only intended this fic to be a sort of a way to satiate my need for a sad, angsty fix during the monthly…_gift_. But seeing as how apparently I'm doing well on it, I'll continue it as a full-fledged fic! I understand that it's sad, and I intentionally wanted it to be! However, it will eventually have a happy ending! MxSS is my absolute favorite pairing and while their relationship can be violent, I also like to romanticize it, simply because I am a hopeless romantic! I can't envision writing a fic that ends badly for the two of them, so it will have a happy ending!

Astrosecond= second

Klik= Minute

Breem= 8.3 hours

Joor= approximately an hour

Italicized text= thoughts

Also, just a quick note, I sort of think of Seekers as forming close family ties, even with their extended family, sort of like a Tribe. These are called Clans, each with its own name of identification, and it's just a fancy way of grouping a Seeker's family into a way to identify their social status. So, if I mention Clans, it's concerning Seekers, in case you were completely lost when I mentioned Clans before. And, unfortunately, I do not own Transformers. But if I did, I would share it with my fellow slash-happy fan girls!

**Ch.2: What can't be kept**

~O~

The pain was worse than the infernal fires of the pit, that he was sure of. It wasn't physical pain, no, physical pain he could deal with as if it were nothing…but this, this wasn't physical. It was only physical in the sense that whenever he ached to be with the one he loved, it made him sick. It was as if his spark were being ripped in half, and truth be told it might as well be. He had never imagined that Starscream would leave him, for whatever reason. And yet, now that he had, there was an unexplainable void in the place where his happiness used to be.

Yes, happiness. It was hard to imagine that in light of the war and all of the problems facing his army that he could actually manage any sort of peace, let alone happiness. But when he had found a lover in Starscream, it was as if every bad thought plaguing him simply disappeared, and was replaced with an overwhelming, but controllable, happiness.

Of course, he had never been a very emotional mech, but it still hurt. He had never imagined falling in love with the Seeker only to have him leave…

The pain in his spark was constant, unrelenting in its assault on his very sanity. He was sure that he'd done everything right, he had given Starscream all of the love, passion, attention, and praise that he could, and hadn't it been enough? He had been a good lover, hadn't he?

So why, why would he leave? It didn't make any sense…

Things had been going so well. He had devoted himself to the Seeker, unconditionally at that. Every second of every hour of every day had been filled with different thoughts on how to better gain Starscream's affection, how to show the flier that he was a different mech, that he wouldn't hurt him anymore.

And he had succeeded in that, or at least he thought he had. He hadn't harmed the Seeker since he was injured some while ago after a particularly violent battle with the Autobots. So why would Starscream leave him? He had tried so hard to make him see how much he cared for him…

Of course, the Seeker had mentioned Vos a number of times before he left…

Megatron felt his spark flare in a mixture of anger and overwhelming grief. Why hadn't he stopped him? What could have possibly possessed him into actually letting the Seeker leave?

The Decepticon Commander roared angrily and slammed his fists into the wall, denting the metal with ease. "I'm a fool!" He growled to himself, continuing to attack the wall with savage punches.

He could have stopped Starscream so easily but instead he had simply let him walk away! He had watched him go!

His assault on the wall didn't stop until the metal finally gave way and a hole had been punched through, exposing the reinforcing wall behind.

Megatron tried in vain to control the numerous turbulent emotions that were seeking to confound him, his spark ached and his head hurt and he felt like screaming.

The tyrant thought over everything that Starscream had said, about Vos and his father and the fact that he wouldn't understand…understand _what _though? He didn't tell him anything other than a whispered bunch of riddles. What did Vos have to do with anything, the last he remembered Starscream had no interest in returning to Vos at all. How was his father involved as well…what did it mean? Why would Starscream's creator call him back to Vos, had he thought that he was unhappy, had Starscream told him that he was unhappy?

He had tried so hard to make the Seeker happy…he had given him everything he wanted, never allowing him to do without, never letting him feel as if he didn't care. Starscream knew how much Megatron loved him, he was perfectly aware of his leader's thoughts regarding him, and he never once looked as if he were unsatisfied with their relationship. They had been perfectly content with one another, everything was flawless between them. They didn't fight, and with both of them working together the Decepticon Army had been running more smoothly than it ever had before.

It couldn't have been that Starscream wasn't happy, after all it had been ages since Megatron had seen any other expression on his face other than a pleasant smile. Besides, Starscream didn't act like he actually wanted to leave, he seemed so hesitant, as if he were forcing himself to go…

Megatron clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to make sense of the situation, he knew that he had done nothing wrong and furthermore he knew he wasn't the reason that Starscream left. It was something else, something about Vos, and he intended to find out what, even if he had to raze the newly-rebuilt city to the ground all over again.

The tyrant's commlink came to life with the sound of his Third In Command's monotonous voice, "Lord Megatron, I have information from Shockwave on Cybertron; Status: Urgent." Soundwave stated.

Megatron collected himself as best he could, still looking as if he were bound to pass out from sheer emotional stress at any moment. He keyed in the code to allow Soundwave into his quarters, motioning for the mech to come in and begin his report.

The telepath wasted no time, "Shockwave confirmed that Starscream has traveled to Cybertron; Starscream resigned from the Decepticons, relinquished his positions as both Air Commander and Second In Command, became Neutral, left for Vos; Reasons: unknown." He listed off stoically, standing with his hands clasped behind his back as he always did.

Soundwave would admit, when he had first entered the room he was nearly taken aback by the overwhelming amount of conflicting thoughts and emotions that his leader was emitting. Megatron normally had very strong mental barriers in place, paranoid of having his mind sifted through by his Communications Officer, and the complete absence of said barriers was alarming.

After letting the information settle, Megatron began pacing. He never quite calmed down, constantly clenching and unclenching his fists as well as looking to his subordinate every once in a while in complete and utter frustration. The Decepticon Commander finally gave up, throwing his hands in the air and turning to Soundwave in defeat, "Why?" He questioned the navy mech. "Why did he leave, Soundwave?"

As Soundwave thought, Megatron went to his desk and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

"Starscream; did not give logical reason for leaving." He informed his leader once more. He had gotten all of the information he possibly could about the situation after Megatron had ordered him to contact Shockwave, but had received very little from either mech.

Megatron was far too out of it to tell him anything very useful, and Shockwave didn't seem to care in the least, in fact he seemed rather ecstatic about it.

However, it was his duty to try and find a solution to the situation. Admittedly, with Starscream and Megatron getting along it had been beneficial to the army, which led to increased victories of both battles and energy raids, which meant a larger quantity of energon for everyone. The morale boost and larger rations were something that Soundwave didn't intend for the Decepticons to lose, and with a calculated level of calmness he addressed his leader once more. "Shockwave suspects that he knows why Starscream left; Suspicion: Vosian ceremony of sorts, he recommended asking Skywarp and Thundercracker for more information on the subject. Query: Would you have me summon them to your quarters?"

Megatron seemed to snap out of his grief-wrought stupor and looked at Soundwave with genuine appreciation, "Of course! When he left, Starscream was mentioning Vos, and that his creator had called him to leave, but I don't know why…_they _will though, they're Seekers, they'll have to know." He told the telepath, though Soundwave had figured that out the instant Shockwave had informed him.

He had been sensing strange fluctuations in Starscream's energy field a week prior to this night, and while the Seeker remained with his unhackable mental barriers in place twenty-four-seven, Soundwave knew that such uncontrolled fluctuations were far from the Seeker's norm.

Starscream, though outspoken, hardheaded and rude, never let things as telling as his energy field slip from calm and calculating to outright confused and nervous. Soundwave of course had documented the change in the Seeker, and though he attempted to delve into the SIC's thought processes he was blocked.

His assumption at the time had been that he and Megatron had had a falling out of sorts, or were just at a road bump in their relationship. The telepath had failed to feel the need to investigate any further.

Without hesitation, he dutifully contacted Starscream's Trine on behalf of his Leader.

/ Thundercracker: Wake Skywarp and report to Lord Megatron's quarters. / He ordered, establishing the commlink without requesting acknowledgment from the blue Seeker first. Normally he wasn't so unmannered, but in light of the circumstances he didn't feel like awaiting a reply, especially at this time of night. Should the Seekers take too long to answer and make Megatron wait, the already impatient mech could snap and end up sending him _and _the fliers to the med-bay.

However, unexpectedly, a not-so-groggy Thundercracker answered him. / We've both been up all night Soundwave…we'll be there in a minute. / He told him in what the telepath could have sworn was a shaken tone.

Thundercracker was undoubtedly the most stoic of his Trine, never really letting his emotions show through. In order for him to sound as lost as he did Soundwave could only suspect that the Seekers already knew of Starscream's absence, which meant they had spoken to him before he left.

Megatron eyed the telepath in uncertainty. Soundwave must have thought that he was weak right now…he had never shown such emotion before, he was Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, the Slag Maker, feared by all and seen as weak by no one! But now, he was letting all of the damnable emotions that were conspiring to turn him into something he wasn't make him seem like a weak fool…

He frowned, standing and pacing again.

He re-erected his mental barriers, effectively blocking Soundwave from his thoughts as he usually did and addressed the Communications Officer with something less than animosity. "Are they coming?"

Soundwave nodded, remaining silent. Speaking, he decided, wasn't the best idea right now. Anything he said could set Megatron off and he didn't feel like being on the receiving end of any harsh treatment. Instead, he set himself to work on trying to find out what could have possibly driven Starscream to take off like that. Some sort of Vosian tradition would explain it, but there were countless ceremonies and Seeker cultural events that could be listed, and Soundwave was no expert on the elusive fliers. Megatron had mentioned Starscream's creator, which could be the main reason for the Air Commander's flighty absence.

Thundercracker and Skywarp knew, there was no doubt that either one of them couldn't possibly feel Starscream's absence, they were all too closely bonded. Speaking of the Seekers, there was a sudden beep on the comm. and Thundercracker's voice echoed through the room. "You requested us?" He inquired plainly.

Megatron nodded and Soundwave didn't hesitate to allow the Seekers in.

Thundercracker was the first to enter, albeit nervously, with an equally fearful Skywarp close behind him. Both had on completely lost expressions, as if they had been done the greatest wrong.

Soundwave quickly probed into each of their minds, sifting through the impossibly fast-moving thoughts to find the bits and pieces of information that he didn't already have. The problem with Seekers, he mused in annoyance, was that they could never focus their thought processes into something even remotely coherent. Trying to read their minds was enough to make Soundwave's head want to explode, and at times like this, when both Seekers were practically thinking at the speed of light, Soundwave really wished he wasn't a telepath.

He pulled out of their thoughts quickly, resisting the urge to grab his helm and fall over as an incessant ringing lingered within his processor. Always the professional, he remained in his calm and apathetic stance, never relenting in his stoicism.

Megatron stopped pacing and eyed the two Seekers for a long moment, caught between wanting to sympathize with them or rip them apart. Never one to be slow about things, he quickly explained why he had called the Seekers to his quarters. "I'm not going to be coy about this," He said in a scathing tone, "I want to know why Starscream left, and I want an exact reason."

Thundercracker slumped his shoulders in defeat, unsure of what to say. He knew that Megatron would want answers, but he wasn't so sure he could provide the Tyrant with any. Skywarp elbowed his bondmate with a warning glance, shaking his head minutely.

"I can't tell you that, Lord Megatron, Sir." The blue Seeker said quietly, shaking his head nervously. He knew what was coming, and judging by how Soundwave stepped back, it wasn't going to be pretty.

True to form, Megatron rushed the Seeker with an angry roar, effortlessly pinning him to the wall with a crushing grip on his throat.

Skywarp stood by helplessly, looking to Soundwave for aid in the situation, but he found that his fear wasn't reflected by the navy mech.

Soundwave merely watched as Megatron squeezed the blue Seeker's throat to the point where it looked as if his neck would snap, and then suddenly he relented by the least little bit. "You _can _tell me, and you _will _tell me if you value your life!" He growled, bared fangs inches from Thundercracker's face.

The blue Seeker fought the natural urge to struggle and get free, knowing that if he did it would only serve to make Megatron angrier. He stayed completely still, trying to find a way to give his leader an answer without betraying Vosian tradition. Of course he and Skywarp both knew why Starscream had left, but Ground Mechs weren't allowed to know of Seeker tradition. They were beneath the workings of Vos.

He felt Skywarp trying to keep him calm over their bond, which soothed him in the least little bit, enough to allow him a moment to steel his nerves.

Struggling to speak with his vocalizer being crushed, Thundercracker managed to choke out an answer to his leader, though it wasn't what the silver mech wanted to hear. "Vosian Law forbids us to speak of it…" He informed him.

Megatron pushed him into the wall further, threatening to offline him with a steady, murderous glare.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, you _will _tell me why he left, or I swear to Primus I will rip you apart piece by piece you pathetic scrapheap!" He roared vehemently.

Thundercracker couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped him as Megatron's grip on his throat tightened. Through the impending blackness of unconsciousness he vaguely heard Skywarp's scream of fear.

Megatron turned, glaring at the smaller mech in annoyance. He had never particularly cared for Skywarp, the Seeker was more of a liability to his army than he was an asset, even when Starscream was able to control him. Not to mention all of his stupid pranks and annoying comments at the most inappropriate of times.

Out of the periphery of his vision he noticed how Thundercracker was looking at Skywarp, as if pleading with him to remain silent or warp out of danger. It occurred to him that Starscream had once mentioned that his Trinemates were bonded, and seeing how both of them seemed to be panicking on about the same level, it wasn't so hard to believe.

Megatron turned back to Thundercracker, dropping the Seeker as if were nothing more than trash, "Perhaps I'm not hitting the right pressure point." He said lowly, Fusion Cannon powering to life with an ominous hum and pointing at Skywarp.

Thundercracker's demeanor changed dramatically, no longer speaking in a calm manner. His optics were glued to his bondmate in horror and he was shaking violently. Soundwave had to admit that he pitied the Seekers, neither of them could stand up to their leader, and even if they tried they wouldn't get very far. He didn't understand why Thundercracker wouldn't just tell him already. After all, Soundwave had already found the answer to Starscream's absence, and one way or another Megatron was going to find out. If the blue Seeker were smart, he would save himself and his bondmate the pain of Megatron's wrath and just tell the Tyrant already.

Skywarp tried cowering away from the barrel of the Fusion Cannon threatening to end his very existence, debating whether or not to warp both him and Thundercracker out of harm's way. However, when his mate spoke up, he decided that he could wait until things truly turned bad.

Thundercracker seemed to understand that dancing around the subject of Starscream's disappearance would only serve to make Megatron that much angrier, and with a hesitant expression, he began trying to explain the situation to his leader without giving away any vital information.

"Lord Megatron…Starscream left because his father, Quickstrike, called him back to Vos. He did this because Starscream is at the age where Seekers normally…" He trailed off, not wanting to inform his leader of the next part. He knew very well that if Megatron knew the truth then he would do either one of two things, become uncontrollably angry, or lose what little bit of mental stability that he had left. Thundercracker was not a stupid mech by any means, he knew that he was in a lose-lose situation, but if he didn't tell Megatron what he wanted to know, then he risked Skywarp's safety as well as his own. Starscream had been secretive about his relationship with Megatron, and so Thundercracker didn't know exactly how close they were, the information he was about to give his Leader would surely determine that, but whether or not he really wanted to know was a different subject entirely. Steeling himself once more, the blue Seeker calmly passed on all of the information he had to offer, "Starscream is at the age where Seekers normally bond, my Lord. His father has called him back to Vos because he has chosen a suitable mate for him, and Vosian Law bounds Starscream to follow his father's orders. He rightfully belongs to his mate, culturally, indefinitely…legally."

When he had finished explaining, knowing that he had been lucky enough to simply make it past the 'bond' or 'mate' parts, Thundercracker instinctively prepared himself for the pain that was coming.

However, and very unlike Megatron, no punishing blows were delivered.

The silver Tyrant seemed speechless. Simply staring at the blue Seeker as if what he had told him was a lie. Deep red optics searched fearful crimson ones for any indication, any sign that it wasn't true, that it couldn't possibly be true, but all he found was complete seriousness.

Soundwave paled away from delving into his Leader's thoughts at that moment, he didn't have to. The mech's energy field was all he needed to know exactly what Megatron was feeling. Quite frankly, it was _pain_. An overwhelming amount of emotional pain.

Skywarp dared to inch closer to his bondmate, and he didn't go unnoticed, Megatron snapped out of his daze and glared at the Seekers with pure, loathing hatred. "Get out!" He ordered, optics ablaze with a mixture of disbelief and fury.

Neither of the two fliers had to be told twice, and without the slightest moment's hesitation Skywarp had teleported them both to the safety of their shared quarters.

~O~

When they arrived and were away from prying optics, Skywarp quickly clutched Thundercracker in a frightened embrace. "TC you were almost killed in there!" He cried frantically, optics shining with forming tears. Thundercracker looked down at his mate worriedly, the pain in his neck cables very clearly reminding him. He supposed that he was lucky to have made it out of that altercation alive, knowing that Megatron could have very easily killed him. Yet somehow, he didn't feel fear for himself, he had simply been scared for Skywarp's life. The blue Seeker gently coaxed his violet counterpart into looking at him, holding his chin firmly, "Don't worry Skywarp, we'll figure this all out, ok?"

Skywarp seemed oblivious, "Figure all of what out TC? Starscream deserted us and now Megatron wants us dead! We're pretty much screwed!" He yelled, forcing Thundercracker away so that he could move to their berth. "I just can't believe that he broke our Trine bond, what kind of Trine Leader does that TC? I mean it's bad enough that he left in the first place but to think that he left without even leaving us with a way to contact him, it's just not right!" The purple Seeker was on the verge of a rant that Thundercracker had already heard countless times that evening, Skywarp was deeply hurt by the absence of Starscream's presence over what used to be their bond, and though he was hurt he was also angry. He had called Starscream practically every obscene name that he could think of in many different languages, and had also blamed him for every problem he had ever had. Thundercracker had no doubt that their more recent near-death experience with Megatron was also going to go on the list.

However, before Skywarp could start ranting again, Thundercracker reminded him exactly _why _they were going to have figure things out. "Starscream didn't have a choice 'Warp. He didn't desert us, and he probably broke the bond because he knew it would be more of a hindrance to us if he wasn't here…besides, I'm pretty sure that he'll find a way to contact us after he's…bonded."

Thundercracker hated to think of that, he had seen Megatron's reaction, the genuine hurt and disbelief in the mech's optics just before his normal façade of rage returned. He knew then that Megatron and Starscream's relationship ran deep, it hadn't just been a meaningless partnership like he thought it had.

The blue Seeker shook his head in sorrow, "Can you imagine how he must _feel _'Warp?"

Skywarp looked at him in confusion, red optics narrowed, "Who, Starscream?" at that he prepared himself to rant some more, but Thundercracker quickly silenced him.

"No! Well yes, him too, but I mean Megatron. I think he actually…loves Starscream, if that's even possible. I mean, imagine how you would feel if I left you to bond someone else," The look on Skywarp's face told it all, and it was accompanied by a sharp pain across the bond. "I wouldn't be able to live without you…" The violet Seeker whispered, subconsciously placing his hand over his spark chamber. Thundercracker nodded, "Now how do you think Megatron must feel?"

Skywarp laid back on the berth and stared at the ceiling of the room, "Pfft, Megatron doesn't _feel_, he probably just wanted Starscream for the great interfacing." That remark earned him a quick glare from his bondmate, who by now had joined him on the berth. "Don't be an idiot 'Warp, you talked to Starscream before he left, right? So you tell me, do you think if either of them were just in a relationship to interface with each other, would he have been so upset about leaving?"

Skywarp was silent for a long moment, his gaze concentrated on the ceiling. He knew that if he answered wrong he would make Thundercracker mad, but it was so hard to figure Starscream out, let alone Megatron. "I know how 'Screamer is, he was probably just upset about having to leave the Decepticons, not Megatron. He hates Megatron."

Thundercracker reached over and pinched Skywarp's wing sharply, causing the darker Seeker to jump a little. "Ow! What was that for?" He shrieked.

His blue counterpart was less than sympathetic, pinching his wing yet again.

"He doesn't hate Megatron 'Warp! For Primus' sake I felt the agony over the Trine bond right before he broke it, you felt it too!" He shouted, previous patience now bordering on aggravation. He had reviewed the footage from Skywarp's memory files, he knew every word that Starscream said and with how much emotion he had said it, and the little part about loving Megatron hadn't escaped his attention. It was that fact that made him so…furious, with how Skywarp was acting about the situation.

Skywarp sat up, wings splayed out in mock-fury, "Well if he loved him so damned much then why did he leave? He could have stayed here and Megatron wouldn't have let anyone take him away, and if Starscream's father saw that he was happy then—"

"Don't kid yourself 'Warp." Thundercracker cut in scathingly, "You know as well as I do that Quickstrike hates Ground-Pounders."

Skywarp silenced himself and went back to thinking. He silently brooded over what to say next, knowing that Thundercracker was rarely in a mood as bad as this one, and that when he was it was wise to try and be intelligent about things. Especially if said things were concerning the reason he was in such a bad mood to begin with.

He knew that Quickstrike hated Groundlings, so did all Seekers, but when it came to Starscream's happiness…well, that was about all that needed to be said. Quickstrike would do anything for Starscream, anything at all.

And that's what really raised an alarm in Skywarp. Starscream knew how much Quickstrike cared, yet he left anyways. Why would he do that unless he really wanted to?

Thundercracker sighed and pinched his violet Trinemate's wing again, "I can hear your thoughts 'Warp, did you forget that we were bonded again?" He asked for what had to be the hundredth time. Skywarp yanked his wing out of the rough grip and frowned at him. "Well it's true! Why the hell would he leave if he knew that his father wouldn't make him go?"

Thundercracker grabbed his helm and began massaging his temples, a habit that he had picked up from the humans, an oddly comforting habit at that. "'Warp, you know I love you, but sometimes I wonder if you're even a Seeker…"

Skywarp frowned, poking his lower lip out in a pout, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't you ever pay attention when we were younglings in Vos?" Thundercracker asked in exasperation. "What were the lessons we were taught by the Elders?"

At this Skywarp really looked confused, rattling around in his processor for the answers.

He had never particularly cared for listening to the ancient, creaking Seekers that prattled on and on and on about "important this" and "remember that", he preferred to space out and get lost in his imagination.

However, after about a klik of thinking—and a sharp glare from Thundercracker—he finally expressed an "Aha!" of remembrance. "First lesson, one is a Seeker before they are anything else, and as a Seeker will remain loyal to Vos before any faction." He smiled, positively beaming with pride. It wasn't often that Skywarp remembered anything beyond when he was allowed to get drunk, and when he wanted to interface, so being able to remember something he had been taught as a youngling was possibly one of the few things he would list in his "Best Achievements" category. Thundercracker smiled, caressing his bondmate's wing supportively, "That's right, Skywarp, and Starscream knew that. So, he would have left whether his father made him go or not."

Skywarp smirked as if seeing the logic for the first time, and yet, that quickly came to an end. "Starscream is _that _loyal to Vos?" He asked in confusion, not fully understanding the reasoning behind his previous Trinemate's intense sense of pride for his City.

Thundercracker had to think for a moment, not entirely sure whether it was Vos that prompted Starscream into leaving, or something else. The red Seeker had never mentioned Vos very often, in fact, he had never even had a desire to go back, so that couldn't be it. Vos held nothing but bad memories for Starscream…going back would only depress him, so there was definitely no loyalty there…It was then that the answer hit Thundercracker like a brick, all of the answers spontaneously clicking into place. "He's not loyal to _Vos _Skywarp, it's his father that he's loyal to." He explained in slight uncertainty.

Skywarp looked baffled, equally as unsure as his bondmate. "Pfft, Starscream only ever _complained _about his "dear old dad" TC. The mech was overprotective, controlling, and a complete Saint, Starscream couldn't stand him." the teleporter grumbled, remembering the first time he had met Starscream's father…it had been a complete disaster. Not only was Quickstrike intimidating as far as power and looks went, but he was unnervingly obsessed with his son's safety.

Skywarp was introduced to Starscream whilst they were younglings in the Flight Academy, and had instantly felt a strong bond to Starscream's fearless, dominating personality. Seeing as how Starscream both helped balance him when he needed balancing and also stoked his carefree, pranking tendencies when called for, Skywarp vowed to follow him anywhere. Unfortunately, said anywhere included Starscream's home. He had made the mistake of punching Starscream on the arm, friendlily of course, but had nearly ended up in a fancy Vosian hospital with both of his wings ripped off.

Starscream's father wasn't a mech that he ever wanted to meet again.

Thundercracker snorted in disbelief at Skywarp's rather small frame of mind. He understood why Starscream's father was the way he was, especially regarding the red flier. Skywarp, however, couldn't look past that one incident.

"You know 'Warp, if you had lost six other sons and your bondmate, and all you had left was one son, one _small_, _fragile_, defenseless-at-the-time son, wouldn't you be a little overprotective too?" He asked, looking to his mate in the hopes that he couldn't be so daft as to answer with anything even remotely close to apathy.

Luckily, Skywarp seemed to finally understand. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Thundercracker smirked at him, Skywarp was certainly no genius, not by a long shot, but what he lacked in intelligence he made up for in cuteness, the equivalent of what the humans called a "blonde."

Originally, it was Starscream that had started calling Skywarp a dumb blonde, and the nickname had sort of stuck…but now, with Starscream gone, Thundercracker wasn't so sure he could bring himself to use the nickname anymore.

Skywarp pouted and rolled over onto his side so that he could rest his helm on his bondmate's chassis. "TC, do you think we'll ever see him again?" He asked as seriously as possible. The pained sadness in his tone didn't go unnoticed.

Thundercracker sighed, thinking it over as best he could. He wanted to go to Cybertron and force Starscream to come back, whether his chosen "mate" would let him go or not. However, he knew how well that would go over. Starscream wouldn't disobey his father in the least, if the mech had chosen someone for Starscream to be with, and intended for Starscream to be with said chosen one, then Primus be damned if anything was going to keep the small Seeker from making his father happy.

Thundercracker lightly caressed Skywarp's helm, debating on whether to share his thoughts with him or not.

In the end, he knew that he couldn't hide what he thought from his own bondmate, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't at least try.

"Of course we'll see him again 'Warp. I bet he'll have a nice house, all sorts of expensive things, maybe even a sparkling…" He tried convincing him.

Skywarp looked up at him in surprise, obviously not believing him. "Yeah but he wont be happy…you said it yourself, he loves Megatron, not whatever stupid prick his father picked out for him."

Thundercracker sighed, looking to the ceiling in exasperation. "…I didn't say he'd be happy…" he muttered under his breath.

He knew Starscream well enough to know that no matter how good the younger Seeker had it, if it wasn't what he wanted, he wouldn't be happy. Even if he had to force himself into complete apathy. After all, as smart as Starscream was, he wasn't exactly stable.

Skywarp sighed and leaned up to kiss his mate before rolling over and facing the opposite wall listlessly, "I hope you realize what all of this means…" he grumbled.

Thundercracker shifted his wings and rolled onto his side to wrap his arms around his bondmate, "We can't rescue him 'Warp,"

"That's not what all of this means."

"Then what does it mean?" the blue Seeker asked, clearly humoring his lover in hopes to distract himself from the pain in his spark…the pain in both of their sparks. Scratch that, all three of their sparks. Starscream may be gone, but Thundercracker knew that he was hurting too.

Skywarp buried his face in the berth and whined, "Megatron's gonna be in a pissy mood for the rest of like…forever."

Thundercracker groaned in agreement, "He has every right to be…Starscream broke his spark…or whatever Megatron has in his spark chamber. I'd be pissed off too." He said.

Skywarp scoffed, "It wasn't Starscream's fault…I mean he had to leave, you explained it, don't you remember? It's just that he asked me to make sure that we at least _tried _to help Megatron through his grievances or whatever…but I don't see how we're gonna do that, y'know with Megs bein' all angry and broken sparked and all." He explained in what Thundercracker could only interpret as mild annoyance.

Nevertheless, even understanding his mate's worry, the blue flier felt the need to speak anyway. "We'll figure everything out 'Warp. Hopefully…"

~O~

He had to admit, Shadowracer's mansion was just as luxurious as his father's, but the spaciousness of the place still held nothing except for the feeling of a prison. It wasn't hard for him to feel claustrophobic, especially under forced circumstances and unfamiliar surroundings.

Starscream followed the larger Seeker through the foyer of his new home with light, tentative footsteps. He didn't want to feel as if he were an unwelcome guest, but he couldn't help it, everything seemed so out of place and…wrong.

Shadowracer hadn't even looked at him since they had left his father's. Starscream wasn't sure if he had offended the mech or not, and to be truthful, he didn't particularly care. He hadn't asked to be here, he didn't want to be with the mech to begin with, and he sure as hell didn't want to bond with him.

It wasn't long before the foyer split apart to reveal an enormous room, most likely the recreational room. It was no less stunning than what he had seen of the mansion so far, with its tall cathedral ceiling and many expensive items and decorations. A holo-vid the size of a normal housing unit—which was maybe exaggerated just a bit—was stretched across the far wall, a Cybertronian news program playing mutely without anyone to watch it.

There was a small bar fitted to the wall across from the holo-vid, though no one was currently gracing it with their presence, something that Starscream wouldn't let go on for too long. Other luxuries were neatly placed here and there, but he didn't bother to take everything in at once, much more preoccupied with concentrating on a way to drown out the fact that he was even there.

Shadowracer turned around to face him for the first time in what seemed to be a joor, though it couldn't really have been that long.

The taller mech looked down at Starscream with a slight frown, features still displaying his uncertainty of the other flier.

Starscream chose to ignore his staring and glanced at the floor instead, seeing a partial reflection of himself in the imported marble surface. He wasn't particularly comfortable with being looked over and appraised by a mech he didn't even know, and as the kliks passed by, the situation grew more and more uncomfortable.

Finally, Shadowracer broke the scrutinizing stare and began circling Starscream carefully, trying to read his body language. The younger Seeker betrayed nothing in his stance.

Fed up with the strange behavior, Starscream huffed and turned to face the mech apprehensively, "Are you done yet?" He asked, arms crossed over his canopy in a way that shrieked annoyance.

Shadowracer abruptly stopped circling him, once again resorting to staring.

Starscream threw his hands in the air in defeat, "What in the Pit are you doing? I'm not some work of art so stop staring! I swear to Primus all you idiots are the same—" He shouted, fully intending to give the mech a piece of his mind. However, Shadowracer quickly stopped his tirade with a sharp glare.

Starscream couldn't help but fall silent, he hadn't expected the mech's mood to change so suddenly, and yet his previously curious aura had completely evaporated, now replaced with what the Seeker could only interpret as irritability.

Shadowracer frowned once again, cold gaze falling onto Starscream's canopy with interest. "When would you like to bond?" was all that he bothered asking. There was no emotion to his voice, only an anticipatory impatience bleeding into his tone as he reminded Starscream of why he was here.

The smaller Seeker froze instantly, every fiber of his being wanting to tear itself apart at the question. In his attempt to forget that he was going to have to bond with the mech, he had _actually _forgotten about it, and now it was coming back to bite him. He had no intention of being tied to Shadowracer, the very thought hurt him worse than any physical pain could, and yet he knew that he had no choice. It was part of his culture…something that he couldn't disobey…

He looked to the floor again, crimson optics trying to focus on anything besides his soon to be…mate.

"…whenever you feel is the best time, I suppose." He said quietly, attempting to keep Shadowracer from hearing, though the mech heard him anyway.

Golden optics fell on him in surprise, "The best time?" He inquired unsurely, black wings perking in excitement.

Starscream looked to him with a glare, trying to seem as unwilling and intimidating as possible, though he was having a hard time doing so. His spark was pulsing erratically in its chamber, fear and apprehension running through him like bolts of electricity. He knew that he shouldn't have answered that question. If he would have stayed silent then perhaps he could've gotten the message across that he was clearly uninterested, but he had answered nonetheless, and now he was going to have to deal with whatever Shadowracer decided to present him with.

It wasn't long before the dark Seeker came to a decision. "I suppose that now is the best time, after all, why wait?"

Starscream put his hands up defensively, almost as if he was expecting to be attacked, "No! I mean, why now? Waiting is good, patience is a virtue, right?" He questioned nervously, attempting to delay his advancing suitor.

Shadowracer snorted in dismissal at the inquiry, "I fought for months with _hundreds _of other mechs just to get lucky enough to even be _considered _as being worthy enough to be your mate, and that's not even counting the orns of fighting, killing, and outmatching others that it took to get the approval of your father. I'll be damned if I'm waiting another astrosecond to take what I deserve." He said icily, continuing to stalk toward the smaller Seeker with purpose.

Starscream didn't bother backing away, he knew that running away wouldn't solve anything, and the mech did have a point.

"Look, I understand that you went through a hard time but I just don't feel…comfortable with this…it's not right." He tried to explain, though his words fell on deaf audios.

Shadowracer didn't seem to understand at all, "Not right? What isn't right? I've proven myself to be powerful, resourceful, reliable, intelligent, and cunning, what's more right than that? I'm the perfect mate for you Starscream, I fought for you, I _earned _you, I can give you anything and everything that you ask for. What more could you want?"

The look in the larger mech's optics wasn't one of misunderstanding at all, it was simple confusion.

Starscream sighed and shifted uncomfortably, "Okay, I know that you have all the right qualities, trust me I do. It's just that, I don't…love you. You're a nice mech, but I…I don't love you, I'm not in love with you, and if I had a choice, I wouldn't be with you at all…" He paused to let the words sink in, hoping that maybe Shadowracer had at least a small bit of rationality within him.

Any rational mech would, after all, see the logic in bonding with someone only if they were in love with them. Of course, with Seekers, love wasn't always the basis of a bond, sometimes it wasn't even the basis of a relationship. What Skywarp and Thundercracker had was rare, many Seekers never got the chance to find someone that they were truly in love with. Starscream realized that he had had the same thing with Megatron, something that was also rare considering that the Decepticon leader had been a groundling. Love was important, and yet, Starscream knew that now there was no chance of love continuing to grace his life.

Shadowracer nearly looked disgusted by the very notion of it.

"Love? That's why you want to wait?" He scoffed, clearly amused by what the smaller Seeker had said.

"Starscream, _darling_, this is Vos, not the little organic planet that you've been trapped on recently. Love has nothing to do with our bonding, this isn't some romantic little fairytale, it's not a love story, it's _business_. The only reason I fought for you was because you're smart, quick, and aesthetically appealing." He stopped momentarily to move closer, "I didn't fight to win you because I love you Starscream, I fought for you because we are ideal for one another. Our status, our systems, our very makeup, was practically synced from the moment we were sparked. It makes for optimal reproduction Starscream, you're the perfect mate, that's all."

Starscream's optics widened in disbelief, giving away the fear he had been feeling. He had of course known that the only reason for Shadowracer to want him was his clear superiority to all of the other optional mates in Vos. However, though his ego was flattered, he couldn't help but feel slightly more offended than complimented. He would rather have a mech consider him as a mate due to personality than simple ability and looks.

He knew very well that he would have to concede to bond with Shadowracer, it was already decided, he just didn't want to.

"I…understand," Starscream said quietly, "But I…"

Shadowracer cut him off, placing his hand on Starscream's canopy. "But you what? Hm?" He asked with mock interest, "I don't want to hear more excuses Starscream, I will admit that I wasn't so sure about bonding with you at first, after all you have been away from Vos for so long, I was skeptical as to whether or not you even remembered how to act properly, let alone abide by the rules of your culture." He looked at Starscream carefully as he continued, fingers softly brushing the orange class beneath his hand. "And yet, the fact that you consented so easily to our bonding proves to me that you haven't become so uncivilized as to not be of use…"

Starscream looked away from the larger mech in shame. Shadowracer was right, he had left everything he loved behind him, so very easily. It was almost as if he had never even held one shred of feeling for his Trinemates, or for his faction, or for…Megatron.

"I consented because I had to." He hissed, forcing the other Seeker's hand away, "I was never uncivilized, I never forgot the rules of my culture, and I haven't been screeching excuses about anything!"

Shadowracer didn't object to anything that Starscream said, but didn't appear to be taking him seriously either. "Alright, if you haven't been spouting out anything but excuses to delay our bonding any further, then why don't we begin…"

He placed his hand back on Starscream's canopy, forcing the younger Seeker backwards and pinning him to the wall.

Starscream, though feeling the need to try and escape, fought to keep himself still. As much as he didn't want to go through with the bond, he knew that he couldn't fight it. Still, he refused to look at Shadowracer as the mech unlatched his canopy and set the glass aside.

"You don't need to be afraid Starscream," the larger mech told him softly, removing his own canopy as well.

Starscream glared at the mech and bared his teeth angrily, "Who said I was afraid?" He asked sarcastically.

It was an emotional cover-up, obviously, but he would rather die than let Shadowracer know that he was scared.

The dark Seeker didn't bother to drag things on, preferring to get straight to business. He found the seam of Starscream's spark chamber and opened it, revealing the bright blue orb of Starscream's essence.

The young flier caught Shadowracer's wrists before he could reveal his own spark, tentatively looking up to the larger mech. Nothing had to be said, it was obvious that Starscream wanted him to pause. He was second guessing himself, he knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. It wasn't too late to run, it wasn't too late to go back to his father and explain everything, his Trine, Earth, Megatron. He could change everything…if only his father would understand.

But he was already aware of what his father would think of his relationship with his leader. He would be looked down upon, and he knew it.

After a moment of considering the consequences should he run, Starscream lowered his hands back to his sides and shut his optics tight. He refused to watch, he wanted no part in the entire experience.

Starscream vaguely heard Shadowracer's spark chamber open. The fear that had been plaguing him flowed through his mind even faster, it was really going to happen, he had never even spark merged before, and yet he was about to be _bonded_. Actually bonded.

Before he could think on it any longer a foreign sensation hit his spark, sending him into complete and utter surrender. All thoughts of running fled his mind, everything became blank, whiting out into absolute nothingness as unknown memories flooded his thoughts. The memories weren't his, and weren't at all pleasant. Unexpectedly, pain erupted through his spark like a volcano, scenes of the true nature of the mech he was bonding with invading his mind like a bad dream.

He felt the oppressive pressure on his spark being ripped away suddenly, the foreign memories leaving him to be replaced with the sweet feeling of normalcy. As soon as the merge had began, it was over. Starscream's optics snapped open, the indifferent feeling of his spark alerting him that the bond hadn't been completed was all he could concentrate on. He looked to Shadowracer, expecting the mech to be in the same confused state he was, but what he saw was completely different.

The dark Seeker was staring at him in disbelief, looking far more disgusted than confused.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Starscream asked. It was a stupid question, he didn't care why he stopped, he was just happy that he did. It was the mercy that he had been begging for ever since he left Earth.

Shadowracer closed his spark chamber and replaced his canopy hurriedly, glaring at the younger Seeker with malice. "You slept with a Groundling?" He asked in disgust, optics trailing over Starscream's body as if he were tainted somehow.

Starscream froze, every cable in his body tensing imperceptibly. While he had been affronted by Shadowracer's own dark memories, he had forgotten that the mech could also see his. He had left his mind unguarded, not that it would have done any good to try and hide his memories anyways. A bond was a bond, nothing could be kept a secret, no matter how badly either of the participants in said bond wanted it to be.

He looked at Shadowracer fearfully, it was no secret that Seekers looked down on ground-bound mechs, and to have a relationship with one was seen as lowering your standards. It was for that reason that Starscream hadn't told his father about his relationship with Megatron…he didn't want his father to be ashamed of him, to know that he had risked their Clan's name for something as trivial as love.

He knelt to the floor and grabbed his canopy, replacing it almost shamefully. He knew that he had nothing to regret about what he had with Megatron, and yet he couldn't help but feel as if he had done something wrong by loving his leader.

Shadowracer came forward and grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to focus, "What in Primus's name would possess you to let a filthy, disgusting ground-pounder touch you in such a way?" He asked heatedly, previously intimate demeanor completely gone. He was no longer concerned with sealing their established relationship, everything that Starscream had seen when he first met the mech had evaporated. _So much for first impressions_, he thought in a moment of clarity.

He tried to look away from the other Seeker to no avail, Shadowracer's grip on his chin remained unbreakable. All he could do was answer him and hope that it would be enough to satiate the mech's question.

"I, I just…lov—" He tried explaining, but Shadowracer quickly interrupted him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Starscream!" He growled threateningly, leaning in close to the younger mech's face. "Do you realize the severity of what you've done? If you're father ever knew of this…"

Starscream's optics darted to his captor's face, "No! My father doesn't know, he can't know! Please, he wouldn't understand!" He cried.

Shadowracer glared at him harder, clearly scrutinizing him. "I take back what I said earlier, you're even more uncivilized than I could have imagined. Letting a ground-pounder even _look _at you in any manner suggesting…I don't even want to think about it."

Starscream looked to the floor in desperation, no longer able to meet the disgusted gaze of his would-be mate. "Please don't tell my father, I'll do anything." He pleaded, voice dipping down to a barely audible whisper.

The dark Seeker's optics dimmed a bit at that comment, his mind racing through a number of different scenarios. When he had first initiated the bond, it was Starscream's childhood that had begun to reveal itself, but all too quickly things starting revolving around one mech, over and over and over again. Every thought, every memory, every single important moment that passed through Starscream's mind was centered on that same mech, it was overwhelming. The worst part of it all, was that he wasn't a Seeker. He was a gladiator, a ruthless barbarian, most unworthy of Starscream, and yet he had so easily drew the younger flier in that it was nearly impossible to wrap his mind around the thought.

Obviously, Starscream had forgotten the most important part of his culture. Hell, the majority of his culture. It nearly made him sick.

Shadowracer looked back to his prize, accepting Starscream's proposition without having to tell him. After knowing of what Starscream had done—or rather, _who _he had done—he no longer wanted to bond with him. He wouldn't lower himself to having a mate who had such poor taste in partners. However, he had fought for Starscream. He had killed to win Starscream. He had spent months deceiving Quickstrike into thinking that he would be the perfect mate for his son. He wasn't going to let Starscream go over a behavioral issue that could be fixed. He would re-civilize the younger Seeker even if he had to train him like a dog.

Starscream was much too valuable and too beautiful of a mech to be wasted on ground-mechs. Shadowracer knew what it would take to erase the memories of Starscream's previous…lover, he had done similar things to other mechs before, and this would be no different, only more enjoyable. After all, he legally owned Starscream, Quickstrike had signed him over almost too easily. He could do whatever he wanted to his property, with no consequences, and now had the freedom to do it.

Starscream chanced a look into the older Seeker's optics, and instantly regretted that he had ever said anything to the mech to even suggest that he would comply. There was no mistaking the expression on the larger flier's face, and paired with what Starscream had seen of his memories, he knew that he was in trouble…but he couldn't risk letting his father know of the relationship he had had with Megatron. The fear of losing his father's respect, of shaming him, was far more horrible than anything that Shadowracer could put him through…

~O~

Oh my gosh! I really did not put as much effort into this chapter as I wanted to :p

I know it's sort of angsty, and there's still some questions to be answered and problem's to be resolved, but I will get to all of that in time! I _really _felt like I didn't do good on this chapter…I don't know why though…I got everything in that I wanted to. Hm, oh well! Next chapter should be up in a few weeks, it will have more of what Megatron and Starscream's ex-Trine will be going through, as well as what Starscream is being subjected to in trying to keep Shadowracer from revealing his relationship with a non-Seeker to his father(who strongly disapproves of inter-cultural relationships in case you didn't get that!)

Again, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! Much love and thankies! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Omg you guys, thanks for all the reviews! You make me feel so fuzzy inside! ^.^

**Ch.3: When all else is lost**

~O~

He couldn't explain this feeling. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced, burning his spark like an unchecked wildfire.

He hadn't wanted to believe Thundercracker, he still didn't want to. Of all the things he had expected the Seeker to tell him, it hadn't been that the mech he loved had left him to bond with someone else.

At that thought the pain in his spark erupted into an uncontrollable feeling of loss, desperation and hurt. Images of his lover in the arms of another mech filled his processor, corrupted his rationality, taunted him…

He had given Starscream anything and everything he could provide, he had kept his promise to never hurt him again, he had lavished him with all the love any one mech could give. He still didn't understand it…or rather, he understood it, but didn't want to.

Starscream had acted as if he didn't want to go, his beautiful features a mask of pain that Megatron had never seen before. But…if he didn't want to go, then why had he? The fact that his creator had ordered him back to Vos meant nothing, he could have stayed, he had no obligations to others, only to his faction. Megatron knew that Starscream loved his culture, at least to an extent, and yet…perhaps he didn't understand it as much as he thought he did.

Starscream had made a vow to him, long before they ever had any desire to be together, a vow that clearly stated he was eternally loyal to Megatron. And while he hadn't exactly made good on that vow, he had renewed it since they had become closer. Megatron had never expected Starscream to break it this way.

Then again, he shouldn't have expected any less. Starscream had always been deceitful, always lied and stabbed him in the back…

Megatron clutched his chest, fervently trying to rid himself of the agony flooding his spark. How could he think that? Starscream had changed…

But he left.

Even after Megatron had lowered himself to begging, pleading like a pathetic, weak youngling, he had still left.

And for what? Because of his culture? Because of his father? Or because he actually _wanted _to be with another mech…a Seeker like himself.

Megatron turned onto his side, laying on his berth and staring at the wall. He hadn't moved since last night…he simply didn't have the will to. It was strange, to not have Starscream with him, to not be able to wrap his arms around his waist the way he used to and hold him close, to watch the peaceful expression on his face as he slept, or listen to the soft coos and purrs that sometimes escaped those soft, tempting lips…

Anguish overtook him once more, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from shouting out his despair to the entire Nemesis. He had never felt so much pain before in his entire life cycle…

If Starscream truly hadn't wanted to go then why didn't he simply tell Megatron what was going on? He could have kept him from having to leave, he would have said something, done something, prevented it somehow. After all, he _was _Megatron, if Starscream's creator was a smart mech then he would obviously see that his son was at least well protected. Of course, Megatron had never had the chance to meet Starscream's father, nor the rest of his family, Starscream never talked about them, hell, he never even mentioned them. And that begged the question, if he truly didn't want to leave, if it hurt him as much as he claimed it did, then why did he? He didn't _have _to obey his creator, he obviously didn't care much for the mech if he never said anything about him, and it couldn't be Vos, he never talked much about Vos either. Despite the fact that Thundercracker had assured him Starscream was merely listening to the orders of his father, he failed to believe that as the Seeker's true reason for leaving.

Starscream was a Decepticon, and furthermore he was an adult, not to mention defiant. He wouldn't leave unless he wanted to. And obviously, since he had indeed left, he really _did _want to leave…

Megatron stared at the wall in slight disbelief, as if still trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. He loved Starscream, more than he had ever loved anyone else before, more than he ever thought he could love anyone again. To think that it had all been in vain…it was depressing enough to make him never want to face the world again.

But he knew he had to.

Despite the fact that everything had been a lie, he still had an army to maintain, still had a goal to be accomplished and an enemy to be defeated.

But had it really been a lie?

Of course it had, he had left hadn't he?

And the worst part was that he had even tried to convince Megatron that he didn't want to go. He had told him he wouldn't understand, that it was part of his culture, that he couldn't disobey his father, that he would always love him and…

Megatron sat up, trying to forget what Starscream had said to him, knowing that it wasn't true, the words were only causing him more pain.

He went to his desk, sitting down and staring at the reports that Soundwave had dropped off before things went so wrong, but he couldn't concentrate on them.

His mind kept torturing him with thoughts of Starscream in the arms of another mech, and loving it.

A feeling of helplessness and despair washed over him, making his very thoughts feel heavy, as if he were sinking into nothingness, and truth be told he wished he would. There was nothing left for him without Starscream. _He _was nothing without Starscream. And, though he hated to admit it, he felt unexplainably _weak_.

Perhaps…he was weak.

Megatron buried his face in his hands. He knew he wasn't weak. He was the commander of the most fearsome army in the universe for Primus's sake. There was no way in the Pit that he was weak…not physically anyway.

Of course, he knew he was weak emotionally. He wouldn't lie to himself, he had been through this before, with a mech back on Cybertron before the war started. After that he had vowed to never show that he was anything but a cold, sparkless killer. He became a gladiator and them moved onto to bigger and better things…but everything changed when he met Starscream.

He knew that there had been attraction from the start, but it never ran deeper than that. He had hated Starscream at first, because he reminded him of his previous lover, but he couldn't deny that he had talent. It was that talent and the fact that he couldn't win the war without it that made him tolerate keeping the Seeker around. And then things got complicated. Starscream was nearly killed when that idiot Sunstreaker shot him down, and Megatron realized that he actually cared about the moron…and he had protected him on the battlefield…and taken him to the med-bay…and then started to fall for the flier, even though he knew he was making a mistake…even though he had been down that road before…even though he knew how it would end.

The Decepticon leader sighed, massaging his temples in an effort to relieve the inevitable processor ache he was going to have. He had known it would end this way. He just didn't want to believe it.

He loved Starscream, so much that it literally made him sick to be away from the Seeker. Now that he was gone, Megatron was at a complete loss about what to do to without him. He knew he needed a new Second In Command, and a new Aerial Commander…but he just couldn't appoint anyone else…could he?

He still remembered the day he had promoted Starscream to those positions, how happy he had been to see that brilliant smile, even though he would have never admitted it.

There was no way he could give Starscream's positions to anyone else…

Megatron looked to the berth, where Starscream would normally be laying and reading over reports or complaining to him about various things. It was so strange for the room to be silent…to be empty.

His spark flared with pain again, burning him, streaking through him without mercy. He had gotten so used to being with Starscream…

He had made a mistake.

The same mistake he had made the first time he let himself fall in love with someone.

When he realized that Starscream was interested in him, and he was interested in Starscream as well, he had told himself not to act on his emotions…he very clearly remembered what would happen if he did. And the worst part of it was that he was right.

He allowed himself to get close to Starscream, he became accustomed to being with him nearly every second of every day, and he had loved him…and then Starscream left. Left him confused and sparkbroken.

The despair he had been feeling was beginning to turn into anger, the all too familiar rage he was so used to returning to him within seconds.

He had given himself to Starscream, and the Seeker had left.

Yes, he had made a mistake, perhaps he had been a fool, but he would never let it happen again…

He would be damned if he ever allowed himself to love anyone again.

He had made the same mistake twice, and it had taken him so long to learn his lesson from it.

But it didn't matter now. If Starscream had wanted to leave then so be it, he wouldn't hunt him down for answers, the Seeker could be with his new lover and die for all he cared.

He was an idiot to ever love a backstabbing traitor in the first place.

Megatron silently cursed himself, clenching and unclenching his fists in uncertainty. His mind told him to hate Starscream, to hunt him down and demand that he explain why he had ever felt the need to lead him on in the first place if all he planned to do was leave…but his spark told him to leave things alone. He simply didn't have it in him to face the Seeker, partly because he knew if he ever saw Starscream again that he would beg him to come back, further proving the fact that he was a weak fool. And he wouldn't let that happen.

If he could only convince himself to hate Starscream, like he used to, then perhaps he could move on…

He pressed the comm. on his desk, hailing Thundercracker.

He hoped the blue Seeker wouldn't answer…

However, a second later his comm. responded with a "Sir."

Megatron sighed, forcing himself to sound as angered as possible. "You're being promoted to Air Commander," he started.

There was silence over the comm., clearly Thundercracker was at a loss seeing as how he didn't even manage an answer. Megatron continued, "You need to find another Seeker to complete your Trine, I'll have new recruits sent from Cybertron by tomorrow."

With that, Thundercracker spoke up. "Sir. With all due respect, I don't think that me and 'Warp could possibly find another Trinemate, I mean, the wounds from the breaking of our previous bond are still fresh…it would only hinder us…" He tried to explain, the pain in his voice was nearly tangible. And it only made Megatron want to hate Starscream that much more.

He had abandoned his own Trine, further screwing up his army.

Megatron growled, being more angry with Thundercracker than anything. "Don't mention wounds or bonds to _me _soldier, I don't care how much it hinders you, you aren't the only ones having to make due with this situation!" He seethed, ebony fist slamming down onto the desk for emphasis.

How dare that moron think that only he had Skywarp were being affected by this…

Thundercracker was silent for a long while before finally answering. "I…We'll look through the recruits when they arrive, my Lord…" the Seeker reluctantly agreed. "And…thank you, for the promotion."

Megatron knew that he had forced that part out. He wasn't happy with the new position at all.

But there was nothing more to be done. He cut the link with Thundercracker irately and proceeded to contact Soundwave.

~O~

Thundercracker sat down on his berth numbly.

Skywarp immediately went to his side, features showing nothing but worry for his mate. "What is it? What did he say?" He asked fervently.

The blue Seeker shook his head, still completely dumbfounded at the impromptu and quick promotion, though his new position in the army paled in comparison to the latter part of Megatron's mandate. "He ordered us to find a new Trinemate…"

Skywarp's wings twitched imperceptibly, his optics dimming slightly in disbelief. "_No!_…but, why? I thought he would at least _try _and get Starscream to come back…" He said in confusion. Megatron had clearly been hurt by Starscream's absence, Skywarp would have sworn that he would go after him, that he would do anything to get him back. At least, he had hoped he would.

He knew that Starscream was only abiding by his father's rules, but if Megatron went after him, then Skywarp knew he would come back…even if Quickstrike wasn't too happy about it.

But now Megatron wasn't going to do a damned thing? It was almost as if he didn't even care about Starscream leaving in the first place!

Thundercracker looked to his bondmate in shame, "He made me Air Commander 'Warp…he didn't even sound remorseful about it! I don't want to take Starscream's position…I want him back."

Skywarp frowned, not knowing how to fix the situation. "We all knew he was going to make you Air Commander TC…" He sighed, "But I didn't think he'd do it so fast. Geez it's like he's not affected by this at all."

Thundercracker stared at the floor, knowing that Megatron had to be in some sort of pain. After seeing his reaction when he had told him why Starscream left, there was just no way that he was already over it.

Megatron was angry, and Thundercracker knew it. He either didn't know how to handle the situation or simply didn't want to…either way he was taking his anger out on him and Skywarp. It wasn't fair, he knew that they weren't the only ones suffering, he knew that Megatron was hurting as well, but there was nothing that could be done about it unless Megatron did it himself. All he had to do was go to Cybertron and tell Quickstrike about everything…of course, he could see why that wasn't such a great idea.

Even if Megatron didn't know.

Quickstrike hated ground-bound mechs with a passion. He thought they were nothing more than unrefined barbarians, disgusting brutes that didn't even have the processor power to think on anything before they acted on it. Thundercracker supposed that all of the resentment he felt toward Groundlings was due to the destruction of Vos…to the death of his mate and his other offspring. But he knew that Quickstrike was seriously _wrong _about his opinion on Grounders.

Some of them were stereotypical, of course, but not all of them were. In fact, all one had to do was carry out a conversation with Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave or even Optimus Prime to see that Groundlings were indeed very intelligent mechs.

However, Quickstrike probably wouldn't be able to see the forest for the proverbial trees. To him they were all the same. He barely even tolerated Starscream serving with ground mechs, he would almost certainly be livid if he had known that his son was romantically involved with one.

So, scratch that, it wasn't as easy as Megatron going to Cybertron to explain things…in fact, that would probably only make things worse.

Megatron and Quickstrike were almost evenly matched when it came to strength, and a fight between them wouldn't end well. Quickstrike would most likely be killed, and then Starscream definitely wouldn't come back.

Thundercracker groaned and collapsed into the arms of his mate, "I don't understand it 'Warp!" He cried in desperation. "I don't want to be Air Commander, I don't want to have to find us another Trinemate and I don't want to have to deal with Megatron any more!"

Skywarp nodded in agreement, "How could he not even care…" He wondered aloud. He had had the same thoughts as Thundercracker on the matter of why Megatron din't go after him, but he dismissed it. Megatron didn't know that Quickstrike hated ground-bound mechs, so that wasn't his reason for not going after Starscream…perhaps he truly _didn't _care.

Thundercracker sighed, "He does care, he's just an idiot that doesn't realize it. Or here's a better explanation, he's _Megatron_! He's too caught up in the emotional agony he's in to do anything except sulk and make our lives miserable!" Every part of that was true, whether the blue Seeker realized it or not.

Skywarp nodded once more, "Maybe…_we _should talk to Quickstrike." He suggested.

His mate barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Are you out of mind 'Warp?"

The violet flier was taken aback by Thundercracker's sudden change in mood, but didn't say anything to provoke him further. And so he continued, "Quickstrike would kill us for ever letting Starscream anywhere near Megatron! Let alone allowing him to have a relationship with him! He'd have us scrapped before we could even begin to explain things!"

Skywarp stared blankly at the wall, completely emotionless, "You're right…" was all that he could say to placate his bondmate's anger.

Thundercracker's frantic tirade drew to an abrupt end as he thought once more on their current situation. "We're going to have to pick out a new Wingmate tomorrow 'Warp…dear Primus…" He sounded far more disgusted than he would have been under different circumstances, but seeing as how everything was just so final, there was really nothing else in his processor.

Skywarp looked as if he dreaded the thought just as much as his mate, if not more.

Starscream had been his first Wingmate, really the first mech he had ever truly felt a bond to…it was impossible to think of replacing him, especially with some amateur who didn't know the first thing about Trines.

But there was nothing either of them could do.

Starscream had left and was probably already bonded, Megatron seemed to already be over it, and neither one of them were at liberty to do a damned thing.

Skywarp kissed his mate's helm lovingly and laid them both down, choosing not to think about it any longer as he willed himself into recharge, Thundercracker following shortly after.

~O~

Starscream paced ever so slightly in front of the enormous holo-vid situated in the publicity of his new home. The couch wasn't too far from him and his thrusters were practically begging him to sit down for relief, but he couldn't. His mind was racing with a plethora of conflicting thoughts that were preventing him from even the smallest bit of comfort.

Shadowracer had left him some time ago to settle some things that he was apparently deemed unworthy to have knowledge of, and as a result had left Starscream with nothing but his current insecurities.

And what insecurities they were.

At first he had been afraid, regretting that he had ever given permission to Shadowracer to do what he would to him. It was idiotic, something that he hadn't even thought about before he said it. Of course, it was far too late to take it back now, seeing as how Shadowracer would almost certainly tell his father of what had happened on Earth…and that definitely wouldn't go over well.

Starscream stopped pacing to tap his heel on the marble floor impatiently, casting a quick glance into the foyer nervously.

However, from what he could see past the hallway, there were still two guards by the door. Which meant no escape.

Not that he would attempt it with all that was at stake anyways.

He finally relented and sank onto the couch, contenting himself with watching the muted news program.

He had long since suppressed the fear that had built up inside him, knowing that showing weakness wouldn't help anything. Perhaps, if he put up some form of resistance to whatever it was that Shadowracer was planning then he could prove to the mech that he wasn't so easy to manipulate, a lost cause perhaps. After all, he had went through vorns of being abused by Megatron, whatever forms of torture the dark Seeker had come up with were probably nothing in comparison.

Still, he hadn't been able to quell his apprehension.

He had been so stupid by telling Shadowracer that he would do anything to keep his father from knowing…though it was true, he would keep the truth from his father at all costs.

Quickstrike loved him, _adored _him…he was all that the mech had left, if his father knew that he had fallen in love and slept with a ground mech…

Starscream didn't even want to think about it, he would be disowned, hated even…

And then his father would have nothing. He would have desecrated his Clan's name, ruined their image…brought them down.

He sighed again, wings trembling slightly at the thought of shaming his family.

The holo-vid flashed with an important news update from the Senate, and Starscream grabbed the remote to turn it up.

On the screen was Senator Shift, a rather ancient looking mech with the dullest voice that Starscream had ever heard.

He was speaking to a reporter about the recent razing of a small energon facility near Praxus, and was apparently blaming it on what he called "recent Decepticon activity."

The Seeker scoffed in annoyance, that was a lie if he had ever heard one. The Decepticons didn't even allow their most private reconnaissance forces to go near Praxus, let alone destroy anything. Obviously this was the Senate's way of trying to turn public opinion more towards the favor of the Autobots. It was a true shame that it was working.

He muted the holo-vid once more, interest in the falsified news fading in light of what the true situation was.

The war wasn't a complete loss on their part, it was more of a stalemate on Earth. And from what he could gather from some of Shockwave's reports the Autobots had all but relinquished the middle territories here on Cybertron. There was complete control of all of the southern city-states, and now with the borders mostly secures there was really nothing to stop a full invasion should Shockwave concentrate his forces. But he wouldn't. Shockwave was a conceited aft, he would never risk failure because it would make him "look bad" in the public image.

Starscream stretched out on the couch, staring at the ceiling in worry. He didn't want to be as nervous as he was, but the more he thought about the current circumstances of his supposed "bonding" the more he felt the uncertainty creep into him.

He wanted so badly to reverse time and lie to his father, tell him that he had bonded with Thundercracker and Skywarp instead of being an idiot and saying that he wasn't bonded at all. But he had forgotten about that particular rule of his culture, and had merely been surprised to hear from his father at all. He was so happy with Megatron, so content that he hadn't even bothered to think that something could go wrong in his life.

His mind raced back to his leader, his lover. Some small part of him hoped that Megatron would come to rescue him, that somehow things would get better, even though the rational part of his processor told him that that wasn't going to happen. Even if Megatron did come after him there was nothing he could do…Shadowracer had legal custody over him, so if he simply took him back to Earth then it would be considered Abduction and that would get Vosian Officials involved, then, considering that he was Neutral now, it would get Iaconian Officials involved and then become a big mess that no one would feel like dealing with.

He waved the thought away as soon as it came to mind, choosing to focus once again on the muted holo-vid.

The reporter was now interviewing a mech and his two younglings, both of which were clutching onto his leg fearfully as the reporter pointed the microphone to them. He was clearly asking them about what they thought about the Praxus incident judging by the look on the grown mech's face and how worried he seemed for the well-being of the two young ones.

Quite suddenly, Starscream heard the clicking of thrusters echoing around the spacious room and averted his gaze from the holo-vid as he felt another presence in the room, though he didn't turn to meet Shadowracer in the least.

He had been so distracted with his thoughts and the news that he hadn't even registered the mech talking to the guards as he had entered the mansion.

The larger Seeker didn't seem to mind and simply leaned over the couch, obscuring Starscream's vision of the ceiling with a smug grin.

"Hello darling," He greeted mannerly, leaning down further to place a kiss on Starscream's cheek.

The younger Seeker bared his teeth angrily and turned away. "Don't _darling _me!" He growled, crimson optics flashing in warning. He was in no mood to be patronized by a liar, a sarcastic liar at that, and turned his attention back to the holo-vid.

Shadowracer frowned and walked around the couch to block his "mate" from ignoring him further, piercing golden optics intensified by the shadows that were cast across his face. He regarded Starscream momentarily before deciding that standing around and getting nothing done was far too inane of an option.

"Get up." He ordered, making a shooing motion with his hands for emphasis.

Starscream looked at him as if he were stupid, features a mask of defiance, "No."

Shadowracer growled, leaning down and pinning Starscream to the couch with an arm on either side of the smaller mech's helm. His voice dripped with acidity as he spoke, "When I tell you to do something, you do it. Is that understood?" He asked in all seriousness, lips brushing Starscream's audio.

Starscream hissed lowly, clearly offended. "I'm a Decepticon, I do what I want, when I want. Not when you tell me to do it. Is _that _understood?" He inquired defiantly.

Shadowracer raised his hand as if to hit the other flier, but stopped when he let the words sink in. "A Decepticon, hm?" he paused to think over the faction momentarily before glancing back down at Starscream with a smirk. "Darling, you're Neutral now, not a Decepticon." He pointed out smugly.

Starscream opened his mouth to argue but the words died in his throat. He had nearly forgotten.

His optics brightened in intensity as anger and humiliation flared through him at the fact that he no longer had the pride of his faction…he was just a common, sniveling, Neutral weakling now.

He snapped his head to the side, refusing to meet the overly-prideful gaze of his captor in favor of keeping the humiliation to himself.

Shadowracer paid his unruly behavior no attention, though his wandering optics eventually rested on the violet emblems branded into Starscream's wings. He smiled sadistically before feigning disappointment, "Tsk tsk Starscream, it seems to me that you'll never become civilized again if you're constantly being reminded of the past, am I right?" He asked, though he received no answer.

He brushed his fingers over the younger Seeker's right wing, watching as Starscream shuddered at the unexpected touch. "You must forget everything about him darling, starting with the faction he leads."

Starscream looked appalled at the very thought, but still wouldn't look at his would-be-mate.

Shadowracer continued, "These brands signify his ownership over you, and we both know that _I _own you, not him," another caress to the smaller mech's wing, "and for you to forget I think it's necessary that these insignias are removed, don't you?"

At that Starscream did look at him, optics wide with horror, "You can't remove brands!" He screamed, pushing wildly at the older Seeker's chest to try and get him off. Shadowracer quickly pinned his wrists above his head, leaning in close, "Oh but I can, and I will." He growled.

He forced Starscream to stand up, hands still crushing his wrists unrelentingly. The younger flier pulled and fought to try and escape his grip as Shadowracer led him out of the living room and into a hallway, but he was quickly turned to with a murderous glare.

"I suggest you stop struggling darling, after all, it would be a shame if somehow word about your little ground-pounder boyfriend got around to your dear old dad, now wouldn't it?" He smirked.

Starscream stopped his struggling immediately, though he still looked completely horrified and apprehensive of the situation.

Shadowracer smiled and continued leading Starscream down the hall until a door came into view on the left.

It wasn't extremely unordinary, but did have a sign on it saying very clearly "Do Not Disturb."

That was a bad sign.

Shadowracer typed in the security code for the room and waited for the door to slide open before allowing Starscream to enter. Of course the younger Seeker was more than happy to be rid of the pressure on his wrists, darting away from his aggressor in an instant, but once he got a glimpse of the room he quickly wished to be back in the openness of the living room.

The room was normal enough, bar the many different painful looking and frightening torture devices surrounding him.

Starscream felt every last little bit of remaining courage leave him at that.

He had the overwhelming urge to try and flee from the room and make a break for freedom, but that thought vanished when he heard the click of the door's locking mechanism. He was locked in with Shadowracer with no possible way to escape, but plenty of wistful thoughts on the matter. His wings twitched faintly at the feeling of claustrophobia setting in, wrapping in tight around him and crushing his rationality. He had never imagined—no—never _fathomed _being so unnerved in his entire life. However, for the sake of appearing brave, he merely frowned and eyed Shadowracer from the periphery of his vision.

The other mech didn't seem to be too interested in him, instead looking around the room at various tools and painful-looking devices. He checked them over one by one, mumbling to himself every now and then about the effect they would have or the usefulness of certain ones.

Starscream watched him with a decidedly wary countenance, optics brightening in curiosity as Shadowracer turned away from the torture devices and looked instead to his hands. "I believe that for this particular _operation _no equipment will be needed. Just the basics." He smiled cattily, features a mask of confidence as he flexed his fingers.

Starscream was now beyond confused, looking from Shadowracer's cruel expression to his hands.

"What operation are you talking about?" He asked feigningly, hiding his fear of the other mech's plan with a faux-interested look.

The dark Seeker smirked and came closer to Starscream, circling him in a near-predatory manner, "Why removing those brands, of course." came the casual reply.

Starscream froze, optics widening in lurid disbelief. "You were actually being serious about that?" He asked.

Shadowracer frowned and stopped pacing around him abruptly, "Starscream, Starscream, Starscream," He began seriously, "I don't tell jokes. Chances are that if I say something, I _mean _it."

The younger Seeker cringed at the cold tone in his voice, trying to pass it off as nothing more than a lie.

He glanced into Shadowracer's scintillating golden optics, hoping to find some sort of basic morality in the mech, but found none. The dark flier was completely apathetic to the pain he was about to cause, if not looking forward to it.

Starscream felt a freezing chill travel up his spinal relays, engulfing him in the all-too-familiar feeling of looming agony. It wasn't anything new, if not a feeling that had become hackneyed by millennia of prior experiences. It wasn't a forgotten feeling of course, no matter how used to the gentle treatment he had received in the later part of his and Megatron's relationship, he would never forget the pain, the fear, the apprehension and the anger.

He hadn't exactly expected to ever feel the boding exhilaration again, however.

Unprepared and jaded by years of civil treatment had him in a disastrous position.

He was afraid.

But what made it worse…there was no way of pleading himself out of the situation. After all, Shadowracer wouldn't have the tolerance for begging.

He chanced quick glances around the room once more in a bid to find any possible route of escape, even if only for a moment.

Still nothing.

A voice in his mind told him to give up, that nothing would be of any help when the mech soon-to-be torturing him legally owned him…was _supposed _to be his bondmate. He couldn't run, and even if he did going to the authorities wouldn't help, they'd either turn him down or Shadowracer would show them the papers that marked Starscream as nothing more than property.

He felt the bleakness of the situation wash over him, trying to drown out any amount of courage he had left within him, and yet he didn't dare give in.

Features a mask of indifference and bravery the red Seeker glared at his partner, "Well pardon me for mistaking your non-existent sense of impossibilities as humor." He growled.

Shadowracer snorted, "It's not impossible to remove brands," he said silkily, advancing on Starscream quickly and pinning him to the wall, "just painful."

The smaller flier attempted to push him away, preparing to fight him off if necessary, but Shadowracer grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head in an instant.

He grabbed a chain that was hanging from the ceiling of the room and quickly wrapped it around Starscream's wrists, making it as tight as possible before letting him go.

Starscream growled and bared his teeth, trying to pull free of the chain in blatant fury. "You son of a glitch I'll kill you!" He screamed, pulling and tugging frantically at the restraints, to no avail.

Shadowracer smirked, appraising the chain in thought. "Hm, is that enough to keep you still? What do you think?" He asked mockingly.

Starscream yelled angrily and brought both legs up to kick the older mech hard in the cockpit, breaking the strong glass with ease.

Shadowracer stumbled back a few steps, hand coming up to catch the broken glass in shock. The lower part of his canopy was completely shattered, shards of orange glass falling to the floor to glitter up at him tauntingly. A long crack streaked all the way through the remaining glass, threatening to break at any moment.

The dark Seeker looked up at Starscream slowly, optics narrowed in furious disbelief, "How dare you, you little bitch!" He growled, wrenching away the pieces of his canopy which had yet to break off.

He stalked back over to his captive, grabbing Starscream's legs and pinning them to the wall as well. Two more chains were hanging loosely from the wall, and Shadowracer wasted no time in wrapping one around each of Starscream's slender legs, keeping him from kicking him again.

Once that was done, he stood up to full height again, glaring into the defiant ruby optics of the small Seeker before him. "I hope you know what you've done," He seethed.

Starscream leaned forward as best he could to insult the mech, "I know exactly what I've done," was the cocky remark, "I just kicked your aft with both hands chained to a wall."

Shadowracer was in no mood for haughty offenses, and quickly shut Starscream up by pushing him aggressively into said wall, "I don't think so, you've only made me angry." He whispered softly into his captive's audio, giving him a swift kiss.

Starscream was silent, knowing full-well that he had angered the larger mech, but not to what degree.

He had meant to hurt him of course, and yet Shadowracer showed no signs of being in any amount of pain. Perhaps, he thought a little too late, he should have simply complied. Now he had only made things worse.

Shadowracer moved his hands to Starscream's wings, gently caressing the thin metal as he placed small kisses along the smaller mech's jaw line. "Are you ready to forget him?" He asked quietly, "to forget your shame?"

Starscream laughed sharply, lips curled into a decidedly feral snarl, "I'm not ashamed of loving him! If anything this only makes me want him more!"

The look of pure, untamed meaning in Starscream's optics was enough to infuriate Shadowracer more than the damage to his canopy. He dug his fingers into the wings beneath his hands brutally, watching as Starscream's features twisted into a mask of pure agony. But the younger Seeker didn't utter a sound.

He increased the pressure, tearing savagely at the violet brands embedded in his young partner's delicate wings. "I _will _civilize you, Starscream! There's no sense in trying to maintain your dignity." He spat, drawing energon from the fragile appendages beneath his hands. "I want to hear you scream."

Starscream gritted his teeth against the pain erupting through him, liquid fire pooling from his wings and spreading into his body. "I will never scream for you!" He ground out with some effort, optics displaying the agony that his voice wouldn't.

He wouldn't dare give Shadowracer what he wanted, fighting to keep himself from giving in and screaming his pain to the entire world.

"There's no sense in being obstinate, Starscream," He whispered, working his fingers thoroughly through the bleeding mess of gashes that were now marking out the insignia which had previously laid claim to his captive. "You should know that I always end up getting my way."

Starscream's breathing had long since become erratic, his optics brightened in an unbelievable amount of pent-up pain. "Trust me, I saw plenty enough e-evidence of that in your twisted…memories!" He spat, forcing himself to hold back a pained cry as his tormentor dug his fingers deeper.

Shadowracer realized that he was dealing with a stubborn mech, but was undeterred. He ceased his torture momentarily, long enough to appraise the damage he had done so far. There were deep gashes across each of the Decepticon insignias on Starscream's previously-perfect wings, marring the beautiful expanse of them. Energon bled freely from the wounds, running to the edge of his wings before dripping rhythmically to the floor in fluorescent puddles.

Still, it wasn't enough.

The dark Seeker walked over to a table in the corner of the room and began rifling around the many tools there, picking up a few before setting them back down in deliberation. Nothing suited this particular task though, nothing that he could find anyways. "Ah yes, you saw all that…well, then I think you know exactly what you're in for."

Starscream didn't answer him.

He moved on to a cabinet standing along the far wall in a place all its own. "Of course, I'll be sure to do much worse to you until you _break_."

Starscream watched him, panting heavily as he tried to regain a level-minded approach to the situation. "Funny, you plan to do so much worse to me," He struggled, "When the harshest punishments you administered to them killed them all so easily."

No matter what Shadowracer did to him, he wasn't going to give the mech the satisfaction of hearing him scream, of knowing that he was affecting him in the least, even though the added threat of more torture, and possibly death, weighed heavily on his mind.

His attention was drawn to Shadowracer in morbid fascination as he noticed the device the mech took from the cabinet.

Of course, the fear was instant.

Shadowracer laughed darkly as he activated the energy-whip in his hand, watching the three different strands crackle to life ominously. Blue electricity sparked and ripped through the air in a show of oncoming agony that had Starscream writhing in his restraints, trying desperately to escape what he knew was about to happen.

His would-be mate smiled at him in what appeared to be a loving way, "I really wish you would just give up already, darling." He tested the whip out by snapping the prongs against the wall quickly, watching as the room lit up with electricity at the contact the torture device made. When the lingering strands of energy finally twisted into non-existence, the wall revealed three long, dark gray gashes, still sparking in the aftermath.

Shadowracer smirked, "Oh this will do nicely, don't you think?"

Starscream groaned, head hung in defeat. He didn't want to be whipped, he didn't want to feel the pain anymore or be subjected to the abuse. "You're a monster." He said quietly, bleeding wings quivering with the agony that still remained from the recent torture which had already been inflicted.

Shadowracer went to his captive slowly, whip held behind his back and a safe distance away for the time being, "I don't have to be." He whispered, kissing Starscream's lips softly as he caressed a still-bleeding wing with his free hand. "Give in to me Starscream, forget him, and accept your new life here. Re-civilizing you would be much easier if you'd only cooperate, darling."

Starscream glared up at him, crimson optics peering into golden ones with barely contained rage, "I don't need to be re-civilized! You're the one who needs to be re-civilized you pompous excuse of a sentient being!" He hissed.

Shadowracer blinked at the unexpected insult, surprised that Starscream still showed defiance after the torture he had freshly endured. Not to mention the threat of a whip hanging mere seconds away. "I'm uncivilized?" He questioned, humored. "Starscream, dearest, I'm not the one who lowered myself to lie beneath a disgusting Groundling! I'm not the one who rejected the ways of my own race, nor am I the one who defies my own bondmate in the moment he dares to give _mercy_!" The dark mech shouted, stepping back and brining the whip down hard onto Starscream's left wing.

The trapped Seeker wailed loudly at the pain, wing sparking and twitching from the shock and sheer sensory damage.

After a long moment of traumatized crying on Starscream's part, the larger mech decided to insult him, "What happened to never screaming for me? Hm?" He questioned egotistically.

Starscream wept, tears flowing from his optics as he tried to pull himself together. He knew he looked weak, knew that he had shown Shadowracer how easy it was to hurt him…but he was far from giving in to the mech. "I'm not screaming because of _you_," he said painfully, "If it weren't for your little toy I wouldn't have screamed at all. You're _nothing_, least of all my bondmate."

Shadowracer was taken aback by Starscream's resilience considering that the younger mech was clearly in a no-win situation. He actually had the gall to insult him? To make things worse for himself just to let his opinion be known? Well…he would teach him a lesson on when to keep his mouth shut.

"You cocky little glitch, I'll beat the disrespect out of you once and for all!" He yelled in a heated rage.

He whipped the younger Seeker again and again, hitting both wings a multitude of times until every last remnant of violet coloring was erased from Starscream's frame.

And, with all self-control and stubbornness forced from him, Starscream didn't hold back his agonized cries.

He screamed and screamed, wishing for all the world that the blinding pain would stop. Even the blazing infernos of the Pit couldn't feel as horrible as what Shadowracer was doing to his wings. Searing bolts of electricity and frayed nerve-ending signals flashed through his systems, wreaking havoc on the rest of his body as he jerked and bucked from the sensory overload of it all. The whip was pure hell, marking Shadowracer's ownership of him into his very existence, making him scream even though he swore he wouldn't.

Starscream's mind went blank, reduced to base-programming as he fought to keep from falling unconscious.

Shadowracer continued the brutal whipping, unaware of how close his captive was to the brink of stasis. He was intent on pushing Starscream over the edge, of forcing him into complete obedience and submission as opposed to the defiance the younger Seeker had shown so far.

After all, it would be a shame is Starscream wasn't as malleable as he had originally thought.

Strike after strike hit Starscream's wings until finally he couldn't take anymore. "Please! Stop, I-I'll give in j-just please…I can't take anymore." He cried, trembling uncontrollably as his neural network tried to assess the damage done to his systems. Seeker's wings contained the majority of all the nerve-endings on their body, any trauma occurring to either of the thin sheets of metal was not easily recovered from, nor easily repaired.

Shadowracer dropped the whip and closed the distance between himself and his captive, "Good, Starscream," He whispered delicately, taking the younger flier's chin and forcing teary optics to stare into his own, "now tell me, tell me that you give in, tell me that you belong to me."

Starscream wept uncontrollably, fighting to keep himself from falling into stasis as his wings sparked and bled painfully. "I, I give up…" was all he admitted around the agonized sobs being forced from him.

The dark Seeker paused in his eager listening, caressing Starscream's jaw line in an attempt to coax more responses from him. "And," he prompted.

Starscream didn't answer him and merely continued crying quietly, trying to force himself into pained silence.

"And!" Shadowracer yelled, backhanding the younger flier harshly.

Starscream tensed at the unexpected blow, head snapping to the side from the force of it. He ceased crying immediately, the familiarity of such a hit taking over from the pain in his wings. He hadn't been hit like that in a very long time, but was far more accustomed to it than any other form of punishment he had ever been dealt. Megatron had often backhanded him when he was angry, and his wingmates had only done it to snap him out of trances or force some sense into him. It was far more of a wake-up call than anything else, but no less painful than what it was meant to be.

Tears streamed silently from his optics as he was forced once more to look at Shadowracer. The older mech appeared to be positively livid.

"Tell me who you belong to, Starscream." He growled, hands returning to the smaller mech's still-bleeding wings.

Starscream bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming again, the over-sensitized sensors in his wings flaring to life once more in stinging agony.

"I gave up! I won't fight back anymore, isn't that enough for you?" He asked pitifully, trying his best to keep what remained of his dignity. He had already proven that he was physically weak, but he would rather be damned to the Pit before he gave himself to Shadowracer, he was far more strong mentally than the other mech would ever know.

"Who do you belong to?" The dark Seeker shouted, backhanding his captive once more. His patience was growing thinner and thinner each moment that he was forced to deal with such defiance.

Starscream glared up at his tormentor with renewed anger, ignoring the energon seeping from the fresh cut on his cheek. "_Not you_!" He hissed lowly, crimson optics glowing in rebellion.

Shadowracer was infuriated, "Enough of your insolence you little whore! If you do not comply then so help me Primus I will cause you more pain than you can possibly imagine, now tell me, _who _do you belong to?" He yelled, forcing his fingers deep into the wounds on Starscream's wings.

The younger Seeker screamed at the sharp pain, writhing and twisting in his restraints. But he was not persuaded by Shadowracer's torture.

With the last bit of defiance he could manage he glared into the golden optics of his sadistic captor, "I belong to Megatron," he spat, "no amount of legal documentation or torture will _ever _make me yours!"

The look of absolute meaning in his bright optics was the last straw.

Shadowracer growled darkly, "We'll see about that, Starscream." He threatened, pushing harder and harder into each of the younger flier's wings until the thin metal couldn't bear anymore pressure.

There was a sickening piercing screech of ripping metal as Shadowracer's hands punctured through, severing energon lines and complex circuitry.

The last thing Starscream heard before he blacked out was his own deafening scream of pain.

~O~

Well, that's it for this chapter, chapter four should be up in a few weeks if but the angsty parts are far from over, sorry. This fic won't start lightening up until the last chapters :p

Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews so far! I love you guys! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews so far you guys! :3

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, my computer crashed a few weeks ago and I sort of lost everything…sorry.

Btw, I mention age in this chapter and I'm just going to make a word up for one year in Cybertronian lifecycles because I have no idea what it's really called, so I'm going to call it a meta-cycle….there, I feel accomplished now…..

Also, **there is non-con ahead**! For anyone who doesn't know what non-con is, it's rape! So if you're incapable of reading things like that, do not progress past the first two-thirds of this chapter! **This fic. is rated M+ for a reason**.

**Ch.4: Decisions**

~O~

They stood in front of a long line of young Seekers, fresh from the training of Vos's Rainmakers.

Megatron had made good on his promise of having new recruits from Cybertron by the following day of his orders. Not that Thundercracker had expected any less.

Still, he was more than surprised that Megatron wasn't even attempting to retrieve his previous Second-In-Command.

Skywarp had long since given up on scanning through the potential replacement Trinemates, choosing to growl moody, ill-tempered insults under his breath at the other fliers. As far as he was concerned, none of them could ever even come close to taking Starscream's place, and he would rather die than forge any kind of Trine bond with a single one of them.

Thundercracker wasn't particularly thrilled about having to find a new third to their Trine either, but was far from courageous enough to defy Megatron while the Decepticon Leader was in his current…predicament.

The blue Seeker paced down the line for the fifth time, finally stopping in front of a jade and white flier with a more-than-nervous look on his face.

Thundercracker observed him for a moment, taking in his stance and expression like he was actually worthy of consideration. "What is your name?" He finally asked, noticing how the younger Seeker flinched as if he'd been struck.

He saluted hesitantly, "W-wingspan, s-sir!" came the nervous yet obedient squawk.

Thundercracker sighed, immediately unimpressed. "Go back to Cybertron." He muttered, continuing down the line as the youngling stared at him with wide, disbelieving optics, and passed out cold, apparently not taking the rejection too well.

The other fliers frowned and looked to one another in uncertainty, wings twitching in uncontainable edginess. They had been called here to be placed in the Command Trine, but found themselves standing uncomfortably in front of tow irritable mechs who wanted nothing to do with them.

That wasn't even the worst of it.

The silver mech who had ordered them all to whatever Primus forsaken planet they were on seemed slagged off enough to kill every last one of them should the two older Seekers _continue _to reject them. He had made one brief appearance simply to inform them on why they had been summoned here, and precisely how hard it was going to be to replace the Trinemate that the other two Seekers had lost.

After he was done ranting about how they were all inferior to the previous head of the Command Trine, he had proceeded to threaten them, degrade them all verbally, frighten them out of their wits, and then storm off to seclude himself in the darkness and solitude of his quarters.

Of course, once they were all firmly aware of what they had to look forward to, most of them were far from wanting to be picked.

Thundercracker sighed wearily, tired of pacing the line in the hopes of finding a single suitable Trinemate. None of the younger fliers were anywhere near experienced enough to be of use when in battle, and as far as the simplest bonding tasks that were carried out in a Trine were concerned, Thundercracker refused to take any part in it.

Skywarp silently agreed with his bondmate's train of thought, looking at the line of finicky Seekers as if they were not only pathetic, but also disgraceful.

A wave of despair washed over their bond at that time as Skywarp compared them all to Starscream. Thundercracker could feel how much he missed his younger Trinemate, so much so that it bordered on painful, his spark aching to be reunited in the bond that the three of them had had. He shared the exact feelings, which only made it worse.

It wasn't helping that Megatron had been cruel enough to wound them further by forcing them to choose another Trinemate. Especially so soon.

Skywarp didn't bother to hide his mood at that point. The violet Seeker looked to his mate with a distraught expression, no longer able to keep up his serious façade, "Just pick one, I-I'll be in our quarters if you need me." He said quietly, not being able to make optic contact as he warped away.

Thundercracker was silent, peering at the recruits as if they were all a single entity, a _nuisance_.

He didn't want to pick one, partly because not a single one of them was even worthy to be _considered _to join the Command Trine. Not only that, but even the thought of choosing a new Trinemate made him think that somehow he was…betraying Starscream.

After all, it wasn't as if Starscream had actually wanted to leave them. Of course, he had left anyways, but that was beside the point.

One of the young fliers seemed compelled to say something, obviously wanting to end the agonizing process of "choosing" once and for all.

He tentatively stepped forward, separating himself from the rest of the line. "Excuse me, Thundercracker, Sir." He said politely, "But may I ask exactly what happened to your Trinemate…the previous Air Commander, Sir?"

Thundercracker was slightly taken off-guard by the fact that one of the younger Seekers actually had the bravery to speak of his own volition, but it was the question that surprised him the most.

He was dumbfounded for an entire minute, unsure of what to tell him.

The white and azure Seeker continued to prod for an answer, seizing the opportunity to distract Thundercracker from the task of observing them further.

"Was he…killed?" He asked. Features a mask of sorrow if that was truly the case.

Thundercracker looked at the ground, mind numb with thought. He could tell the youngling what he wanted to know, that Starscream was gone because of his father's orders. That he was going to be bonded and was not killed in battle. But that would raise another question, why had he not been bonded with his Trine like he should have been? Thundercracker didn't have it in him to tell all of Starscream's secrets, especially when said secrets were damning to a Seeker's honor. He would not only out Starscream's shame, but shame Skywarp and himself as well for having a Trinemate who lowered himself to lie with a Groundling.

Of course, he was far from being ashamed of Starscream's choice of lovers. He had been surrounded by Ground mechs for millennia now and saw no profound difference in them. They were not like Seekers, that much was true, but they weren't uncivilized either. Thundercracker would admit that like many of his race he had once viewed all Groundlings as inferior, uncivilized brutes, but all that had changed when he listened to one of Megatron's speeches for the first time.

No mech who was uncivilized would have been able to speak that eloquently while still commanding complete and utter authority. Megatron was ruthless, and his main attributes were none other than brute strength and violence, but he was more intelligent and cultured than what was to be expected from a gladiator.

With his pledge for vengeance in the name of Vos, Thundercracker had joined Megatron and his cause without much thought on the standards of civilization, and had found since then that Groundlings were not as inferior as most Seekers thought.

Starscream had, in his opinion, brought no shame to himself or his Trine by loving Megatron. But Thundercracker knew that other Seekers wouldn't see it that way. The new recruits had never been out of New Vos, they were far too inept and buried in their culture to see in any Groundling what Starscream had seen in Megatron.

Thundercracker's wing twitched in slight irritation at the ignorance of the younger generation of his own race, not much younger than himself and Skywarp, and relatively the same age as Starscream, but separated by what seemed like eons of biased teachings and inexperience.

The azure and white Seeker pressed on with his inquiry, "Was he killed?" He asked again, taking Thundercracker's silence as a confirmation.

The more enlightened of the two fliers scoffed quietly, stalling, "What's your name?"

The younger Seeker was slightly taken aback, but answered him regardless, "My name is Skyflight, Sir. Skyflight of the Solar Flare Clan." He informed Thundercracker with a polite bow.

His tone of superiority spoke volumes of how highly he thought of himself and his Clan. It disgusted Thundercracker to no end. The blue Seeker was from a relatively wealthy and noble Clan himself, but at least everyone in his Clan was humble, unlike the snooty, well-known - and somewhat resented - Solar Flare Clan.

"To answer your question, Skyflight of the Solar Flare Clan, my previous Trinemate is dead and gone…"

The younger Seeker was quiet, but undaunted. "How did he die?" he asked.

Thundercracker looked at the youngling with barely contained annoyance, "He betrayed himself in the most painful of ways…and I suppose he paid for it, he's dead to himself, to his Trine, to the mech who loved him…" He paused to observe the look on the younger mech's face, noticing how he grew more and more uneasy.

"What was his name?" He asked, wings shifting unsurely in the uncomfortable silence that followed his question.

Thundercracker, thinking that the younger flier would never shut up, didn't deny him the last bit of information, but made sure it would quiet him for the remainder of the choosing process.

He sighed, trying to seem as unimpressed as possible, "His name was Starscream, of the Goldenfire Clan."

Skyflight looked slightly astonished, unable to comprehend anyone saying the name of a Seeker who was so high in rank so…uninterestedly.

He stuttered slightly as he pressed on with his irritating questions, "Y-your Trinemate was from the Goldenfire Clan? That's amazing, what was he like? I bet he was great, he must have been wonderful to be around, did he have good manners? Was he powerful? I bet he outmatched everyone! He was probably a great warrior!" The youngling went on and on as he gestured wildly, excited to the point of breathlessness as he imagined all the wonderful things about Thundercracker's Trinemate.

Of course, Thundercracker didn't let him go on for too long before he snapped, "Shut up!" He yelled, unable to listen to the younger mech's rambling any longer.

"For your information, Starscream was a great warrior, but he didn't outmatch everyone, he wasn't very powerful, his manners needed improvement and he was only mildly pleasant to be around depending on his mood. Now that's it, enough questions, enough annoyances! You are the most irritating little fragger I've ever met, why don't you go back to Vos or something!" Thundercracker screamed, far too agitated to keep a level head. He stalked down the line, pointed to a cowering teal and silver Seeker and motioning for him to come forward.

The younger flier looked as if he would die, but stepped forward nonetheless.

"What's your name?" Thundercracker growled.

The youngling swallowed his fear as best he could, "M-m-my name's Nimbus, S-sir!" He said nervously, trying to seem as small as possible to escape the much larger Seeker's scrutinizing gaze.

Thundercracker looked positively livid, "Stop your stuttering idiot and welcome to my Trine," Nimbus, through a shear moment of fear and clarity managed to smile, then fainted. "The rest of you go back to Vos! If I never see another one of you again in my life it'll be too soon."

The other fliers scrambled, many of them just trying to get as far away as possible with no regard as to what planet they were on. They would come back later, but only after Thundercracker was long gone and their lives - and pride - were no longer in jeopardy.

~O~

**In Vos:**

The sound of soft voices and curious mutterings filled his head. Whereas normally they wouldn't be much of a bother, they were unbearably loud and agonizing. Starscream brought his hands to his audios, trying to block the sound out as best he could, but saw only a minimal amount of relief.

His wings ached with a dull, fire-like throbbing that quickly had him squirming. He remembered what had happened, quite clearly in fact, though he wished he could forget the entire ordeal. He now knew exactly how sick and twisted Shadowracer was, and had found it out the hard way. Of course, the sense of accomplishment he felt at not giving in to the mech was enough to erase almost all of his pain and humiliation completely. _Almost_.

He groaned, being able to feel that the holes in his wings had not been fixed.

The muttering stopped and everything was suddenly silent, an unprecedented sense of surprise filling the air. And then there were footsteps.

Starscream attempted to open his optics but found that when he did he would rather not have.

Shadowracer stood over him, a smug smile spreading across his face in what appeared to be happiness. "How wonderful it is to see you awake, darling." He said in faux-exhilaration, leaning over to kiss his would-be-mate swiftly.

Starscream growled at him, but was otherwise helpless to do anything. He didn't have the strength to attack the mech seeing as how he had probably bled profusely after his wings were punctured.

Shadowracer, sensing that Starscream was still weak, pulled him into a sitting position. "Allow me to apologize for having to hurt you darling, you do understand that I wouldn't have had to...if you would only consent to knowing that you rightfully belong to me, right?" He questioned as if talking to a child, optics wandering to the gaping holes in Starscream's wings.

The younger flier was unphased, focusing on trying to stand up rather than listening to the prattling of his…mate.

He stood from the berth he was in and noticed a medic nearby, who obviously disapproved of him being up and about. There were also a number of servants standing in the doorway, no doubt waiting to see whether he would fall or not and rush to his aid.

Starscream took a few steps forward, stretching his legs and arms languidly. It felt good to have his limbs free of chains, even if the lasting damage to his paintjob was a painful reminder.

Shadowracer watched him, mildly intrigued, "Your resilience is astonishing my dear, truly…._remarkable_."

Starscream was slightly wary of the musing tone in his voice, knowing that whatever dark thoughts were going through Shadowracer's mind were probably going to be enacted upon him at some time or another. However, he couldn't particularly bring himself to care, nothing could be as bad as his previous torture.

He stretched, trying to alleviate the pain in his back and wings. "Remarkable my aft," he muttered, features a mask of contempt as he felt Shadowracer watching him.

The dark Seeker smiled and paced over to Starscream slowly, placing a hand on his lower back to gently push him forward. Starscream allowed himself to be pushed to the door, if only to keep Shadowracer from touching him. The servants all moved aside, some of them bowing politely while others couldn't bear the sight of Starscream's mangled wings.

However, a small youngling seemed too intrigued to look away, his pale green optics following Starscream's every move.

Shadowracer noticed his staring and forced Starscream to pause, "Do you see something you like?" He asked the servant, who quickly looked to the floor.

"Y-yes sir, he's very pretty." He said in a quiet tone, refusing to make optic contact with his master.

Shadowracer looked him over for a moment, "You're eighty-two right?" He inquired, knowing his servants only by numbers.

The youngling nodded, feeling a bit offended at not being called by his name.

Shadowracer smirked, "Alright eighty-two, escort Starscream to my quarters, you will be his personal servant from now on. I'll join him later." He told the him, watching as the youngling went to Starscream and took his hand, leading him down the hall as the dark Seeker went to talk to the medic.

As they walked, Starscream couldn't help but ask the youngling some questions.

"What's your real name, eighty-two?" He asked, extricating his hand from that of the smaller Seeker's. The youngling immediately shot his hand back up and intertwined it once more with Starscream's.

"M'name's actually Silverwing, but you can call me Silver for short!" He beamed up at him, a happy smile on his face in place of the scared frown that had been there when Shadowracer was present.

Starscream pulled his hand away again, only to have Silverwing claim it once more, increasing his grip.

"How old are you?" Starscream asked in curiosity. He knew that the smaller flier was a mere child, obviously not old enough to be a servant in the house of such a cruel mech, but the fact that he was caused him great alarm.

The youngling scoffed, "I'm ten meta-cycles old!" He said proudly, small wings fanning out in a display of happiness. "Yep. Just turned ten yesterday in fact! I'm almost all grown up now!"

Starscream halted abruptly, "You're only ten? And you're slaving away for that monster? Where in the Pit are your creators? Why are they letting you stay here?" He shrieked angrily, unable to believe that the youngling's parents would allow him to be working as a servant.

Silverwing shrugged, "I don't know where in the Pit my parents are, master Shadowracer told me they got slagged and that no one else in Vos would take me so he took me in. He said I would have been slagged too if it wasn't for him!"

Starscream stared dumbfounded at the youngling, resisting the urge to backhand him for using such scurrilous language. "Don't say slag! That's a terrible word, for the use of grown mechs only, don't you know any better than to talk like that?" he asked him, continuing his way through the hallways of Shadowracer's mansion.

Silverwing happily skipped beside him, "Nope! Nobody ever taught me to speak any different, I just say what I hear. Besides, I'm almost a grown up, I _can _use that word, right?"

"No you can't!" Starscream said in a kind yet annoyed tone, "That word is very bad, you should never use it, even when you do grow up." He was stopped momentarily as they came to a door at the end of a particularly extravagant hallway. Silverwing reached up to the access pad and felt around for the numbers, typing in a few different codes before finally getting it right.

The door opened and he led Starscream in without any contemplation on what to do next.

Starscream looked around, noting that Shadowracer's quarters were no less luxurious than the rest of his mansion. There was a large berth in the center of the far wall with a gossamer canopy flowing down from the ceiling to envelop it. Along the left wall was a personal bar, complete with many fluorescent drinks lining the counter. More than any one mech could drink alone. Starscream frowned, from what he had saw of Shadowracer's memories, there were very few times when the dark mech would actually drink. However, that was probably a good thing. Starscream continued his assessment of the room, carefully scrutinizing the overly-lavish area. It was far too much indulgence for one mech, especially when said mech was completely evil and undeserving of it. He sighed, noticing that in the center of the room was a circular couch that wrapped around a smaller circular glass table, and on the right wall of the room were two separate rooms. One was the room containing the wash racks, and the other led to only Primus knew what.

Silverwing pulled on Starscream's hand and led him to the couch, where he promptly plopped down and tugged on his new master's hand until he did the same.

"So I shouldn't say slag anymore, right?" He questioned, starting up their conversation from earlier.

Starscream flinched at hearing the youngling say the word again, "Precisely."

Silverwing pondered the thought for a moment, and came to a decision. "Ok, but what about frag, and damnit, and aft, oh and I heard this Earth word on the holovid last week! It's fuck! Can I say that one?" He asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch as he noticed Starscream's disbelieving expression.

The older Seeker was mortified, forcing Silverwing to sit back down.

He looked into the youngling's optics with barely contained hysterical anger, "You are never, ever, _ever _to say any of those words _ever _again! Do you understand?"

Silverwing nodded, "I understand, but what about bitch?"

Starscream groaned, "No! Definitely don't say that one, and from now, if you think it's a bad word, you'd be better off not to say it, because if I ever hear you say another one of those words again I'm going to make sure you can't speak for an entire vorn!" With that he leaned back against the couch, trying to rest his wings. The aching pain had yet to stop, and the slightest movement caused an agonizing flare to shoot through his entire body. He had expected to be repaired, after all, every time he had been tortured on Earth, Megatron made sure that he had been properly repaired before he would allow him to do anything else.

Silverwing noticed the pained grimace on Starscream's face and snuggled in close to him. "Who did that to you?" He asked, resting his helm against the orange glass of Starscream's canopy. Little hands snaked around the older Seeker's abdomen and locked Starscream into a forced hug.

Of course, though slightly uncomfortable, Starscream wasn't sparkless enough to force the youngling away. He placed his hand on Silverwing's back comfortingly and looked to the floor. "No one did this, I…fell, I'm very clumsy!" He said, not wanting the youngling to know of Shadowracer's cruelty. He probably wasn't old enough to comprehend what torture was anyways.

Silverwing hugged him tighter, "What? Did you fall into a pit of spears or something?" He asked in quiet disbelief, "Master Shadowracer did it to you…"

Starscream was silent for a moment, staring at the floor in slight shame. "What makes you say that?"

Silverwing nuzzled his canopy fervently, "He did the same thing to the others…and they all made up stupid excuses too. But I know they were lying, just I like know that you're lying. He's going to kill you eventually y'know? He killed all of them…."

Starscream tensed up in uncertainty, patting the youngling's back in an attempt to lighten his mood.

"You shouldn't worry about it…he won't kill me."

The small Seeker was less than convinced. "How do you know that? He's killed all the others, what makes you any different?" He inquired in a haughty tone, green optics searching Starscream's own for an answer he was sure he'd get.

The red Seeker was speechless for a long minute, contemplating on whether or not to continue the conservation. In the end, he couldn't bear the awkward silence of the moment. "I'm stronger than they were…I'll survive any torture he puts me through." He tried to push Silverwing away from him, feeling far too uncomfortable with the youngling's clingy nature. But Silverwing was unmoved.

"I think you should leave, Shadowracer will be due here any moment now." He tried convincing him, continuing to try and push the youngling off.

"I'm not leaving until he gets here, he put me in charge of you, and I'm gonna take care of you!" Silverwing said, refusing to be parted from his newfound friend.

Starscream realized that he was getting nowhere with the smaller Seeker and gave up, allowing him to snuggle even closer.

It was strange, definitely strange, and Starscream felt himself wanting to be as far away from the youngling as possible. He had been around younglings before, and he knew how quickly they became attached to people. And, as the responsible mech he was, Starscream had no interest in looking after a clingy, needy youngling, especially while he was in his current predicament with Shadowracer.

Silverwing seemed oblivious to his companion's discomfort and settled in for a nap, which annoyed Starscream to no end. If the youngling was comfortable enough to sleep on him then the attachment was already well under way.

He attempted to pry Silverwing's tiny hands loose, but was met with defeat. If he moved him too much then he'd wake up, and he was worse awake than asleep.

Utterly defeated, Starscream decided that he would be better off daydreaming than worrying about the youngling that was claiming him as a pillow.

He knew that Shadowracer would probably be inflicting more torture upon him, which would no doubt be increasingly painful as time progressed. However, the torture wasn't what was foremost in his thoughts. Almost instantly his mind wandered to Megatron.

He didn't know what his leader - previous leader- was going through. He didn't know if he was sparkbroken, angry or indifferent…Starscream could only hope that he would be able to forget him…or...perhaps rescue him.

The Seeker instantly shook his head free of that thought, as tempting as the idea of being rescued and taken away from this hell was, he knew that he belonged to Shadowracer, if only by legal documentation.

His spark pulsed painfully at the idea of Megatron coming all the way to Cybertron to valiantly free him from his prison - if he even knew where he was- , only to have to tell him that he was no longer interested and belonged to another mech…not that he would have it in him to ever tell his leader that. He loved him too much.

Of course, there was the chance that perhaps Megatron actually had forgotten about him, which was great…in a way. Starscream didn't want for his previous lover to go through the rest of his life with nothing but painful memories to look back on, he wanted Megatron to erase all thoughts of him. Yet, at the same time, he hoped that Megatron would come after him and reclaim him as his own. As absurd as it was, Starscream missed Earth, he dreaded being back on Cybertron, back in Vos where he had absolutely no freedom except for what Shadowracer gave him. He yearned to be back soaring through the multicolored sky which he ruled, which he loved. Cybertron's sky was nothing but dark space and the occasional shower of star dust or acid rain caused by passing vacuum storms, a truly hideous and painful phenomena to any mech's circuitry.

More than ever, the lackluster, filthy, disgusting planet of dirt became more and more appealing compared to the familiarity of Cybertron. And more than ever, Starscream's desire to be back with his leader became more and more apparent.

He missed Megatron. He missed the way he would kiss him in his sleep, unconsciously pulling him closer and murmuring sweet nothings. He missed how he would simply stare at him as if infatuated. He missed the silent declarations of love and passion that passed between them in a quick kiss or when they passed each other in the halls. He missed the safety and warmth and absoluteness of his lover…He missed Megatron more than he could possibly ever explain.

His spark hadn't ceased its painful pulsing, pushing feelings of agonized, sickening dread throughout his entire being. He had done this to himself. He had left, he hadn't been smart enough to lie to his father and tell him he was bonded to his Trinemates or was going to be bonded or had been bonded for years. Of course, even if he had told his father that then he would have insisted on seeing proof, which Starscream couldn't offer. Skywarp and Thundercracker were bonded to one another, it would be impossible for either of them to show complete affection for him, despite the fact that they desperately wanted Starscream to become their bondmate as well. He could have always used Skyfire as a backup, Primus knew that that idiot was still completely obsessed with him, but he would have probably taken it too seriously.

And telling his father of his relationship with Megatron was _completely _out of the question. Truth be told, Starscream would have rather offlined himself than ever let his father know of his lover.

He felt ashamed of himself, not for loving Megatron, but for being ashamed of admitting that he loved him.

He knew that his father wouldn't approve, but he also knew that he would be dead to himself if he denied his love for his leader. He had clearly made the wrong decision.

He felt empty, worthless and loathing of his own existence. He had done wrong by the mech he loved, he had left him and lied about ever having anything to do with him only to have his new supposed "mate" find out and persecute him for it anyways. It was only by the grace of Primus that Shadowracer preferred to torture him than expose all of his secrets to his father, though that threat was constantly being held over him.

It would be both a terrifying ousting and the greatest mercy if Shadowracer would end it all and simply tell Quickstrike everything. But Starscream knew that the darker Seeker was having far too great of a time abusing him.

And, speaking of the devil, there was the sound of the access pad being coded and the familiar sound of a door sliding aside, then pale light filled the dim room.

Shadowracer stepped through the door looking positively overjoyed, a smile on his face that promised oncoming pain. "Good news darling!" He said melodiously, striding over to Starscream and occupying the side of the couch that the sleeping form of Silverwing wasn't. "My wonderful medic informed me that you're in perfect condition for more…playing."

Starscream scoffed, "Playing? Is that what you call it?" He was decidedly agitated with Shadowracer's presence already. "Perhaps it is for you…."

His expression was disgusted, holding nothing but the utmost disdain for his "mate." He hated Shadowracer, with everything in him he hated the mech. The forced sparkmerge had shown him everything he needed to know about his partner, from the darkest, most disturbing recesses of his mind to his proudest exploits and murders. Every bit of what made Shadowracer himself was hated by Starscream, and always would be.

Of course, the dark Seeker paid his brightly-colored counterpart no heed. "What's with the youngling? Did you adopt him or something?" He asked in a scathing tone, golden optics looking scornfully to the small figure attached to Starscream's waist.

The red Seeker looked to Silverwing a bit worriedly before his gaze swept to the possessive, jealous expression of his would-be-mate.

"Don't be ridiculous, I've no desire to be taking care of a youngling. He's just sleeping." Starscream explained, disturbed by the look on his captor's face.

Shadowracer leaned across Starscream and gently prodded the youngling, trying to wake him up. However, when there was no discernable reaction, the dark Seeker roughly pried Silverwing's hands from around Starscream. The youngling let out a surprised squeak before he was sent sprawling onto the floor by a swift hit to the midsection.

Starscream sprang up in disbelief and was immediately at the child's side, helping him to sit up in the aftermath of Shadowracer's uncalled for attack. "What was that for?" He screamed, more than simply angered by the dark Seeker's actions.

Silverwing rubbed his abdomen painfully, trying to prevent himself from crying, though he barely succeeded in his attempt.

Starscream quietly shushed him, gently rubbing his helm to calm him down as he glared at Shadowracer. "Only a weak coward and a fool would attack a defenseless youngling! You're a pathetic brute!" He yelled, anger and disbelief clouding his mind and what would have been his better judgment. Shadowracer looked enraged, his features a mask of pure surprise at Starscream's accusation.

"That little brat has no right to-" He started, but he was cut off.

Starscream stood from his protective stance over Silverwing and pointed a bright blue finger toward Shadowracer, "Don't even start! The youngling is ten meta-cycles old, ten! He wasn't thinking of anything wrong, he's incapable of such things, you're just an idiot! A selfish, jealous, pretentious-" It was Starscream who was cut off that time.

Shadowracer lunged forward, tackling Starscream to the floor in a heated rage. "That's enough out of you _whore!_" He yelled, pinning the smaller flier to the floor with ease as he motioned to Silverwing. "You, get out!" He growled.

The startled youngling was far too afraid of what would happen if he didn't obey his master to stay a moment longer. He picked himself up off the floor and cast a worried glance at Starscream before rushing out of the door and into the safety of the corridor, oblivious to the door closing and locking behind him.

Starscream squirmed beneath his attacker and attempted to fight him off, kicking and punching at whatever part of Shadowracer he could come into contact with. However, his pitiful tries at making the other mech relent did virtually nothing.

Shadowracer dodged a particularly painful looking right hook and grabbed Starscream's wings, hauling him up by the holes he had punctured in them the night before.

Starscream's answering cry of pain and protest only spurred him on.

Shadowracer pulled him along as he made his way across the room, heading to the adjoining room that held the wash racks. He forced Starscream in and promptly pushed the struggling flier into the shower, closing the sliding door behind him.

Starscream was outraged.

He immediately began trying to break what appeared to be the glass that made up the shower door, but was surprised when it wouldn't give way.

Shadowracer laughed deeply, "That's imported crystal glass from the Helix Gardens, my dear, it's impenetrable." He informed him with a smug grin.

Starscream growled, unphased by the obvious attempt at breaking his spirit. He darted for the handle of the shower, trying desperately to get out, but found that the door wouldn't budge.

Shadowracer smiled, "It's locked, darling." He said in a calm tone, looking at Starscream with mock sorrow. "I think you'd be best to save all the energy you can, because this won't be a pleasant experience."

Starscream pressed himself against the glass in a hopeful last attempt at breaking it, but was sidetracked by the control panel on the wall next to the shower and Shadowracer's apparent interest in it.

The dark Seeker typed in a few different commands, and Starscream was instantly aware of what was going on.

The shower came to life with an entire ceiling full of faucets, pouring down freezing cold solvent over every square inch of the shower floor. Starscream jumped, not expecting the cleansing liquid to be so cold. He backed into the shower wall, trying to find relief from the unbearable temperature.

Seekers were a naturally warm-natured race, any kind of cold temperature was not only not well received, but if administered for long periods of time, potentially fatal. With thin armor, sensitive neurons and an equally overactive sensor net, a Seeker's core temperature would end up falling below stasis level in a matter of hours when subjected to cold temperatures.

Starscream realized that this was another form of Shadowracer's cruel, torturous games. He rushed the glass again, beating on it in a fervent attempt to make it break or give way, but it wouldn't. "Let me out of here! This is insane!" He screamed, not ceasing his efforts to make the glass move.

The freezing cold solvent never relented, stinging in it's intensity as it hit his mangled wings and the rest of his body. Starscream could already feel his core temperature dropping, the energon in his lines running slow. He had to get out, he had to get away from the cold and the stinging, burning pain on his armor.

He continued to beat on the glass until his hands bled, energon flowing from the cuts he had inflicted on himself in his struggling. But he didn't care, all of his thoughts were occupied on trying to escape the watery prison cell that Shadowracer had put him in.

The dark Seeker stood outside the shower with a cruel smirk decorating his face, "You know why I'm doing this, right?" He asked.

Starscream sank against the glass, pushing himself to the far side of the shower and pulling his knees to his chest in an effort to maintain warmth as long as possible.

Shadowracer continued, "You've been tainted Starscream, you're unclean." He was obviously referring to Starscream's relationship with Megatron, in particular the more...romantic aspects of it. The dark Seeker's voice dropped to a low, purring tone, "But this will make you clean, it will cleanse all of your shame darling…provided that you renounce your previous ownership."

Starscream tried not to pay him any attention, he was far too focused on keeping his mind off of the agonizingly cold solvent that was "cleansing" him than to listen to a word Shadowracer said. It was no miracle cleanser, though, it was just another method of torture meant to try and break him. He wrapped his arms around his knees in a meek attempt at preserving what little body heat he had left, nearly overwhelmed by the harsh temperature. His arms were becoming stiff, his legs as well, of course it was to be expected when one was subjected to unbelievably cold conditions, especially when said cold conditions were dangerous to one's health.

Shadowracer stood watching his prisoner, he knew that his persistence would pay off eventually, but the wait, as well as Starscream's defiance, was hardly worth it.

The tri-colored Seeker wouldn't answer him, and seemed far more preoccupied with self-preservation than anything else. Of course, Shadowracer had ways of changing that.

He typed in another command on the control panel and decreased the temperature of the solvent, making it even colder than it had been.

Starscream noticed the change instantly and clung to himself in a vain effort to keep from crying out in pain. He had never imagined that a shower could be used as a torture device, but apparently Shadowracer was cruel enough to come up with all kinds of strange methods.

The coldness was creeping all throughout his body, he knew his core temperature was dangerously low, but couldn't feel it compared to the temperature of his now-numb limbs. His wings were trembling of their own volition, as if they had a mind of their own, and he was shivering uncontrollably. The shower wasn't merciful in the least. The solvent continued to pour down on him in its steady, unwavering stream, bathing him in searing hot cold cleanser.

Starscream chanced a look up at Shadowracer, seeing that the mech hadn't moved and could care less about Starscream's discomfort.

The dark Seeker noticed his would-be-mate's sudden interest, or lack thereof, and smiled condescendingly at him. "Are you ready to give up?" He asked sweetly, "To forget him and accept me as your rightful owner, the one you belong to?"

Starscream managed a shivered growl at his captor, trying to seem as if he were unaffected by the freezing solvent.

Shadowracer knew better though.

He tapped the glass door to get Starscream's attention, watching intently as the smaller flier looked up at him pitifully. "Let me know when you change your mind, darling. I'll be back to check up on you soon." With that he turned towards the door, leaving his freezing captive to continue enduring his torture alone.

Starscream was horrified, he fought his heavy, numb limbs to crawl over to the shower door, weakly trying to pull himself up. "Don't do this you monster, don't do this!" He cried, hands curling against the door as he slid down to the solvent covered tiled floor of the shower, balling into himself as the freezing pain consumed his body.

~O~

It had been a few hours, at least five if he had been counting correctly, not that he had actually been keeping track. He had servants for that.

One in particular, a small, dull colored servant happened to be cleaning up a bit and had been doing so for around the same time that Starscream had been put in the shower. Shadowracer motioned for him to come closer, which he didn't hesitate on doing in fear of being punished.

"Yes master..." The servant said as he bowed in front of him, being sure not to make optic contact.

Shadowracer pointed to the room he had left Starscream in, "How long has it been?" He asked the servant, who looked to the room in slight curiosity.

"...I would say about six hours, sir."

Shadowracer smirked to himself, standing from the couch he had been reclining in. "Ah yes, thank you ninety-three, you're dismissed." He said. He was a bit surprised that he had let it go on for an hour more than he had planned, but really didn't mind it, if anything Starscream would only be more broken and malleable.

When the servant left the room Shadowracer locked the door, he had a plan in mind that didn't require any interruptions and would prefer to be left in peace. Primus knew that Starscream would probably still have some fight in him.

With eager, anticipatory steps he made his way back to the shower that was still pouring freezing solvent onto his unwilling partner.

The tri-colored Seeker was curled into a shivering ball on the floor of the shower, oblivious to the mech observing him. Shadowracer, allowing the younger flier to remain unaware of him for a moment longer, marveled at his captive. He was all bright, beautiful colors and graceful curves, the dripping solvent only accenting every physical attribute he had. The dark Seeker silently praised himself for acquiring such a sought-after mate, and even though he no longer planned on bonding with him he still had every intent of consummating their...relationship.

He tapped on the glass door of the shower, attempting to get Starscream's attention.

The younger flier didn't move.

It was quite obvious that Starscream was in a trance, not unconscious, but in a self-induced daze meant to keep him sane through the torture. It was common, and Shadowracer had seen the trance many times before in previous captives.

He went to the control panel and halted the torrent of freezing solvent that had been continually pouring down on the smaller Seeker, listening to the slowing drips of the liquid as it came to a stop.

He then unlocked the shower door, sliding the glass aside carefully as he stepped inside. The lingering temperature was oppressive at best, all cold, wet mist and unbearably freezing drops of lasting solvent.

His intakes instantly burned as they cycled the surrounding cold air, making him shudder unexpectedly. For a split second he actually worried as to whether he had killed Starscream or not, but upon closer examination he noticed the slight hitching of the other flier's struggling intakes.

He hadn't expected to see this kind of reaction from his fiery, resistant young mate, but apparently Starscream wasn't as strong as he had professed himself to be.

Shadowracer reached down and slowly picked up the limp, cold form of his unwilling lover from the shower floor, cradling him gently in his arms. Starscream made a slightly pained, coherent whimper and curled himself into his captor's arms before falling back into his tranced state, completely unaware of what was happening.

He left the shower and went back to the warmth of his room, laying Starscream on the bed carefully. The smaller flier's body was almost painful to touch in the intensity of its coldness, which Shadowracer commended himself for. He had done a spectacular job on breaking the younger Seeker's spirit, if only for the night.

Starscream's trance seemed to be wearing off, his optics coming into focus slowly but surely. His wings twitched, his hands grasped the berth, his legs spasmed as the temperature slowly returned to his body and he breathed a long, pained shudder of returning consciousness.

He was still far from coming to, but Shadowracer didn't mind taking the time to wait. The more patient he was, the better off the night would turn out. Well, for him anyways.

He watched Starscream intently, ensuring that the younger flier wouldn't have any difficulties with adjusting his intakes to the warmer air. His core temperature was most likely dangerously low, and would take time to regain its normal warmth, time that Shadowracer didn't plan on spending. There were ways of making energy levels and core temperatures spike in the blink of an optic, and most enticingly so.

He ghosted a warm hand over Starscream's frigid-in-comparison canopy, drawing a renewed gasp from the smaller flier. Starscream arched into the touch instinctively, body acting of its own accord to be nearer to the heat source that Shadowracer provided. His optics were only partly opened and hazy, a clear indication that he had no idea as to what he had done.

Shadowracer smirked, splaying his hand over the orange glass and gently rubbing. There was an immediate reaction.

Starscream gasped in obvious pleasure, sensors coming online in a wave of euphoric affliction. The conflicting temperatures of both his body and the warmth of whatever it was that was on him were bringing him around rapidly.

He attempted to stretch his painful, freezing limbs, but found it far too difficult of a task with his joints resisting him. He knew he had been in the shower for a long, long time, but after the first hour he had...well, he had done something. It was almost as if he was unconscious...but he wasn't.

The red Seeker moaned in slight soreness, shivering as a chill went up his spinal relays. He wasn't in the shower anymore, he knew that much, the agonizingly cold solvent was no longer assaulting him, thank Primus. However, in its place there was pleasure. The sensations coming from his canopy were distracting and...not at all welcome.

Starscream attempted to sit up, knowing exactly who it was that was touching him. Under no circumstances whatsoever was he comfortable with his captor's pleasurable, but unwanted, attention. However, his body resisted him as he tried to push himself up, and he was forced back down to the bed with a less-than-happy hiss of pain. Shadowracer smiled, leaning over his mate happily. Their canopies scraped together roughly, and the dark Seeker watched interestedly as Starscream arched once more, body wanting more of the warm, pleasurable treatment.

"It's so nice to see that you lived through all that." Shadowracer said quietly, leaning in quickly to steal a kiss.

Starscream tried to jerk his head to the side to keep Shadowracer away from him, but the dark Seeker kept a firm hold on his chin. "Tell me, did you change your mind?" He asked, petting Starscream's cheek in thought. He knew what the younger flier's answer would be, and was fully prepared to administer what Starscream would probably see as more punishment. Of course, to Shadowracer, it would be no form of punishment at all, but pure reverie.

Starscream seemed as if he were still partly in his daze, and wasn't quite focusing on his counterpart. He had heard the question, but his processor was far from registering it. All he could manage to do was stare at Shadowracer dumbly, wanting to answer him, to insult him and push him away and make him _stay away_. But he couldn't, he was still cold, his body was still sore and stiff and numb. Starscream managed to look at his wings, noticing that the gaping holes were bleeding once again, though he couldn't feel anything. It was as if he had never felt any pain before, almost like his entire existence was just numbness...

Shadowracer continued petting his cheek, looking at him softly. By all means he considered himself a patient mech, but Starscream was trying his patience more and more. He had never dealt with such defiance in all his life, in a way he liked it, but at the same time it was an annoyance he didn't want to deal with.

He kissed Starscream again, hoping to draw some kind of reaction from the smaller Seeker. Starscream emitted a startled gasp, but was otherwise silent.

Shadowracer frowned slightly, looking at his young lover in boredom. "Come now darling, your silence is beginning to grate on my nerves." He tried coaxing him. But the red Seeker remained in his quiet daze.

Shadowracer shook his captive angrily, "Starscream! Enough of this, I know you can hear me so you had better answer me before I put you back in the shower for even longer!" He growled menacingly.

Starscream made a quiet whimpering sound, hands shooting up to curl against Shadowracer's canopy in a weak attempt at pushing him off.

He was too weak to do much, only managing to amuse his captor momentarily. "P-please...I can't t-take anymore..." He pleaded quietly, unable to put any emotion other than fear in his voice. He didn't want to go back in the shower, it was so cold, so unbearably cold, and it hurt so much, too much.

Shadowracer smirked, seeing that he was beginning to break Starscream's carefully built façade of resistance. "It's alright darling, I understand." the dark Seeker cooed, gently caressing the younger flier's cheek. "How about we make a deal, I wont hurt you anymore...if you'll simply admit that you belong to me, hm? That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

Starscream weakly shook his head, trembling steadily as the remembered frigid coldness of the shower loomed in his mind. Truthfully, it did sound like a fair deal, but he couldn't accept the terms. He had already left the mech he loved, the mech he truly belonged to, he couldn't admit that he belonged to another...it would just be one more betrayal he couldn't live with. But he didn't want to deal with anymore pain, he felt he would break.

Shadowracer continued his gentle petting, "Come now darling, tell me what I want to hear..." He attempted again.

Starscream jerked his head to the side, trying to rid himself of Shadowracer's attention. "I'll n-never!" He ground out, optics flaring brightly as he tried once more to push Shadowracer off. His strongest attempt still amounted to nothing, however, and the dark Seeker grew tired of his pitiful tries. He gently took Starscream's hands, pinning the younger mech's wrists above his head, "I didn't want to have to do this..." He whispered, nipping at his captive's lower lip.

Starscream wrenched his head to the side, wanting to be rid of his would-be-mate's twisted affection.

Shadowracer ignored him, moving to nip at his neck cables instead, "I'm tired of giving you chance, after chance, after chance Starscream, if only you'll come to your senses." Starscream was unmoved, choosing to focus on the returning feeling to his wings rather than whatever it was that Shadowracer was threatening. The cold that had consumed him was still far from letting him free of its icy grip, but it was slowly being replaced with a dull pain. He twitched his wings carefully, watching as both sheets of mangled metal lifted weakly from the berth. Starscream managed a weak smile at the sight, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he would be back to normal...free of the cold.

Shadowracer noticed that he was being ignored, and he wasn't going to tolerate Starscream's wandering attention any longer. He trailed a dark hand down the younger flier's canopy, venturing to bright red hips when Starscream still didn't bother to move. The red Seeker was still entranced with the slowly advancing warmth in his body, not aware in the least of Shadowracer's intent.

However, the dark flier was quick to draw his captive's attention, forcing Starscream's interface panel to retract impatiently.

Starscream gasped at the rush of cool air assaulting his already cold port, he arched slightly from the berth, unable to keep himself still in the unsettling silence that followed. He knew what was coming, though it didn't scare him as much as it should. Through the torture he had already endured, rape was nothing but a violation, a tolerable one at that.

Shadowracer smiled, noticing that Starscream had yet to try and push him away again. He advanced with his plan, slowly pushing a finger into the younger Seeker's port.

Starscream hissed instinctively, hips bucking in an attempt to drive the warmth of Shadowracer's finger deeper. He had no intentions of wanting Shadowracer to believe that he was enjoying being violated in the least, but was far from interrupting the mech. His body begged for more warmth, _needed _it, and Shadowracer was all too willing to give him that warmth. Lips parted, legs twitching and back arched, Starscream couldn't help but urge Shadowracer to go farther with high, needy whimpers.

The dark Seeker gladly obliged, "Someone's feeling frisky," He smirked, unable to believe that Starscream was actually accepting the intrusion, "and here I thought you'd be kicking and screaming, perhaps I'm getting through to you after all." He pushed his finger in further, setting up a rhythm that had Starscream's core temperature quickly rising.

The younger mech attempted to growl at him, but every insult fell flat as warm, liquid heat began to spread through his body. It was the relief he had been crying for only hours ago, relief from the frigid coldness that had threatened to offline him.

Shadowracer added a second finger, not compromising the pace he had set in the least. He watched as Starscream's expression changed from pained and dazed to relieved and entranced, and truthfully, he found it quite enthralling. Seekers were nothing if not a sex-crazed, promiscuous, constantly-aroused race of nymphomaniacs, but even pleasure took a back seat when it came to forced interfacing. He had expected Starscream to try and fight him, to scream and cry and kick and beg, to be disgusted and terrified, but the smaller mech seemed more eager than afraid.

Shadowracer frowned, beginning to become angry that his plan had yet to work. In order to break Starscream he would have to hurt him, not pleasure him, and yet the younger Seeker was clearly in no pain at all.

Shadowracer growled, adding a third finger and quickening the pace. He leaned in close to Starscream's audios, intent on making the younger flier miserable, "I wonder what your precious Megatron would think of you now if he saw how you were splayed beneath me like a _whore_, hm? Do you think he'd be proud of you, do you think he'd miss you or still love you? Or do you think he'd be disgusted?..." with each question he forced his fingers into Starscream's port harder and harder until the young mech's moans of pleasure faded into pained whimpers. Starscream twisted and writhed, previously fervent attempts of getting closer to Shadowracer now changed to attempts of escape.

"N-no! I...I just...I was so cold, please, I need...!" Starscream tried to say what he was thinking, but nothing came out the way he wanted. He was disgusted with himself, truly disgusted, but he couldn't help it, his body was aching and needy and craving the warmth of interfacing. It was a natural reaction, one that he wasn't particularly proud of, but couldn't change.

Shadowracer smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing to the younger mech, how he was conflicting his thoughts, confusing him, forcing his mind and body to contradict one another. If Starscream no longer wanted to interface, but his body couldn't go without it, it would make the smaller flier truly ashamed, afraid, disheveled and miserable. And that was exactly what Shadowracer wanted, he wanted Starscream to be broken, helpless, unable to withhold himself from his true ownership any longer, and he would get it. Shadowracer knew he could break the defiant spirit of his young mate, and Primus be damned if he wouldn't.

Starscream attempted to cross his legs, trying to force Shadowracer's hand away. He didn't want this, no matter how badly he wanted the warmth, he didn't want the pain, the regret...he belonged to one mech and one mech only.

"S-stop!" He pleaded, wincing as Shadowracer dug his fingers deeper forcefully. He could feel his core temperature rising back to a normal level, but was still cold, still needy. "I'm not a whore! I-I belong to Megatron, and only Megatron! You will never experience the same passion that he did, never know what it's like to be loved, and you will _never _own me!" The words came out more spitefully than he intended for them to, and Shadowracer's features twisted into an enraged expression, teeth bared and optics burning like golden hellfire. He twisted his fingers roughly inside Starscream's port, listening with rapture to the smaller mech's cry of pain.

"You brought this on yourself, _darling!_" He growled wickedly, clawing deep gashes inside of his captive as he slid his fingers out. Unsurprisingly, Starscream was writhing beneath him, body jerking as the returning warmth mixed with the freshly afflicted agony of Shadowracer's most recent attack.

Starscream bit his lower lip viciously, stifling the undignified cries that were begging to be released. He could feel energon bleeding from his port, and it felt in no way, shape or form comfortable. His lifeblood was scorching hot compared to his cool armor, a painful contrast that had him begging for the sweet relief of his previous trance.

Shadowracer smiled conceitedly, retracting his interface panel and extending his spike as he watched Starscream weakly struggling beneath him. The younger flier was twisting and panting, attempting to escape his captor's grip with what little amount of strength he could manage. However, Shadowracer had no intentions of letting him go.

He leaned in close to the smaller mech, whispering into his audio menacingly, "I promise, you wont enjoy this. I will not be gentle, I will not show you mercy...I will break you Starscream, and once you're broken I will break you again, and again, and again..." the light caress of his lips was no comfort, but a threat, one that was black and foreboding.

Starscream betrayed nothing in his expression, optics piercing defiantly into those of his cruel mate's and mouth set into a decidedly hateful frown. He wouldn't give Shadowracer the satisfaction of enjoying his pain any longer.

The dark Seeker smirked, kissing Starscream languidly before driving himself into the smaller mech with blinding force.

Starscream hissed instinctively and arched off the berth, a scream trapped in his throat at the unexpected searing pain that erupted in his port. The gashes inflicted earlier flared agonizingly as they were torn deeper by Shadowracer's intruding spike.

However, uncaring and true to his word, Shadowracer showed his unwilling lover no mercy. He ground his hips forward again and again, driven on by spite, anger and the sick, twisted pleasure that came with taking one's most intimate form of self. Starscream's essence, everything that the younger mech was and his most meticulously-guarded virtue was his for the taking, helpless, splayed and weak.

Shadowracer pushed himself in deeper and faster, intent on forcing Starscream's defiance to shatter. He bit the smaller flier's neck savagely, dentas imbedding themselves into sensitive cables and drawing energon—the same energon that Shadowracer was using as lubricant to drive himself deeper.

Starscream shut his optics tight, biting his lower lip once more to keep himself from screaming and crying like a weak sparkling. The agony in his port was frighteningly surreal, as if it was a level of pain that was too high to dwell in physical reality alone, but affected one's psyche as well. The ruthless motion of his would-be-mate, coupled with the agonizing heat of his bleeding port, had Starscream feeling more disgusted than he ever had before. It was as if every part of him was exposed and being ravaged, his mind, his spark, his very being...and it was the most intrusive, abrasive, violent feeling he had ever experienced. Still, he was rebellious to the end, not giving a single inclination as to whether he was in pain or not.

Shadowracer realized that Starscream was being difficult, but had yet to try and push the younger Seeker over the edge. He increased his pace, making each thrust go deeper and cause more pain than before. His dentas pierced further into the sensitive cabling of Starscream's neck, severing a vital line and spilling the young flier's energon onto the berth. Starscream felt the sickening snap of his neck cables being bitten through, and the light-headedness that often accompanied the loss of mass amounts of energon soon followed. He felt as if he were freezing, on fire, and numb all at the same time, the strange sensations of all three feelings consuming him in a cloud of panic and confusion.

Shadowracer was still carrying on with his abuse, his thrusts becoming more uncontrolled and erratic as he advanced toward overload, completely apathetic to the pain of his unwilling lover.

Starscream felt his core temperature rise to an unbearable level, his loss of energon as well as the unwanted heat of interfacing forcing him into an overload he didn't expect and desperately tried to fend off. His body tensed and he arched off the berth, a pained, violated and terrified whimper escaping his bleeding lips as he fought to keep himself from screaming his captor's name.

As Starscream overloaded his tortured port tightened around Shadowracer's spike, driving the dark Seeker into overload as well. Grip tightening around Starscream's wrists and hips pushing forward violently he roared his dominance, ownership proven in the blood and fear of the young mech beneath him.

As his overload came to an end, all energy fled him in an instant, and he was barely able to keep himself from collapsing atop his trembling, terrified and utterly defiled captive.

Starscream's optics were wide with pain and disbelief. He had never overloaded for anyone but Megatron...had never overloaded by force. It was an agonizing experience to say the least, burning like an intense fire that flared through his entire body until concentrating in his spark until he felt he would explode from the shear _pressure _of it all. He was still bleeding, still light-headed, still sick and disgusted with himself...but the pain—both physical and mental—was the worst. His port burned, his neck was blisteringly numb and his entire body was weak and sore. Thoughts ran through his mind that threatened to make him break down into an uncontrollable fit of tears and regrets. Had he betrayed Megatron by being forced to overload? Had he done something wrong?...Had he deserved it?...

Shadowracer panted above him, watching his captive interestedly. Starscream's intakes were fast and shallow, his optics were wide with indecisive fear, and he was trembling as if he was still freezing. And yet, he hadn't admitted to anything, he was yet to be broken.

The dark Seeker laughed, partly on account of disbelief and partly on account of envy. Starscream's defiance had been legendary even before he ever desired to possess the younger flier as his own, but the true reaches of his stubbornness was something to be deeply admired.

He distractedly fidgeted with the severed, still-bleeding energon line he had bitten through earlier, watching with renewed fascination as the fluorescent pink fluid poured onto the berth in a thin, rapid stream. "Why do you insist on fighting me, Starscream?" He asked, tone scathing yet intrigued.

Starscream was quiet, but only for a moment before he locked optics with his tormentor, "I fight you because I hate you! You're a sick, twisted monster!" He spat angrily, spark pulsing in both rage and terror. His better judgment urged him to be silent, but what was left of his pride prevented him to simply be quiet and take it. "You think that I'm some prize to be conquered and owned, but you're wrong. My respect, my _love_, is earned, not taken! Perhaps if you were smarter and not just a maniacal brute you would see that I am not like the others, I still have my pride, and I am not so easily beaten into compliance!"

Shadowracer smiled, obviously humored by Starscream's persistence. "What's your point, darling? That I can't take you as yet another conquest? If that's truly what you think then you're in for quite a surprise..." He told him, placing gentle, caring kisses all along Starscream's injured neck. The severed energon line was still bleeding heavily, and Shadowracer smirked. He would have to take Starscream back to the employed medic once he was through with him or the younger flier would surely die.

Starscream was less than happy about Shadowracer's continued affection, but didn't move in fear of prompting the mech to move on to other things. "It's as I said before, I am no one's property..." He hissed, "I _belong _to Megatron, and only because I chose to be his. You will never replace him, nor will I ever belong to you!"

The look of pure, untamed fire in Starscream's optics was enough to slightly unnerve Shadowracer. Even in his weakened, tortured state, the younger Seeker was still defiant, bold..._insolent_.

Shadowracer growled, grabbing Starscream's chin and pulling him close until their faces were mere inches apart. "You think yourself so unbreakable, don't you?" the dark Seeker asked rhetorically, "But you don't see how truly fragile you are...and so foolish." He pushed Starscream back down onto the berth roughly, looking at him with contempt. Starscream continued glaring at him, unrelenting and ever-arrogant.

Shadowracer bent over him, lips brushing the soft, energon-stained lips of his captive. With one hand pressed to Starscream's canopy possessively and the other wandering back to the younger flier's ravaged port, the dark Seeker laughed. "You say I will never own you, darling." Starscream arched into him once more as he slid a finger into his port again, preparing him for another round, "If only you could see that you are already _mine_."

~O~

Ok sooooo...still sad and angsty? Yeah...sorry, it's getting there though! Well, not really, there's still a long way to go before the happy ending. And I didn't write much about Megatron in this chapter because I really wanted to go more in depth with Starscream and what he's going through. The youngling is a character that will play an important role in the fic. later on and sort of throughout it...anyways yeah, next chapter will be up Primus knows when, I've been using a friend's computer here recently, though, so updates may take anywhere from two weeks to two months :p

Sorry...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry that this update took _soooooo_ long...haha...I wont lie, I've been distracted by the new episodes of Transformers Prime (Smurfing greatest show evar!) and yes that's right, I didn't discontinue this fic! I'm just lazy...and I've had a writer's block even though this entire fic is already planned out and I even have later chapters finished!

And in response to a comment from a reviewer, I know they're like super OOC, I try to write them to be _just _enough like themselves without actually being a bunch of aftholes and stuff...lol thank you for liking my fic though! Your review made me all fuzzy inside! :3

By the way, did anyone else drool over TFP Starscream's lady legs? No? Maybe? Ok I'll be quiet now...

**Ch. 5: Regret**

The sudden blaze of intense fire surrounded every mech on the battlefield, laser fire striking the power plant and setting it ablaze in an enormous explosion that rocked the entire plain. The tall yellow grass surrounding the power plant was quick to spread the fire for miles almost instantaneously, forcing the hellish blaze to engulf anything and everything in its path like an angry titan.

Ground-bound mechs still fought and ran, oblivious to the spreading blaze that threatened to consume them all. Above them Seekers flew in their coordinated trines against inferior Autobot fliers, weaving through complicated tactical maneuvers like professional acrobats as they simultaneously strafed the mechs below.

However, amid all the chaos and bloodshed it was more than noticeable that the Command Trine was having trouble.

Any mech, Autobot and Decepticon alike, could look up and see the youngest of the fliers' panicky dodging and twisting as he attempted to avoid the enemy fire being aimed towards him. Thundercracker stayed far ahead of the younger Seeker, unwilling to be damaged because of the other's lack of experience. Skywarp kept his distance as well, not wanting to become as big a target as his new-and unwanted-Wingmate.

The Coneheads had long since abandoned the entire Command Trine while in battle, already feeling that they were a liability without Starscream to guide them. In a way they were right, Thundercracker was apathetic, as was his custom when fighting, and Skywarp was flying around crazily shooting at anything and everything that so much as moved or showed any signs of life. Without Starscream to inspire Thundercracker and also reign Skywarp in, the Command Trine was little more than a setback to the entire plan.

Thundercracker edged easily past Powerglide, air screaming around him as he turned on his side and barely skirted the other flier's underside, thwarting the Autobot's attempt to ram into him-obviously he had no other objective than to annoy him. The blue Seeker was far from caring about who won or lost at this point, nor was he worried about the fact that he was being tailed by the Aerialbots. He continued to gain altitude, feeling the momentous force of Earth's gravity as it attempted to restrain him within the confines of the atmosphere.

He canted quickly to the left as Slingshot sped past him, guns blazing enemy fire mere astroseconds too late.

Thundercracker kicked his thrusters into high gear as he maneuvered back in front of the remaining Aerialbots, air whipping around his frame almost painfully in the intensity of the still-ensuing chase.

A bright flash of purple suddenly alerted him to Skywarp by his side, the darker Seeker falling back before matching his Trinemate's speed. "Our new Wingmate's not doing too hot!" He yelled above the sound of the screeching air, unable to use his comm. Thundercracker's scanners soon pinpointed the reason, picking up on the smoke billowing from Skywarp's cockpit. Apparently it had done damage to his communications system. "That red Lambo twin got in a lucky shot!" Skywarp yelled angrily, dodging a blast from Silverbolt as the Aerialbot attempted to take him out.

Thundercracker growled in annoyance, the battle had been carrying on for almost an hour now and neither faction was making much headway. He banked right, getting close enough to Skywarp to meet wings with the other flier, sending an energy current through his own systems and into Skywarp's. "Use that to warp out of here, I'm about to take these morons out! Find somewhere safe and stay out of trouble, you're injured bad enough."

Skywarp did a playful barrel roll to emphasize his appreciation, "Aw TC, you're so noble!" He said, faux-sentiment lacing his voice as a purple flash consumed him, transporting him to the other side of the battlefield.

Thundercracker growled, scanners working fast to ensure there were no Decepticon energy signatures near him. He soared to a higher altitude, feeling the drastic change in temperature, feeling the air starting to become lighter and deprived of oxygen. The Aerialbots followed him, remaining hot on the current he left dissipating behind him.

When they all fell into a tight-knit group Thundercracker seized his chance, a massive amount of energy running rampant through his systems and pooling in his thrusters until...

**BOOM!**

The sound barrier was torn apart as the Seeker deployed his special talents and rocketed away, a sonic boom ripping through the atmosphere with all the power of a nuclear bomb.

The Aerialbots were all sent careening back to Earth in a flurry of screams and thrown-off equilibriums, many systems shutting down from the sudden impact as well as armor literally being peeled off.

Thundercracker mentally smirked, speeding away from the ensuing scene of chaos as the screams of his beaten opponents filled his audios as they free-falled toward the planet.

Far below the ending battle in the air, the ground-based part of the fight was still in full swing. Fire had consumed the entire battlefield in a hellish red blaze, casting eerie shadows across the mechs who ran back and forth in hurried frenzies.

The heat did little to disturb the battle, nor did it distract those who had locked themselves into combat, fighting desperately for control.

A lone Datsun raced through the bright flames hurriedly, speeding between the legs of two clashing titans - Devastator and Superion - and streaking to the far side of the battlefield. Behind him the Lambo twins laid down cover fire, trails of dirt and ash flying behind them in the wake of their urgency.

Amid all the conflict, one battle in particular outmatched all the others.

Optimus Prime slammed his powerful fist forward, making contact with the enraged expression of his enemy.

Megatron reeled back several steps, arm rising to wipe the energon from his mouth. He steadied himself, equilibrium thrown off for a split second from the harsh punch. Red optics snapped back to Optimus, blazing angrily, "Cheap shot Prime, I didn't think you were one to fight dirty. What, with all your self-righteous beliefs and all..."

He rushed his opponent for what had to be the hundredth time, fists clenched and at the ready to do serious damage.

Optimus braced himself, armor already dented and cracked from the severity of some of Megatron's more intense hits. He had done his share of damage to the Decepticon commander, but was far from matching his nemesis's ferocity this time. Something about Megatron had changed. There was no doubt about it; normally during a battle he would attempt sideways glances and brief pauses to scan his surroundings, either scoping out the results of his soldiers' battles, or searching for someone or something...but this time, he was more than ruthless. He wasn't distracted in the least.

Every blow was aimed with morbid precision, hits falling into place painfully and purposefully. Megatron never took his optics off of him, his murderous gaze fixed into place with dark intent.

Optimus faltered under Megatron's latest attack, the armor of his forearms crumpling as he shielded his face from a particularly painful looking right hook.

The Decepticon commander didn't let up for a second, fists slamming into Optimus again and again, harder and harder, more and more...blindly?

The Autobot leader chanced a look up, attempting to read the expression on his enemy's no doubt enraged countenance, only to be met with a harsh kick to the face.

His vision whited out in a dramatic display of static and fireworks as he was sent crashing across the field in a heap of his own battered limbs.

His optics onlined to the sight of the ground beneath him, blades of yellowing, dry grass crumpling peacefully under his weight.

He slowly pushed himself to his knees, hand racing to his face as he felt the blazing breeze of the atmosphere wisp by his bleeding lower lip.

Wait. Breeze...Lip?

His facemask was gone.

Optimus rubbed his sore jaw complacently, standing and looking around the surrounding grass for his battle mask. His blurred vision reached the pedes of Megatron, standing directly beside him. He followed the mech's stance up and up until his optics locked onto the item held high in Megatron's outstretched hand, his mask.

The Decepticon leader had a smirk on his face as he turned the cracked mask over and over in his grip, "How appropriate," he said interestedly, "You lose the one thing that kept you concealed from all outsiders, you lose your pride, and right before you're about to lose your life as well." The silver mech threw the mask over his shoulder with little concern, watching as Optimus made as if he were going to run after it. But he didn't.

The Autobot commander faced Megatron warily, features set in an ever stalwart frown. "My pride wasn't hidden behind the mask, Megatron." He spat, anger for once prominent in his voice. Megatron simply scoffed, "Why else would you wear the thing around for countless stellar cycles if not for reasons of maintaining your pride, Prime? It hid you from the outside world, kept your emotions unreadable, kept the real you, the pitiful, self-conscious, pathetic, worthless and cowardly piece of scrap metal you really are concealed and safely hidden where no one would see it. You've walked around all these cycles with that mask and the actual you stuffed inside what your pride turned you into, brother, but I know you better than that!" The Warlord raised his fist once more, bringing it down hard onto Optimus's helm, knocking the mech back to the ground.

Megatron smiled venomously, "Do you remember the days when you were nothing more than a lowly dockworker, or an archivist? Do you remember how you tried to refuse to accept the Matrix? It's because you were a coward then! You still are! That mask may have hidden your expressions Prime, it may have hidden your cowardly frowns and upset emotions from everyone else, but I've always known!" another punch reigned down onto the Autobot leader.

"You'll always be a coward, standing up for pathetic flesh creatures while your planet drains into a withering husk, while your own people starve and die, while you fight your own race because you favor another! You're a selfish coward! No _mask _will change that! No mask can give you _pride_, no mask can save you from _me_!" more and more punches came down, denting and breaking and shattering...

Optimus stayed on the ground, arms covering his helm to keep him from being knocked unconscious. He endured the painful blows without a sound, waiting for any opportunity to fight back, waiting for Megatron to become distracted...but he never lost focus.

The Warlord ended his attack with another kick to the Autobot commander's face, watching as Optimus was sent flying, falling back onto the burning grass of the field.

He powered up his cannon, the eerie purple light coming to life at the opening of the weapon with renewed fire.

Optimus pushed himself to his hands and knees, intakes struggling as he tried to stand. He had expected this battle to turn out like all the others, his forces would arrive, engage the Decepticons, fight them, he'd fight Megatron, the Seekers would end up getting shot down, the Decepticons would lose aerial support, Megatron would call a retreat, and the Autobots would help the humans rebuild whatever had been damaged. Instead, Megatron wasn't holding back. The Seekers had yet to fall, or at least the ones that had stuck around had yet to fall; the Decepticon forces were proving to be more motivated this time, perhaps in response to their Leader's bad mood.

The cannon drew Optimus's attention quickly, energy radiating from it with a steady hum.

Megatron frowned, "Any last words, Prime?"

Optimus met his enemy's cold gaze defiantly, "Do your worst."

"So be it."

The cannon's hum increased in energy until it became a high-pitched whine, the purple light within it glowing bright white until it finally burst forth from the weapon.

Optimus offlined his optics, preparing for the end, however, he was met with the angered yell of Megatron and the sound of a shot gone astray.

He opened his optics to see Prowl barreling into the larger mech, tackling him to the ground before quickly rolling off, blaster at the ready and pointed directly at Megatron's helm.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were by their Leader's side in an instant, helping him to stand up as Megatron also regained his footing.

The Decepticon commander was livid, fusion cannon powering up once more and pointed to Prowl. "You little cretin!" He howled, anger pouring through his voice in waves.

Prowl put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, occupied hand keeping his blaster steady.

From the distance Ironhide and Cliffjumper came running with a small, struggling Seeker carried between the two of them. The young flier was kicking and flailing in terror, trying his best to free himself from his captors. It didn't work.

The two red mechs passed the scared flier to Prowl with no concern as to his frantic struggling and the damage it was doing. Prowl wrapped an arm tightly around the Seeker's neck, then moved his blaster's aim from Megatron to the other mech's helm.

"End this or lose your soldier Megatron!" The Tactician warned, finger pressing down on the trigger slightly.

Megatron stared for a moment, dumbfounded. He didn't even know the Seeker, well, he knew he was obviously a new recruit, but as far as names went...

The Decepticon commander laughed, waving his hand dismissively at the young Seeker and once again pointing his fusion cannon at Optimus. "Go ahead, kill him, what is he to me besides just another expendable?"

The small flier let out a horrified wail of despair, flailing once more to try and escape the grip of his captor. Prowl faltered, blaster lowering to the ground, he looked to Optimus for guidance but the Autobot leader simply growled, "How could you say that about your own soldiers?" He asked angrily.

Megatron scoffed apathetically, "There are others to take his place, hundreds, thousands!"

Prowl released the Seeker, expecting him to run off immediately, but the young mech stood motionless and terrified, unable to decide who to turn to.

Optimus stepped forward, both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe following him closely. "Each soldier that serves you is an individual, Megatron, they are not drones, they have lives, minds, personalities! What kind of monster are you to think that even one of them is expendable, that they can be so easily replaced?" He ground out. It wasn't often that Optimus Prime became angry, but certain things tipped his rage over the edge. This was one of those rare things.

Megatron's expression remained apathetic, "They can all be replaced." He met Optimus's gaze with no regard to the other mech's passion for his soldiers, whether they were his enemies or not.

From Optimus's side came an angry comment, "Is that what happened to 'Screamer?" Sideswipe blurted, "I haven't seen him flying around wreaking havoc during this battle! Bet you killed him didn't you? That's where this guy came from," He pointed to the young flier who had yet move, "He's 'Screamer's replacement!" The red twin was livid, far be it from him to show any compassion for the missing Decepticon Second-In-Command, if anything he was glad Starscream was gone, but that didn't change the fact that it wasn't right that Megatron killed him.

Sunstreaker spoke up as well, "Your own Second, expendable, replaced."

Megatron's optics narrowed in a heated rage at the disgusted tone in the yellow twin's voice, "I did nothing to Starscream!" He growled, fists clenching and unclenching, focus wavering.

Sideswipe noticed the lapse in attention, noticed the distraction, and continued to goad the Decepticon leader more. "Let me guess, he called you out on another of your flaws? Or maybe he pointed out another mistake in one of your plans? How'd you do it? Did you shoot him? Did you stab him? Did you strangle him?"

Optimus interrupted his subordinate calmly, "Enough Sideswipe."

The gunner didn't stop, "Did he bleed? I bet there was energon everywhere, I bet he died begging for mercy didn't he?"

Megatron growled, teeth clenched and fists shaking, "Shut up!" He yelled.

"Did he cry?"

Optimus glared at his soldier, "Enough!"

"Did he scream?"

Megatron aimed his cannon at Sideswipe, "Shut up!"

"Why? He was expendable right? He's dead! And it's all your fault! So come on, how'd you do it? How did you kill your own Second?"

Optimus looked to Sideswipe urgently, "Stop. Now."

"Murderer!" Sideswipe called tauntingly, since he had managed to coax such a strong reaction from Megatron he wasn't going to let up until the Decepticon Leader made a mistake, faltered, retreated, something. He didn't notice the cannon powering up, he didn't notice the pleading looks of Sunstreaker and Optimus, all he saw was an opportunity to get at Megatron, to get under the mech's proverbial skin. To him, it was harmless aggravation.

"Murderer!" He called again, playful smirk adorning his faceplates. "Poor 'Screamer, bet he put up one hell of a fight didn't he? He sure as the Pit hated you enough to do that much!"

Megatron roared angrily, "Shut up!" His cannon screeched to life and a split second later a searing shot of pure energy pierced the air like lightning, slamming into Sideswipe's chest plates.

It only took a moment for the damage to be done, but it felt like an eternity.

Time slowed to a halt.

Everything went silent.

Megatron stood panting, hysterical rage flashing in his optics as he watched Sideswipe fall deftly to the ground, a smoking, gaping hole in his chest. Energon gushed forth from the wound and Sunstreaker was immediately at his brother's side. "Optimus we have to get him to base! Now!" He cried, holding the red mech close to his chest. The blast had barely missed his spark chamber, Sideswipe was in stasis, but alive.

The young Seeker who had been watching decided that at this point sticking around wasn't in his best interest, he took off in a hurry, ashes forming in a cloud from the blast of his thrusters.

Through the haze, Optimus looked to Megatron in disbelief, something wasn't right. Megatron had always been violent, he never had any qualms about killing his enemies, but he never allowed himself to be baited like that. Despite his anger issues, he was a very controlled mech.

Until now apparently. Optimus could practically _feel _the rage radiating from his nemesis in waves. He looked to the twins, passing a knowing look to Sunstreaker as the yellow mech cradled his injured brother, begging silently for help.

Optimus pressed a finger to the side of his audio, "Autobots, retreat now. This battle is a loss." He sent over the comm.

Mechs pulled away from their fights immediately, looking through the flames, smoke and ashes to catch a glimpse of what had caused the battle to be called off so suddenly.

Optimus looked back to Megatron in uncertainty, the silver mech was still enraged, fists clenching and unclenching over and over and over again, optics narrowed at the downed gunner in Sunstreaker's arms. Something was definitely not right.

The Autobot commander looked briefly to Sideswipe, he had set Megatron off by taunting him with...Starscream?

Blue optics turned their gaze back to Megatron, "You really did kill him, didn't you?" He asked quietly, venturing towards his nemesis with careful steps.

Megatron tore his optics from Sideswipe and stared at Optimus instead. "I did nothing to him!" He growled.

"You did something, it's written all over your face."

Megatron was at a loss, expression confused and angered all at once. "I didn't do anything! He's not dead...at least," he paused, uncertain, "at least I don't think he is..."

Optimus stepped closer again, beginning to circle Megatron in a studious manner, "You don't think so? So you don't know." A pause, and then he was back to circling again, "He's gone then, did he run off or did you drive him away?" Obviously the Decepticons' wayward Second-In-Command was a touchy subject for Megatron, it was no secret that there was something going on between Starscream and his leader. After all, time and time again Starscream had betrayed Megatron, attacked him, verbally assaulted him, defied him, saved him, obeyed him, betrayed him again, and yet Megatron never killed him. And Starscream never brought Megatron down. Both were capable of successfully obliterating one another, yet they never did, and it was painfully obvious as to why that was.

Sideswipe might have been oblivious, hence why he was currently in the condition he was, but handled with care...Starscream's absence was perhaps the advantage the Autobots were looking for.

Optimus studied Megatron carefully, the silver mech glaring at him in a mixture of rage, uncertainty and confusion. The other Autobots were steadily retreating, falling back through the wall of fire and heading towards base, unaware of their Leader as he remained quizzically motionless. Sunstreaker hauled Sideswipe up, passing him to Ironhide who was more suited to carry the mech than he was. Cliffjumper and Prowl stared at Optimus as if he was crazy, both unsure what to do if Megatron were to break out of his trance and decide to attack him again.

"He left you, didn't he?" Optimus asked softly, extending his hand to rest on Megatron's shoulder.

The Decepticon Commander was silent, staring at the ground with an indiscernible expression of pain lighting his features.

"Why?"

Megatron shook his head, "He said I wouldn't understand...he wouldn't even tell me himself, his Trinemates...they,"

He was suddenly a flurry of motion, swiping Optimus's hand off his shoulder angrily, "Don't touch me fool!" He shouted, enraged expression returning as if he had just now remembered who it was he was talking to. "It's none of your concern!"

Optimus frowned, seeing that there was no point in continuing his questioning. It was time to leave.

Megatron was positively livid, chestplates heaving as he looked at Optimus, "Learn to control your subordinates Prime, or the next time, I won't miss the idiot's spark." His expression had returned to an apathetic frown, trying to cover up the slip of his emotions, but it was obvious.

Optimus nodded, falling back and motioning for Cliffjumper and Prowl to follow him. He made a mental note to retain the information he had gained from Megatron until it could come to better use. He had found a new weakness, an inhibiting weakness that could be easily exploited and used for the gain of the Autobot cause.

Megatron watched as his foes retreated, disappearing through the fire and heading back to their base. Gestalts disbanded and cursed one another's members as they each retreated back to the safety of their own factions. In no time at all, the Autobots were gone, their only remnants being the ash thrown up by their tires as they raced away from the chaotic battlefield.

Megatron was left standing alone, the hellish blaze oddly comforting around him. He realized that he had made a mistake, he had let his guard down, had gotten carried away...he didn't quite understand it, he was always careful. He had always managed to maintain a fine level of control when in battle, after all, losing one's temper on the battlefield was guaranteeing injury or death. And yet, for some reason, the words and accusations of some stupid youngling had completely shut down his logic processor, and all that was left was emotion.

The Decepticon commander looked to the ground in uncertainty, all of the damnable emotions he had kept hidden for so long, that he had only let show through around Starscream, were no longer content to be controlled and pacified any longer. He was a wreck now, mentally and emotionally.

The fire intensified around him, burning everything for miles like a raging beast consuming the very earth before it. The heat didn't bother Megatron, it wasn't dangerous to Cybertronians, it wasn't even very noticeable, it was simply there. For the first time in days he felt strangely comforted by the nothingness, the brightening blaze surrounding his frame giving a clear image of what his life had become. Everything had gone up in flames. His happiness, his hope, his control, all burned in a hell of its own without Starscream there.

Fire lapped at his heels then, the heat peeling off paint and singing the metal beneath, but he paid it no mind. His little slip up today would probably end up causing him more trouble in future battles if he didn't learn to leash his emotions again, not that it would do much good. His spark still ached, still felt as if it were ripping itself in half from the sheer torment of not being with his lover. All he felt was grief and sadness and _anger_. So much so that when the poor excuse of an Autobot soldier-Sideswipe, was it?-began accusing him of hurting Starscream, of _killing _him no less, he had lost all control. Rage had consumed him much like the fire that surrounded him now, searing any sense of control he had left.

All he had seen was red, all he had felt was anger...

Megatron sighed, he had really blown it.

He had made many mistakes in his lifecycle, some far worse than others, but undoubtedly allowing the Autobots to see that he was emotionally compromised was the worst mistake yet.

He would have to have Hook install some new kind of programming that would allow him-if possible-to reign in his almost non-existent emotions even more. It wasn't exactly safe, but anything was better than feeling as if his spark were about to break itself into a million pieces.

As if by the mercy of Primus, his subordinates seemed to rip him away from his thoughts then. Through the cacophony of crumpling grass and cracking fire the sound of jet engines reached his audios, causing him to look up as two forms materialized through the smoke and flames.

Thundercracker transformed and landed a short distance from his leader, throwing up dust and ashes in a ring around his pedes, Skywarp tailed close behind him. "I saw what happened," The blue Seeker said softly, bowing his head. Skywarp nodded.

Megatron remained silent, observing the two fliers in cold disinterest. They reminded him so much of Starscream, so much so that he hated them.

Skywarp stepped before Thundercracker carefully, attempting to speak to Megatron in his most sincere and sycophantic tone, "My Lord, if I may..." He began with a timid smile, "What happened, you know the losing your temper and that particular display of losing focus, it was completely natural, even for someone like you-"

"Someone like me?" Megatron breathed darkly, gaze locked on Skywarp menacingly. The look in his optics was murderous to say the least, and the violet Seeker backed away immediately.

"Sorry, sorry! No offense intended I promise!"

He turned to his Trinemate and made a cutting motion at his throat, mouthing to him _"Bail me out!"_, Thundercracker kept his head bowed, putting his hands up carefully, "If I may suggest, Lord Megatron, you should head back to base, perhaps you could talk to Soundwave about it..?" He asked calmly.

Megatron growled angrily at the Seeker, "Silence yourself moron! I've no need for therapy if that's what you're trying to hint at!"

Thundercracker backed away, optics cast to the ground, Skywarp took off immediately, still injured and eager to get back to base. The blue Seeker was left on his own, "Of course not, Lord Megatron, still...there's no sense in standing around like a dejected sparkling in the middle of a battlefield...everyone will think you've gone mad." He attempted, not that everyone didn't think he was dangerously unstable as it was.

Megatron considered him for a moment, glaring at the Seeker with hate filled optics. He had to admit, Thundercracker was right. If he stood around in the middle of an abandoned, incinerating battlefield he would look completely insane, and he most _certainly _didn't want to ruin his image any further after his earlier stunt.

His lips curled into a disdainful frown, regarding Thundercracker disgustedly, "Stop your pathetic pandering Seeker," He sneered, voice laced with hate, he turned away from him and stepped through the fire.

Thundercracker watched him wearily, hearing his leader's command to return to base over the Decepticon wavelength.

He had an unsettling feeling that today's little slip-up wasn't going to be the last, if anything it was the first of many. He was no fool either, he realized that Megatron was becoming increasingly unstable, it would only be a limited amount of time before he had the entire Decepticon army in disarray. The blue Seeker sighed, feeling the emptiness over what was left of his and Skywarp's Trine bond, "I really hope things are going better for you than they are for us." He said to his absent Trine Leader, forlornly kicking in his thrusters and ascending to follow his quickly dissipating faction.

~O~

**In Vos:**

Starscream tilted his helm in time to the employed medic's commands. Left. Right. Forward...

His neck hurt, every cable and wire stinging with the same fire that came with every med-bay operation. Just because he wasn't being treated in the Nemesis' med-bay-by Hook no less-didn't mean that the pain was any different.

The medic sighed and scribbled something onto the datapad he had in his hand. "As far as I can tell, you'll be fine." He told himself more than Starscream, listing different treatment options that he already knew wouldn't be used.

The red flier looked at him intently, pulling from the other mech's blank stare that it was alright for him to leave.

Starscream stood from the berth carefully, legs wobbly and systems still protesting after his previous...ordeal. After that particular event he had been thoroughly disheveled, so much so that he didn't even have the presence of mind to pull himself together when he was brought to the med-bay and unceremoniously dumped onto the berth, crying and trembling like some pathetic sparkling.

Now, he couldn't even hold the medic's gaze for more than a few seconds. Regardless, he drew himself up to his full height, wings held out in a proud display. What had happened was bad...worse than many things he had been through, but he could overcome it. After all, he was Starscream, the ruthless Second-In-command-well, ex-SIC-of the most feared army in the known universe. He had seen many an enemy fall by his hands and had the scars to prove it...it wasn't like a single incident was going to change who he was...well, not much anyways.

He trekked towards the med-bay doors, looking to the medic once more for the go-ahead. The mech sighed dismally and waved him on, muttering some form of sorrow to him.

Starscream hissed lowly as his abused body took on the stress of walking through the maze-like halls of his luxurious prison. Shadowracer's cruelty so far was truly something to be wary of, if the pain in his port was any sort of reminder to him at all. Starscream, thankfully, was a resilient mech.

The halls were mercifully empty, the usual cadence of servants running back and forth as their echoes bounced off the cathedral ceilings and high walls was absent, leaving everything eerily silent.

Starscream walked slowly, each step of his thruster heels on the meticulously-kept floor making a resounding '_click_'that kept him occupied for the moment. From what the medic had told him when he had onlined, Shadowracer was out on important business and wouldn't be back for some time, which was fine by him. If anything it gave him a chance to recompose himself and prepare for Shadowracer's next attack, whatever that would be.

He made his way to the central living area of the mansion and sat down gingerly on the couch, watching a news conference questioning the High Council's involvement-or lack there of-in the ongoing Civil War.

Starscream reached for the controls and upped the volume, listening raptly as a reporter chastised the Council and the Autobots for drawing out the war. He smirked to himself, the Autobots were losing support on an exponential level, Cybertron was tiring of the caste system and the Council in whole.

Of course, it wasn't much of a surprise, everyone knew that a society bound by caste and oppressive laws would only last so long, and the time for change was long overdue on Cybertron. The way Starscream saw it, the Council's days were numbered. At the hands of Megatron, each and every restricting law and binding caste would fall, and Cybertron would finally be at peace with the Warlord himself to oversee it. Starscream couldn't wait for that day...even if now he wouldn't be able to rule by Megatron's side as he had fantasized about so often...

A forlorn sigh escaped him at that, and he slumped against the couch, optics locked onto the holovid without actually watching it. His thoughts wandered to his Leader. He wondered what Megatron was doing right now, what he would do if he knew what Starscream was going through...undoubtedly he'd be angry, he would probably storm to Cybertron in a fit of rage and raze Vos to the ground just to get him back...and the things he would do to Shadowracer. Starscream felt a twinge of what could only be happiness at that thought. To see Shadowracer screaming and writhing in pain, begging for mercy as Megatron tore him apart limb from limb...it was intoxicating.

A sudden small voice made itself known rather abruptly, "You're alive!"

Starscream jumped from the couch with a startled shriek, landing gracelessly on the floor and immediately assuming his most threatening demeanor.

It didn't affect his audience in the least. Silverwing propped his arms on the back of the couch and snickered quietly, "Scared you, did'n I?" He asked, green optics shining happily.

Starscream frowned and stood up slowly, the phantom pain in his port causing him to wince. He went to the far side of the couch and reclaimed his seat, sitting as carefully as he could.

Silverwing skittered around the couch and plopped down excitedly, "I thought he killed you! But you're alive!" The youngling laughed, scooting closer.

Starscream looked at the edge of the couch and knew he could move no further without falling off, so he chose to balefully glare at the younger Seeker.

Silverwing took immediate notice of the look and stopped, "What's wrong?" He asked, wings lowering against his back as his expression turned dire. "Are you mad 'cause I did'n help you?"

Starscream felt himself bristle at the youngling's saddened tone. Far be it from him to act as if he cared, but he wasn't completely sparkless, and when it came to the younger of his race, his instincts prevented him from being too callous. He adjusted his stance, sinking further into the couch and lifting an arm invitingly. Silverwing shot over and took full advantage of the offered position, snuggling Starscream for a brief moment before the older flier pushed him away.

This time the youngling was sated enough not to care.

He sat there, staring at Starscream in awe. "I still cant believe you're alive! Usually Master Shadowracer kills his...guests...the first chance he gets! This is chance number two for you!" a small smile spread over the youngling's features at that, his wings fluttering in barely contained happiness.

Starscream could see the hope shining behind those green optics. A hope that, he could only guess, was aimed at his survival. It wasn't unnerving, considering that Seeker younglings who had experienced some form of trauma in their lifetime-namely the loss of their creators-tended to attach themselves to others of their race in the hopes of finding a surrogate. Starscream realized that Silverwing was beginning to form those attachments to him, if he hadn't already. He had no intention to care for the youngling, he had never even carried a sparkling of his own and had no want to either. He would have to make his point very clear to Silverwing...

The youngling continued to stare at him happily, green optics wide with affection and wonder.

Starscream frowned, the chastising could wait till later.

The news died down to a steady flow of reports on bombings and security threats, all of which came as no surprise. Starscream muted the holovid and stared at the bar lining the parallel wall, fighting the temptation to raid it and drown all of his misery away.

"You wanna know how old I am?" Silverwing asked proudly, scooting closer once more and using his fingers to count in preparation.

Starscream scrunched his nose distastefully, "You've already told me, you're ten meta-cycles old, congratulations..." He said in a flat, uncaring tone.

Silverwing paused and thought back on it, trying to remember the past day's events beyond what he had probably tried to repress. "Oh yeah..." He mused, "What about you?"

Starscream felt himself becoming more and more uncomfortable, "Don't you know it's impolite to ask other mechs their age?" He breathed haughtily, optics piercing the younger Seeker with a warning glance. Silverwing was oblivious.

"Why?"

Starscream sighed, "To answer your earlier question, I'm old enough, far older than you at least. And it's rude to inquire about the age of others because sometimes age can be an embarrassing thing." That was a thorough enough answer in his opinion, it had been enough for him when he was a youngling.

Silverwing dawned a confused expression, "If it's rude, then why'd you ask me my age yesterday?"

Starscream paused on the verge of a particularly acidic reply, taking notice as another servant entered the room, crimson optics searching the vast area until they landed on Silverwing.

"There you are!" He shouted, looking the very picture of anger as he stormed over and grabbed the youngling's arm, hauling him up from the couch. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you know you had East Wing duty today why are you here?" He asked.

Silverwing curled up as far as he could and whined incomprehensibly, not giving the older mech an answer.

Starscream watched, eyeing the scene with scrutiny.

The mech who had apprehended Silverwing seemed to just notice that Starscream was in the room, with an embarrassed gasp he instantly dropped the youngling and bowed. "M-master...I apologize, please...is there anything I can get for you?" He asked, doubling over in his hurried attempt to be courteous. His wings snapped back and down, lower than Starscream even thought possible. Upon closer observation of the mech, Starscream noticed clear and prudent marks on his armor...

"You've been beaten recently." He stated in a nonchalant manner, staring at the muted holovid and feigning complete and utter disinterest. The servant eyed him in confusion, it was almost as if Starscream hadn't said anything to him at all.

"S-sir?" He asked, tone quieting.

Starscream turned to him with a calm expression, "I said, you've been beaten recently. And in light of my own recent circumstances I'm going to make a guess that it's all Tall, Dark and Gruesome's doing, am I correct?"

The servant looked to the floor, "Master, I'm not sure this is a conversation I should be having with you. Unless there is anything you want me to do then I-"

"I order you to talk to me." Starscream commanded crossly, remaining still as Silverwing forced himself back underneath his arm to latch onto him once more.

The servant looked thoroughly uneasy, tensing as he moved to take a seat on the couch far enough away from Starscream to still convey some semblance of respect. "I take it Master Shadowracer has done similar to you so far?" He asked, gesturing to one of his newer freshly-welded injuries. He had a slightly uncertain smile gracing his features and wasn't much older than Starscream at all, which had initially gained the tri-colored Seeker's attention enough for him to want to talk.

Starscream smirked, "You have no idea." With a sweeping gesture he drew the servant's attention to his once beautiful wings, "Beneath the bandages are gaping holes where my Decepticon insignias used to be, I suppose those are the only remaining _physical _wounds, but he's done much, much worse. The mech's a monster."

The servant looked apprehensive, obviously reading from Starscream's expression what the other mech wouldn't say out loud. "No argument there." He agreed, looking to Silverwing who seemed perfectly content on staying where he was, peering at him snarkily from the safety of Starscream's loose embrace.

After the servant realized they were on some form of common ground, he relaxed a great deal, settling back into the couch. Starscream frowned, "What's your name?" He inquired.

With the holovid muted and all else remaining eerily silent, it was an awkward conversation at best, and would indeed stay that way. The only flier in the room who didn't seem to be phased at all was Silverwing, who burrowed his face into Starscream's side lovingly, much to the older Seeker's discomfort.

"My name is Aurascape, and you're Starscream right?"

Starscream nodded, "None other, and exactly how do you know my name, has it been announced to every servant here?" He asked, optics wandering back to the silent holovid and scrutinizing the reporter-who at the moment had the audacity to chase down one of the High Council members.

Aurascape shrugged, "No, we've all seen you on the holovid before at one point or another. That and often times you're the subject of many sparkling stories."

Starscream quirked an optic ridge in curiosity, "Sparkling stories? How so?"

Aurascape smiled and reverted to speaking the ancient Vosian dialect that many Seekers had long forgotten in favor of Standard Cybertronian, listing off the names of many tales and stories that sounded like exaggerated battles he had been in. Finally, he stopped his list with a name. "Jazira," The servant spoke the single word as if it were the name of a sacred deity.

Starscream frowned, recognizing what the name meant immediately, "Jazira, the Untamed One." It wasn't a name he heard often, not one that had ever been applied to him at least, and it certainly wasn't one he ever thought people would come to know him by. But if it gained him near-celebrity status among the Vosian public, then who was he to complain? "How did I come to be called Jazira?" He asked, genuinely curious about his new name.

It was Aurascape who frowned then, "You're the only one who refused to bow to the will of Groundlings. We've seen reports of the Earth battles where they've sent media probes down. You've faced off against Optimus Prime and some of his fiercest warriors, you've led your Trine through blazing firefights and against overwhelming odds, you've stood pede to pede with Megatron, the Decepticon Warlord! And through all of it, you've come out unscathed." He paused to look at Starscream, a silence hanging between them that lasted just long enough to make the tri-colored Seeker uncomfortable.

"You've spent so long away from Vos, so long with a bunch of disgusting Ground-Pounders, and you've remained defiant, untamed. So...we started calling you Jazira." Once again he paused, looking to Starscream with a meaningful expression, "I hope you don't mind."

The other flier looked at his new acquaintance in a sort of shocked-paralysis. If only he knew the truth about what he was saying-Starscream _had _bowed to Groundlings, well only one Groundling. But he had bowed to that certain mech in particular many, many times...and done so much more. However, seeing that Aurascape wasn't particularly fond of Ground-bound mechs, Starscream had no intention of telling him the truth. Well, that and if he was seen as a hero in the eyes of Vosian citizens then why change that, after all, he rather enjoyed being revered.

Aurascape smiled, seemingly enjoying the conversation with his new semi-friend.

Starscream checked his chronometer, noticing the time that had passed. It hadn't been too long since he was released from the med-bay, but he didn't want to take the chance on Shadowracer coming back and catching him talking to his servants, especially not after the incident from yesterday. If the dark Seeker was willing to hit a youngling then there was no telling what he would do to Aurascape. Aurascape was a big mech, he could probably put up a good fight, but if scars told stories then his were telling that Shadowracer clearly won any fight the two had been in..._if _Aurascape had even fought the mech in the first place.

Starscream wasn't willing to take a chance on letting the mech get hurt over his own ineptitude to resist a good conversation. He was usually all about self-preservation, but in this case, when he knew what his oh-so-wonderful _rapist _was capable of...he couldn't let anything happen to Aurascape. Besides, if things ever got too bad, then the servant might actually come in handy.

It was always useful to have friends in unexpected places.

Starscream turned to Aurascape while simultaneously looking over his shoulder, noticing another servant sweeping the floor around the entrance to the living room. With a sly grin he lowered his voice and moved closer, scooting Silverwing along with him, "Tell you what, if you can keep meeting me here for a quick chat-inconspicuously of course-every time I'm in here, then I'll do my best to keep Sir Afthole from giving you any more of these." He whispered with a quick swipe of a sky-blue finger over one of Aurascape's many scars.

The other Seeker looked concerned for a moment, obviously weighing the pros and cons of such an arrangement. There was the obvious risk of being caught talking to Starscream, Shadowracer would think he was trying to make a move on him or something equally devious. However, the thought of having a decent conversation with someone who didn't see him as a slave was too appealing to decline. Aurascape breathed a sigh, "Alright. You've got yourself a deal."

Starscream took Aurascape's hand and shook it firmly, "Good." With that he stood, forcing Silverwing to unhand his waist. "Keep the runt quiet for the meantime, I suppose you've been the one looking after him anyways?"

Aurascape stood as well, pulling the youngling to him and nodding. "I'll make sure he doesn't say anything to anybody, he's pretty good at keeping secrets."

Starscream smiled, "Excellent," he observed Aurascape's paranoid expression and motioned to the far hallway. "You can go about your business now, I myself am going back to the med-bay until...well, until my torture is due to continue. Until next time?"

Aurascape smiled also, "Until next time." With that he bowed and led Silverwing from the room.

Starscream began to make his way back to the med-bay, intent on having the medic repair his wings fully. His new friendship with Aurascape was as unexpected as it was a relief, at least he had someone in this hell that he could run to when he needed help, an outside link perhaps...if Shadowracer didn't find out about their new deal and kill the mech first...

Starscream sighed, once again lulling his nervous fear with the sound of his thrusters clicking on the immaculate floor. He dreaded facing Shadowracer when he returned, knowing that he probably had something terrible in store for him. But then again...what could he do, he certainly wasn't going to give in, he still loved Megatron, even if it was a sin to love a Groundling...he would never stop loving him, and Shadowracer be damned. No amount of torture would ever make him accept Shadowracer as his so-called _owner_. He was forever Megatron's, and no one else's...

Starscream sighed, if he was doomed to be here forever, then forever was going to be an unbearably long time.

~O~

Yay! I finally finished this chapter! After procrastinating for MONTHS! Sorry about that by the way...aheheh -_-'

Also if you find any mistakes I'd be glad to fix them! I have no beta and my spell check had failed me miserably.


	6. Chapter 6

Omg I love you guys! Your reviews make me so happy! :3

So, I'm glad this fic is turning out so successful! I didn't think it would, honestly, but I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooo happy that so many of you like it!

**NEED TO KNOW:** This chapter takes place four vorns after Starscream left, so a lot has happened in that time period! Because a vorn is a long time :o Also, I kind of view the way Cybertronians see time as the same way we do. So an earth year still feels like a year to them, it just doesn't affect them the way it affects us - like say, with age and all that? But it still feels like a long, long, long time to them! At least for the purposes of this fic it does. So yeah, Starscream and Megatron have been separated for a long time, I hope that's ok :(

**ALSO** Make sure you read the bottom note for a spoiler! Because I love you all so much :D

Non-con ahead, torture, sad TC and Skywarp, Angsty!Megatron, slightly OOC Hook and a new OC to fill in a blank because I'm lazy.

Btw, a vorn = 83 Earth years

~O~

**Earth: Four Vorns Later**

The raid had been disastrous.

Truly, it had been something to behold on an astronomically idiotic level. Never before had the Decepticons suffered a defeat quite so...well, there really weren't even words for it. In an increasingly ponderous and foul mood, Megatron currently limped down the halls of his base, trying to keep his posture and outward demeanor as threatening as possible in his current state. The hydraulics in his left leg had been shot through, and if he didn't know any better he would have thought his entire leg strut had given out on him. The inner circuitry of his arm had been torn out, wires and energon lines hanging limply as he headed for the med-bay. There were, if the pain was any indication, numerous internal injuries riddling his frame, and the armor of his back had been almost completely ripped off, leaving him uncomfortably raw. The most bothersome injury of all, however, was the vicious gash he was now sporting over his right optic.

Any subordinates he passed played it smart, quickly averting their ashamed gazes, displaying less-serious injuries of their own. No one stopped to ask their leader how he felt, they were Decepticons - there was really no need for it - and therefore, with no interruptions Megatron was left to brood.

His mind wandered back to the raid, well actually, the reason that he lost the raid.

Prime - the idiotic, sentimental fool that he was - still wouldn't stop bringing it up...And of course, every time he did bring it up, Megatron couldn't stop himself from listening, thinking, _and feeling!_

Primus it hurt.

Every time he was reminded that he would never see Starscream again, he wanted to simply offline himself on the spot.

And of course, Prime knew that. It's why he would bring the Seeker up, why he would tell Megatron that Starscream left because he couldn't stand him, because he hated him. And the more Megatron heard him say it, the more he believed him. Starscream had left because he hated him...and it _hurt_.

Sometimes, if he listened hard enough, he could overhear some of his Decepticons murmuring about how "he should've gotten over it already," or "he hated Starscream, why is he losing his mind over the slagger?" The truth was that it had been four vorns since the Seeker left him, and while most mechs were able to rid themselves of the pain from a lost relationship in half a vorn, Megatron couldn't. Four long vorns…and it still hurt.

The med-bay doors opened as he approached them, limping in and voiding any and all other mechs with his mere presence, except for two. Starscream's previous Trinemates stood resolute, speaking with Hook about the damage that Skywarp had sustained during the raid...and, by the sound of it, something else. Something far more personal.

Though he knew he shouldn't, Megatron picked a nearby berth and commenced eavesdropping on the Seekers, waiting to be treated. He knew that spying on other mechs' conversations was childish and, given some thought, very devious...and yet, with Starscream gone, Megatron found himself feeling some odd link to the Seeker's former Trinemates, after all Starscream was once his. So in truth he had all rights to include himself in the conversation. Right?

Hook, who had been overwhelmed by the number of injured troops after the raid, simply nodded imperceptibly as Skywarp finished talking about the recovery time of his wing, allowing Thundercracker to pick the conversation up from there. The blue Seeker seemed to be exhausted, having to lean on his Wingmate just to stand. He had been absent from many battles during the past four vorns, and Megatron rarely saw him out of he and Skywarp's shared quarters. "I don't understand it, Hook. I can be doing nothing and the pain will just hit me, like someone's stabbing my spark. And it's not just there, there's pain in my wings, my back, my neck, everywhere!" He paused momentarily, passing a look to Skywarp who nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Even in my...my interface panel, I don't even use my port but it's there, and I can't explain it!" He sighed in exasperation.

Skywarp stroked the small of his mate's back comfortingly, turning his gaze to Hook with a worried countenance. "You don't think he's got a virus or a malfunction or anything, do you Doc?" He asked.

Hook slumped his shoulders forward as he thought. He had never had to deal with a case like this before, having only read about it in datapads. As a result, he didn't know what to do as far as a means of treatment went. Skywarp had only experienced discomforting pains in the aforementioned areas, but Thundercracker. Now he was a different story. He had been in and out of the med-bay almost constantly over the past four vorns with seemingly non-existent injuries, but very real pain. And it was everywhere. At first he paid it no mind, knowing that the Seekers had just broken their bond and that the pain was either left over from that or some harmless yet discomforting injury he had sustained in battle. However, after four vorns of complaint and worsening pain, there was nothing else that Thundercracker's pain could be stemming from except one thing...

Hook sighed, clasping his hands together as he acknowledged the two. "If you don't mind, may I ask you a personal question?" This was practically doomed to evoke an argument between the two Seekers, but what couldn't be avoided simply couldn't be avoided.

They both nodded.

"Which of you was closer to-" he paused with a sidelong glance at Megatron, who for the entire world looked to be impatiently waiting for medical assistance, and losing a staggering amount of energon. "O-our former Air Commander?" He asked quietly, fingers interlaced and audios dampened in preparation for the oncoming emotional outbursts, he moved further away from the Decepticon leader, out of audio range. The two fliers moved with him, obviously catching on.

Thankfully they both remained quiet, optics dimming in pain.

Skywarp pointed to Thundercracker, who looked a bit surprised that Hook had even felt the need to ask. "I was closer to him; in fact, I was far closer to both of them than either was to the other." He told the medic nonetheless. Starscream had entrusted him with nearly every secret he ever had - albeit every one of them came with a threat - and had barely ever told any of them to Skywarp. Not that it was any kind of surprise; Skywarp couldn't keep a secret if his aft depended on it, which in many cases it did.

Hook nodded his understanding, "Well, this may sound absurd, but there have been a few cases of Trines abolishing their bonds and," He stopped to rummage through a pile of datapads on his desk, picking one in particular, "Often times, a Trinemate who was more emotionally attached to another would experience the same physical sensations as his missing fellow." He handed the datapad to Thundercracker, who looked more than confused. "While it's strange since you've all been separated for so long, apparently your bond was a very strong one. There's nothing I can do for you really, all your pain is coming from Starscream, not yourself."

Thundercracker looked beyond horrified, "So what I've been feeling...it's what he's feeling, what he's been going through?" He asked in bewilderment. This wasn't what he was expecting to hear. When he had come to Hook for answers he thought he simply had a systematic virus, but to find out that he was sharing the physical experiences of his absent Trine Leader...it was beyond concerning. All the pain, the agonizing sensations he had been feeling in his very spark, as if he were being whipped and stabbed, the pain in his wings and back...and the pain in his port. For Primus sake there was pain everywhere. And that could only mean that Starscream was either being hurt or had already been hurt and had yet to recover...The blue Seeker fell to his knees, dragging Skywarp along with him as he let out a spark-wrenching wail of despair.

Megatron had to grit his dentas at the sheer pitch of it, he had turned his audios up to full capacity in order to try and hear the conversation after Hook had moved the Seekers away, and now he found himself regretting it. Thundercracker had obviously received bad news...but was it concerning himself, or Skywarp? The Warlord couldn't tell.

Hook seemed hesitant to tell them the rest, but as Starscream's ex-Trinemates, he felt inclined to do so. With a soft sigh he leaned down and squeezed Thundercracker's shoulder firmly, "I need you to calm down," He shushed, looking to Skywarp for assistance. The purple Seeker could offer none; he appeared to be just as shocked as his Bondmate. Both Seekers were on their knees, clutching each other and sobbing brokenly as Hook attempted to console them. Unfortunately consolation wasn't the Constructicon's main field of expertise.

With an annoyed and slightly-sympathetic sigh, Hook sank to his knees and patted Thundercracker's shoulder, attempting to at least gain his attention back. The rest of the information was likely to drive both Seekers mad, and for the briefest moment Hook pondered why he was even going to tell them. Seekers were a notoriously emotional race, though born and bred for war, they formed unnaturally close bonds with one another, and any kind of tragedy that happened to befall one of their Wingmates tended to devastate the entire Trine...so, logically, he should keep the information to himself...but then again, they were Starscream's Trine...he had to tell them, he was a medic, it _was_ his duty after all.

After ten long, unbearable breems of keening and wailing from both fliers, Hook finally managed to calm them down, impatiently piercing them both with his most threatening gaze. "That's enough, for Primus' sake you're Decepticons! Start acting like it and stop your incessant crying!" He growled, visor glowing in barely contained anger.

Thundercracker cleared his throat, wiping at his optics with the back of his hand. Hook was right, he was acting ridiculous. Skywarp glared back at the Constructicon, still sniffing and clinging to his mate in unspoken terror.

Hook sighed, getting to his pedes and ushering them both up. He pointed to the datapad he had handed to Thundercracker, "The pain you're experiencing is only a fraction of what Starscream is experiencing, and yours is of a lesser intensity. The rest of the information you can find out for yourself, it's all on the 'pad." With that he turned towards Megatron, who thankfully was far out of hearing range. Upon detecting the muffled crying of Thundercracker, he turned back for a brief moment, "Look, contact Starscream, see if you can get a hold of him and find out what in the Pit he's doing. If the pain keeps up," he really couldn't believe he was still offering his services to a lost cause, but he wasn't a _complete _aft, "just, just come see me again." Sighing in finality, he went to begin work on his Leader.

Thundercracker didn't attempt to pull himself together as he fervently grabbed Skywarp's wrist, "Warp us to our quarters, now!" He ground out, optics glowing furiously.

Skywarp felt his spark seize, he had never seen Thundercracker so...out of it. Nonetheless he nodded and immediately warped them to their shared quarters, leaving the only two remaining occupants of the med-bay in the company of one another.

Megatron remained silent as Hook apologized for making him wait, rampantly rummaging through his tools to begin repairing the Warlord. He found himself curious about what the Seekers had gotten so worked up about; it had obviously been some form of terrible news, if their reactions were anything to go by. However, whether or not he should inquire about what had made them so despicably emotional, he didn't know. He had every right to know, that he was sure of. As Supreme Commander nothing was to be kept from him, and that was all the justification he needed.

Hook busied himself with the repairs, desperately hoping that Megatron wouldn't ask the question he knew he was going to ask...

"What was wrong with the simpletons?" The Tyrant inquired apathetically.

Hook sighed; all hope was lost at this point. He began his work on Megatron's leg strut, which had given out after his hydraulics had apparently been shot through. It was a mystery to Hook how Megatron had even been able to make his way to the med-bay, he shouldn't have even been able to stand, let alone walk...oh well, Megatron was leader of the Decepticons for a reason...

The medic stalled for a moment, fixating himself on the repairs. Telling Megatron about Thundercracker's - well, Starscream's - predicament would mean trouble. The Tyrant would no doubt become enraged and storm to Cybertron demanding answers, or worse, drag Starscream back. Normally, Hook wouldn't stick his nose in his Commander's relationship, or, previous relationship, but considering that Starscream's pain could be coming from a simple accident or even carrying for that matter, there was no sense in disrupting the Seeker's new life on a simple whim. Therefore, he couldn't let Megatron know.

Continuing his repairs, he tried to ignore the perturbed look Megatron was giving him, opting for the "oblivious" approach. Megatron simply persisted.

"What," He seethed in annoyance, "was wrong with the Seekers?"

Hook sighed, not looking up at his leader, "Thundercracker has been experiencing unexplained aches and pains for the past vorn, and he simply wanted to know if he had a virus or malfunction of sorts. I am happy to report that his systems are at optimum capacity and he is free of any errors." The surgeon informed him, reconnecting wires with careful precision as he talked.

Megatron was silent, seeming to mull over the information with as much attention as someone disarming a bomb. So the Seeker had been experiencing pain? And yet, there was nothing wrong with him...there had to be something wrong or else he would feel fine. Hook wasn't telling him everything.

"What was on the datapad you gave him?" Megatron asked suddenly.

Hook froze for a split second, but it was all the time that Megatron needed to know that the Medic had kept something from him.

Soon enough, the Constructicon regained his aloof composure, "The real question is why were you paying so much attention to the Seekers?" He inquired.

There was a deadly growling from the Warlord and Hook knew he had overstepped a boundary, cringing in preparation for the oncoming blow...but Megatron simply glared at him. "They are _my _subordinates, I can 'pay attention' to them all I want!" He barked angrily, "Now tell me, what was on the datapad?"

Hook began repairing his leader a little faster, "My apologies Lord Megatron...the datapad simply held different pain relief exercises, seeing as how there was nothing I could do." It wasn't exactly a lie, there were certain relief exercises amongst all of the information, but it still wouldn't be good if Megatron got his servos on it and found out what _other _information it held...

Megatron didn't seem satisfied with that answer at all, "I may not be a medic Hook, but if there's nothing wrong with him, then why is he feeling pain in the first place?" The Constructicon averted his gaze from his work, staring at the far wall in contemplation.

There was a way to get Megatron to drop the conversation, albeit a cruel way...but a medic had to do what a medic had to do, especially if the information Megatron was inquiring about could cause more harm to his mental state than there already was. Hook frowned, tightening the fastenings of a hydraulic, "Thundercracker may be suffering from a very severe form of depression, my Lord, which in cases severe enough can cause physical pain." And so the bait was laid.

Megatron looked more confused than sated, glaring at Hook as if the medic was a moron. However, he fell for the trap. "_Why _is the idiot depressed?" He asked without thinking.

Hook inwardly felt himself cringe, he knew that speaking _the name _around Megatron was practically taboo now, but it had to be done to keep things the way they were. After all, if it turned out there was nothing wrong with Starscream and Megatron went to Vos anyways, things would be even tenser between the fliers and the Decepticons, whom they _barely _held allegiance to as it was. The medic feigned his most downtrodden and hopeless attitude, "Why else would he be depressed Sir, he misses Starscream..."

As soon as the name left Hook's lips Megatron froze.

The green mech could literally see the pain and emotional turmoil warring behind his Leader's optics. The Tyrant did a good job of hiding his emotions on a daily basis, if not constantly, but he was still a mech, like any other, and it was easy to see when something truly hurt him...Hook found himself regretting ever saying the name. He wasn't soft-sparked by any means, if anything he had a reputation for being careless and cruel when it came to his patients, but to see anyone who had been so hurt by what was supposed to be the epitome of happiness - love itself - it was unsettling. Megatron's expression softened into a discontented frown, "I see." He said quietly, looking at the floor.

Hook continued with his work dutifully, not glancing at the Tyrant any more than he had to. It was no secret that Megatron's sanity hadn't exactly been helped by Starscream's absence, and it seemed everyone knew it except for the Decepticon Leader himself. If he saw the medic looking at him, he would no doubt change his mood dramatically and possibly inflict bodily harm...and Hook, being the all knowing doctor that he was, didn't particularly feel like picking pieces of himself off the floor.

Hook sighed dramatically as he noticed a fried bunch of wires far too close to a neural-net cluster in Megatron's leg. Apparently, Optimus Prime had done far more damage to his nemesis than Megatron realized. It couldn't be fixed with the Warlord conscious, and, if the medic had to guess, there were more injuries like it all throughout Megatron's body.

He looked to his Leader dismally, "I apologize my Lord, but it appears I'm going to have to deactivate you for a short while to carry out the repairs." He informed the silver mech, gesturing for him to lie back on the berth as he went for the needed monitors and sedatives.

Megatron complied grudgingly, laying back with as much care as he could due to the exposed circuitry and wiring of his dorsal plates. He watched the ceiling intently, mind wandering distractedly over his lost lover. If Thundercracker thought he was depressed, then what did that make him? Starscream's departure affected him worse than it did either of his Trinemates...they didn't love him like _he _did. His spark pulsed painfully at that thought...he loved him so much, so very much, and to know that his Seeker was so far away, happy in the arms of another mech...

Anger rose quickly within the Warlord's already overtaxed spark, Starscream had left him for another mech, the other Seekers had said it themselves. And now, while he was miserable and suffering, Starscream - his beloved Starscream - was bonded to another mech, and happily so. _"He didn't love me, so why in the name of Primus do I still love him?" _Megatron thought to himself in confused anguish. He would have never left Starscream for another mech, after it took so long to establish the relationship in the first place, especially when it was seen as doomed from the start; he wouldn't have been able to walk away. His spark flared painfully again, the anger quickly being overcome by a staggering amount of grief and longing...he wanted him back...it didn't matter that his love was no longer reciprocated. He would rather live through all the physical pain in the known universe - fight the Unmaker himself! - if only he could have Starscream with him once more. Even if the Seeker despised him to the greatest intent it would be better than having to live life without him. He would gladly take all of his hatred, all of his anger and disgust if it meant being able to see him and be close to him again. And yet, he would never be able to do that to Starscream. He had tortured the mech nearly all of his life cycle, taking him from a life that he was most likely enjoying was out of the question, no matter how much it hurt to go on living without the Seeker. Still, he wouldn't deny it, he wanted him back...

Hook applied the anesthetic slowly, waiting patiently for Megatron to fall into temporary stasis.

It didn't take very long before the Warlord finally gave himself to the welcoming blackness, his last thoughts devoted to his lost love...

~O~

Thundercracker sat in front of the monitor of his personal console, waiting for an image to appear on the screen...he was on edge, he was in pain, he was _worried_.

The blue Seeker had hailed Starscream's comm frequency numerous times to no avail, all he was able to receive was static; an _unsettling _amount of static.

He didn't know who Starscream's mate was, or else he would have contacted him as well...but that wasn't an option.

And so, with no one else to contact besides one mech, Thundercracker found himself waiting painfully for Quickstrike's imposing visage to grace the screen.

His mind was plaguing him with images of Starscream in the aftermath of some terrible accident...anything could have happened to him when he was so far away...away from the protection of his Trine...What if he had collided with someone in the air, or fallen from the sky...what if someone had broken into his home and his mate wasn't able to protect him...what if he had been captured by Autobots who didn't understand the concept of Neutral?

There were so many awful things that could have happened to him...

A sudden pain shot through Thundercracker's port unexpectedly, causing the Seeker to wince and grit his teeth as his hand shot between his legs. _What in the Pit was happening?_

Skywarp felt a tiny portion of his Bondmate's pain, looking to the larger flier with a sympathetic countenance. He left the berth where he had been lounging and draped his arms around Thundercracker's shoulders, kissing him gently on the lips. "What happens if he's hurt really bad?" The violet Seeker asked in uncertainty, looking to his mate for guidance.

Thundercracker panted as the sharp pains ruthlessly continued, barely registering Skywarp's question. He managed an answer, easing himself further into the seat as Skywarp soothingly worked his hands lower to massage the pain away, "W-we're going to Vos...if _anything_, anything at all has happened to him Skywarp...I'll never forgive myself."

The dark Seeker gently dug his fingers into the seams of Thundercracker's thighs, massaging the sensors there avidly, "S'not your fault...he's the one who left, TC, it's his mate's job to protect him now. Whatever's happened is on him, _whoever he is_, not us..." He placed a loving kiss on Thundercracker's cheek, moving down his jaw line as carefully as possible in an attempt to distract him from the pain.

Thundercracker groaned, "It doesn't matter, if he would have just bonded with us or with Megatron then we wouldn't be worrying about this..." Honestly, it didn't matter that Starscream had rejected both of his Wingmates anymore; if he loved Megatron then Thundercracker saw no problem with it. After all, he knew better than to think of all Groundlings as completely barbaric and beneath his own kind. The two races had their differences, that much was certain, but processor and spark wise...they were both the same. So, whether Starscream decided to be with Megatron or not, it didn't particularly matter, as long as he was safe.

And clearly, he was not.

Skywarp - who had been intent on distracting Thundercracker rather perversely - retracted his hands just in time as Quickstrike's channel authorized contact, the older Seeker appearing on the screen with a tight frown.

Skywarp shrank back to the berth, out of view of Quickstrike, who was more than a bit confused at seeing Thundercracker, a mech he had never met before. Skywarp had most certainly met Quickstrike on some occasion or another, and it hadn't exactly been pleasant if he recalled...something about punching Starscream when they were both younglings...either way, it was best to stay out of sight and let Thundercracker handle the situation.

Speaking of which, the blue Seeker didn't waste any time on staring at the imposing flier before him, he didn't even bother with the common practice of bowing his respect to the older mech. There was no time...or rather; there were more important things to worry about. He straightened himself as much as he could, fighting through the pain, "Sir, I understand that you don't know me, and I apologize for the inconvenience of this call but it's important-"

Thundercracker never got to finish his hurried explanation as Quickstrike interrupted him, "Exactly where is this call originating from?" He asked curiously, searching the dark space around Thundercracker's helm for any kind of hint.

Thundercracker quietly expelled air through his vents, impatient, "Earth, sir, I am-"

Once again he found himself interrupted, "You're one of Starscream's Trinemates, aren't you?" He inquired, words now hurried in some form of excitement, "I've wanted to talk you, both of you! May I ask where your other Trinemate is at?"

Thundercracker sighed, but was helpless as Skywarp reluctantly popped up next to him, a sheepish smile gracing his features. Quickstrike took a moment to look him over before realizing who he was, and suddenly his frown returned.

Thundercracker refused to let the older mech take the conversation further away from the point; he had called for a reason after all. "Please, sir, allow me to explain why I've contacted you...my name is Thundercracker, your son and I were very close..." at that Quickstrike looked fairly pained, but didn't cut him off again. "Look, I have reason to believe that Starscream may have been in an accident of sorts. Our medic explained to me that after our Trine bond was broken I was still feeling a fraction of what Starscream is feeling, and for a while now I've been in almost constant pain..." He allowed a brief pause to let Quickstrike absorb the information.

The older mech looked stunned, optics widening in disbelief before his optic ridges furrowed in confusion, "I...don't understand, he should be fine, he is with his mate...are you certain?" He asked, voice low and full of concern.

Thundercracker sympathized with the mech, his mutual concern leaking out through his tone, "I'm sure, I have tried multiple times to contact him and all I receive is static...and yet I continue to feel pain, I don't want to alarm you, but I fear that something may have happened and he may be...unwell."

Skywarp pushed Thundercracker aside slightly, making sure that Quickstrike could see him as he dawned a serious countenance. "Look, Starscream _was _our Wingmate, I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you but to us...well look, we would just really appreciate it if you would go check on him and let us know what's going on..." His optics pierced somewhat hatefully into those of his previous Trinemate's father's, scowl set in place as the mech seemed to become offended.

Thundercracker realized that the situation was becoming tense and quickly jabbed the bristling Seeker beside him in the abdomen. This was no time to bring up hard feelings, not when Quickstrike was their only hope when it came to finding out what was wrong with Starscream.

Skywarp - though a bit angered by his mate's obvious attempt at calming him down - did as Thundercracker had silently commanded. He backed down, optics falling to the floor as he became quiet.

Quickstrike frowned in uncertainty at the situation. While Thundercracker was obviously the more polite of the two, he was still radiating with pensive disdain towards him. Skywarp on the hand was quite blatant as far as hatred and aggression went, and that in itself told the older Seeker all he needed to know. They both resented him. And didn't they have every right to? He had been the one to call Starscream back to Vos...to tear him away from his Trinemates, to essentially rip all three of their lives apart. He himself knew how tight-knit Trines were, he had one of his own, and to tear one apart...it was unthinkable. He knew that Starscream must hate him for what he had done...

And then...there was the fact that Thundercracker was feeling pain...Starscream's pain. He wouldn't dare deny the horrid feeling that enveloped and constricted his spark like some kind of deadly serpent. It was fear, fear for his only remaining creation, his youngest - the very reason he hadn't offlined himself so long ago. His optics dimmed in remembrance, that horrible day returning to his mind in such vividness that he could literally feel the heat of the fires...he had lost everything, everything except for Starscream.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stared at the older mech apprehensively, remaining silent as he came to a decision. After a few kliks Quickstrike nodded in slight apprehension of his own, "I will pay Shadowracer a visit and find out exactly what is wrong with my son." He said in all seriousness, voice a deep rasp with noticeable worry laced throughout it. "In the meantime, please allow your minds to rest easy. I will ensure that Starscream is safe and taken care of."

Skywarp seemed to be satisfied with that, retreating from Thundercracker's side and back to their berth where he was out of sight of Quickstrike. It would be enough for him to know that Starscream was alright, that perhaps he had simply fallen down a flight of stairs a different number of times for four vorns...but then again, what was the likelihood of that?...He curled into the berth sullenly, optics watching the far wall as Thundercracker finished up the conversation.

Quickstrike could see that the young mech before him was quite stressed. Of course, it had been an entire vorn since his Trine's separation. Any Seeker, no matter their age or experience, would be devastated at having a Trinemate taken away for so long; after all, no matter how long they were apart, the pain of having broken the bond would never lessen unless it was reformed.

Thundercracker noticed the mech staring at him; he could practically feel the analyzing going on behind Quickstrike's crimson optics. It wasn't exactly strange, but it was, however, unwanted. "If you would please contact us once you've seen Starscream, we would both be extremely appreciative." The blue Seeker bowed respectfully, intending to sign off.

That was, until Skywarp piped up from the berth, still off screen. "Tell him to call us or I swear to Primus we're coming up there!" He shrieked, anger flaring wildly in his voice before he fell silent once again.

Thundercracker sighed and looked to Quickstrike apologetically, thankful that the older mech didn't seem to be the least bit startled or threatened by the outburst. If anything he appeared to be touched by the sentiment that Skywarp was off-handedly showing for his son. He nodded curtly, not quite a bow to the younger flier but a show of respect nonetheless. "I'll be sure to tell him, in fact, I believe I'll pay him a visit right now. Farewell Thundercracker, expect a call from me shortly."

With that he signed off, the screen on Thundercracker's monitor going black.

Skywarp rolled over, relinquishing his view of the wall to stare at his Bondmate instead, "I love you." He whispered, holding his arms out childishly. Thundercracker gingerly rose from his seat, the pain hadn't completely stopped, but it had lessened somewhat. He limped to the berth and embraced his mate in a loving hug, burying his head in the crook of Skywarp's neck. "Let's hope for the best..." he mumbled in a half-sparked attempt to console himself from one of his worst fears. Skywarp nodded slowly, nuzzling his mate's helm lovingly and pulling him onto the berth for some much needed recharge.

~O~

**Vos:**

Shadowracer stooped over the limp form of his victim, listening gleefully to the labored sound of Starscream's intakes as they desperately attempted to keep his systems from overheating.

It seemed that even though Shadowracer's...ministrations, were occurring more often and with much more vigor, Starscream was getting better at keeping himself from overloading. Of course, that was a dangerous thing to do when you were overheating and had no way to expel the excess energy...

The dark Seeker tutted at his captured "mate" in mock disappointment. "Look at you, such a beauty and yet you react to interfacing as if it personally offended you." He scowled deeply at the semi-conscious form on the floor in front of him. "This is the third time today that you've refused overload darling, if you keep it up then I'll be forced to bring sparks into the equation and you really don't want that, now do you?" came the saccharine inquiry as a black hand ghosted across Starscream's canopy.

The lithe flier hissed in disdain, fighting his weakened body to curl further into himself and the corner he had managed to back himself into.

Shadowracer frowned, realizing that Starscream was preparing to attack him...again.

It wouldn't be the first time he had been attacked by his _pet_, but it seemed that the tri-colored Seeker was becoming more aggressive and desperate with every passing day. Of course, if he would allow Starscream any form of rest whatsoever then perhaps the smaller flier wouldn't be so intent on keeping him away.

Shadowracer scoffed at the idea, he couldn't give Starscream a break, after all, when it came to ravishing the lithe jet he was - quite simply - insatiable. He wouldn't dare take away from the pleasure he gained in violating the smaller flier just to make him less edgy.

Starscream had ceased his quiet hissing, body coiling instinctively as he watched his "mate" closely, carefully. All of the feelings of rage, humiliation and shame ran through him on a wild rampage, causing him to glare balefully at the mech before his optics with icy hatred. Every day he endured such harsh treatment, the beatings, the painful words, the rape…and it only ever got worse. His spark constantly hurt, an unwanted affect from the numerous forced spark-merges that Shadowracer was so fond of. Originally the dark flier had wanted nothing to do with Starscream's "tainted" spark and the memories it held, fearing that he would become tainted himself. However, after Starscream became somewhat immune to the physical…stimulation, Shadowracer had resorted to ravishing his very core.

This left Starscream with no escape from his captor, the larger mech's residual spark energy infected him for cycles even after Shadowracer would leave him, a trembling, disheveled mess.

But Starscream was not weak by any means, he resented his "mate," wanted him to pay, and though the pain and anguish of the torture he endured was unbearable, the thought of allowing himself to simply surrender to Shadowracer was even more so.

At once his rage and need for vengeance became too much. He became a blur of movement.

Shadowracer barely had the time to dodge away before Starscream struck at him, sky blue claws grazing his cheek plating violently.

The black Seeker didn't so much as hesitate to strike back, backhanding his captive for what had to be the twentieth time that cycle. He had learned that letting Starscream get away with a move like that was a mistake, quick punishment had to be administered or else he would just wind up doing it again. He still attacked Shadowracer quite often, but thanks to the harsh punishment he reciprocated with, Starscream's feral attacks were becoming few and far between. If he thought on it hard enough, he was almost conditioning the younger Seeker into a routine of sorts.

Starscream rubbed his sore cheek silently, fiery optics still glaring a hole through Shadowracer's head. His fingers curled and uncurled, arms twitching as his mind told him to strike again, to fight back...and yet, the knowing skip in his sparkbeat - the sickening stranglehold that had him so tense - prevented him from doing so. He was afraid. If he struck Shadowracer again, he would get hit again...or worse.

Of course, it was always so satisfying to see the energon oozing from those freshly scratched wounds, to see the look of pure fury flare across the other mech's features as he experienced pain of his own. That satisfaction, that feeling of fighting back and knowing that he had hurt Shadowracer - that _he _had done something to injure him even if not as severely as he himself was injured - it was what made him continue fighting.

Shadowracer growled at his captive, optics narrowing into Starscream's hatefully. It was a warning, and Starscream knew it.

However, and unbeknownst to Shadowracer, Starscream still had every intention of fighting him again.

The dark Seeker apprehended his unwilling mate's wrists, forcing his arms above his head and against the wall with only minimal resistance. "Alright _darling_," came the acidic precursory growl, "If you so much as twitch a single pretty little digit of yours, I will make sure you end up in the med-bay for even longer than your last _rather unpleasant_ visit, is that understood?"

Starscream glared at his captor hatefully, all of his anger, pain and animosity radiating forth through his gaze as if he could kill Shadowracer with that one venomous look. If only...

With a painful shove of the larger flier's hips against his own, Starscream nodded his agreement, optics falling to the floor dazedly.

Shadowracer smirked; it seemed that his little lover was actually being quite tame this time around. Usually he would kick, curse and scream the entire time, and it became quite taxing after so long...perhaps he was beginning to realize that fighting would only get him into more trouble than he was already in.

Wrists still pinned to the wall, Starscream was easily kept from clawing his darker counterpart again. And, to keep up the charade, he remained dutifully still as Shadowracer's free hand expertly traced the seams of his armor all the way to his hip plates. Sometimes it became hard to bite back the moans of pleasure that those touches elicited. It felt so good, so much like the touches he had been lavished with when he was with Megatron...it was the disgust he felt for he his "mate" that kept him sane through such treatment. He would rather offline himself then ever overload for that monster again.

The teasing touches to his hips and thighs disappeared as quickly as they had begun, and instead Starscream felt the familiar pressure against his interface panel, demanding and impatient. He could make this easier for Shadowracer and simply send the command to allow his panel to retract, he could just let the mech take what he wanted and be done with it. But if he did, then he knew he might as well renounce his former lover and throw himself into Shadowracer's arms like some obedient pleasure drone. And, though some would think it was his pride which prevented him from doing so, it was his unwavering love for Megatron that made him resist.

More pressure pushed against his panel then, demanding entrance angrily as he stalled. Starscream's intakes hitched, the humiliation intensifying to a point of near-physical pain. With a shuttering sigh, he retracted his interface panel and spike housing, baring his interface array for Shadowracer to see. The larger mech smirked, obviously taking some enjoyment in his victory over the lithe flier before him. Starscream closed his optics, willing himself away from the harsh reality and allowing Shadowracer's hard spike to impale him with unrestrained vigor.

He hated this feeling, the feeling of being taken and used and defiled...over and over again for the pleasure of another, a mech who didn't love him and only wanted him for his body. He grit his dentas, hands balling into fists at the mix of pain and pleasure assaulting his overly-abused port. Every day, every single day for the last vorn it had been a routine, Starscream would fight him, he would lose, Shadowracer would find some new kind of torture to punish him with and then it would all lead to this…

Every thrust was brutally hard, but measured in pace and depth, Shadowracer was turning the forced interfacing into some sort of game. He was learning. A fast thrust was too rough, it would only make Starscream cringe, a slow and deep thrust would make him moan, a shallow thrust made him bite his lower lip…but nothing seemed to work anymore, even when he would hit every single sweet spot that he _knew_ Starscream had. The younger mech refused to overload, even going so far as to move his own hips just the right way to make Shadowracer overload prematurely. He was stubborn, that was for sure, but he was also smart.

But, for now, Starscream seemed to be enduring the brutal thrusts with little thought of pulling any tricks. Perhaps, Shadowracer mused humorlessly, he was tired of starving his own body of the pleasure he so desperately wanted to avoid.

Little did he know that Starscream wasn't planning on letting him finish. The younger Seeker couldn't take it any longer, every single vicious thrust that Shadowracer forced into him felt as if it was tearing him apart from the inside out. His entire being burned with humiliation and disgust. This had to stop.

As Shadowracer pushed into him once more a sudden snap rang through the room loud and clear. The dark Seeker had no time to react; he couldn't even manage a startled yelp.

Starscream's optics opened slowly; fear racing through him along with the relief he had been craving so desperately. He looked down between himself and his assailant, where their hip plates were now connected via their interface equipment. Starscream's panel was snapped firmly onto Shadowracer's spike, painfully keeping the larger mech trapped inside him. He couldn't move, but neither could the black Seeker.

Shadowracer attempted to pull out, but the movement was not only painful, it was incredibly uncomfortable. Fiery yellow optics fixed themselves coldly onto Starscream's horrified expression, piercing into him with hatred and disbelief. Black hands released the smaller flier's wrists, flying to the sensitive paneling of his wings and digging into the thin metal there brutally. Shadowracer growled, "What have you done _whore?_" His words cut through his captive like an energo-blade, sharp-edged and promising a world of hurt.

Starscream cringed, fighting back the urge to scream as his already mangled wings were torn into once more. He writhed against his will, instinct and base programming taking over in a desperate bid to help him escape. It was all in vain, however. Shadowracer had him firmly pinned, and Starscream himself had the other mech trapped, immobilized from the waist. The connection was keeping him from being raped again, but the violation of the act was still profound.

Shadowracer's fingers wound themselves deeper into Starscream's wings, tearing circuitry and destroying the surrounding sensor net.

Starscream still bit back the screams, glaring at Shadowracer defiantly and fighting to twist himself away from the pain. His processor raced heatedly, thinking of any and every possibility, anything that would make Shadowracer stop his assault. But there was nothing.

If he released the mech's spike then Shadowracer would either beat him or simply continue raping him, and neither option sounded very enticing. However, if he didn't release him then his wings would surely suffer a catastrophic amount of damage, more than just the gaping holes that already marred them…he hadn't exactly thought this through.

Shadowracer, enraged by his captive's bold move, sought no hope of release. He knew that Starscream was far too frightened to try anything else, and that fright was also preventing him from retracting his interface panel again. This had to be some kind of horrible attempt at fighting him, of keeping him from what was rightfully his. And he would have none of it.

"Starscream," Shadowracer growled, voice low and threatening as his hand shot down to painfully envelope the smaller mech's spike, tugging on it roughly, "I suggest that you regain what little sense you have and retract your panel, _now!_"

The larger flier's tone dripped with acidity, his hand tightening around the base of Starscream's little-used spike and squeezing it in warning.

Starscream growled at his tormentor, refusing to retract his panel and allow Shadowracer to continue abusing him. It wasn't out of stubbornness, or even fear really, he just couldn't take anymore of the pain. His port felt stripped, burning as his own energon attempted to slick the smooth walls to prevent the friction that Shadowracer's unwanted and intruding spike caused. He had hoped that forcing the mech to quit moving inside him would help relieve the pain, but it didn't. The small amount of pain that it did take away simply doubled in his wings, and now his spike was being assaulted. Starscream never bothered to use his spike, he much preferred port stimulation and pleasure, but just because he never used his spike didn't mean that he wanted it to be ripped off.

He was in a dilemma. He would eventually have to retract his panel, or else one of two things was going to be ripped from his body. His wings or his spike. Starscream wasn't willing to lose either.

Another growl escaped Shadowracer's lips; teeth bared dangerously and grip increasing. Starscream knew when he was beaten.

Reluctantly, the younger flier retracted his panel, wincing as Shadowracer plunged deeper into his port, snarling and smiling in possessive victory. The assault on his spike stopped and his wings were soon forgotten as Shadowracer once again claimed his wrists, pinning them back against the wall.

This time Starscream didn't suppress a pained moan, gritting his dentas against his "mate's" recovered brutal pace.

Shadowracer, distracted by the regaining of pleasure he so desperately wanted, hardly noticed when a servant engaged the comm.

"Master Shadowracer, Lord Quickstrike demands your presence as well as that of young Master Starscream. He says he will not wait." A deep, smooth voice rang out, reverberating around the dreadful torture room beautifully.

Shadowracer roared angrily at the interruption, halting his fast-paced thrusts as soon as Starscream's father was mentioned. "Quickstrike? What's he doing here?"

The servant answered over the comm in confusion, "Why, I suppose he has been invited Sir."

Shadowracer turned his gaze away from the comm and glared angrily at Starscream. "You invited your father here? Without asking me?" He boomed, optics flaring bright gold with his anger.

Starscream managed to snap himself out of the pained trance he was entering, realizing that the unfolding situation wasn't exactly good. "M-me? No, I haven't even spoken to my father in over a vorn, how could I have-"

Shadowracer cut him off, backhanding his captive with outraged ferocity. Starscream attempted to explain himself once more, tried to tell the black Seeker that he had nothing to do with this, but another harsh slap silenced him.

Shadowracer pulled out quickly, damaged spike retracting back into its housing. He stood, dragging Starscream up with him as he made his way to the door.

Starscream's spark pulsed wildly; he was going to see his father! And once Quickstrike saw him like this, once he saw what Shadowracer had been doing to him – he would take him home, he would see that Shadowracer was a bad mech, and that Starscream wasn't disobeying his orders and his father's hatred of Goundlings be damned, he would be able to return to Megatron…he would finally be rescued from this hell.

Shadowracer stopped abruptly before keying in the code to open the door, turning and eyeing Starscream with scrutiny. "I can't allow him to see you like this…" he mused angrily, gesturing to the energon-covered, abused, wounded and still-bleeding younger Seeker's body. Starscream felt himself go painfully numb.

No…

He wasn't going to let him see his father…

He wasn't going to be rescued at all...

Shadowracer growled and turned to his unwilling mate with a predatory frown, "Of course, I can't simply leave you in here without being punished for what you did either, now can I?"

Starscream backed away from the larger mech with a less intimidating growl of his own, he had already raped him numerous times today, beaten him more times than he could count, almost tore him apart, what more could he possibly do?

Of course, that was a stupid question; he could do anything he wanted. Shadowracer was an immensely powerful mech, equal to the majority of the gladiators and soldiers that had once, and still did, battle it out. It was chilling to think of, but in different circumstances, if Shadowracer himself had joined the Decepticon cause, Starscream could easily see all of his previous failed take-over attempts succeeding under a different mech. Shadowracer was power-hungry enough to kill anyone he saw as above him…and equally malicious. Starscream shuddered, body trembling and twitching under the strain of his injuries. This was not over, there would be more torture to come and he knew it, he felt it…

His spark pulsed in apprehension, racing silently as his optics followed the black Seeker who was slowly walking a semi circle path around him. Shadowracer kept his exact intentions hidden, golden optics flicking from his wings, to his legs, to his canopy…everywhere and nowhere in particular all at once. It was unnerving.

And, true to form, it didn't last.

Shadowracer moved quickly, one long black leg kicking out to knock Starscream's weakened legs out from under him, sending the injured mech back to the floor on his hands and knees with a startled cry. He found himself pinned there, blue fingers scrabbling desperately against the energon-stained tiles in need of purchase and stability as a sharp knee pushed itself into his back. His canopy made contact with the floor, glass screeching loudly, the hard surface would not yield, and unless Shadowracer relieved the pressure he was causing with his knee then that meant only one thing…Starscream keened loudly as his canopy strained, large cracks splitting up the beautiful golden glass in a macabre display before suddenly they fell out of place, his canopy shattered. Glass shards fell to the floor like an amber rainstorm, littering the tiles in sharp, painful pieces. Pieces that Starscream soon loathed as he was forced farther on the floor, Shadowracer's knee relenting only to be replaced by the mech's hands on his wings.

Starscream wailed loudly, body twisting, feral in his desperation. His movements became frenetic, legs kicking back viciously, claws digging into the tiles and scraping his own shattered canopy glass towards the pedes of his attacker, his fangs bared dangerously. He was not going to let this happen, he couldn't! He could escape and get to his father and-

Shadowracer punctured his hands through the thin metal appendages he had a hold on, placing one large pede on Starscream's back and wrenching away from the smaller Seeker's body with all his might. The metal squealed and protested; wires popped, tore and snapped. Energon gushed forth from the opening wounds like rivers, pouring onto Starscream's back quickly. With another harsh wrench the metal flaps tore free from their mounting and came off, hanging limply in Shadowracer's hands with the severed wires and energon lines dangling sickeningly from them.

Starscream screamed and cried in agony, body convulsing as his systems registered the sudden trauma. He could feel the energon on his scuffed plating, burning hot, searing him painfully. He felt himself trembling, heard himself screaming…it was awful. He knew it was awful…his wings were gone and he hadn't been able to do a thing about it…

His systems alerted him to emergency shutdown procedures beginning to take place, his self-repair systems beginning to madly attempt to seal off the affected energon lines.

Shadowracer smirked as he lifted his new trophies, examining them with cold interest. "Such a shame, darling." He tutted, throwing the disembodied wings aside and leaning down, "If you would just learn to sop fighting me, this wouldn't have to happen." He forced the younger mech to look at him, claiming his mouth in a vicious kiss.

"N-never stop fighting…you, I hate you…" Starscream growled when Shadowracer finally released him. He was too weak to try and fend off the unwanted attention this time, body limp and bleeding, he hadn't even made an attempt.

The larger mech frowned disdainfully, leaving his captive to lie on the floor as he coded in the key to unlock the door to the torture room. "I'll tell your dear daddy that you send your love, whore." With that he exited, growling at the awaiting servant, "Take him to the med-bay and tell that moronic medic not to repair his wings or his canopy. I simply want him stable. And while he's at it, tell him to cap the little fool's spike permanently and have his interface panel removed so that he'll never be able to pull that little stunt again, if he wants to fight me like a dominant mech, I'll show him he's _not one_."

The servant, named Alta, hesitated but nodded nonetheless. She watched as Shadowracer stalked off down the corridor, muttering angrily under his breath. Once he was gone, she entered the dark room with careful footsteps.

She had served her "master" for vorns on end, more time than she could remember actually, and experience told her that what she was bound to find wasn't going to be pleasant. Her optics swept the room, finally coming to land on the bleeding from of Starscream lying on the cold floor. She hated being right.

Gasping, she was by his side in an instant.

"Master Starscream, are you alright?" She asked, tentatively lifting the small mech into her arms with ease. Alta was a shuttle build, tall and strong, her Amazonian appearance and strength masked her gentleness. She was much larger than any mech who served in Shadowracer's mansion, and it had gotten her far. The black Seeker rarely ever paid her attention for two reasons; One, she was easily capable of defending herself if need be, and two, she was once a battle-hardened warrior, a Valkyrie who had defended Vos before its initial destruction. He respected her to some degree, and hence left her alone. Other servants were not so lucky.

The small mech in her arms was frowning relentlessly at her, pain-dimmed optics full of indecision. He knew Alta, she had taken him to the med-bay after incidents like this many times, but the majority of those times he was already unconscious. His weakened hands shot up and pushed against her chest plating, trying to force her to release him. She didn't, but helped him to sit up regardless – being especially mindful of the terrible damage to what used to be his wings.

Starscream's optics flickered and he swayed slightly, barely being supported by his unwanted guardian. "I don't need your pity." He spat angrily, voice a quiet rasp as he attempted to stand.

Alta snorted, "Oh I'm sure you don't need it Starscream, but I'll show you pity anyways. You're most deserving of it." She subconsciously caught the Seeker as his weakened legs gave out on him, standing and hauling him into her arms like a broken doll. She was amazed at how light he was, from the first time she had carried him to the med-bay she had noticed his size. He wasn't too much smaller than his Seeker brethren, but much slimmer, more streamlined. She supposed it's what made him the fastest flier on Cybertron, but it was still unsettling. And now without his wings, he was much lighter.

Even so, he was just as feisty and unappreciative. "I don't want help from a _femme!_" He snarled derisively, pushing at her once more.

She unceremoniously forced him closer to shut him up as she exited the room and walked in the opposite direction that Shadowracer had gone, toward the med-bay. "Now now Master Starscream, I don't want to damage you anymore than that Pit-spawned bastard already has but if you would care to keep insulting me then I could always _accidentally_ drop you." She retaliated.

Starscream's incessant pushing stopped gradually, his optics drifting shut and head lolling against her chest plating meekly. "You wouldn't dare…" He growled quietly, vocalizer fading to static as it was prone to do when the small mech went into stasis.

Alta frowned sadly; she would never drop the Seeker, if anything her off-handed threats were meant to make him be quiet when he didn't have the energy to talk. And of course Starscream knew that, which she supposed is why he never really fought her when she was charged with caring for him.

She turned a corner abruptly, carrying the limp figure easily into the med-bay where she was greeted by the none-too-happy resident medic. The mech scowled ferociously and pointed to the berth of choice, turning to gather the supplies he would need as Alta gently laid Starscream down.

She noticed a waiting shadow beyond the med-bay's open doors, looming quietly in the corridor.

The medic, after gathering his needed items, shuffled over to the unconscious form of his patient and sighed deeply. "By Primus I don't see how he survives it all, look at this…" He muttered to himself, optics roaming over the cuts, scrapes, shattered canopy, ripped off wings and what damage he assumed was still done to the Seeker's port.

Alta frowned, "The master doesn't want him repaired, only stable. He also wants his spike capped and his interface panel removed." She explained in disdain towards the dark Seeker who had done the damage. While she had never insulted Shadowracer directly, she wasn't beyond spreading her hatred of him with the other servants, or in this case the employed mech who by now could probably piece Starscream back together with his optics welded shut.

The medic, for his part, looked disgusted, "Doesn't want him repaired? That's absurd…and why the Pit would he want to cap the poor thing's spike?" His voice betrayed his concern as he got to work, opening Starscream's interface panel and then reaching to a compartment in a nearby medical table. He pulled forth a small circular, flat magnet. The currents that flowed through the magnet would never cease once the magnet was applied, and the medic looked to Alta in uncertainty. "You're sure he wanted this done? There is no reversing it once I apply it." He said sternly.

Alta looked deeply saddened as she observed the still, bleeding form of the smaller flier on the med-bed. It wasn't fair to him that Shadowracer was doing something like this, demeaning him in such a way, without any say so from the small mech at all…nonetheless she nodded, averting her optics as the medic sighed and applied the cap to the seams of Starscream's spike housing. He would never be able to open his spike housing again, even if he rarely ever used his spike as it was, the very notion that he had been capped would be extremely humiliating.

The medic frowned as the cap initialized and snapped into place with an ominous "click," locking permanently. He then proceeded to forcibly remove the interface panel, assuring that Starscream's port and now-capped spike housing would be constantly bared. He cast a fleeting glance to Starscream's damaged port, and then looked to Alta. "I take it he won't allow me to repair -"

"No!" Alta said quickly.

The medic appeared to be taken aback by her abruptness, but didn't question her. In truth he had no time to, the femme turned and stalked out the door without so much as a backward glance, shutting it behind her.

Once outside, Alta searched the dim corridor for the shadowy figure she had seen earlier, not needing to see him to know who he was. She leaned against the wall nonchalantly, "We can't let this continue." Her voice held the tone of an exhausted creator after witnessing the defacing of one its own children. Her features were worn, optics dark and sorrowful as she peered at the now locked med-bay doors and the red light on the control panel displaying the staus of its only patient.

The mech in the shadows stepped forward with an angered countenance, his gaze also on the med-bay doors. "No, we can't." He agreed.

Alta frowned. They had had this conversation many times since meeting and befriending Starscream. The tri-colored Seeker was sort of an anomaly to them both, the first few meetings between them and the small mech were either awkward or highly unpleasant, after all Starscream had an attitude that desperately needed altering and a personality about as warm as an iceberg. However, as time had gone by, it became easier and easier to see past his fearsome façade and get to know the actual mech beneath the layers of proverbial armor and the many walls he had built up around himself. Alta loved him as if he were her own son; Aurascape loved him as if he were the best friend he had never been lucky enough to have. Starscream had treated him not like a servant, but as an equal, even though he was the son of most powerful mech in all of Vos and Aurascape himself was nothing but a low class everyday mech.

It pained them both to see the small mech being mistreated to such an extent by the very monster who was supposed to be his loving and protective mate.

Alta sighed and rested her tall frame against the wall more easily, "We have to do something, you know?" Her voice was silky and full of decision.

Aurascape looked around the corridor to make sure they weren't being overheard, he then turned to the shuttle femme with a serious expression, "We can't right now, Starscream is too weak to be moved if I heard right, Shadowracer's not letting him be repaired?" He inquired carefully.

Alta nodded solemnly, falling silent.

Many kliks passed, neither servant speaking as they both watched the light on the med-bay control panel.

Kliks turned to breems, breems turned to joors, time progressed slowly and without care for the two beings waiting painfully for the sign that would allow them to know if their friend was alright...if he would be able to pull through this time.

Finally, the red light changed to blue, signifying that the patient within was at least stable.

They both visibly relaxed, and yet Alta still seemed tense. "He's a cruel, cruel devil." Her quietness slightly unnerved Aurascape, "We will not be able to help him out of here if he is only stable and not fully repaired, for Primus' sake the poor thing is wingless, beaten and raped! He wouldn't even make it past the front door…" She said, the horror was obvious in her voice, her features drawn tightly in anguish.

Aurascape frowned and moved to the taller femme comfortingly, reaching up to place a hand on her shoulder. He knew that femmes had different programming than mechs, and while Starscream's plight was taking a toll on him it was probably killing Alta. The shuttle femme had lost a sparkling of her own many vorns before she became a servant for Shadowracer - one of the only employed servants - her programming had gone haywire. She had been the one to initially protect Silverwing before Aurascape himself had taken charge of the youngling, and now she was attempting to fill that void with Starscream. The Seeker mech felt sympathy for his femme companion, knowing that seeing anyone so pained and mistreated must be hell on her.

He thought of his youngling friend, Silverwing. It wouldn't be long before he would grow old enough to mate, and when he did, Shadowracer would most likely turn his attention to him…Starscream would probably be dead by that time if the abuse kept going at the rate it did. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Shadowracer kill the only mech who had ever seen him as anything but a mere servant.

With a small sigh he looked to Alta, optics searching the femme's, begging her to call forth all of her strength for what he was about to propose. She returned his gaze with fervent hope.

"The next time that Shadowracer harms him he will have no choice but to have him fully repaired, when Starscream is back to functionality we will take him and Silverwing and make a break for it, ok?" Aurascape inquired.

Alta nodded and was about to add her opinion when another voice tutted from down the corridor.

Shadowracer materialized from the blackness with a disappointed sneer on his face, glaring coldly at his two servants.

They both froze, too afraid to even bow to their master. Neither was stupid, they knew they had been caught.

Aurascape was the first to regain his wits, lowering his wings in submission as he sank to the floor on his knees. "Master, we didn't know that you were-"

Shadowracer roared angrily, fangs bared and fists balling up as he lunged forward at the other mech; however, he stopped before he hit him, leaving Aurascape to fearfully gaze up at his soon-to-be attacker. "Do not speak to me you ungrateful wretch," the dark Seeker growled venomously, "I give you a home, a job, a roof over your helm and energon to sustain you and this is how you repay me? By plotting the escape of my own _beloved_ mate?" the seething tone he used was harsh enough to strike fear into even Alta, who rarely had cause to become the object of her master's wrath.

Aurascape fell to stuttering, "S-sir we were just worried a-about him, s-surely you understand?" He inquired with a half-sparked attempt at an innocent smile. He was far too nervous to pull it off.

Shadowracer growled and backhanded the other mech viciously, "Worried? He is my mate, it is not your place to worry _slave!_" with that he stood and glared at Alta. The femme glared back, her larger stature adding to her fearless façade.

Shadowracer looked away with disgust before hauling Aurascape to his pedes by the mech's collar faring. "For your little plan, both of you will be spending time in the brig." He said with menace, "As for the youngling, he's already gained my hatred by becoming too close to what is mine; you've just given me another reason to punish him." A cruel smile lit the black flier's features at the look that flashed across Aurascape's face. "Don't worry, I won't harm the brat, I'm simply going to make him watch as I brutalize his beloved Star even more, and then I'll make sure he witnesses the two of you being taught a lesson of your own."

He snapped his fingers impatiently and a multitude of mansion guards rounded the corner, all looking as sinister as their employer. They were larger Seekers than even Shadowracer himself, cruel smiles gracing their features as they predatorily circled the two servants. Aurascape was not as intimidated as Alta, who glared balefully at all of the stalking fliers with a threatening pose of her own. Aurascape refused to relinquish his cold gaze on his master, optics piercing through him with more hatred than he could contain.

Shadowracer simply smirked, "Since Starscream's father is sated with the news that his son is simply going through complications of the bond, I have the little fool all to myself, hopefully with no further interruptions…" He mused as the guards apprehended Alta and Aurascape, "If you two were so worried about him before, wait until you see what I do to him now that I know he's been planning with you."

Aurascape growled angrily as two guards held him back, "You bastard, he's got nothing to do with the plan, he doesn't even know!" He shouted, fighting the mechs ferociously. They didn't relent their holds on him, snarling insults at him as he kicked and clawed savagely, trying to summon all of his strength so that he could rip Shadowracer apart.

The dark Seeker smirked, "Oh come now Fido," He tutted mockingly, "Don't tell me that you honestly expect me to believe that? It's no secret to me that Starscream's been vying to escape my attentions for the past vorn, the fact that he's been in league with you and your femme friend doesn't surprise me in the least." His features turned into a despicable smile, golden optics searching Aurascape's and reveling in the anger and hysteria he found there. The guards tightened their hold on the struggling Seeker mech, making sure he couldn't move as Shadowracer approached him. He paused, grabbing the mech's chin roughly and leaning in to laugh in his audio, "Don't waste your time worrying yourself anymore slave, after I'm done with my precious Starscream he won't even be able to form a coherent sentence, let alone plot with you ever again. I'll have him yet." He released Aurascape with a quick jerk, twisting the mech's neck painfully before heading towards the med-bay door.

The guards began dragging Aurascape and Alta down the hall, though neither prisoner was giving them an easy time of it. Alta's size made it hard for the several guards who were ganging up on her to keep her from breaking free and lunging at their master. She was snarling and spitting insults and curse words like an enraged mech in a bar fight, features twisted in hatred and warning as she struggled. Beside her Aurascape managed to get an arm loose, immediately flinging his fist back to connect with the faceplates of a surprised guard. The unsuspecting mech screeched and released his captive as his hands shot up to his injured face. Aurascape used the distraction to elbow the remaining guard in the midsection, causing him to let go as well.

Shadowracer didn't need to see the short brawl to know that Aurascape was loose and charging to him angrily, the mech's pede-falls were all he needed.

The dark Seeker tilted his head as an enraged fist flew through the now-empty space, coming into contact with the door of the locked med-bay. He smirked, imagining Aurascape's bewildered expression; mechs who surrendered themselves to rage were the easiest to defeat.

His hands shot up to Aurascape's extended forearm, gripping it tightly before he used his momentum to throw the mech over his shoulder and into the med-bay door violently. Aurascape roared and twisted against the door, wings pinned painfully as he bared his dentas and swung blindly out of fury. Shadowracer growled, ducking out of reach of the blows easily and connecting a swift punch to Aurascape's throat.

The Seeker mech choked on his intakes, optics flaring brightly in pain before they dimmed and offlined. His fists slowly stopped swinging, fingers uncurling as his hands fell limply to his side. And so he was defeated.

Shadowracer smirked and kicked the unconscious form in disgust, motioning impatiently to the two guards who had been bested by him. "Take him to the brig and throw him in the most _accommodating_ cell I have." He said acidly, typing in the override code to the med-bay and entering.

The guards obeyed, hefting Aurascape up and rejoining their still-occupied fellows with forcing Alta down the hall. The femme was still spitting every insult she could manage at Shadowracer's retreating back, but all in vain.

She was prodded howling into the depths of the luxurious corridors to the secluded brig.

Shadowracer disappeared into the med-bay with a last command to the medic, "Wake him up, I have wonderful news to tell him."

The door closed to the sound of the spluttering medic.

After mere moments the entire corridor where so much had taken place in the blink of an optic went completely silent. The dim lighting units continued their mandated sentry of the little amount of space their wan light could reach, bathing the corridor in a pale glow that radiated sorrow and dread. Nothing stirred, not even the remains of expensive vases that has been destroyed and knocked from their mountings in the scuffle. The only sounds that could be heard were the muffled screams of terror emanating from the closed med-bay.

Wide green optics peeked around the corner of an adjoining corridor, cutting through the concealing shadows and observing the offending hallway in a mixture of fear and scrutiny before small thruster heels carried the owner into said hallway. He stopped in front of the med-bay door, a small servo reaching for the keypad before the sounds of an electrowhip's many tails slicing through the air and the resulting scream of agony filled his audios…

Silverwing felt his optics well up with tears, his hand falling back to his side. There was nothing he could do…with Aurascape and Alta locked away and Starscream being hurt, he was helpless. It was unsettling, Aurascape had practically raised him, and Alta had been like his own creator…and Starscream. Starscream wasn't exactly the cuddliest kind of surrogate he could have chosen, but he was gentle when called for and aggressive enough to have protected him from Shadowracer's jealous wrath many times. He had taught him so many things in his spare time and told him so many stories of Vos and of the great gladiator turned Decepticon leader, Megatron, who he had been friends with…if only he could help Starscream like that mech had so long ago. Silverwing wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks away with the back of his unsteady hand; he desperately wanted to help his friends. He wanted to free Starscream more than anything, but he was just a youngling, and he knew there was nothing he could possibly do…

Unless.

The youngling felt a startling amount of hope flare into his rapidly-beating spark, pushing him to begin running down the hall.

He had the override codes to the cells in the brig!

If he could break Alta and Aurascape out then they could escape and help Starscream…and then Shadowracer would see the tables turn.

Silverwing ran into the first empty room he came by, bolting to a communications console. He situated himself in front of the screen and hurriedly typed in the comm number that had been broadcasted on propaganda video feeds all across the holovid in the southern states of Cybertron. His fingers flew to the connect button, pressing it impatiently.

He only had to wait for a few moments before the visage – or lack thereof – of an intimidating purple mech filled the screen.

"This is Shockwave, Third-In-Command of the mighty Decepticon Army and lone Sentinel and Guardian of Cybertron, state your business." He said bluntly, tone of superiority and cold logic making Silverwing suddenly doubt his plan.

Nonetheless, the youngling swallowed his uncertainty and greeted the mech respectfully. "I-I'm Silverwing of Vos, sir, and I need to speak with Megatron…"

~O~

And then everyone explodes! The End!

Lol I'm kidding! So guess what, next chapter Megs finds out what's been going on! SURPRISE!

Also, I decided to be generous, I was originally going to spilt this up into three different chapters (one vorn of separation per chapter) and add more torture details – because no matter how much I love Screamer I love writing him being tortured for some reason – and make you all wait, but luckily another plot bunny has been rabidly devouring the patience part of my brain and I combined them and omitted some of the time line and details. So instead of being separated for four long vorns over four long chapters, Starscream and Megatron have been separated for four long vorns in one long chapter, which is still way too long because for the purposes of this fic each day is hell for them and 332 Earth years apart (i.e. 121,180 days give or take a few leap-year oddballs) would have driven them both mad! And so the suspense builds…

So, you likey? Yes? No?

Also, my plot bunny has yet to be named but I refuse to acknowledge its demands until I finish Broken Wings (only two chapters left guys!) before I begin working on it. However, I want your opinions. I'm kind of wanting to write a pre-war fic that leads up to the beginning of the war, full of angst, action and romance! It will be an M/SS (of course!) because they're my favorite pairing and honestly I've read like every fic with that pairing and only a few are pre-war and no one seems to be posting anything new here recently sooooo…yeah. Anyways it will feature other pairings, including brief SS/SF and possibly brief SS/OP, just for the drama. Also Soundwave, everyone needs to give props to Soundwave, he's awesome.

Anyways I've come up with the skeleton of it but I want all of your opinions, since it will be pre-war I'll be using lots of OC's (mainly as miners, gladiators, criminals, Elite Guard members or later Neutrals etc.) so if you have any you'd like to recommend for parts in the story feel free to message me on my profile! I will be trolling my inbox in anticipation :

So yeah…YAY FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **MEGS WILL BRING THE PAIN! **

BTW, reviews are my sustenance! Feed me! Please… 3


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh, I am so sorry that this took so long you guys. I recently got back together with my boyfriend and sort of got Skyrim and…well, I've been awfully, awfully busy with school and…Skyrim…so much Skyrim…Hence why this has taken so long…_again_. I am **very** sorry. *le shame*

For those of you who play or have played Skyrim, you understand. For those of you who haven't, don't resist it, just give in to the temptation and become a Skyrim whore like me. *le more shame* :c

***** ****A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**** ***** Okay, so, with this update I've decided to upload _**two**_ decently long chapters at one time instead of one _outrageously_ long chapter! It was one chapter to begin with, but then I kept adding to it and adding to it and…well, you get the point, eventually I had to split it up because it got to be well over 50 pages and…that was just way too long. :/ This chapter is where Starscream is rescued, but I bet not the way you expected him to be rescued…I had originally planned his rescue and then scrapped it and wrote an entirely different one. Still, he's rescued! _**Finally!**_ This chapter basically is centered around Megatron and Starscream's rescue, and the _next_ chapter is when Starscream wakes up and Shadowracer DIES! If you're going to review (pretty please?) then feel free to either review this chapter _and_ the next or just the next one, it's up to you since originally they were both one really, really, _really_ long chapter!

And now for something new (because at the moment I desperately need to filter emotions to other living beings to placate my Skyrim obsession!) replying to all my reviewers from the last chapter in the order that you reviewed!

**Quistal:** First review on chapter six, FIRST! You must stay up pretty late, but that's ok, your review made my day...er, night...um, morning? Anyways, I appreciate your liking of my fic, your love for my stories warms my pulsing chest organ (it's my heart, get it?) :3

**blackstar822:** I'm glad that this is one of your favorite fics, when I read your review I was so happy that I literally almost flung my phone across the room! I was seriously overjoyed with your review! Thank you so much!

**Demonsurfer:** _YOU!_ I love you, so much! I always scout any new reviews in hopes of seeing your name there! And you know that Starscream is a stubborn fragger, that's why he's so awesome! I'm glad that you're ready to see some limb-tearing-offing action! Because it's coming!...in the next chapter, but at least it's already loaded! No long wait this time!

**9aza:** ZOMG! Your review...I just...Sweet Primus...I can't even form words describing my feelings about it! Oh wait, yes I can! It was awesome! You're awesome! Let's be awesome together! !

**Eikuu Hyo:** *love* The slag is going to hit the fan in these two chapters! Does that make up for making you wait so long? I hope so...You can uncross your fingers, toes, eyes and/or bootycheeks (and yes, it's possible) because Megatron will be kicking some aft soon! Finally!

**Akirisan X:** Wow. Your review made me break out into spontaneous laughter from sheer happiness, I'm glad that you like this fic so much! And while Shadowracer won't be turned into a ball of wrapped paper, he will be scrap metal!

**Ayami 1:** *also gets box seats* I brought popcorn! So, who do you think is going to win? Oh wait...we all already know! *hands you a poncho* you'll need this, it's about to start raining with Shadowracer's energon up in here! Mwuhahahahaha!

**bloodyhacker 19:** Oh please, please, please, PLEASE enjoy this update! I love your reviews and dearly hold your love of my fic to my heart! :)

**tiedwithribbons:** Your reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside, and not just because I'm comprised of molten-randomness and fuzzy acid bunnies! It's the love that comes with each one of your oh-so-wonderful reviews! I made you internet cookies to show my appreciation, but a rabid crowd of internet hookers ate them all...damned internet hookers...

**OhMyGoshNZ:** SQUEE! I made you squee! I'm so, soooo- *le faint* you just made my day! I'm glad that you liked it, and yes, in the next story I'm writing there will be lots of TC/SW, because their smexiness must be written! I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get much of that pairing into this fic…please don't hate me! ='(

**Phoenix51:** Oh hey I wrote that the slag would hit the fan earlier to someone else who reviewed! However, as so magnificently put by you, yes the $&% will hit the fan in these next two chapters!

**DragonGirl156:** Oh he'll do much worse than rip him in half my friend, mwuhahahahaha.

**katiesparks:** You still alive? I hope so, because here's the update! I hope the suspense wasn't too much.

**poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs:** So, I love your enthusiasm with the review, and while your puppy dog eyes and begging were adorable, unfortunately I already had what I wanted with these chapters, they were sort of already planned out and half done when I spotted it…so yeah, sorry…hopefully the chapter will still be good for you though? :)

**IridescentMemory:** Your enthusiasm when it comes to wanting Shadowracer dead makes me laugh! In a good way of course – I would never laugh in a bad way at one of my reviewers, ahahaha n-never! Please don't leave me! T^T

**Alyssawolf777111:** lol I absolutely love your stalking of my fic, it makes me soooo happy! So, here are the next chapters! The suspense is finally over!

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS**: Let the maiming and destroying begin! Er, well later in the next chapter it begins! But still it's maiming and destroying time!

**Blitz-Krazi-1:** Yay for Screamer torture! And I like the fact that you think my fic is intense, I feel like a special writer now :3

**XxArtificializedxX:** Ok, ok, ok here's an update! Sorry for the wait! :D

**brpetal:** lol ok help is here! And thanks for loving this! :3 you're awesome!

**Koluno1986:** Yay Team Silverwing! Haha sorry for making you freak out and making you so full of emotions, I didn't mean to I swear…cliffhangers, they kind of happen…lol sorry! But the rescue party will mobilize in this chapter and Screamer will be saved! Yay!

**Anonymous:** thank you for liking my fic, _and_ being so enthusiastic about your review! I love enthusiastic reviews, they're the best kind! =)

**Kcx:** Thank you for thinking my story is enjoyable, you're awesome!

**DreamWeaveBeliever:** Don't worry, Starscream won't be going through anymore hell! :D

**ABundleOfDaydreams:** Um, is that good or bad? c:

**fan girl 666:** Aw, you think my fic is amazing? O/O I'm so flattered, thank you very much! And no, poor Shadowracer isn't lucky enough to fly into the sun, he's going to have to face Megatron instead!

**Shini-666:** Okay here's more! And don't worry about the review thing, I love reviews, but even I don't review on fics I read all the time! You know, forgetfulness and all…

**Hexalys:** Here's the update, I'm sorry it took so long! :c

**Raine:** Sorry this took so long, as I'm sure I've told a lot of people by now, but yeah…sorry! I'm glad you're interested in knowing what happens, and once again I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait!

**Francesca Zatnik:** To you as well, I'm so sorry this took so long, and I'm very happy that you self-indulgently enjoy this fic! :D

**screamerfan:**Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!

**IridescentMemory:**Hello again, and thanks again for the support and love, and yeah you know the rest. :D

**:** Yes, I'm still continuing this fic! Sorry for the wait and thank you for liking it! :3

_Anyways_, I love you all so much! You make my pulsing chest organ swell with happiness – or at least you would if I hadn't already ripped it out to give to all of you! Accept it, yes?

**Chapter 7: Reclaiming**

~O~

* * *

"I will arrive on Cybertron as soon as possible youngling, what more can I do?" Megatron's voice, harsh and hurried, rang through the control room loudly.

From the monitor one cold, yellow optic stared back at him alongside a set of hopeful green ones. The screen was split between both Shockwave and Silverwing, of which the most talkative was the youngling. "I have the override codes to every door in the mansion, Sir, I can break my friends out and then we can help Starscream…but we can't let Shadowracer get away with what he's done!" His emerald optics narrowed in disdain toward the mech he spoke of, and Megatron instantly reciprocated the feelings even though he didn't personally know the mech.

However, if he was the son-of-a-glitch that had taken Starscream's affection away from him – and so far mistreated the Seeker – then Megatron hated him to the greatest extent that his spark would allow.

The youngling hadn't offered much information to him, and the majority of the conversation so far had been filled with the small Seeker looking over his shoulder in a mixture of fear and paranoia. He had, at one point, mentioned that Starscream was terribly injured and that the mech at fault was none other than Shadowracer, Starscream's mate. Silverwing then proceeded to describe a litany of injuries that he was "almost eleventy-hundred percent sure Starscream had."

Of course, Megatron was instantly set on high alarm.

Though Silverwing was a mere child, if there was any chance that Starscream was actually injured then there would be hell to pay for the mech responsible.

Shockwave had remained uncharacteristically silent, appearing more or less apathetic to the conversation. Even so, the small group that had gathered around Megatron in the control room seemed to be quite upset with the news of Starscream's plight, concerned expressions showing through what was normally an emotionless façade that all Decepticons wore.

The youngling jumped suddenly as a sound emanated from the corridor outside, he dimmed the monitor and hunched under the desk, out of sight.

From the connection Megatron saw a large, black and silver Seeker mech stalk down the otherwise desolate corridor covered in energon – someone else's energon.

Once he had passed by, humming some grimly happy tune, Silverwing popped back onto the monitor looking truly frightened. "That was him!" He exclaimed, gaze darting from the monitor and Megatron to the hall beyond the room he was in. "He just left the med-bay…it's where Starscream is."

Megatron's optics widened in disbelief and he found his mouth moving without any train of thought to accompany it. "You mean just now?" He asked, trying his best to peer past Silverwing and down the small glimpse of the hallway that he could see.

The youngling nodded, "…yes." He seemed so downtrodden and guilty, as if everything was his own fault. Megatron could care less about the youngling's feelings, or the fact that he was frightened; he just wanted to see Starscream.

His previously – well, outwardly – serene gaze turned cold. "Do what you can, contact me with any developments, and I mean _any_ whatsoever!" He barked angrily, "Shockwave, activate the Spacebridge, _now!_"

The purple mech nodded and saluted his leader, cutting the feed to his monitor not even a moment later.

Silverwing attempted to copy the mech, waving a small hand to his helm in a slightly-off salute, "Bye, uh, Lord Megatron!" He called hopefully, monitor feed cutting as well.

Megatron turned to the small group that had amassed with him in the room, crimson optics piercing both of Starscream's Trinemates as they stared perplexedly back at him, "You two, with me." He ordered, voice laden with anger and a hurried undertone that clearly expressed his worry for Starscream. Not that he would ever, under any circumstance, let them know that.

Both Seekers hardened their gazes, Skywarp supporting Thundercracker as his weakened Wingmate leaned heavily on him, no less determined to enact revenge on Starscream's mate than Megatron himself.

Before the Tyrant exited he gave a sharp look to Soundwave, "You'll be coming too, oh and Hook," the medic's attention was immediately drawn to his leader, "You'll be in charge of keeping the base in running order until I return, we _won't_ be long." His tone was menacing and nearly dripped with imminent pain as he gave the medic a warning look before disappearing through the door.

Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Soundwave followed him out dutifully, not daring to speak for fear of setting Megatron off before they even reached Cybertron.

Their trek to the transport room was taken in merciful silence, the only sounds being Thundercracker's wary breathing and the pedefalls of all four of them resounding through the halls of the Nemesis with swiftness previously unknown to them all.

Upon reaching the transport room Megatron ordered his three subordinates onto the teleportation pad, uplinking to a communications console quickly enough to ensure that Shockwave had the Spacebridge ready on his end. Once he had received confirmation, he joined Soundwave and the two Seekers on the crowded teleportation pad.

Moments later they were all enveloped in a bright veil of light that signaled their transport to Cybertron.

The transport itself didn't take but a moment, with no time spared on thoughts or planning. Not a one of them was even slightly unnerved by the fact that they were rushing into this blindly, that a mech who was perfectly capable of defending himself _and_ had a different number of guards ready to fight for him was what they – four lone mechs – were up against. Megatron was far too riled up to stop and think of having his forces at Darkmount accompany him and take Starscream back with ease. But of course, he was Megatron, he didn't need an army to destroy a mech he was hell-bent on dismantling with his bare hands until he wasn't even recognizable, until he was an energon-smeared scrapheap on the floor, until _every last part of him_ was scattered to a different part of the universe and would never be found again.

Upon reaching Cybertron, Skywarp shifted away from his leader, quickly noticing the growing anger and seething hatred practically rolling off of the larger mech in waves. The teleporter wasn't as stupid as others usually thought he was, and he was indeed smart enough to know that though Megatron's rage wasn't directed toward him, he could easily become the target of the ex-gladiator's frustration.

He steered himself and Thundercracker away from the mech and off of the teleportation pad as quick as his weakened Trinemate would allow him. They were greeted by a stoic Shockwave, who offered them nothing more than a dimmed glare from his single optic.

When Soundwave exited the pad he hiked his shoulders higher, ever-serene gaze looking right through Shockwave in a clear sign of superiority. The purple mech craned his head forward in indignation, yawning Cyclops optic narrowing hatefully at the current Second-In-Command. The short territorial spat was over before it could truly begin, Megatron's heavy pedefalls setting both mechs on edge as he trudged past them.

Shockwave quickly followed his leader, ever-pandering to the larger mech in an attempt to remain in his good graces, not that Megatron cared at the moment. He had only one thought on his mind.

"My Lord, the youngling has yet to inform me of any update on the situation," He began quickly, gesturing to the awaiting communications console set deep into the violet walls surrounding it.

Megatron growled and rounded on the mech with fury alighting his optics, fangs bared and fists gripping his subordinate's collar faring in a death grip. "Of course he _hasn't_ informed you of any updates idiot; it's only been a few minutes since he cut the link!" He seethed, throwing Shockwave aside irately and heading towards the transparent hologram of Cybertron in the center of the room.

Skywarp and Thundercracker ambled to his side, following their leader's hardened gaze to a red blip in Vos.

Shockwave had saved the youngling's coordinates, and the mansion that the blip happened to reside upon was a prevalent estate in Vos. Thundercracker attempted to straighten himself, looking at the coordinates and the small holographic rendition of the mansion with scrutiny, "I know exactly where that is," He mumbled, tracing his finger over an invisible path from their current location to the blip, "My Clan's territory ends right where his begins." The musing look on the blue Seeker's face was lost on the other mechs in the room.

Soundwave was preening at his leader's side, already calculating the time it would take to make it to the location in Vos and, if everything went well, the time it would take them to get back to Earth. It felt good to see that purple fool finally put in his place, after all, there was only room for one unfalteringly loyal mech in Megatron's army…

Knowing Megatron the destruction of this Shadowracer mech would only take mere moments, however, that wasn't accounting for any unforeseen obstacles that could get in the Tyrant's way.

Soundwave ran his calculations in silence, watching as Megatron intently followed the path that Thundercracker was invisibly drawing for him, Skywarp seemed engrossed in his mate, and so the telepath went unnoticed. Except by Shockwave…

The violet mech stuck to the place where Megatron had thrown him, standing shamed and without a word as he glared at Soundwave. The SIC secretly smiled behind his mask, Shockwave had always been a thorn in his side; he was snobbish, contemptible and had constantly lusted after both Soundwave's previous position and what had once been Starscream's. It was no secret that he was an ambitious mech, but with Megatron around Shockwave was never stupid enough to try and take either position, he was not entitled to the position of Second-In-Command then, and he still wasn't now.

Forced now as he was into Megatron's bad graces, Shockwave slunk over to the large doors from whence he knew the four mechs would exit soon. It would be much better for him to stay away from Megatron while the warlord was in such a mood, and he knew that.

Thundercracker sighed in thought as his finger rested on the blip, studying the mansion carefully; he then pointed a small way away from it to a tall tower in the center of a plateau. "Once we reach Vos, and are done with that bastard, we can bring Starscream to my Clan's home. My youngest brother is a medic, he'll fix Starscream if necessary and us as well if all doesn't go as we're hoping." He mused, casting a glance to Megatron.

The silver mech kept his optics on the blip, studying every single miniscule detail of the tiny holographic rendering as if burning holes through it's very structure. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Starscream…" He murmured, the name gliding from his glossa like silk, he had gone so long without speaking the Seeker's name, though he had thought of him constantly, never able to let the name slip from his mind as he had so many others.

Skywarp shifted his weight to accommodate for Thundercracker's, the blue Seeker was worsening with every klik that went by, and though he didn't complain, both he and his Bondmate knew what it meant. Soundwave finally chose to speak up from where he stood, appearing nonchalant yet equally concerned. "Suggestion: Make haste, Starscream's condition worsens. Possibility: Starscream is slipping into stasis." He informed his small party of comrades.

Megatron whirled on the mech furiously, though his anger was not directed at Soundwave at all. He walked briskly past the blue mech and motioned for all three of his accompanying subordinates to follow him.

Shockwave hastily opened the doors of the room, not daring to speak any further in case Megatron thought that what he had to say was equally as stupid as the statement he had greeted his leader with.

Megatron glared at the Cyclops, "Have everything prepped for when I return, we shouldn't be gone long." He snarled, making his exit and fading into the blackened halls of their stronghold with Skywarp and the ailing Thundercracker following close at his heels. Soundwave was the last to exit, helm held high in pride.

Shockwave narrowed his one optic at the blue mech, "Aft-kisser." He growled in indignation.

Soundwave turned and began shutting the doors slowly, "Shockwave: Jealous. Soundwave: Superior." He said in his ever-monotonous voice as he slammed the doors closed, leaving an angered and shamed Shockwave to brood in lonesome silence.

~O~

* * *

It had been three joors and they were only now halfway to Vos.

Because of Thundercracker's condition Megatron had opted to take a large transport, if not because of the blue Seeker then for the simple fact that Starscream's damages wouldn't allow him to fly for some time.

With Megatron himself at the helm of the large flying vessel they had made good headway. The Decepticon Commander had been pushing the transport nearly to its highest speed for the entire trip, but Cybertron was a huge planet, and so getting to Vos from Kaon was taking an agonizingly long amount of time.

Skywarp sat by his mate's side, stroking Thundercracker's helm soothingly where it lay on his shoulder. The blue Seeker had long since fallen into a pained recharge, more forced than wanted. Yet of course Skywarp had insisted on it, and surprisingly Soundwave had recommended that the larger flier rest as well. He would be no good in a fight if he was so overcome with pain that he couldn't even form coherent sentences. Not that he was going to be able to fight as it was…

Soundwave peered at his leader from the co-pilot's seat, observing the cold determination in Megatron's optics.

That look was only present before the Tyrant destroyed cities; before he razed entire planets to nothing but smoking ash that would suffocate and choke the life from the surrounding universe unforgivingly. That look was only present when he was on the verge of such uncontrollable rage that even the Unmaker himself wasn't safe from those crushing black servos and the devastation they could cause…

Soundwave averted his gaze calmly. Shadowracer was one very, very unlucky mech.

Two more joors passed in silence as the transport was urged in the direction of Vos. No one spoke, sighed, coughed or even so much as glanced around for two. excruciatingly. long. joors.

The only mech on board who wasn't fazed by the unnerving silence was Thundercracker, who remained in recharge, blissfully unaware of the tumultuous energy coming from his leader.

Skywarp was speculating on saying something to break the silence when the ship's radio came to life in a burst of static, the voice being none other than Shockwave.

"Lord Megatron, the youngling has contacted me. It seems that the two servants he helped escape have in turn freed Starscream. He contacted me from a Neutral hospital in Altihex, if you head there now you can make it in just ten breems." He informed his commander.

Megatron seemed to be more startled than relieved by the development, but if the way he jerked the controls as far to the left as he could was any indication, then he was very pleased.

He sent a burst of static over the radio as a confirmation that he had received the transmission and then fell silent once more, pushing the ship to its limits as he set the new heading to Altihex.

Skywarp piped up almost cheerfully, "Well at least we don't have to go to TC's Clan's home…you know, with the in-laws and all it wouldn't have been too pleasant…for me anyways." The purple Seeker found himself undoubtedly ignored by both Soundwave and Megatron.

While the Decepticon Commander loathed the idea of going anywhere near Neutral territory, if it meant he was going to see Starscream sooner then he would gladly bear it. Of course, his presence there might very well lead to the calling of the Autobot femmes who held authority over Cybertron's general defense, and though a confrontation with the hard-helmed pink atrocity of a leader of theirs was not something he was in any mood to deal with, he would keep his calm if he had to. At least with Starscream being injured and his need for vengeance being so strong.

However, if the Autobot femmes did show up then he would simply present them with the issue at hand, Primus knew they were all sentimental enough to want someone like Starscream's abusive mate brought to justice.

And so, with one thought in mind he pressed the controls as fast as they would go, seeing the tall spires of Altihex dotting the horizon in the distance.

~O~

* * *

Shockwave said it would take them ten breems.

Megatron made it to Altihex in three.

He ignored every single hail that the Neutrals sent to his transport vessel, though they clearly recognized it as a Decepticon ship and his refusal to explain his presence there was bound to cause problems in the long run.

Still, the time it would take to contact them and explain himself was more than he was willing to give up, especially now when he was so close.

He steered the ship through the mazelike web of towers and softly-curved buildings of the city to the coordinates that Shockwave had sent him, not sparing the sanity of his subordinates as they clung to their seats in fear. He was in such a hurry that he cut a little too close for comfort to nearly all of the buildings and other aircraft they passed. However, if it was any consolation to his piloting skills, he at least couldn't manage to wake Thundercracker with all of the tilting and turning, which amazed both Skywarp and Soundwave – who were secretly envious of the mech for being able to sleep through the terrifying ordeal.

Upon reaching the desired coordinates Megatron began steering the transport into the crowded docking bay, setting the ship to hover mode and anxiously avoiding other visiting crafts. The hospital itself was enormous, one of the tallest buildings by far in all of Altihex. The white metal it was built with made it extremely hard to miss, something that would have been very dangerous if Megatron had decided to take this city at the start of the war. At the moment he was glad he didn't.

Skillfully making it past the other ships parked in the bay he set the transport down carefully, fingers skirting the controls in impatience. As soon as his audios picked up on the sound of the motion locks disengaging he was walking, barely waiting for it to completely shut down before exiting amongst the expelling exhaust and heat. Soundwave and Skywarp followed him, supporting the still unconscious Thundercracker as they hastily attempted to keep the same pace as their leader.

Megatron wasn't making it easy for them.

The silver mech moved with much more speed than he looked capable of, exiting the parking bay and entering the hospital swiftly. He paid no attention to the startled gasps and even a few screams as mechs and femmes parted to either side of the hallways as he passed. A few younglings stared at him in awe, but they too were ignored.

Soundwave and Skywarp weren't as lucky, because of their combined burden they found themselves being tailed by a horde of curious and overly-zealous younglings – who it appeared had no manners whatsoever – as they poked and prodded at the unconscious form of Thundercracker happily, skittishly following both Decepticons as they paced after their leader.

Megatron turned corners, rode lifts, stormed down halls and finally rounded the last circular corridor he could come across before finding the ever illusive hospital information desk.

A group of femmes were working busily behind the counter, answering calls and filling out datapads hurriedly. They seemed unaware enough, and just as Neutral. Their white and red paintjobs positively gleamed in the bright lights, all identical and pristine, it made Megatron wonder if these femmes even dealt with patients at all. Surely if they did then they would have scuffs or dents of some kind, but then again the best medics were always mechs, femmes were too prissy to get their hands dirty in most cases where someone else's energon was involved.

As Megatron approached the smallest of the group stopped her work and stared wide-opticed at him, as if she were currently dreaming and the intimidating Decepticon Warlord himself wasn't really standing in front of her.

She dropped her multi-comm device and looked at him, dumbfounded. She set her mouth to stuttering the Warlord's name and shakily held up the visitation pad and a stylus.

Her sisters noticed the clattering sound of her trembling hands and all eventually looked up as well, staring the mech down in confusion and fear.

Megatron slammed a fist onto the counter angrily, breaking the imported porcelain surface easily as he leaned forward, looking as intimidating as he could so that they would know he meant business. "Which room is housing a patient by the name of Starscream?" He questioned in a low voice.

The small femme put on a nervous smile and beamed up at him professionally, "Patient number 1364 designation Starscream is in room 102B on floor 98." She said, shakily handing him a map of the hospital and the access code to Starscream's room.

The other femmes all looked at the smallest of the group as if she were crazy, standing as far away from Megatron as possible.

The silver mech nodded a quick 'thank you' to the small femme, signed his name on the visitation pad, and turned away, only to be met with the sight of his three subordinates.

He turned back and placed a large amount of credits from his subspace onto the counter, "I need a room for the blue Seeker, preferably next to Starscream's. Keep what's left for yourself." He mumbled, nodding to Soundwave and Skywarp and trotting down the hallway to the nearest lift.

He didn't stick around to hear the overjoyed cry of the small femme as she took in the credits, nor the cheering of the rambunctious crowd of younglings as they crowded at the three Decepticons' pedes.

Upon entering the lift Megatron sighed, resting his helm against the sliding doors wearily as every last thought that didn't concern Starscream fleetingly left his mind. His spark pounded in his chest, wanting, needing Starscream, beating desperately as he got closer and closer to being reunited with his lost love. He had dreamed of seeing Starscream again, of going after his Seeker and holding him in his arms where he belonged, though he had never imagined it would be under these circumstances.

He couldn't help but wonder if he had gone after Starscream as soon as the Seeker had left, would he still be here right now? Would Starscream be in this seedy Neutral hospital with the possibility of being denied treatment because of the faction he aligned himself with? Megatron knew he had made a mistake when he simply let Starscream go, but he never imagined that the Seeker would end up being abused…

That in itself made the Warlord cringe, barely paying attention as the lift continued its way up the side of the building, overlooking the city of Altihex stoically. Not even the many lights and passing ships could lift Megatron's mood as he thought of how many times Starscream must have screamed or cried at the hands of that sadistic fragger…not that he himself wasn't sadistic, but only a fool would take something as rare and precious as Starscream's love and spurn it by torturing him. It made the energon run cold in his lines.

The lift finally came to a stop at the 98th floor, doors opening instantly and allowing him to exit into the hall with weary pedefalls.

A strong sensation of dread and sorrow affronted him as he made his way down the dimly lit hallway, reading the sign hanging on the ceiling above two dull grey doors shut firmly there. It was the Intensive Care Unit.

Megatron's relentless frown deepened; only the most critically injured of all patients were sent to Intensive Care, and that was even after they had been through the Emergency ward and were at the very least _stable_. His spark began to beat faster, pulsing with worry and an aching fear that he had never thought himself capable of experiencing, until now.

His steps became faster, advancing him toward the doors as quick as common decency would allow, though he felt no concern for any patients outside the ward in the rooms lining the hall that his noisy rushing was undoubtedly disturbing. In this moment, as panicked as he was on the inside, they were all insignificant.

Medics and medical assistants that he passed didn't stop him or tell him to slow down, they seemed to know that he wasn't to be messed with at the moment, not when he was so determined to see Starscream.

When he reached the doors he paused, looking into the placid grey metal dreadfully. He didn't know what to expect when he passed these doors, what he was going to see when he reached that room and the no doubt battered mech within…his hands rested on the cold surface, on the verge of pushing them in and yet so frozen by emotional tumult that he couldn't. What if Starscream was so badly injured that he couldn't pull through? What if this Shadowracer mech, the one who had bonded with the Seeker, had damaged him beyond repair? After all, it wasn't out of the question. Megatron had seen the dark Seeker walking down the halls behind the youngling's helm, covered in the energon of his beloved Starscream with an energo-whip in hand, humming as if what he'd done was so acceptable as beating a mere drone.

The cool metal beneath his hands remained as it was, ever still and unmoving, they were just doors, bearing witness to every spark that went through them but not analyzing, not knowing anything though they saw everything. For a moment he wished he had the seeing power of these doors, wished to see his Seeker when he was carried through…just to see whether he was still online or in stasis.

But it was a luxury he didn't have. His hands pushed the doors unconsciously, sheer need to see Starscream driving him forward even as his spark beat fast within its chamber.

He pushed the doors open fully, walking through them with purpose and a swiftness that belied his frame. The hall beyond was lit even dimmer than the one he had been greeted with upon exiting the lift, kept dark for the comfort of the no doubt extremely ill and injured mechs who took residence in the rooms lining either side.

He didn't care about other mechs however, his optics glancing to and from each door, Megatron searched the labels of the rooms, looking above each closed door and observing the numbers there until his optics finally rested upon 102B.

Just outside the closed door was Silverwing, standing resolutely and with an awed expression as he saw Megatron approaching. He kept his place at the door, green optics saddened and heavy with an emotion only too recognizable. "Lord Megatron, he's…" the youngling paused, trying to find the words to describe Starscream's condition before the Decepticon commander could enter the room and find out for himself. Of course, no words he was allowed to say could accurately describe the other Seeker's condition.

Megatron's spark stalled, the look in the youngling's optics told him everything he needed to know. He nodded at the small flier, keeping his hectic gaze as calm as he could as he stepped toward the door. Silverwing quickly stepped in front of him though, wings flaring minutely as he stared up at the Decepticon Warlord in front of him, "Promise you won't hurt him!" He blurted tactlessly, small chassis heaving in panic and worry for his friend lying within the room.

Megatron growled, shoving the youngling aside with more force than was necessary and entering the room.

Silverwing rushed in behind him, small thruster heels clacking a desperate cadence as he attempted to scramble in front of the mech before he encountered the trouble waiting within.

However, Megatron hadn't made it three steps into the room before two charged blasters were shoved hurriedly into his face, ominously glowing barrels heating his plating in warning. The Decepticon Commander didn't move, and though he was livid he knew better than to be rash when faced with two hysterical civilians wielding weapons far beyond their skill set.

The Seeker mech who was leering at him angrily seemed far too injured for his own good, but held the blaster nonetheless, shaky hands motioning for Megatron to back up. However, it was the shuttle femme beside him who was the real threat. She was far larger, more unpredictable, pushing her own charged blaster to Megatron's throat and forcing him to back up, her expression frantic and more than dangerous.

Megatron glared and growled at the femme, optics darting from her to her smaller mech counterpart angrily. His temper only skyrocketed when he could see a glimpse of a blue hand hanging limply from a medical berth somewhere beyond the tall femme, though her enormous white wings blocked the rest of his view.

Silverwing scrambled in between the Decepticon commander and his two friends as hurriedly as he could, pushing Alta back and screaming pleas as best he could for them to stop. Aurascape looked from his small charge to Megatron, allowing the mist of fear and rage to dissipate from his optics as he noticed exactly who this mech was.

The Seeker instantly lowered his weapon, silently urging Alta to do the same as he elbowed the other flier in her midsection. She looked at him incredulously before – with a grudging frown – she also lowered her weapon.

Silverwing sighed happily before pulling the blasters from both adults and sequestering them to a corner of the room where they couldn't easily be grabbed.

Aurascape eyed the angered mech before him with disbelief before casting an extremely worried look to Alta, and then gazing at the medical berth behind him and the defenseless mech it was occupied by. A chill ran up his spinal strut and he backed toward the berth defensively, watching the silver mech who in turn was watching him mistrustfully.

"You're Megatron!" He barked in surprise, shaking hand coming to rest protectively on the berth beside Starscream's energon-stained helm. He knew the rumors of Megatron's cruelty; it was all over the news and the subject of many discussions on famous holovid talk shows, spreading the gruesome stories of the Tyrant's wrath and how he would take his frustrations out on his troops. Most notably his Second in Command.

Megatron growled at the Seeker and advanced forward, intent on physically removing the mech from where he was at Starscream's bedside.

Anger roiled up inside him like a great seething fire, burning everything in its path and spreading to the fringes of his mind until he saw red. A dangerous snarl escaped him, his shoulders hitched higher, and he balled his hands into tight fists, raising them slightly in preparation.

Aurascape jumped noticeably and fought his instincts to stay where he was, dutifully protecting the unconscious mech he had risked his life to save. He was not going to have made this journey to Altihex in vain, to have saved Starscream from one tormentor just to have him delivered into the hands of another. He hitched his wings high on his back, trying to look bigger, more intimidating to the Decepticon Commander – as futile as it was.

Realizing that nothing good was going to come of the currently tense situation Silverwing scrambled in between the two mechs with pleading optics, his hectic intakes struggling to keep up with his words. "Please stop!" He shouted, backing up to stand before Megatron and facing Aurascape, "I told him to come here! I-It was my idea!" The confession came out sheepish and strangled as he attempted not to incur the wrath of either Aurascape or Megatron. He failed.

The Seeker mech glared down at his youngling companion in a mixture of disbelief and anger, "Why would you bring _him_ here?" He shrieked, stepping forward and grabbing Silverwing by his collar faring, "Are you stupid?"

Silverwing cringed and shrunk into himself fearfully, emitting a small whine of disapproval at how easily his guardian angered. Alta stepped forward in an instant, grabbing the youngling and rudely shoving Megatron with her large wings, towering over the silver mech warily.

She held the young Seeker close and bodily pushed Aurascape aside, completely hiding Starscream behind her lengthy wingspan. Red optics glared at her, but she paid it no mind.

"Why did you bring him here?" She asked Silverwing calmly, resonating voice soothing the youngling as she simultaneously kept her gaze trained on Megatron.

Silverwing looked to Megatron and then tried to glance over Alta's shoulder at Starscream. "Well, Star talked about him all the time, and not bad talk, but _good_ talk. He said that Megatron was his and that Megatron would do anything for him…" At that he paused, voice quiet and thoughtful, as if he were confused about what Starscream had meant by it. Nonetheless he continued, "So, I guess when things started going really bad I just thought that if what he said was true…then he could save Star…" His voice was unsure and upon hearing the silence that enveloped the room he hesitated, looking to Megatron for reassurance, "You will keep him safe from Master Shadowracer, right?"

"He's not your master anymore." Aurascape snapped hurriedly, foul mood permeating the atmosphere around him.

Silverwing wasn't perturbed by the outburst in the least as he awaited Megatron's answer.

Unfortunately, Megatron wasn't able to respond. His mind was racing with what the youngling had said, forcing him into stunned silence.

Alta put Silverwing on the floor and glanced from Megatron to over her shoulder at Starscream's unresponsive form; she then turned back to the Decepticon with narrowed optics, realization dawning on her face. "I'm going to guess that what he meant about what Starscream said is true…" She explained cryptically, "You wouldn't have come here – through all this trouble, into Autobot-sympathizing Neutral territory no less – just to reclaim your Second in Command…unless he meant something more to you than being just another soldier…" At hearing her words Aurascape's optics narrowed in mistrust, looking to Megatron with a taught frown.

"You mean you love him?" He frowned, the words coming from his mouth in culture-conditioned disapproval. "A groundling like yourself? Don't you know that's looked down upon…?" His expression morphed into a mixture of disbelief and all-too-familiar hurt as he circled toward the door of the room.

However, before he could make his exit, he was met by two mechs.

One of them was a tall blue mech, masked and stoic as he stood to the side of the door inside the room. He betrayed nothing in his stance; no thoughts, no emotions, no anything. The other was a purple and black Seeker mech like Aurascape himself, and he looked more than livid as he took in the other flier's words.

He stepped forward languidly until he stood beside Megatron, gauging his leader's mood before looking over his shoulder at Aurascape with a frown. Studying him for a moment he seemed almost aggressive, optics narrowed and intense with either thought or suspicion. After he had looked at the other Seeker mech long enough to satiate his curiosity he then turned back to Megatron and muttered tiredly "Thundercracker is in the room next door, he's still unconscious…" He then glanced to Alta, giving her an equally curious look. "There's a medic examining him now, says he should be fine…" His wings twitched as he noticed the immense size of the femme and the position she was in, far too close to Starscream. However, she seemed equally as worried and even more confused.

Megatron nodded but didn't seem too interested.

Continuing, he looked back to Aurascape, "By the way, whether it's looked down upon or not, if Starscream would have stayed with Megatron none of us would be standing in a hospital room worried out of our processors right now." He flicked his wings disapprovingly and then cast a sidelong look to Alta, "If you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate you stepping away from my former Trinemate. We didn't come here to harm him."

Alta blinked in uncertainty at first but when Skywarp advanced once more she quickly stepped aside, allowing the mech closer.

"And exactly what are you three planning to do with him?" She asked, eyeing Skywarp, Soundwave, and Megatron in turn.

Soundwave gave her no answer, a glint in his visor the only visible form of emotion or sentience she could see. The violet Seeker ignored her, looking to his leader in uncertainty.

Megatron glared hard at the femme, contemplating her for a moment before turning his gaze back toward Starscream. "I plan to take him back to Earth with me, where he belongs." He started, voice low and scathing as he explained himself, seemingly without reason. "And while I am here, I'm going to pay this 'Shadowracer' a visit. If either of you have a problem with that then do tell me…I would be most glad to end your miserable existences before I make him wish he was never sparked."

A choking darkness spread through the room at the tyrant's words nearly tangible in its presence. It silenced and halted everyone with caustic threats that promised nothing but pain or worse – deactivation.

After a tense few moments life showed itself again in the form of Skywarp, who turned away from the two outsiders and looked instead to the subject of everyone's combined apprehension.

The violet Seeker edged carefully toward the berth with tentative steps, peering fearfully forward at the limp figure it contained.

The room once again stilled as he glanced at what he could see of his fallen comrade to the numerous machines beeping away beside his berth. He leaned over the still form and inspected his bloodied features closely, as if expecting to see that every sign of life had vacated them.

Immediately after examining his previous Wingmate a strangled sort of chirp left him and his hands flew up to ever-so-slightly trace the air around Starscream's face, his wings trembling as he did so. He lifted the wet, energon-stained sheet covering the majority of Starscream's body and almost instantly turned away, looking at Megatron with a horrified expression.

Megatron felt his spark stall dangerously in his chest, constricting his mind with a mixture of stark fear, dread, and apprehension that he had never felt before. He moved closer, almost against his will, every fiber of his being screaming and fighting to move him forward.

Skywarp left Starscream's side with tears streaming from his optics, pushing past Megatron he ushered the others toward the door, "Leave now, I don't think any of you will want to be in here when he sees…" He warned them, shaky hands motioning everyone out, "We can wait next door…" Alta and Aurascape both appeared extremely unsure, wary of leaving a defenseless mech with a renowned killer. However, they heeded Skywarp's demands, slowly making their way out of the room and into the hall where they were followed by Soundwave and a lingering Skywarp.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask…I'm not going to lie to you, it's…it's…" He trailed off, chassis heaving violently as he tried to fight back the powerful sobs that Starscream's condition evoked in him. Finally he pulled himself together enough to choke out a spark-felt apology to his Wingmate's lover, "Oh Primus Megatron I'm sorry…" With that he exited the room, the door shutting swiftly behind him and silencing his distraught, spark-wrenching wails of sorrow for his Trinemate.

Megatron stayed where he was for a brief moment, mind racing with uncertainty and unbridled fear for his lover. It couldn't really be that bad…could it? He had put Starscream through so much during his lifecycle that whatever he had gone through now would be nothing in comparison. Right?

He stepped forward, so wrapped up in his trepidation that he barely noticed the skittering of small thruster heels as Silverwing rushed to the corner of the room to perch himself on a counter. Apparently the youngling had managed to avoid the attention of the others, not that it mattered, if it weren't for him then Megatron would still be completely oblivious of Starscream's abuse.

He made it to Starscream's bedside, looking at the peaceful energon covered features of his previous lover with a mixture of joy and extreme grief.

He didn't want to believe it…that his Seeker had been beaten and abused by his own mate, the very mech that was supposed to protect and cherish him.

But the proof was undeniable.

From what he could see so far the damage was horrendous. Worse – he could gather from Skywarp's words – than anything he had put Starscream through by far. Yet, though his face was covered in gashes and a macabre mask of energon, the injuries the Seeker had sustained hadn't made him any less beautiful. Megatron leaned over the medical berth, large hand cupping the flier's dark face with such gentleness it was almost unnoticed, even to him.

Starscream didn't stir in the least, peacefully oblivious expression remaining in place despite the gentle petting to his cheek. Megatron smiled, a feeling of both joy and relief overwhelming him at the contact. It had been four long, vapid, painful vorns since he had felt anything that even slightly resembled happiness. It had been four vorns since he had last seen Starscream…

The Seeker would no doubt be just as ecstatic to see him once he woke up…_if_ he woke up.

Silverwing, sensing the older mech's change in aura, piped up from his corner. "You were all he ever talked about, you know?" He fell silent once more when he didn't receive an answer, remaining ever watchful.

Megatron frowned, watching his previous lover with possessive interest. Had he known that this was the fate which awaited his Seeker when he had left him, he would have moved Cybertron itself to keep him from going back. Of course when Starscream had first left for Vos, Megatron hadn't the slightest inclination as to why he was leaving at all. He wouldn't have – no matter how badly he wanted to – been able to prevent any harm that came to his lover…but he could most definitely prevent the mech who had hurt him from going unpunished.

He moved to grab a chair from a nearby inventory of guest necessities, generously provided either by the hospital or some kind, considerate rarity of a mech who understood that situations like this could bring even him to his knees. With chair in hand the Decepticon commander returned to his Seeker's side, settling in beside the berth after some minor discomfort. Just because the chairs were in a hospital didn't mean they were as comfortable as the berths…

The small Seeker youngling watched him with pale green optics, countenance serious and edgy as if enlightened by some form of higher knowledge that Megatron was not to be taken lightly.

However, even though he felt his optics on him, the warlord was far from paying the youngling any attention, too occupied on listening to the eerie, labored music of the numerous life-support machines that were hooked to his lover. His hand drifted once more to the flier's cheek, reveling in the closeness he hadn't been able to feel in four very unpleasant vorns. He rubbed his thumb over Starscream's lower lip, feeling where the soft, full, smooth metal was interrupted by a deep gash. Megatron frowned, it seemed that no part of his Seeker hadn't been subjected to some form of abuse or another. The thought made his spark pulse in rage, though it was a rage he would save for another time – a rage he would unleash on the mech who had done this.

Megatron briefly looked up as the youngling who was occupying the room with him left his perch and exited, apparently sensing his ailing mood.

He didn't care though. His thoughts were swimming with anger and sorrow and so much overwhelming grief that he could barely comprehend anything except himself and Starscream. He was well aware that he couldn't kill the slagger who had done this to his Seeker, to kill him would be to kill Starscream…to extinguish his own lover's spark all because he was tied to some sick, twisted piece of scrap straight from the Pit itself.

If only he could send the mech back where he came from…

He stared intently at Starscream, longingly wishing that he would wake up and see that he was here and that everything was going to be okay now. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, not at the moment at least.

During his rather occupied silence Megatron didn't notice that another mech had entered the room in place of the youngling, until said mech cleared his throat in an apprehensive greeting.

Megatron turned slightly in his chair, peering at the mech apathetically. He was obviously the medic.

The mech displayed an uncertain yet cajoling smile, the one that all medics professed when trying to either soothe or greet their patients. Megatron, however, was no patient.

"Why hello," The medic said pleasantly, trying to be friendly despite the tense atmosphere of the room. He was a rather tall mech with gaunt, professional features that made him appear older than he probably was. Like all medics he had the calm, sincere air of knowledge and cleanliness that marked his achievements and career. It was strangely comforting to have him in the room, if only because the sudden air of professionalism set the Decepticon Commander instantly at ease.

Megatron stood up and approached the mech, hand held out in greeting, "I take it that you're the medic who first treated Starscream, correct?" He asked, gesturing to the flier with a slight motion.

The medic nodded and shook Megatron's hand a bit solemnly. "Yes of course, my name is Patchwork, Dr. Patchwork, but everyone calls me Patches for short." He attempted a quick smile to lighten the mood but found that the larger mech was unmoved in his set frown.

Megatron retracted his hand soon after the medic was through with his introduction, fingers flexing impatiently, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Patchwork–" He started, though the pale mech interrupted him with a jovial smile, "It's Patches." He reminded.

Megatron corrected himself with an annoyed growl, looking at the mech irritably, "Yes, Patches." He said distastefully, "I am–"

No sooner had he started speaking than he was once again interrupted by the white and red medic. "Oh I know who you are," he smiled, "There's not a mech on Cybertron who doesn't know the infamous Lord Megatron, you've only been on the holovid for the past, oh I don't know, forever now. What I'm surprised about is seeing you here."

Megatron frowned, gesturing to the limp, silent form of Starscream. "I'm here because of him…" he said, voice betraying his efforts of looking as apathetic as possible. "Can you give me a damage report?" The question was expressed worriedly, of course, because no amount of false sternness or apathy could be forced into his voice this time…not with Starscream in the condition that he was.

Patchwork was silent for a moment before peering at Megatron, "He _was_ your Second in Command, right?" He asked.

Megatron nodded curtly.

The medic sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Well, technically he's Neutral now and you have no ties with him so I _shouldn't_ tell you anything…however, seeing as how you came all this way and," he looked at the Decepticon leader's obviously desperate expression, "you seem to care very much for him, I don't think I have it in me to tell you no."

He exhaled slowly and gave the other mech a serious look, "You know, I could get fired for this…but let's agree that if I tell you what you want to hear you won't raze Altihex to the ground when you leave, ok?" He smiled jocularly.

Megatron snorted and reiterated his earlier question, "Can you just give me a damage report?" His voice was sharp with impatience and left no room for anymore of the medic's cajoling input.

Once again Patchwork was quiet, looking over a datapad in his hand as if Starscream's very life was written on it in fluorescent blue ink. After carefully considering he looked back up at Megatron, "How good are you at handling disturbing, upsetting news?" He inquired.

Megatron scoffed, "Disturbing? Please, I can handle any news you give me. I'm sure it's nothing he hasn't been through before anyways."

The medic sighed, "I certainly hope not," He scrolled to the beginning of the datapad and began to read through the list of injuries in a sad, business-like manner. "As far as superficial damage goes Starscream has suffered numerous cuts, scrapes, gashes and contusions all over his body," He paused to take in Megatron's expression before continuing, "The more serious damage is a smashed canopy, a breached spark chamber, numerous life-threatening gashes on his very spark, his wings have been completely torn off, he's suffered major energon-loss, three severed vital lines, disrupted neural pathways, some damage to his processor, optical damage, vocalizer damage, and, well…that's not even the worst of it." He explained, looking up from the datapad as if what was written on it was too terrible to be looked upon any longer.

Megatron absorbed the list of injuries with horrified disbelief, unable to grasp that Starscream had somehow come out of it all alive…even through all the fights they had ever had, that amount – and indeed that level of severity of damage – had never been done to the Seeker. Still, if the worst of it remained to be told then there was no telling what the limits of Starscream's torture truly were. The Decepticon commander looked to Patchwork forebodingly, "What else…?" He asked in uncertainty.

The medic adorned an expression capable of turning the most enjoyable moment sepulchral. He turned a solemn optic on Megatron before peering sadly to where Starscream lay unconscious. "He was raped," came the sorrowful answer, "raped repeatedly for the past four vorns. His interface panel has been forcefully removed, his spike was permanently capped, his port is constantly exposed…If I had to make an educated guess I'd say he was raped at least once almost every day, and judging from the amount of damage to his port it's obvious he received no repairs whatsoever." He paused again, shaking his head in disbelief, "In fact, he was raped only an hour or so before he was brought in." The medic's expression was incredibly sorrowful, as if he mourned over Starscream's pain the same as his creator would. He cast a hesitant look toward Megatron, observing the volatile mech with apprehension. "I can fix the physical damage…" he attempted unsurely, "but I'm afraid the psychological damage may never heal."

Megatron stood dumbfounded. He heard everything the medic said…yet he didn't comprehend a word of it.

Slowly, deftly, he walked back to Starscream. Upon reaching the unconscious Seeker he lifted a minutely shaking hand toward the sheet covering the majority of the flier's body.

Patchwork advanced toward him edgily, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He advised, but his plea fell on momentarily deaf audios.

Megatron grasped the thin sheet carefully, as if by pulling it away from Starscream he would pull the Seeker's life away with it…

However, pressing on with the matter at hand he slowly began to pull the covering off of his abused lover.

No sooner had he done this than an overwhelming sickness gripped his spark savagely and unyielding. He didn't want to believe that what he was seeing was real…that any of it had actually happened to Starscream…his Starscream.

Below him the mangled, tortured and abused state of his lover finally came to light.

There were dark, ominous marks on his neck surrounding what appeared to be a shock collar, along with bloodied, energon-stained bite wounds. His canopy was shattered completely, splinters and shreds of clinging orange glass lodged into the edge of his cockpit stubbornly. Peering in farther Megatron noticed the faint blue glow of Starscream's spark. He had never seen the Seeker's spark before, partly because Starscream was paranoid and partly because spark merges were a touchy subject with him as well. But now, with the swirling azure essence of the Seeker displayed openly beneath him, he was too curious to look away.

Starscream's spark pulsed weakly within his mangled spark chamber, dying tendrils of fading blue energy extending outward for the help or mercy of anyone who would be kind enough to grant it new life. The spark itself was bathing its battered host's body in what little energy it had left to supply. Amidst the wan light were long, deep gash-like structures cutting nearly to the core. They were obviously the cruel marks of an energy whip.

Megatron looked away instantly, something inside him snapping with little effort. He had never felt so angry, so sick, and so sorrowful before in all his lifecycle. But seeing Starscream like this…it nearly killed him.

He lowered the sheet further, venturing on to what the medic said was the worst of it. He pulled the sheet completely off, allowing it to rest limply in his hand as he observed the damage further.

As the medic had told him, Starscream's interface panel had been removed, exposing the Seeker's damaged, still-bleeding port. There were scratches on his thighs and hips, as well as bite wounds, whip lashes, and burns…the damage went on and on.

It was as if the Seeker had been savagely attacked by a crazed mech, but the damage was so precise and deliberate that it was obviously the work of someone who had practiced that kind of torture numerous times…that had had other victims before Starscream. The Warlord stared at his lover's bared port with a boiling anger that raged inside him like a wild animal; Starscream had always been particular about interfacing, not objectionable to it, but to him it was…sacred in a way. Megatron had taken the Seeker's chastity, and had always planned on keeping it that way, Starscream was his, no one else's except perhaps his Wingmates', but even that was only if Trine bonding was desperately needed. And to know that some bastard had forced himself onto the flier, had taken what was _his_, and brutally so…it made him physically sick to think of it, to think of how terrified and humiliated Starscream must have been…

Megatron replaced the sheet slowly, hands faltering around the wingless figure as he attempted to tuck him securely in. He suddenly found himself afraid to touch the Seeker, afraid he would hurt him further.

He turned to the medic stiffly, "His mate did this to him?" he asked, optics looking anywhere but at Starscream.

Patchwork looked slightly confused, "According to the data I gathered from his spark, Starscream isn't bonded." He motioned to the unconscious Seeker for emphasis, "If the mech who had done this to him was his Bondmate, then he wouldn't have been any better off than Starscream himself. I'll tell you what, I've got him stable and I've already carried out the repairs to his processor, optics and vocalizer, when he comes to he'll be able to tell you everything. Until then I'll leave you alone."

The medic turned and made to leave the room, "By the way, if anything changes on his spark monitor then press the comm on his berth immediately, chances are any change won't be a good one." With that he left, venturing into the hall to visit his other patients.

When the door closed Megatron sighed loudly, looking to Starscream with a gnawing uncertainty that threatened to overwhelm him. The Seeker was oblivious though, he remained unconscious, unmoving…

"How did this happen?" Megatron asked the still form, resuming his place at his bedside. "How did I let this happen?"

There was no answer.

The Decepticon commander felt himself go numb, for once in his lifecycle feeling completely helpless. "I should have never let you leave, I should have held you down or locked you away or even had you chained up in my quarters…even if you would have hated me it would have been better than this…" He told the Seeker, motioning at his current state as if he could hear him.

Everything remained silent except for the eerie music of Starscream's life-support machines going about their tasks.

Megatron sighed again, leaning down and nuzzling his Seeker's face longingly, "I failed you Starscream…" he said, voice soft and quiet, "I should have never let you go."

To his surprise the smaller mech moved faintly, lips twitching in an unspoken word of some far off dream. Megatron smiled, ghosting a hand across the flier's cheek possessively, he leaned in, taking care not to reopen any of Starscream's injuries, and gently brought their lips together. It was the first time he had kissed Starscream in four vorns, and even though the Seeker was unconscious it was still the most passionate feeling he had experienced for what felt like an eternity.

Starscream's optic ridges furrowed slightly but he remained ever still, lost in his dreams and unaware of his lover.

Megatron resorted to rubbing his helm, watching Starscream as if the Seeker would suddenly flatline and be ripped away from him forever.

Unexpectedly Patches came striding back into the room, looking at Megatron with surprise as he stopped mid-step. He held the energon cube he had brought for the silver mech awkwardly. The Decepticon commander had yet to take his gaze from Starscream, optics locked onto him sadly.

Patches cleared his throat to gain Megatron's attention, "I take it that he's your–"

Megatron didn't bother to take his optics off of Starscream as he spoke, "Lover." It felt so good to say that. After denying it in front of others for so long it felt good to finally tell someone, to stake his claim like he should have done so many vorns ago. Starscream was now his lover once more, _his_ and no one else's. He didn't care what the medic thought of it, Starscream was his, now and forever…

Patches seemed wary, but didn't object in the least. "I'm truly sorry that this happened then, it must be very hard for you." He breathed sympathetically, ambling to Megatron's side and gazing at Starscream as he handed the Decepticon commander the cube.

With a sideways glance and brief pause Megatron accepted the energon, knowing he needed it, well more importantly that he _would_ need it if he was going to stay awake until Starscream came to.

Patches shook his head, "It's a shame isn't it?" He asked in deep thought, "I see mechs and femmes like him come in all the time like this. Beautiful, young, kind, they always have so much going for them…and yet for some Primus-forsaken reason they end up with complete slaggers who do this to them." His expression morphed into a chaste frown, arms coming up to fold across his chest with disapproval and confusion.

Megatron listened carefully to the mech, taking in his words even though he could care less about the others. He continued stroking Starscream's helm lovingly, "I used to beat him, before we ended up together…back when he was nothing but an unruly, annoying, traitorous soldier." He admitted with a soft, humorless laugh, spark pulling in on itself painfully at the memories. "But now…now I don't think I could ever raise a hand against him…never again."

The medic's lips quirked into a smile at one end, "You're part of a rare breed then Megatron, most mechs who start abusing others can never bring themselves to stop. Especially gladiators, the line of code that controls their temperament is severely glitched." He told him, shaking his head once more as he observed Starscream's energon-coated sheet. "Just remember, it could have easily been you who had done this to him. If you didn't truly love him then it probably would have been."

Megatron tensed a bit at that, hand stilling over Starscream's helm in thought. The medic was right…if he didn't love Starscream then he could have been even worse than the mech who had done this. But he did love Starscream. He loved the Seeker with his entire spark, with every fiber of his being, with everything he had in him…

Patches exhaled slowly and loudly as he turned away from his patient and Megatron, looking to the far side of the room where a tall cylindrical cabinet jutted from the wall seamlessly. "There are more sheets and cleansing cloths in there if you want to clean him up a bit, I didn't have the time to do it while I was getting him stable. This room is complete with wash racks for the patient but you may use them as well, if you need anymore energon then press the comm beside the door and a medic's assistant will bring it to you." He scanned the room once more to see if there was anything else he needed to tell the mech, but he had been thorough enough and soon turned on his heel to leave once more. "I've no doubt you'll watch him closely, so just be sure to comm me immediately if anything happens, I have to go check up on his medical history and records if that's alright?"

Megatron nodded and dismissed the mech without paying him much attention, gaze locked onto Starscream unceasingly.

"Right." The medic said to himself, exiting the room without haste and heading down the hall.

After he was gone Megatron stood and went to the cabinet, taking out multiple cleansing cloths and a fresh sheet.

~O~

* * *

Breems passed into hours and hours into joors after Megatron had finished cleaning all of the energon and easier scuffs from his Seeker's frame. He had replaced Starscream's energon-soaked sheet with a new one, clean and white and tucked in nicely around his wingless frame.

Thundercracker had woken up briefly after the process, and with the help of Skywarp and Soundwave had managed to limp weakly into the room long enough to make sure that Starscream was alive. After that he was taken back to his own room and fell into unconsciousness once more.

Aurascape, Alta, and Silverwing would come in at random times, checking or observing…Megatron never seemed to notice them though.

At one point Aurascape had pulled up a chair and sat next to Megatron, telling him that though Shadowracer had no idea where they were that it wouldn't stop him from looking for Starscream. Megatron had simply replied with an apathetic grunt and told him that if Shadowracer were smart he would stop searching and start running. Now that he knew the mech wasn't bonded to Starscream he was going to make sure his death was slow and agonizing. But until Starscream woke up he wasn't going to leave the Seeker's side.

More joors passed with Megatron remaining alone in the room, staring at his lover intently. He was tired…very tired, and he knew that all the stress and worry would get to him eventually, even though he hid it remarkably well from the others. His mind began to wander unsteadily, heavy optics occasionally glancing at Starscream's spark monitor as he rested his helm next to the Seeker's before the sweet serenity of recharge claimed him.

~O~

* * *

The blackness was comforting, not cold or desolate, not void or frightening, just warm and comforting. He felt happy for the first time in a long time, at peace and finally reunited with his Seeker. The blackness stretched on and on, unchanging, peaceful…but wait, the silence was interrupted by a few soft clicks…then there was silence again.

Maybe it was nothing.

No…a few more clicks…were they…footsteps?

The silence returned soon enough, the loudening clicks stopping as soon as they had started, the interrupted blackness and comfort returned happily and –

A sharp pain shot across the back of Megatron's helm unexpectedly, causing the mech to wake up far too quickly and scramble defensively to his pedes.

He whirled around, hands placed protectively on the berth behind him where his head had lain mere seconds ago.

Standing directly in front of him and looking far more angry than even he thought possible was a huge Seeker mech, dark orange, white and black…tri-colored…just like…

"What in the Pit do you think you were doing?" The mech shrieked, cuffing Megatron upside the helm until the Warlord sidestepped to avoid him. The pain was familiar enough, it was obvious that this was the mech who had woke him up.

Megatron growled and glared at the mech, "What did it look like I was doing fool, I was trying to rest!" He ground out.

The Seeker straightened himself from his offensive position and stood to his full height, easily surpassing Megatron's own tall frame…he surpassed him in age as well if his time-worn expression was anything to go by. "Well you could have found another place to rest you dirt-kissing insolent little ground-pounder!" He yelled, "Away from my _son!_"

Megatron's anger quickly dissipated as he took in the latter part of the mech's insults; he felt himself go completely numb with shock as an overwhelming since of disbelief and dread overtook him before looking from the still unconscious form of Starscream and back to his…_father_.

Oh Primus.

Megatron didn't move, pressing against the berth defensively as his mind raced to come up with something to say, anything! He had never met Starscream's creator, he had never even spoken to the mech before, and from what Skywarp and Thundercracker had said there was good reason for that…but now he was face to face with him, stuttering as if he were some nervous youngling desperately trying to impress him.

The thought was utterly ridiculous, but it didn't change the fact that that was how he felt. Starscream's father – the very mech who hated Groundlings with a renowned passion – had just walked in on him while he was dangerously close to his son and in such a way that expressed intimacy. Not that Megatron was planning on lying to the mech about his relationship with Starscream but honestly if he was going to explain things it might have helped to break it to him a little easier. But no, he had succumbed to recharge far too easily and then _this_ had happened.

The older Seeker had simply strolled in to find a Ground mech far too close to his defenseless, wounded, and unconscious son.

Said Seeker was still glaring at Megatron, seeing as how the younger mech had yet to grace his audios with some idiotic excuse.

Megatron noticed the glare and looked around in confusion, "How did you know to come here?" He asked, knowing they were still in the hospital in Altihex. The Seeker shouldn't have known anything about this, especially not where to find them…but if he knew, did that mean that Shadowracer knew as well? Megatron didn't want that mech anywhere near Starscream, especially with the flier in the condition that he was.

The Seeker narrowed his optics even more as he replied, "A mech by the name of Dr. Patchwork contacted me earlier this cycle, he said that my son was in critical condition, told me what happened, and told me where to find him." He emphasized the 'son' part, much to Megatron's discomfort. "He also told me that my son's lover was here looking after him, and mentioned _your_ name specifically…do you want to tell me what that's all about or would you rather I rip the answers from your throat when I tear your helm from your shoulders?"

The Decepticon commander was taken aback for a moment, caught between wanting to be offended and wanting to completely destroy the mech. "Do you have any idea who I am?" He growled, stepping forward until he was chestplate to canopy with the older mech, his optics narrowed into slits of angry hellfire and his lips curled back in a feral snarl. He had dealt with a lot of ignorant fools in his lifecycle, but this one topped them all; whether he was Starscream's creator or not.

The older mech returned the angered expression with just as much venom, "I know _exactly_ who _you_ are," he said lowly, "which gives me even more of a reason to want to kill you."

Megatron frowned, releasing the mech's gaze so that he could look to the berth and consequently to Starscream. The Seeker followed suit, peering at his son with worry and disbelief before his optics narrowed balefully at the Warlord.

Megatron's mouth drew into a taut line, his expression softening only slightly. "Why would you want to kill me?" He asked as he walked back to the berth, pulling the sheet away swiftly and revealing Starscream's damage unsympathetically to the mech, "I am not the one who did _this_ to your son."

Quickstrike was not standing as close to Starscream as Megatron was and couldn't see the smaller flier's condition as well, but what he could make out already had his spark twisting uncomfortably in its chamber.

He stepped closer, shoving Megatron aside quickly as he stood over his son's still form. After a moment of horrified observation the mech seemed to lose all of his animosity, everything except stark terror bleeding from his features. His hands flew to Starscream's face, caressing the smaller Seeker's cheeks desperately; he couldn't believe how awful the damage was, even when he took in _every_ detail it still didn't seem real. "My little Star…my youngest…my spark…" He groaned almost inaudibly, demeanor physically changing as he sank into the chair Megatron had been occupying mere moments ago, "How could he do this to you…?"

Megatron watched the mech's reaction and chose to ignore his earlier offense, moving to the other side of the berth quietly so as not to disturb him.

He supposed he felt bad for the mech. Megatron was no creator himself, but he understood to some degree how terrible it must be to see one's child in such a state…beaten, raped and abused. Especially when he had chosen the mech who had done this. He had basically delivered his own son into the hands of a psychopath without even knowing it, and now…well now he was seeing the consequences of it. Megatron's spark pulsed sympathetically at that thought; he knew that the Seeker must feel awful for his decision to make his son be with the mech who had essentially destroyed him.

Quickstrike stroked his son's cheek gently, optics deep with sadness and guilt. "When the medic told me what had happened I didn't want to believe him." He spoke up, looking at Megatron with a little less animosity. The Decepticon Commander nodded, understanding exactly how that felt.

The large Seeker mech sighed and stood to go get another chair, walking around the berth and placing it beside Megatron. At first he was confused, until the mech motioned to the chair and walked back around the berth to sit in his confiscated one.

"I apologize for the way I reacted to seeing you so close to him…" He started in uncertainty, optics not leaving Starscream as Megatron replaced the sheet and sat also. The mech's expression twisted into a pained mask of regret, "The medic told me that you were his lover. He also told me that Starscream hadn't bonded to Shadowracer. I must admit that I was surprised to hear that my son was here, and on account of his own mate at that…" The words were said slowly, as if he were trying his best to articulate the statement into something more apologetic, but simply couldn't.

Megatron noticed his struggling and sighed. "Starscream's Trinemate's told me that you hate Groundlings." He interjected, looking both offended and forlorn.

The Seeker mech simply nodded, gaze falling to the floor and fixating guiltily on a drop of energon that had fallen from his son's body. "I do," He admitted, "It's because of Ground mechs that my mate and other sons are dead…"

Megatron shook his head in disagreement, "The actions of a select group of extremists don't reflect on our entire race. Just because the Senate chose to destroy your city is no reason to hate us all, the majority of Groundlings were appalled at what happened to Vos." His voice was low with anger as he said this, looking at the Seeker as if he were stupid. Truthfully, in order for the mech to hold a grudge like that he would have to be stupid, not that Megatron was going to tell him that.

The Seeker seemed to understand what Megatron was getting at but didn't admit to it if he did. His optics narrowed at the mech marginally, his frown tightening. "Even so, Groundlings are brutes. What makes you or any of your kind think you're worthy enough to lay your filthy servos on my Starscream? Answer me that, gladiator." A disgusted expression made its way onto the older mech's features as he processed the word, watching Megatron intently as he said it. When he received no verbal answer he continued venomously. "How do I know that you wouldn't have killed my son under some bloodthirsty haze that infected your feeble processor, or crushed him with your brutish hands? You Ground-Pounders are clumsy, barbaric oafs! If I would have known that _you_ had any intentions of ever possessing my son I would have sooner bonded him with that fool Skyfire and had him lost in the ice for all eternity as well!" Tirade finally finished he glared at Megatron, chest heaving with anger as he waited for a reply.

The Warlord didn't seem perturbed by the mech's insults at all, his expression was simply grim. He eyed the mech for a moment, looking into his hate-narrowed optics without challenge. "You're lying." He stated simply, reaching to grab one of Starscream's hands gently. He held it there, stroking it with loving concern, "You love your son too much to mean that, and I am no fool, I can see it." Quickstrike watched apprehensively, seething anger dying down as he listened to the other mech speak. "I am no barbarian, I am not clumsy, I am not a brute. I may not be the most intelligent mech in the universe but what I lacked Starscream made up for." That seemed to strike a chord with the Seeker as he opened his mouth to interject, however, Megatron didn't allow him.

"I have no intentions of lying to you, so I'll say it, I love your son, and he loves me. I know that you had no knowledge of our relationship and even if you did I'm confident in the fact that you would have made him return to Vos anyways. But that isn't what's important, what has happened to Starscream now is no one's fault but the mech that you forced him into a relationship with. At least with me he was safe." His tone was laced with acidity at that, and the Seeker flinched at hearing it. He knew he was in the wrong, and what had happened to Starscream was partially his fault, though out of kindness or simple understanding Megatron hadn't thrown that in his face. He supposed he could try and hear the silver mech out…

When Quickstrike offered no objections to what he had said, Megatron continued. "Once I kill the bastard who did this to Starscream, I fully intend to make him my mate, whether you approve or not. With me he has a Trine, familiarity, safety, and all the affection he could ever ask for…" He paused to squeeze the young Seeker's hand tightly, optics leaving the gradually-tolerant face of his father to stare at the unconscious features. "I am not an emotional mech by any means, but when Starscream left me…when I found out why he left me…" He never finished the sentence, falling silent instead.

He had no need to finish, Quickstrike could practically feel the emotional turmoil warring within the mech, and for the first time in his entire lifecycle he found himself feeling guilty over the pain he had caused a Ground mech. He supposed that if Megatron truly cared for Starscream then there was no reason they shouldn't be together. Bonded, even. If it was what Starscream wanted…if Megatron would treat him better than this…He looked at the gash on his son's lip, the scratches and scuffs on his helm and neck and the damage that the sheet didn't cover up. He had made a terrible mistake when he had called Starscream back to Vos. When he had forced him to accept Shadowracer as his mate. Looking back he remembered how hesitant Starscream had been, how hostile, nervous, and unwilling his body language was as he was confronted with his new mate…almost as if he had left behind someone even more significant than his Trinemates and was taking it out on him with his energy field.

With more thought put into it Quickstrike felt his edginess about the mech fading away, Starscream was Second-In-Command to Megatron, close to him in more ways than one…it was only natural that he would've grown closer to him over time. Besides, his son had always had a thing for strong mechs, perhaps compensating for his own small stature. He couldn't blame his son for falling in love, nor could he blame Megatron for falling in love with his son. The silver mech wasn't so bad anyways he decided…powerful, honest, obviously deeply in love with his son. He lifted his hand, reaching over to place it on the one Megatron had wrapped around Starscream's. "I still hate Groundlings…" He admitted with less harshness than he originally wanted to, "But for you, I think I can make an exception." The corner of his lips tilted into the same smirk Starscream often wore, and he patted Megatron's hand carefully.

"Before I do, however, promise me one thing…"

Megatron looked at the mech with a slightly mistrustful frown, but asked nonetheless, "What is it?"

"When you kill that Pit-spawned slagger, I want you to make sure he screams. I want all of Cybertron to hear him so that they'll know what happens when someone does my son wrong." His voice was darkened so considerably low that Megatron almost heard his own hatred for the mech reflected to the same degree. He nodded, looking the slightest bit happier as he shared a collective smile with the Seeker.

"I promise." He said.

Quickstrike seemed happy with that and stood, motioning for Megatron to follow him as they exited the room, "I have much to discuss with you then…_son_."

~O~

* * *

**A/N:** Proceed to the next chapter for some more drama and a good old-fashioned scumbag aft kicking! :D


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter will have all the action! That is, after some lovey-dovey fluffiness between Megatron and Starscream, of course! Heads up, they'll probably seem really OOC, I always make them that way for some reason, and the fight scene will probably be ultra crappy but I was really trying to get this posted fast…and the ending is rushed…but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which will be the last! I promise! *le more shame* :c

~O~

* * *

Three joors passed with Quickstrike and Megatron conversing in the room next door, where Skywarp eagerly joined with conversation topics of his own.

Aurascape and Alta mostly kept to themselves, only interjecting very few times to aid in telling Megatron and Quickstrike what Starscream had gone through at the mansion and at the hands of Shadowracer.

Soundwave monitored Thundercracker stoically and otherwise spent his time occupying Silverwing, never interrupting the goings on.

Quickstrike had, after only a few recent stories from the Nemesis told by Skywarp, fully accepted that Megatron was no threat to his son, and had in turn gladly began talking about Megatron and Starscream's bonding ceremony, which he wanted to be a traditional Vosian one. Skywarp was overjoyed, immediately throwing out ideas for consideration and completely taking Quickstrike's attention away from everyone else as he blathered on and on about how wonderful the occasion would be.

Megatron only listened for a few moments before concentrating on a faint beeping emanating from beyond the open door of Thundercracker's room and down the hall a little. He stood immediately and made his way next door, urging the others to continue what they were doing as he went to check on Starscream.

Upon reaching the door of Starscream's room he noticed with relief that the monitor making the beeping sound wasn't the one keeping tabs on his spark, but an IV monitor, apparently it had been ripped out and–

The sudden imperceptible rustle of crisp sheets drew Megatron's attention away from the machine and to Starscream…

Though the numerous injuries covering his body would seem to prohibit any movement at all, the Seeker was stretching idly on his berth, arms raised above his helm in a lethargic manner, such that any newly-awakened mech displayed.

Megatron was by the berth in an instant, looking down at the unaware flier beside him. He had waited too long for this moment to let it go by for even a second.

Starscream, when he had finished his stretching, slowly opened his optics to the reality of the world outside unconsciousness.

However, a startling change in the Seeker had Megatron staring dumbly rather than leaning down to embrace him. The optics that greeted him were not those of his previous lover's. The beautiful ruby light that had once pinned him with looks of affection and anger were no longer burning with their intense crimson glow, but had been replaced by a complacent violet.

Starscream looked at him in half-aware surprise, new violet optics staring up at the face of his lover in awe and confusion. "Megatron," he said quietly, voice quavering with emotion and the stress of a never-before-used vocalizer, "I never thought I would see youagain." The look on his lovely face was confused enough to make Megatron want to fall to his knees and pour his spark out to him, but once more he found himself too surprised to move from his current position. The voice that greeted his deprived audios was not Starscream's either.

He sounded completely different, completely the opposite of what his voice used to be. The familiar rasp was gone, along with the high-pitched undertone that usually flowed beneath every word the Seeker said. In its place was a new tone, one that was light and sweet and full of melancholy apathy. It was a quiet voice, laced with the kind of appeal that made mechs lean closer to the speaker for a chance to hear the enchanting sound of it on a more personal level.

Megatron was utterly confused. For a moment he wondered if he was in the right room, if this Seeker before him was indeed his own and not some other flier who had the same name and outward physical appearance as Starscream.

The Seeker looked at him in stilled uncertainty, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, an unsure frown gracing his cut lips in an attempt to get Megatron to speak, but the larger mech was unmoved. "Have you forgotten me so soon?" the tone was hurt and saccharine, urging some form of reaction from the mech standing before him.

Megatron remained stoic, too surprised and enthralled to move or think or speak.

Starscream's expression was lovely still, a small smile quirking his lips where there should have been a frown. "I see, you really did forget me..." the sweet tone lowered in a form of emotional dejection, but his voice remained enchanting, still hypnotizing in its wonderfully different sound.

Megatron shook his head imperceptibly, "I haven't forgotten you..." he told the Seeker, statement full of uncertainty even as he spoke. He noticed Starscream's tired expression, the way his new violet optics were only half opened and dim. He didn't know whether the Seeker was strong enough to stay awake or if he was on the verge of falling back into unconsciousness…

The monitor continued beeping and Megatron could see that when the Seeker had stretched he had pulled an IV out of a panel in his arm, effectively sending the machine into a panic. He left Starscream's side momentarily and found the thing on the floor trickling out a pink liquid that he could only guess was important.

He grabbed the IV and raised it back to Starscream's arm, watching the Seeker as he in turn watched him. Starscream's exhausted gaze found its way back to Megatron's face and he smiled again, lips quirking weakly as he raised his hand toward his lover.

Megatron pulled his chair from earlier back to the berth and sat down, taking Starscream's hand gently. He looked at the Seeker as if seeing him for the first time, not entirely sure what to do or say in light of the changes. He understood that with this being a Neutral hospital there would be no red lenses to replace Starscream's damaged optics with…but his vocalizer. Sure it had never been the most pleasant sounding thing in the world, but it was still _his_. The medic should have simply repaired it, not replaced it…but then again with the way the rest of the damage was it was probably irreparable.

Starscream squeezed Megatron's hand with what little force he could muster, tired smile still gracing his lips. "I thought I was dead…" He whispered after a moment, "I felt myself being taken by cold and blackness and I…I didn't fight it." His optics dimmed more at that and Megatron felt his spark clench uncomfortably in his chest. Starscream continued quietly when he could gather the strength, "I was going to let myself die…but I thought I heard your voice. I know it sounds stupid, but I swear I did…and I fought the blackness, I didn't want to lose you again…" He winced as pain shot through him and squeezed Megatron's hand tighter, much to the Decepticon commander's surprise.

Megatron leaned in close to him, forgetting the changes in an instant, Starscream was still the same more or less, and the Seeker was _his_, it was time to make that known once more. He nuzzled the flier's face lovingly, being sure to watch for any signs of fear or objection before moving to place a soft kiss on Starscream's lips.

The Seeker weakly returned the kiss, smiling as best he could. Megatron smiled as well, stroking Starscream's cheek lovingly, "I'm glad you fought," He praised, keeping his voice low and calm as he spoke. Starscream attempted to preen a little at that but couldn't manage much more than to press his face into Megatron's soothing touches. The Decepticon commander was content to allow him to, though he would rather Starscream stay still and conserve what little energy he had. He kept his expression soft, gaze resting happily on Starscream's face, "I've missed you…" He told the Seeker quietly, watching the corner of Starscream's mouth upturn in his usual smirk.

Starscream made a slight humming noise and shifted closer to the edge of the berth, attempting to get as close to Megatron as possible. "…missed you too…" He murmured almost inaudibly. He peered up at the silver mech lovingly before suddenly his optic ridges furrowed in confusion. He turned his head away and looked around as best he could, noticing the room he was in and the tell-tale hospital accommodations that surrounded him. Last time he checked he was in the med-bay at the mansion…and Shadowracer had…but then everything had gone black so how had he…

He looked back at Megatron with uncertainty and confusion written on his face, violet optics piercing him when he struggled to sit up. However, he stopped moving altogether when intense agony swept through him, hands finding Megatron's forearms to clutch them fervently as he gritted his dentas against the pain.

Megatron could see that the Seeker was distressed, obviously he had no idea where he was and possibly – though the medic hadn't said anything about it – he knew that Starscream may have no recollection about what happened before he woke up.

He pulled the Seeker against him carefully, allowing Starscream's frightened optics to lock with his own saddened ones in a desperate effort to calm him down. The last thing he wanted was for Starscream to become panicked and either damage his spark more or physically hurt himself.

For a moment everything was deathly quiet, the only sounds being the numerous machines and the shallow, frantic intakes of Starscream as he looked for comfort against the pain overwhelming him.

Megatron kissed the flier gently and reached for the sheet covering him, pulling it down until faint blue light illuminated his chestplates. Starscream's spark was swirling frenetically in its chamber, which normally wouldn't be a problem, but with the long chasms marring it and disrupting the already-disturbed energy flow, any excitement could cause serious damage.

Through his confusion and fear Starscream chanced a look down at himself, and upon seeing his exposed spark he gripped Megatron tighter, a quiet, terrified gasp leaving him. The Warlord pulled him closer, shushing him and placing soft, loving kisses on his helm and face fervently.

They remained that way for a long while, Starscream crying quietly and Megatron holding him with as much care as he could, avoiding the numerous wires and IVs that were keeping the Seeker online. Megatron gently tried to coax him to calm himself, but Starscream was too upset to listen to him…so he just waited.

After about five kliks of spark-wrenching sobbing on Starscream's part, he finally managed to stop, looking back down at what he could see of himself before releasing Megatron and shakily grabbing the sheet. He was ashamed to see himself in such a condition, defiled, wingless, exposed…the pain was nothing compared to the humiliation and fear he felt at being seen so helpless and weak in front of the mech he loved…the mech who valued strength and power above all else. Starscream felt himself become startlingly insecure, looking away from his previous lover and closing his optics quickly. Surely Megatron thought he was pathetic right now…but what if it was worse than that, what if he was angry with him for not being able to fight Shadowracer and best him? He couldn't fight him though, or else Shadowracer would have told his father, and then he would know about Megatron and things would have been much, much worse. But Megatron knew nothing about Shadowracer…he didn't know anything about what had happened, which was good, but what if he was still angry? What if he was angry because he had left and hadn't been able to defend himself and had ended up wherever he was now as some weak, pathetic pleasure drone…he wasn't worthy of being anywhere near Megatron, of having the silver mech touch and care for him, he was just a worthless–

His panicked thoughts were interrupted as Megatron took his chin in hand and made him turn back towards him. He could feel the Decepticon leader's gaze on him, knew he was searching him for signs of emotions…but he couldn't bring himself to meet those piercing optics, he couldn't take the chance of seeing the anger and disappointment that was surely directed at him.

He was just glad that Megatron had no idea how he ended up like this…if he did then he'd be even more disgusted with him than he already was.

"Starscream," The low voice was like a phantom comfort gracing his audios, pulling his mind away from the terrible thoughts, but only enough to remind him that Megatron was angry with him…that he was unworthy.

"Starscream, look at me." The Warlord urged softly, petting the Seeker's cheek reassuringly.

He didn't understand why Starscream was suddenly being so withdrawn, nor why he refused to look at him, but he was determined not to let it go on too long. He had already waited for four unbearable vorns, an anxiety-filled trip to Cybertron, an even more anxiety-filled trip to the hospital, and then an overwhelmingly stressful wait for the Seeker to wake up; he wasn't going to wait any longer to have his lover back to his usual self and returning his affection.

He leaned down to kiss the Seeker's helm gently, pulling him flush against his chest in an attempt to make him feel safer…more loved. "Please don't be afraid of me Starscream," He said softly, keeping his tone level and comforting. When he received no reaction from the flier he reiterated what he had said with more firmness, "Don't be afraid of me."

That got a response, apparently the authoritative tone in which he had spoken made Starscream uneasy, and the Seeker cringed before slowly, hesitantly, opening his optics to meet his gaze. "I'm not afraid of _you_…" He breathed after a moment's thought, truthfully he hadn't wanted to speak at all, anything he said would only make Megatron angrier, he was sure of it…but something about the tyrant's demeanor had him inexplicably consoled about it, whether he was going to get berated for his weakness or not…

Megatron tilted his helm in confusion, unsure how to interpret that statement. Well, the Seeker was certainly _acting_ afraid of him, so if he wasn't, then why the sudden avoidance of his attention?

"Then why did you refuse to look at me, hm? Why the sudden fear?" He asked, piercing Starscream with a slightly uncertain look. He wrapped his arms around the Seeker's wingless back and helped to carefully hold him in a sitting position so that he would feel less threatened, if that was indeed what the problem was.

Starscream's dimmed optics fell to the sheet covering him, one sky-blue hand gripping the vacant area over his spark where his canopy used to be. Megatron watched him, confused, until the flier's other hand moved down to cup the sheet where his port lay exposed beneath. His hand remained there protectively, hovering over the area and trembling as terrifying memories flooded his processor. The faintest of shudders ran along his spinal strut and he whimpered, still unable to meet Megatron's gaze.

He was tainted…surely Megatron understood that that was why he had refused to look at him, he knew he was unworthy, there was no sense in angering the Warlord further by denying it or making him say it first.

Megatron's expression darkened a bit when he realized that Starscream was attempting to hide his wounds further, as if the sheet wasn't enough and he was ashamed of himself. He knew that what had happened was no fault of the Seeker's and there was no reason for him to feel disgusted with himself. He took the hand covering Starscream's spark and pressed it to his lips, feeling the trembling ebb away slowly, "He won't get away with what he's done to you, Starscream," His voice was soft and quiet as he spoke against the Seeker's hand, lovingly trailing gentle kisses to his wrist and up his arm until he reached his neck. He buried his face there, holding the Seeker flush against him in a careful embrace, "I promise you he won't. I'm going to make sure he suffers before I rip his wretched spark from his chest and crush it...he'll die screaming for penitence for what he did, and when he begs for mercy, I'll show him none…he will die knowing that he took and violated what is mine, and that vengeance for an offense of that magnitude is not only death, but _slow_, _agonizing_, _merciless_ torture…" When he finished telling the Seeker that he felt him go tense, but didn't move to see the look of shock on his face nor the way his optics brightened in fear.

Starscream gripped Megatron harder, unsure what to say or do in light of the knowledge that apparently the Decepticon commander knew about Shadowracer…but how could he possibly know?

He pushed against Megatron's chest with his free hand, suddenly very uncomfortable, and attempted to scoot away from him. However, he was still weak and couldn't manage much more than to get the Decepticon commander's attention, which was the last thing he wanted right now.

Megatron lifted his helm and looked at the flustered expression on his Seeker's face, optic ridges furrowing in confusion and concern, "What's wrong?" He asked, unsure what to do or say in reaction to the skittish behavior. He knew that after what Starscream had been through that the flier's personality was sure to be affected somehow, but this odd fearful demeanor of his was certainly not what he had expected. Perhaps, after some thought, he would have been afraid of other mechs, but not him…after all, it had been what seemed like forever since he had lain a hand on Starscream in any other way than to please him. The Seeker shouldn't have any reason to fear him at all…

Starscream once again refused to meet Megatron's gaze, looking at a random spot on the berth to occupy himself with before he dared to answer the mech. He curled his fingers on the hand that Megatron was still holding, distracting himself from the painful racing of his spark and the nervousness he was now feeling. He opened his mouth in uncertainty before closing it once more, optics narrowing in slight anger. He knew that if Megatron had any knowledge of what had transpired between Shadowracer and himself then he would be both enraged and disgusted…so why wasn't he showing it? Was he toying with him, pretending to be loving and concerned to gain his trust before changing and berating him? Starscream frowned, anger washing through him in wary mistrust, "How do you know…?" He asked quietly, glaring at the silver mech in a more than unnerving way.

Megatron frowned as well, surprised by the sudden anger that Starscream was radiating with. He had to admit, however, that at least this was more like the Starscream he knew than the fearful, overly-obsequious mech that had been present only moments ago. He thought for a moment about what the Seeker had asked before realization suddenly dawned on him. Starscream had no idea where he was…or that Silverwing had contacted him and the other fliers had rescued him from the mansion…so he didn't know that Megatron knew about Shadowracer, nor did he know how he had even gotten away.

Well, that would explain his fear and odd behavior from before. Apparently with his newfound knowledge that Megatron knew of Shadowracer, Starscream was afraid that he'd be angry with him. Megatron couldn't help but smile at the Seeker after that particular thought, suddenly understanding.

"I _know_," He began softly, readjusting the smaller mech's position so that he could support his shoulders and hold him closer, "Because your little youngling friend contacted me in desperate need of help. You see, apparently the mech who had been abusing you had finally taken it too far, and he feared for your life." His smile widened a bit at Starscream's quickly angering expression, obviously the Seeker wanted to know more than just that if his sharp glaring was anything to go by.

The wingless flier finally uncurled his hand, allowing Megatron to intertwine their fingers carefully. He looked at his previous lover with a little more trust, but still enough anger and confusion to clearly display how truly mistrustful he still was.

"You mean Silverwing?" He asked, new voice rising in worry and an odd form of affection that Megatron couldn't quite place. Starscream's expression turned dire, weakly looking around the room and trying to escape Megatron's embrace to look for the youngling. "Is he here?" The question was laced with hope, but all too soon the Seeker's violet optics widened in horror and he clutched Megatron's hand tightly, "Oh Primus, is he hurt?"

Megatron shook his head and shushed the flier calmly, apparently Silverwing meant a lot to Starscream, which wasn't odd considering that the two Seekers had known each other for four vorns now, which was more than enough time to develop strong bonds. In effect, the Warlord knew better than to elude to anything that might hint at the youngling being in any harm whatsoever. He wore a casual expression of disdain as he spoke of the small mechling, but in truth he owed the brat a lot, "Yes, he's here. And no, he isn't hurt." He informed the smaller mech placidly.

"So…how did I get here then?" Starscream asked as he looked around, still taking in every detail of the hospital room. "As a matter of fact, where _is_ here?" Was he still in Vos? No, if he was then surely Shadowracer would have found him by now…which brought up another question, how long had he been here? He knew he passed out shortly after that fragger had come into the med-bay. So if he had stayed offline since then and just now woken up…long enough for Megatron to come all the way from Earth, then wherever he was would have to be a fair way away from Vos.

Megatron was quick to answer him and assuage his concern, "The Seeker mech Aurascape and that insufferable femme brought you here after Silverwing used his override codes to free them. They told me that they suffered some minor damage from the guards when they broke out of the mansion's rear exit, but killed both mechs so that Shadowracer would be none the wiser…for a little while at least." He saw the same expression on Starscream's face as before and held his hand up to placate him, "They're fine...they brought you here, to Altihex. You're safe now and so are they."

Starscream visibly relaxed at that, injured body un-tensing and dim violet optics shuttering half-closed. He rested his helm against Megatron's chestplates, finally aware that the Decepticon Commander had no intentions of harming him or berating him in the least.

It was stupid to think that he would in the first place, Megatron loved him, and he knew it.

He brought his other hand away from the sheet and placed it on Megatron's cheek, a weak sign of affection, but affection nonetheless. "I'm sorry I left you…" the apology was said quietly, but the emotion in his new voice was still detectable.

Starscream wasn't stupid, he didn't expect Megatron to accept his apology, in all honesty why should he? He had left the ex-gladiator for another mech, and even if Megatron now knew why he had and under what circumstances, it was still a betrayal. Why the silver mech was being so kind to him was a mystery, Starscream knew he wasn't deserving of it.

The Warlord smiled at his affection finally returned, having waited so long to be reunited with the smaller mech that the moment was almost surreal. He lavished attention upon the Seeker, caressing his face, his hands, his wingless back and his trembling legs. He wanted him to know that he was safe, that he was so undoubtedly loved and cherished that nothing mattered besides the small flier and Megatron himself; not his mistakes, not his past, not his decisions or what they had lead to.

Starscream seemed to calm down considerably, relaxing _almost_ completely into the embrace of his lover and peering up at him with…well, with some emotion. It wasn't exactly trust, but then again he knew it would be a long time before Starscream would ever really trust anyone again. The unnamed emotion was good enough for now, he decided.

Megatron smiled at the Seeker, lovingly stroking his helm as he contemplated how miraculous this situation was. It hadn't been but a very short time ago that he thought he would never see Starscream again; to be with him now was nothing short of a gift from Primus himself, even if the circumstances of their reunion weren't exactly…ideal.

The moment was quickly interrupted, however, as another mech entered the room.

Starscream looked up weakly, gaze seeking out the newcomer with weariness. He froze when his optics locked with those of his father's.

The larger flier looked as if he were rooted to the floor like some organic tree, standing completely still and staring fixedly at his son without the slightest hint of life to him at all.

Starscream removed his gaze from his creator and turned it instead to Megatron, disbelief and fear written across his features. "M-my father…" He stammered, halfway caught between being horrified to be seen with Megatron and terrified of what would happen to the Ground-Bound mech now that his father saw them like this.

He was immensely surprised when Megatron laughed and simply held him tighter, "Your father," He told him with a breathy chuckle "already knows." He gestured for Quickstrike to come closer as he allowed Starscream a moment to get used to the idea. The mixed look of shock, disbelief, fear, and finally confusion that played across the smaller flier's face was, to say the least, comical.

The older Seeker ventured closer to the berth and took a seat opposite Megatron, looking at his awakened son with a strange expression. He wanted to extend his hand and comfort his son, but at the same time he didn't know if he should…considering that it was partly his fault that Starscream was in the condition he was in the first place. Did the smaller flier even want him to be here right now? He looked across the berth, taking in Megatron's rather stern and unhelpful expression and realized that he was on his own…in seemingly foreign territory.

Starscream was _his_ son. But he had done _wrong_ by his son.

What could he possibly say to amend all the pain he had caused for his own child?

With a rattling intake he extended a hand and lightly patted his son's shoulder, noticing with joy that Starscream didn't flinch away from him or wrinkle his features in disgust. He simply laid there, comfortably – albeit a bit unsurely – in Megatron's firm embrace, looking at him with those new but familiar violet optics that conveyed all the affection and adoration that they possibly could.

Quickstrike gained a little confidence, all uncertainty aside he began caressing his son's face, thumb tracing the line from Starscream's optic to his chin, smiling as he passed over the smooth, pliable metal of his son's cheek. He had done this many times when Starscream was young, when he couldn't quite fall into recharge and sought his creator's affection…oh how the time had passed…this being that he had helped create, that he had taken care of and loved for so long, was now grown and had been through unspeakable horrors all because of him…

Starscream looked away from his father for a brief second to gauge how Megatron was reacting to the other mech's presence, before looking back and weakly lifting his hand towards the larger flier.

Quickstrike managed an uncertain smile and enveloped his son's hand in both of his own, looking with earnest into those searching lavender optics that were almost tangibly seeking reassurance and affection.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, voice hoarse with emotion.

Starscream smiled meekly and nodded. "I suppose there's nothing to forgive…s'not your fault, you didn't know he would do this."

Quickstrike was a bit floored that his son could forgive him so easily, seemingly with no qualms about the fate he had sent him to or the fact that he had ripped his life apart – unintentionally, of course…but ripped it apart all the same.

"That's it then? You don't care that I took you from your Trinemates…or, well, your lover?"

Starscream frowned then, a bit miffed at the memory of when he had first left the Decepticons over four vorns ago. It still hurt to think of Megatron in those last few moments before he left…the hurt, the desperation…it was so unlike him, _too_ unlike him. And it _was_ his father's fault…well, partly anyways. But he couldn't bring himself to really be angry, he was far too relieved with being away from Shadowracer to feel anything other than the soreness of his current condition and a strange euphoric joy at being with Megatron once more.

He looked to the older mech with little more than timid certainty, nodding his helm with what little strength he could muster.

Quickstrike looked at him in disbelief, but did not argue with him, he was ecstatic with the fact that he had gained his son's forgiveness so quickly, especially when he had expected the smaller flier to hold a grudge…to hate him nonetheless. He remained silent after that, simply watching as Starscream's attention wavered weakly back to Megatron.

The Decepticon Commander seemed more than content to hold the Seeker and stare into his optics, feeling all of the fear and pain and spark-ache that had accumulated within Starscream's spark over the past four vorns begin to melt away under his loving gaze.

Starscream smiled up at him, optics darkening slowly as his strength wavered and his mind began slipping back into recharge. Megatron leaned his helm down to gently press his lips to the Seeker's, trying to keep him awake as long as he could. He placed his hand on Starscream's chest, just over his exposed and waning spark, feeling the lessening heat against his palm. Starscream's expression turned unreadable for a moment, his entire frame stiffening at the unexpected touch before he relaxed into Megatron's hold.

The Warlord smiled softly at him, leaning down and pressing his helm to Starscream's gently. He didn't like the fact that the Seeker's father was watching them intently, but then again Starscream didn't seem to like it either, if the way his gaze kept flickering from him and back to the older flier was any indication.

Megatron ignored the mech, however, looking to the quickly fading Seeker in his arms. Starscream was on the verge of slipping back into recharge, and Megatron was going to make sure that he had told the Seeker everything he needed to know before that happened.

He took Starscream's chin in hand, pulling the Seeker into a careful but passionate kiss and feeling the weak but equally impassioned response. He drew back before Starscream could pass out or over-exert himself, looking meaningfully into the half-closed violet optics that had replaced the familiarity of crimson ones. Starscream looked back, a small smile decorating his face, "What was that for?" He asked quietly.

Megatron felt his spark pulse faster in its chamber as the question he had been wanting to ask the flier came so easily to his lips, however, he held back from asking it. The medic had told him everything that Starscream had been through with his…_mate_, and it was daunting to think that because of the abuse the Seeker had been through that he might turn him down so easily…perhaps even be terrified.

But he had to ask, he had to make Starscream his forever.

Starscream, of course, looked up at him sleepily, but patient nonetheless.

Megatron continued to stare at him, almost dumbly, he mused to himself, though he couldn't be bothered with how he looked at the moment. He pressed his helm to the Seeker's with the need of all the contact he could get, knowing he must have seemed overly-sentimental because when he did Starscream's Sire was quick to utter an approving chuckle of sorts, though he tried to cover it with a few sharp coughs for Megatron's sake.

Starscream ignored both of them to a certain point, consciousness wavering as he smiled sleepily at his lover.

Megatron swallowed his fear – no! Not fear, but anxiousness – and quietly spoke against Starscream's lips, "I'm going to kill him…" He promised, feeling the Seeker frown indiscernibly. "I'll make him pay. And after I do I'm taking you back to Earth with me, where you belong."

At that Quickstrike spoke up, "_After_ the bonding ceremony, of course."

Starscream's optics opened fully when bonding was mentioned, and Megatron sent a sidelong glare at the small flier's Sire as if he had completely ruined the moment…which in a way, he had.

Starscream's surprised gaze remained firmly attached to Megatron's, his chest plates rising and falling in emotion at the prospect. "You mean…even after everything, you want to _bond_ with _me_?" He hissed, new voice hitching with disbelief.

"Of course, if you'll have me." Megatron responded, lips quirking in a small smile – a _hopeful_ smile.

Starscream managed to look absolutely appalled by the idea, intakes quickening in alarm and disapproval, "But I'm _tainted_, he –"

"He will _pay_, Starscream." The Decepticon Commander cut his Seeker off as quickly as he could. He definitely wasn't expecting Starscream to start putting himself down, as if he could have helped what that slagger had done to him. He was no more tainted by the wrongdoings of that monster than he was before he'd left.

Starscream looked skeptical, but didn't protest. He relaxed against the berth somewhat, optics dimming and drifting half-closed again. "I'll bond with you…" He said after a moment of looking unsurely from his exposed spark to Megatron's expression, "But I don't deserve you…not now." It was the truth, he didn't deserve Megatron after he had left him and been dirtied by Shadowracer's numerous punishments and forced spark merges.

But Megatron was having none of it. "Starscream, you really are a fool if you believe that. The things you've been through have done nothing to affect your worth to me, you are mine, you always have been and you will be for the rest of eternity if Primus wills it. If anything it is _me_ that doesn't deserve you." How foolish could the Seeker possibly be to believe that he was undeserving of having him as a Bondmate? Furthermore, how could any amount of torture force someone into thinking that they were unworthy of the affections of another?

Megatron was a stranger to rape, he didn't condone it nor did he ever expect to be directly dealing with a victim of it – Starscream no less – so he didn't know what to tell the Seeker other than what he truly thought.

He could only hope that it was enough to put the smaller mech at ease.

Starscream's expression went coldly unreadable after Megatron was finished speaking, his hands balling into weak fists and uncurling just as they did, he repeated this process over and over, lost in thought for a long while.

If Megatron truly meant what he said, then he would gladly bond with him, just as he had always wanted to. But he was still tainted by Shadowracer, and probably always would be, no matter how much Megatron's own spark would attempt to cleanse him.

Regardless, he finally looked back to his lover, optics dimming further and tense body slackening in the firm hold that Megatron had on him. "If you believe I am still worthy of you, then make me yours. I've always belonged to you; my mind, my will, and my body. But if you want my spark, then it's yours as well." He murmured, intending only for Megatron to hear, "I never once relented to that sick fragger, I never gave him the satisfaction of turning me against you."

Megatron was unsure of how to reply to that, and so he simply smiled, leaning to press his lips to Starscream's once more. The Seeker deepened the kiss, arms weakly reaching around his lover's neck and attempting to pull him closer, and of course Megatron allowed it, leaning down further.

The kiss lasted for a long while, slow and passionate and purposeful, until finally Starscream fell still, hold on Megatron's neck loosening and entire body going limp.

The Warlord pulled back, placing his Seeker's arms at his sides and lowering the smaller mech back to the berth carefully, making sure not to wake him.

Quickstrike watched with all the patience in the world as Megatron stared at the now-recharging form of his son, optics dim and filled with sadness and worry.

He waited in silence for a few breems, allowing the younger mech enough time to be satiated with the presence of his soon-to-be-mate before he finally looked to the door. "We should go." He told the Groundling, standing from his seat and preparing to exit the room.

Megatron looked from Starscream to Quickstrike, reluctant to leave. But he knew he had to, Shadowracer had to die for what he had done, and he was going to personally see to it that the mech's death was slow and _agonizing_.

He stood as well, following Quickstrike and heading to the next room to gather Soundwave, Skywarp, and the other two fliers who would be accompanying them.

Though he knew he could destroy Shadowracer on his own, there was no telling how many guards the mech had within his mansion, and Megatron was no fool. He didn't want to have to deal with a mass amount of idiots hell-bent on his destruction when his time could be so usefully put into killing the slagger who truly deserved it.

With one last look toward his Seeker he stepped out of the room, optics dark and spark bent on vengeance.

~O~

* * *

The night cycle of Vos was perhaps one of the most peaceful times on the entire planet of Cybertron. Granted, the sky looked no different no matter what cycle it was, but now the activity of the city's Seeker inhabitants was almost non-existent.

The tall spires and long stretches of little-used streets were bathed in what little light was provided during this cycle, and hardly no one flew from their Clans' homes.

Vos was silent. But not all was at ease.

From the alley between two particularly lavish mansion units, a group of mechs peered from the shadows with murderous intent.

Their target, in this particular area of Vos' richest mechs, was a dimly-lit, enormous mansion surrounded by an intricately decorated but nonetheless fortified wall.

Megatron was more than displeased, to say the least. He had expected the guards and the difficult maneuverability with trying to stay hidden, but a _wall_ to protect the mansion was just a step beyond what he was willing to tolerate.

He looked over his shoulder at the group of mechs and the femme behind him, crimson optics landing expectantly on Skywarp.

The violet Seeker had already warped them the majority of the way to Vos, and was more than willing to help again.

He pushed past Soundwave and made his way to his leader's side, staring forward at the mansion wall with a knowing expression.

With a silent nod and a brief flash of purple light he was gone, the only sign he had even been there in the first place being the thin wisp of purple smoke wafting through the still air.

Megatron and the group with him all remained quiet, rooted to their spots as they watched the wall and the mansion beyond intently. All of them knew the difficulty of the task ahead, they were ready for it. It wouldn't be easy getting past all the guards and into the mansion as it was, and once inside it would only be that much _harder_. There were servants and slaves to release, undoubtedly more guards, mansion security systems, and lastly Shadowracer himself.

The dark Seeker was a coward, that much was true, but he was no weakling. If Shadowracer couldn't escape the mansion, then he would fight fiercely to protect both it and himself.

Aurascape and Alta both shifted nervously on their pedes behind him, and Megatron turned back to the wall of the mansion just in time to see one of the guards who had been patrolling the ramparts fall deftly to the ground outside it.

The process repeated itself shortly after, one by one the guards along the mansion wall fell over the edge, hitting the ground below with the sick crunching noise of hard impact.

After a few kliks Skywarp returned, covered in spilt energon and looking awfully pleased with himself. The violet Seeker beamed up at Megatron after a moment's pause to look himself over, "All of the guards along the outside of the mansion have been eliminated, my Lord." When the larger mech nodded his approval Skywarp continued, "There weren't really that many, but I don't know how many are inside. I would warp in there but I don't want to take the chance of someone seeing me and ruining our little…surprise." His expression turned sheepish rather abruptly and he quickly found himself retreating to the group behind his Leader.

Apparently Megatron's ire was growing by the second.

The silver mech continued to look at the mansion wall, analyzing the best way to get through it without having to use his cannon. While it would be the quickest option, he didn't want to attract any attention from Vosian citizens or authorities, nor Shadowracer.

Aurascape stepped forward when he realized what the hold-up was, pacing warily to Megatron's side. "The gate has the same access code as the mansion itself. Once we get in we can go through the back entrance and take the guards along the way by surprise. Shadowracer is not very good at planning ahead so I wouldn't worry about any traps, he probably doesn't even know that you're on Cybertron."

_That_ had Megatron smiling. Of course the mech had no idea he was here, he didn't even know where _Starscream_ was. It would be simple to find him and crush the life from his spark if he wasn't even expecting an attack.

With that in mind Megatron motioned his group forward, taking quick glances across Vos' little-used streets before heading quickly toward the mansion wall.

Aurascape and Alta took the lead from there, maneuvering close to the wall and skirting around it to the gate. Once there it only took moments to enter the code and allow the two huge slabs of metal to retract themselves into their mountings.

Aurascape didn't pause as the gates settled themselves and continued briskly to the inside of the wall, Alta following suit.

The group followed them as well, staying close to cover as they trekked around the mansion and headed for the back entrance. And, just as Skywarp had said, all the guards were eliminated, some of their bodies strewn at awkward angles along the ground as they went.

Megatron admired the handiwork of what he considered to be his most idiotic soldier. The violet mech was about as smart as a box of glitching petro-gerbils but he certainly knew how to kill – and kill well at that. He was so caught up in the mangled corpses of the guards that he nearly ran into Quickstrike as the older mech stopped behind Aurascape, who was steadily entering the code to the mansion's back entrance.

The Seeker gave him an odd look before once again turning to watch the younger of his race. Megatron simply remained silent and still, passing his ever-irritable gaze over Skywarp and Soundwave, who had stayed dutifully behind him.

Within moments Aurascape had successfully entered the code, flinching when a loud beep emitted from the door and the lights on the access panel flashed green. For a moment everyone went rigid and silent, hoping that if there were any guards just inside that they hadn't heard it too and were now alerted to their presence. Thankfully after a tense klik no one seemed to be coming, and Aurascape allowed the door to slide open, ushering everyone inside as quickly as he could.

He took a stand beside the door before looking at the mechs in the group, then casting his gaze to Alta. "We'll all split up, I'll guard this hall to make sure that if Shadowracer makes a break for it he won't get out here, and Alta will guard the foyer and the front entrance to keep him from escaping there too." After he'd said this the femme nodded and began to move off, hunching her tall frame as best she could and stalking down the halls.

Aurascape then turned to Skywarp, "You can do what you want, just keep your killing quiet until Megatron finds Shadowracer. As for you Lord Quickstrike," the Seeker mech turned to his respected elder with a slight bow, "I advise you to stay with Soundwave, the two of you can attack the barracks, undoubtedly it's where most of the guards will be. Surely you can handle them." As he finished the Vosian noble nodded, as did Soundwave, both moving off down the hall as Skywarp gleefully warped away to wreak havoc.

Megatron was about to move off as well when Aurascape stopped him, giving him a purposeful look. "Shadowracer is _not_ a weak mech by any means. He will fight you with everything he has in him until he knows for certain that he's going to die, so don't give him a chance to get his claws in you, the sooner you can best him the less of a struggle he'll put up."

Megatron took in the mech's words as if he were listening to a skilled orator giving a speech on Unicron himself. And to him, this Shadowracer mech may as well have been Unicron, he certainly hated him more than he did The Unmaker.

Aurascape smirked when he saw the energon-thirsty haze begin to creep into Megatron's optics, knowing fully the wrath that was about to be unleashed upon his former master. But, he could not bring himself to feel pity for the mech, only a sick joy at the fact that he was about to be mercilessly slaughtered like a worthless drone. The Seeker motioned down the hall when Megatron looked at him once more, impatient and ready to kill.

"Shadowracer's quarters are at the center of the mansion, round this corner and use the left-most hall and you should be there in about one or two kliks." He informed the Warlord, un-subspacing his own blaster in preparation for the battle to come.

Megatron nodded his understanding and quickly paced off down the hall, turning the corner as instructed.

The hall he was greeted with was dimly-lit but lavish to a point that it nearly made him sick. There were expensive sculptures and paintings on imported marble bases, standing like idols to be worshipped only mere meters from one another. Paintings of high-class Cybertronian socialites and luxury living lined the walls, most of which had been done by the snobby Autobot artist turned soldier – Sunstreaker, he believed – and were displayed in frames that probably cost more than the entire arsenal of his army. It was so finely decorated with senseless luxury items in fact that Megatron found himself wanting to purge at the absurdity of it all.

To think that a mech would spend hundreds of thousands of credits on useless _junk_ when it could be spent on better things, like the advancement of Cybertron's labor movements or the reconstruction of many cities wiped out by the war so far.

But no, instead the credits went to _this_.

He sneered at his increasingly worsening hatred of the mech, moving even faster down the hall until it came to another turn. He readied himself for anything as he turned the corner, only to see Skywarp finishing off an unsuspecting guard in front of an ornate door.

The violet Seeker whirled around quickly when he sensed someone behind him, dentas bared and null rays charging up as he pointed them directly as his Leader's helm.

Upon noticing that it was just Megatron, however, he relaxed very noticeably, smiling amiably and pointing to the dead guard. "I thought you were one of _them!_" He whispered, optics lighting up with glee at his victim.

Megatron grunted at the Seeker before looking at the door again, no doubt this was where Shadowracer was housing himself, probably furious as the Pit that he had let Starscream escape. But the Decepticon Leader was more than pleased that he did, because now he could pay him back for all the _kindness_ he had shown Starscream during the Seeker's stay.

Skywarp passed a quick glance at the door before muttering something to himself, saluting, and then stalking off, his dark frame melting into the shadows of the hall with ease.

Megatron gave the door a thorough once-over in his subordinate's absence, inspecting the mountings, the metal, and eventually the access pad. He was no master-hacker, and didn't plan on ever becoming one, when he wanted into a locked place there was only one thing he had to do.

The Warlord raised his arm with practiced ease and leveled his cannon at the door – not needing to aim at such close range – and fired without hesitation.

The metal of the sculpted door gave instantly with a high-pitched shriek as it peeled to the sides under the force of the blast, the rest of the searing energy careened into the room within destructively.

Megatron followed the blast in, stepping through the residual fusion-fire and billowing smoke and into the singed room. He was not only met with a wide line of destruction which not only destroyed the furnishings in the center of the room, but cut a wide hole into the far wall beyond it…and a rather stunned Seeker standing as far from the damage as possible.

The mech was tall and dark in coloring, blending in with the shadows of his darkened room, and Megatron instantly knew who he was by the hateful clenching sensation in his spark.

He stepped further into the room toward the mech, and watched as his surprised expression quickly turned into one of horror.

The flier raised a shaky, clawed finger at him as he looked him over, catching his optics in a stare that radiated anxiety and dread, "_You!_" He blurted tactlessly in a voice that could only be interpreted as terrified. "You're Megatron!"

Megatron chuckled low in his throat at the mech's absurdity and ignored a number of different blasts which rocked the mansion: he certainly didn't seem so threatening at the moment. "I am. And you must be Shadowracer."

The statement – because it certainly wasn't a question – caused the dark flier to shrink backwards into the wall, desperately wanting to disappear from what he knew was about to become a fight for his life.

Megatron advanced on the mech quickly before he could even think of making a break for it, an all-too-familiar rage rising within his spark. His hands curled into fists, ready to deal all the damage he possibly could to the mech without killing him too soon. _No_, he didn't want to simply _kill_ the mech; he wanted to torture him, slowly and mercilessly until he screamed and begged for forgiveness and death. Of course, when he was done exacting his revenge for Starscream, he would be all too willing to grant the dark Seeker the latter.

Shadowracer was surprisingly silent as Megatron's hand wound its way around his throat, remaining as still as possible until the larger mech's burning gaze settled on his.

Megatron smirked, squeezing the Seeker's neck until he felt a cable snap and warm energon spill onto his hand. His optics pierced into his victim's, fear radiating from the stubborn golden light of them. He could tell that the mech would put up a fight, though he was certain he could easily be overcome.

Shadowracer's silence lasted all of two breems as he was sized up until finally he could take no more of it, "Well, aren't you going to kill me?" He asked; voice a low growl of defiance. Megatron thought for a moment that the mech had gotten over his fear, but if studying Starscream's behavior for eons gave him any indication, then the position of Shadowracer's wings told him otherwise.

The Seeker's wings were nearly pinned to his back, drawn as close as he could get them against himself in a clear show of fear and unease. He was attempting to hide it, but it wasn't working very well.

Megatron blatantly laughed at the mech, enjoying the reaction he got from him even if it was only a small one. "Tell me," He began slowly, voice low and deadly as his free hand found Shadowracer's lowered wing, "Do you know why I'm here?" His fist curled around the tip of the thin appendage until he felt metal crumple beneath his hand and a piercing shriek of agony filled the room.

Shadowracer continued to thrash and scream until finally Megatron released his wing, increasing the pressure on his throat until the mech's vocals almost short-circuited. The Seeker ended his shrieking with a maddened laugh, golden optics glowing brightly in sadistic humor, "You're here because of what I did to your little lover mech!" He spat, laughter rising from low in his throat again. "I saw you many times when I ravaged the little fool's spark!" The next bout of laughter was crushed as Megatron threw his arm back and slammed his fist forward into the mech's cockpit, effectively silencing him.

He grabbed at the dark Seeker's inner circuitry and pulled as much out as he could until the mech's strangled cries became loud and pained, he then pulled at a bundle of wires and hauled him into the air, flinging him across the room effortlessly.

Shadowracer shrieked in agony as he hit the wall with a sickening crunch before attempting to scramble to his pedes.

He clutched at his decimated canopy as energon began to stream through his fingers, but the damage he knew he had suffered internally didn't stop him from glaring at Megatron.

The Decepticon Commander watched him carefully, paying even the most miniscule of movements the utmost attention.

Shadowracer got to his pedes and staggered forward, an insane and cruel smile still plastered on his faceplate. "He…he screamed for you often. He begged and cried and pleaded sometimes, just for you to come and save him!" Energon spilled from his injured wing and canopy as he spoke, but that didn't deter him from continuing his uneven pace forward. "But, unfortunately for poor little Starscream…You. Never. _Came_." With the last word free from his lips he rushed forward surprisingly fast and unsheathed a blade from his wrist. Megatron, who hadn't expected a mech so severely injured to be able to move so fast, didn't have the time to dodge it.

The blade pierced the armor of his abdomen with surprising ease, sinking into delicate circuitry and plating underneath. Megatron roared at the unexpected pain that erupted in his midsection, but nonetheless he was quick to retaliate.

He grabbed the Seeker's wrist and wrenched it to the side, breaking the blade from its hilt as well as breaking Shadowracer's wrist before using the leverage he had to swing the mech around again and send him careening into the wall.

The blade remained where it was, deeply embedded into Megatron's abdominal plating.

The Warlord placed his hand over the wound, energon seeping through his fingers around the blade, but stifled by it somewhat. Megatron grunted, feeling it scrape against his insides with every tiny movement. He would not let this hinder him though, no matter how uncomfortable it was. Starscream deserved vengeance for what this mech had done to him, for all the pain and torture he had endured, and he _would_ get it.

With a less-than-effected step forward Megatron lunged at the still-recovering Seeker who had yet to rise from his place slumped against the dented wall, intent on ending this before it got too out-of-hand.

Unfortunately, Shadowracer was conscious enough to see him coming; he pushed himself up at the last second and clashed with Megatron head-on, however, the ex-gladiator's momentum sent them both flying through the wall in a tangle of screaming, cursing and punching.

They landed in the hall covered in dents and debris, but neither was deterred, not even by the fire racing by and around them.

Megatron rolled until he pinned the other mech beneath him, rearing back and raining down harsh punches directly to Shadowracer's face and helm. "You will pay for what you did to him!" He roared, each blow becoming harder and harder until the Seeker looked as if he was going to lose consciousness. Megatron hoped he didn't, just so he could continue causing the mech pain and make sure that he felt every last punch, every last bit of humiliation and indignation and fear, just like Starscream did.

The thoughts of what his Seeker had gone through only served to fuel his rage that much more, and the hits he was dealing became furiously driven until Shadowracer's face was covered in energon. Each punch was delivered with the need for vengeance, the _overwhelming_ need to see the dark mech writhing in pain and begging for mercy.

Shadowracer offered little resistance to the beating he was being dealt, barely even raising his own fists to retaliate.

In hindsight, Megatron would have wondered why the mech wasn't fighting him as ferociously as everyone had said he would, but as a stinging blast singed the plating on his back he could have cared less.

The sharp stinging was bearable, but it was soon followed by two pairs of servos gripping him tightly by the arms and hauling him back off of Shadowracer with surprising ease. At first it was hard to tell what was going on, but Megatron soon understood when the mechs who had apprehended him kicked him sharply in the back of the legs and sent him to his knees, facing the now recovering Shadowracer.

The dark mech stood up slowly, clutching his broken canopy and wiping the energon from his face. He took a few swaying steps in Megatron's direction before stopping directly in front of the restrained mech and lifting his energon soaked hand, "My, my. Quite the temperament you have." He laughed breathlessly, flicking his wrist and sending the energon onto the floor.

Megatron growled at the mech and attempted to lunge forward at him, but the two large Seekers restraining him kept him firmly in place.

Shadowracer simply smirked at him, crouching down to be optic level with him, a hand placed challengingly on his shoulder. "I suppose I should kill you for this," He said noncommittally, waving his free hand in disinterest, "But of course, I simply can't resist torturing you a little first." He laughed. His free hand moved down to the broken blade still lodged in Megatron's abdominal plating and he braced the one on the Decepticon Leader's shoulder before pulling back sharply and ripping the blade free.

Energon sprang from the opened wound with renewed force, spilling onto the debris-covered floor of the hall and pooling. Megatron grunted at the feeling, but otherwise gave the dark Seeker no sign as to how painful it really was.

Shadowracer didn't care one way or the other, and he brought the blade to rest below Megatron's neck cables, digging the tip into the nearest energon line he could find. "It's funny to think that a disgusting Groundling like you could have made it this far into Vos, let alone gained the affections of a Seeker." He sneered, twisting the blade idly until it began digging into the energon line. "I would have thought that Starscream would have had better taste and more sense than to let a Ground-Pounder frag him, especially the leader of an army of criminals, lunatics and degenerate factory 'bots." Megatron growled at him again, this time in warning, but Shadowracer simply continued. "But it doesn't matter now, after all, he's gone and all of the time and effort I spent trying to re-civilize him is gone with him." He forced the blade forward more until a thin stream of energon began to bleed through, at which point he stopped and moved the blade down to Megatron's chestplates.

The look on Megatron's face betrayed nothing as Shadowracer grinned at him, full of condescension and disgust, "But hey, at least I can be happy knowing that if I can't have him, neither can _you!_"

The dark Seeker drew his arm back and was preparing to drive the blade forward into Megatron's chest when he was tackled by another Seeker, a furious roar leaving him as they were both sent sprawling to the ground.

Megatron didn't have the time to see who had saved his life as the sound of two shots being fired at extremely close range sounded off in his audios.

The weight of the two mechs who had previously been restraining him disappeared in an instant, each Seeker falling to either side of him in a heap of scorched metal.

Through the ringing in his audios he managed to stand and look behind him, where Soundwave was kicking the dead mechs aside and Skywarp seemed to be screaming at him and pointing in the direction Shadowracer had been tackled to.

He swung his head around, seeing the dark Seeker locked in a fight with Quickstrike, who was doing his best to keep the younger mech grounded and restrained.

The older Seeker was yelling at his son's abuser, though what he was saying Megatron didn't know. He could only imagine that he was giving the other flier a piece of his mind.

Without waiting for the ringing to subside he advanced upon the two, one hand curling around Quickstrike's collar faring and hauling the mech back and the other diving down to wrap around Shadowracer's throat.

The all-too-familiar rage of battle consumed his mind then, and the thoughts of torturing the mech before killing him left him completely.

He could hear nothing but the incessant ringing of blaster fire, and see nothing and no-one except for the mech who had nearly killed Starscream.

And all at once nothing else mattered.

Shadowracer was going to die.

He clenched his hand around the mech's throat and dragged him to his pedes, ignoring what must have been screams and curse words that he couldn't hear. His optics were alight with fury, reflected in those of Shadowracer's, who tried desperately to claw at him in hope of release.

But Megatron did not yield.

He drove his fist forward into the mech's unprotected cockpit, ripping at the thin plating protecting his spark chamber.

Shadowracer's face twisted in agony, and he screamed again.

The next attack moved from the mech's chest to his arm, and though Megatron couldn't hear himself, he felt the need to say it anyways. "_This_ is for every time you laid your filthy hands on him!" He roared, and judging by Shadowracer's terrified expression he knew he'd heard him. He wasted no time in ripping the limb clean from Shadowracer's body, ignoring his muted cries.

He moved on to the next arm, "_This_ is for all the times you touched him against his will!" again he ripped the limb off, throwing it aside and paying Shadowracer's silent screams and pleas no mind.

He threw the mech to the ground, forcing him onto his front and digging a pede sharply into his back. His hearing was beginning to return to him, and he could vaguely make out agonized screams amongst the ringing. But he didn't care.

He grabbed Shadowracer's wings, pulling back as hard as he could, "_This_ if for all the pain you've caused him!" He ripped both appendages free from the Seeker's back and cast them aside uncaringly.

He could now make out shrieking and begging, words for mercy and forgiveness muffled by the ringing but clear in his audios, to hear the dark mech begging for his life was a sweeter victory than any Megatron had ever won before.

But he would not grant Shadowracer mercy.

He flipped the hysterical mech over, his hand seizing him by the throat once more and hauling him up to optic level. The ringing was slowly subsiding, and more and more the words of Shadowracer were becoming coherent for him.

The dark Seeker was bleeding profusely, but still he begged for his life, "P-please Megatron, I would have never!" He shrieked around the crushing grip, "…If only he wouldn't have…please spare me! I'll do any…anything!" His optics were bright with fear and the insane hope that he may actually be granted the mercy he so wanted.

But Megatron simply scowled at him, his grip on the mech's throat increasing with such pressure that cables and energon lines began to snap, effectively silencing him.

"This is for taking what is _mine_."

Those were the last words Shadowracer heard before the grip on his fracturing neck cables increased to the point of no return.

The cables and energon lines snapped and broke, warping out of place and spilling the dark Seeker's life essence onto the ebony hand cutting them off. With a final clench of Megatron's fist a sick crack rang through the hall, before the disembodied helm of Shadowracer hit the floor to drown in its own energon.

Soundwave, Skywarp and Quickstrike looked on in horror and fascination, watching as Megatron allowed what was left of Shadowracer's body to fall to the floor.

The Warlord remained still, optics looking to the remains of his enemy with sated rage. He didn't move, basking in the glory of vengeance and the fire surrounding him.

He had avenged Starscream to the fullest of his ability, had ripped his aggressor to pieces all for him…for what the mech had done to him, and he felt more relieved than he ever had before. But despite the carnage he was not satisfied. And he wouldn't be until he was holding his Seeker once more.

He turned towards the others and deftly motioned for them to follow him, "Evacuate everyone from the mansion. Quickstrike, you should come with me." He ordered.

Soundwave and Skywarp immediately obeyed him, and the older Seeker was by Megatron's side in an instant, helping him to limp down the fiery hall.

"Thank you for what you did." He said with earnest, "I could never repay you for what you have done for Starscream. I know he will always be safe with you." The older mech's optics lit up as he thanked him, but Megatron didn't notice.

A tired smirk finally replaced his scowl and he stared down the hall distractedly, "There's no need for your thanks Quickstrike." He told the mech as they neared the exit, "I love him."

~O~

Aaaaannnnndddd sappy ending is sappy…sorry! The last chapter will be posted soon, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm not dead!

For the past few months I've actually been doing…nothing…

Well, I did break up with my good-for-nothing, afthole, mama's-boy, user of a boyfriend (again) because he's a jerk...but that's not important!

Anyways I really do apologize for being so late with this chapter (the last chapter, yay!) but I've been kind of distracted and it took going back and looking at all of my faithful reviews from my loving reviewers to get my aft back in gear and finishing this long-overdue chapter.

Also, my younger cousin, who is a Romanichal gypsy (Like me! Well, except that my dad is a German-Irishman, weird I know…) suggested that I model the Vosian bonding ceremony after classical gypsy weddings, so I looked through our grandmother's wedding photos, watched some history videos, and listened to some music, and what I came up with was a hyped-up Cybertronian/political version of ye old-time Gypsy wedding! I hope that's ok…

Oh yeah and I threw a crappy smut scene in towards the end because I felt like I owed it to you…just gonna go ahead and warn you that it's scraptastic…please don't hurt me. ;A;

And of course, my new policy of responding to my reviewers!

**DragonGirl156:** And FUS RO DAH to you, random citizen! Lol I'm kidding, but thank you for being a fellow Skyrim whore, and thank you for enjoying blood and gore and the fact that Shadowracer wasn't simply ripped in half. =)

**MeLOL**: I have that fragging song on my iPod! And yes, it does go surprisingly well. And oh Primus, your review is amazing, I love that you love updates! I love that you love my fic! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Quistal:** I also stay up into obscene hours of the night…and I like your creeper-y stalking of updates because I appreciate your reviews and I can only hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you! And once again, thank you for liking my fic, I will now profess my love for you in song! Um…well, I mean…I don't have any lyrics for it right _now_…so I'll just dedicate the meow-mix song to you instead! :D

**Doctor Starscream:** Yay Skyrim! And thank you so much for your review and your love, trust me it helped with finally getting this chapter up!

**9aza:** Squee! I loved your reviews, they made feel so good about how I've done with this fic and I really, really hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thank you so much for your support!

**grimlock47:** By Primus you weren't joking…do you now awkward it is to have Shockwave stare at when you try to sleep? It's…_haunting_…and annoying because of his stupid Cyclops optic. Anyways I'll be informing him that he has to leave tonight, because dammit I updated! Frag you Shockwave! And thank you for your reviews, they were amazing! I printed off hundreds of copies of them and rolled around in the paper until I passed out from drunken happiness!

**poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs:** Thank you for your reviews, hun! I can't express how happy I am with your opinion of my fic, the fact that you think it's art makes me want to explode with joy!

**The-writing-Mew: **You're amazing! I love your reviews, they always make me happy! And I'm sorry you cried, that makes me sad. Oh and Shadowracer didn't think Starscream was dead, he just knew that he no longer had possession of him and referred to him as gone, sorry for any confusion! =)

**fan girl 666: **Thank you for your reviews! They were awesome and I appreciate them so much!

**DemonSurfer:** Lol you! I love you! You're so awesome, and your reviews always make me so happy!

**IridescentMemory:** Yay! Finally someone who understands that they're OOC but that I attempt to still make them somewhat believable! And yes, I love the nice side of Megatron, I just can't imagine him being an aft all the time! Thank you for your review!

**blackstar822:** Your reviews made me lol, and yes, Shockwave could never compare to the awesomeness that is Soundwave. And about my phone, oh trust me, I want to throw it…AT&T sucks and for some reason Android doesn't work for me…maybe it hates me because I used to own an iPhone…Thank you for your reviews though hun, they are greatly appreciated!

**Phoenix51:** Daaaww who _doesn't_ love it when Megatron kicks aft on Starscream's behalf? Thank you for your review!

**Kcx:** I saw you had reviewed and I freaking SPAZZED! No really, ask my cat. Lol I'm so happy that you liked those chapters and that you like my fic! When I read your review I was laughing so hard that my at-the-time boyfriend thought I was watching "White guys dancing to Daler Mehndi" for the umpteenth time! (Haven't seen the video? Have? If not or if so, go to YouTube and watch it, it's fragtastically amazing!) And thanks again for your review!

** :** Hm, for some reason your name didn't show up when I replied to reviews last time, sorry about that, I think my computer may have tried to autocorrect it with another word, so sorry! Anyways, thank you so much for your review hun, I greatly appreciate it!

**Kitt SummerIsle:** So true, I purposely attempted to make him kind of oblivious and awkward when it came to Starscream's trauma, simply because I felt he would be. Thank you for your review, I greatly enjoyed reading it and knowing what you thought!

**6MissSparklez9:** Oh my Primus marry me! Your review made me so happy! I squeed so much when I read it! Thank you so much for your high opinion of my fic, you have no idea how much it means to me to know that you think it's such a great fic and I'm so happy to know that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much, hun! You made my day!

RatchetsGirl: Sweet review broski, thanks a million! :D

**Murakami Kumiko:** Your review was so epic! And um…yes well, I do appreciate that you like _both_ of my fics, even if I did re-read "Love With a Capital L" the other day and I wanted to rip my eyeballs out with embarrassment at how awful it was…And yes I hurt Starscream! Even though I love him, torturing him is just too tempting…and be careful what you say, you never know when a well-aimed fusion cannon blast might randomly appear in front of your face when you use such words! Lol Megatron is a possessive afthole. =)

**Autobot Firekat:** I um uh…I did. I continued. And it was actually thanks to you that I got back to writing this fic so quickly, the notification that I had a new review popped up on my phone and I was all like "Wtf really?" and then I read it and was like "Oh yeah I was about to finish that…" and then I got my happy aft back to work! So thank you!

Alrighty then that's it for replies! And also I don't have a beta and don't really have time for one so if you find any misspellings or bad grammar then please let me know and I'll try to fix it as quickly as I can! Again, thank you all so much!

* * *

**Ch. 9: Never Let Go**

It had been a miracle simply getting Starscream out of Altihex.

The Seeker had been more than simply _mentally_ scarred by his four-vorn ordeal with Shadowracer; the emotional toll it had taken on him seemed immeasurable…and frighteningly, irreparable.

At first he had refused to leave the medical berth, even when Patchwork attempted to tell him he'd simply be taking him to the operating hall to be fully repaired. He was suspicious, and truthfully he had good reason to be considering what he had been through.

It had taken nearly three cycles of coaxing and uncharacteristic-gentleness from Megatron just to get him to allow the medic and his assistants to lift Starscream from the berth he was on onto the one that would wheel him to his recovery.

Still, even after the numerous operations to bring him back to a self-functioning state, Starscream was not the same.

The lithe mech stood before Megatron in the Seeker's quarters at his Clan's home now, looking at himself in a mirror he had already broken the first time he saw himself.

He was scarred.

Everywhere on his frame. Not a single part of him had been left clean.

He brought a shaking blue servo to his lower lip, tracing the small line that travelled in a straight vertical path down it, before a broken sob left him once more.

He turned from the cracked mirror and covered his face with both hands, wings trembling violently as he cried.

Megatron would have offered to try and comfort him…had he not already.

He tried, numerous times when the Seeker first saw himself. But Starscream was inconsolable, his once flawless and proud frame riddled with small and incredibly scarce – but to him all too noticeable – scars and markings.

The silver mech had already received a few new scars of his own for attempting to tell Starscream that he was still beautiful, that they weren't even noticeable unless Starscream pointed them out. And indeed they weren't, there were hardly a dozen of them, tiny and in different places on Starscream frame.

But the Seeker found ways to deny that. He was vain; even now after all he had been through, though humble about it in his own subtle way. He didn't want to point out his scars, but couldn't help it, having never been so conscious about any flaws on his frame before.

He had been crying ever since he awoke in his quarters and found his way to that damnably Unicron-accursed mirror before the Warlord even had a chance to wake up and stop him…or at least _explain_ things to him.

Starscream saw the long thin line of a scar splintering from his canopy outwards across his side and it was all over from there. He had screamed, and the crying and shouting and flood of memories threw the Seeker into a panic.

Megatron was just glad that the mirror and himself were all that had been damaged in their quarters.

Starscream remained in front of him now, trembling and crying softly into his hands with his back to the mirror.

Despite the threat of being clawed at once again Megatron sighed and moved forward, strong arms reaching out to embrace the small mech before him.

This time Starscream didn't scream and attempt to fight him off, he simply unshielded his face and buried it into Megatron's chestplates, wrapping his own arms around the Warlord's torso. He was still shaking, crying against his Leader brokenly.

"Why did it have to be me…?" He choked out, increasing his grip on the Decepticon Leader as more tears fell free from his optics.

Megatron placed a hand on Starscream's helm and another on his back, rubbing soothingly as he thought. There was no real reason that Shadowracer wanted Starscream other than for his looks and high rank in Vosian society…but that was all the reason the sick fragger had needed. Of course, Megatron wouldn't tell Starscream that, the Seeker was wounded enough without having to be reminded of it. He sighed once more, kissing the Seeker's helm tiredly, "He has paid dearly for what he did to you Starscream…nothing can change what has happened, nor can anything I tell you make you feel any different."

Starscream's chest hitched with another sob, more tears coming as he tightened his grip once again. "But I never asked for anything like that to happen…I didn't deserve that…right?" He cried pleadingly, looking up into his lover's optics for reassurance and guidance.

Megatron's expression softened minutely, trying to appear as comforting as possible through his exhaustion. "Of course you didn't deserve that, love. No mech deserves what he did to you." He attempted to make Starscream feel better, or at least more at ease with the situation. But the Seeker was too distraught to dwell on anything other than how he looked in a cracked mirror…in poor lighting at that.

Starscream didn't respond to him, his crying softening minutely. Megatron didn't understand why he was so upset about the scars; they weren't even noticeable unless the Seeker pointed them out…well, most of them anyway. But it didn't _matter_, who was he trying to impress? Their bonding ceremony was to take place the next day and Starscream already knew that Megatron loved him, scars or no scars.

But again, as with all abused mechs – according to Soundwave, at least – sometimes what they professed on the outside wasn't what was really bothering them at all. So perhaps the scars were just a cover-up of what Starscream was actually too afraid to share with Megatron.

The Warlord sighed, tired and more than a little irritated with the situation. He soothingly continued to stroke Starscream's back, right between his wings where he knew it would calm the Seeker eventually. Starscream pressed further into him, desperate for the loving attention. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" Megatron asked, his voice low and groggy. He knew that Starscream must be tired as well, even if he didn't show it.

The smaller mech shook his head slowly against his lover's chest, hesitant to reveal what was on his mind. But Megatron continued his caring ministrations, being as patient as he could to coax an answer out of him.

Eventually, Starscream relented, "I'm scared…" He said quietly, almost to the point where Megatron didn't hear him.

The silver mech froze his petting, looking down at the Seeker pressed into him. "Why are you scared, Starscream?" He asked, bewildered by the very notion that his lover would be afraid of him. If that was even the case.

Starscream moved his face from Megatron's chest and looked off to the side, refusing to make optic contact as more tears streamed down his face. He shook his head slowly, as if thinking, "I don't want you to see everything that happened. I don't want you to leave me…I…I've been–"

Megatron quickly silenced him by grabbing his chin and forcing the Seeker to look up at him, his optics searched those of his lover's, pinning him with affection and understanding. "I will _never_ leave you Starscream." He said with conviction, features a mask of disbelief that Starscream had even said what he did. "Whatever I see when I join my spark to yours will not change the way I feel about you. I love you, more than I will ever be able to express, more than any words can ever say."

Starscream seemed to relax against him, hands coming to rest loosely on Megatron's chest as he laid his helm back down. "That's hard to believe…skilled orator that you are." The Seeker allowed a semblance of a smile to grace his features, but it didn't last very long. He remained as he was against Megatron's chestplates, staring off to the side brokenly.

They stood in silence for nearly a breem, simply listening to the slow cycling of one another's intakes, Megatron enjoying having his Seeker in his arms once again, and Starscream clinging to his lover in uncertainty.

Finally, after the silence grew unsettling, Megatron spoke, his voice hoarse with exhaustion and worry. "Starscream…I am not a very emotional mech, and I have no experience dealing with mechs who have been through…well, what _you've_ been through. I am far from understanding what you feel, or how you feel, but please do not fret so much over what I will think when my spark joins with yours." He took Starscream's chin in hand and forced him to look up into his optics. "I will never judge you, I will never forsake you, and I will never do to you what he has done. You are mine, Starscream, to love and cherish and protect, for as long as you will call me yours." The look in the small flier's violet optics was indecipherable, but the coolant beginning to well up and pour down his cheeks spoke volumes.

The haunted look that had previously been on the Seeker's face vanished completely, and he wrapped his arms around his Leader's neck, kissing him in a moment of passion that had been absent ever since he had been rescued from Shadowracer.

Megatron kissed him back, glad that he had finally gotten through to the Seeker. He held Starscream close, reinforcing what he had said to him in the reassuring embrace.

Once Starscream seemed to be completely satisfied he broke away from the kiss, holding Megatron's adoring gaze for a long moment. He was tired, that much was noticeable, and with all the care he could Megatron guided him back to the berth, "Come on, we have a big day tomorrow, you need to rest."

Starscream, though reluctant at first, allowed Megatron to lie him down and take his place beside him. He quickly curled against his lover, though Megatron could feel how tense the lithe mech's body remained. Starscream simply buried his face in the crook of Megatron's neck, beginning to relax.

As time passed Megatron began to lull himself to sleep by listening to Starscream's purring intakes, he turned his half closed optics to the Seeker's recharging form and couldn't help but smile. He would be bonding with this mech tomorrow…as strange as it seemed considering recent events.

He would never deny his love for the Seeker, but it all seemed so surreal. First he lost Starscream for four unbearable vorns, then found out about his awful mistreatment by a sick twisted fragger who wasn't even fit to walk the ground beneath the Seeker's pedes, and then after the rescue now he was being faced with the obstacle of Starscream's trauma. And the fact that he would be bonding with the Seeker in just a few hours, literally once the morning light of Cybertron's stars peeked over the horizon of Vos, was completely surreal. He had never expected to see the beautiful flier ever again once he had left him, but to have him back now and to be bonding with him was beyond anything he could have hoped for.

He watched his Seeker recharge and noticed, just like so many nights before in the Altihex hospital, how his peaceful expression would change into something fearful, optic ridges furrowing and quiet murmurs for mercy passing his lips as he squirmed restlessly.

It bothered him to see his Seeker so afraid, not safe even in his own dreams.

Megatron shifted as carefully as he could, trying not to disturb Starscream as he turned onto his side and pulled the Seeker against him.

Starscream's optics opened slightly and he looked up in sleepy recognition of the mech he was snuggled up to, once he took in Megatron's visage he smiled and closed his optics again, drifting straight back into recharge.

Megatron kissed his helm softly, spark beating nervously in its casing. Tomorrow he would put all of Starscream's fears to rest, even if he had to personally hunt down every single doubt in the smaller mech's spark and extinguish them with his own.

He was going to make sure that his Seeker never had cause to be afraid again.

* * *

He had absolutely _no_ idea what he was doing.

A Vosian bonding ceremony was far different than any standard Cybertronian one he had ever been witness to, and as Megatron made his way to a raised dais in the middle of some expansive, overly-luxurious courtyard that was part of Starscream's sire's estate, he realized with no small amount of nervousness that he was completely ignorant to the way these things worked.

Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave all walked behind him, the two Seekers hissing at him to walk faster as what seemed like _all_ of Vos either danced, ran, or stood around them.

Multitudes of Seekers were gathered in the courtyard, some talking idly amongst their own Clans, others running and chasing hyperactive younglings, and even more dancing in well-coordinated lines of graceful twirls, flips and jumps as they moved along the path that Megatron and his subordinates were walking.

His optics followed them, every one of the dancing ones adorning long, decorated chains and numerous pieces of jewelry that chimed and jingled as they moved, creating a kind of upbeat, exotic music that he could only guess was native to Vos.

There were more Seekers in the air, numerous groups racing through complicated formations and showy loops as they rained down pieces of luminescent, glowing energy in some specialized chemical reaction.

The Warlord marveled at the particles as they floated lazily down to the ground, they looked like the showers of star dust that would rain down very rarely on Cybertron during random solar fluxes. It was more than astoundingly beautiful, and the sudden realization that _Skywarp_ of all mechs had coordinated and planned the entire ceremony nearly made Megatron's processor stall.

He didn't even think Skywarp was smart enough to tell his helm from his aft, let alone smart or creative enough to bring something so spectacular and visually appealing to life.

He made a mental note to _attempt_ and thank the purple Seeker later, when he was done mauling him and his Trinemate for pushing him out of the tower and into the courtyard with absolutely no idea what to do. After all, they were Seekers, he wasn't, and this most certainly _wasn't_ something he had been expecting.

Long tapestries with both Starscream's Clan's crest and the Decepticon insignia were hanging off of every balcony, flight deck, and juncture in the tower that he could see, flowing in the gentle breeze caused by the airborne fliers. He couldn't help but admire the decorations that Skywarp had picked for the event, everything flowing seamlessly together in a display that not only pleased the optics, but also sent a message. The Goldenfire Clan crest, an intricate symbol that represented Vos, and the Decepticon insignia, a symbol of power and conquest and dominance, coming together to form an alliance, a _bond_, that would last through the ages.

Megatron smirked to himself, standing tall as he realized that this was meant as more than just a ceremony to bond two sparks, but to bond the allegiance of Vos to the Decepticon cause for all of eternity.

He was finally about to reach the dais when the line of dancers that had been entertaining the crowd snaked in front of him, still twisting and laughing as they began moving around him in a tight circle, their hands dipping into small containers of crimson paint and marking long strokes of Seeker cant onto his frame. They never broke out of their graceful routine as they went about their task, one picking up on the glyph that another wouldn't have time to finish as they spun and twirled around him like flashy acrobats.

He was too surprised to move much, though the thought of pushing them away or kicking one of them crossed his mind more times than one. He remained still, however, guessing that this was part of the ceremony and would play an important role later.

When the dancers finally finished with the elegant glyphs they moved out in a wider circle and began to file away, twisting and turning back along the path to dazzle the crowd some more.

The music hit its peak and got louder, the crowds shouted something in the Vosian language in unison, and then everything returned to the exotic jingling of the dancers' chains and the quiet murmurs of the masses.

Megatron remained still, looking over his shoulder at the mechs following him and noticing that they hadn't been marked with glyphs like he had.

Thundercracker appeared to be getting impatient with him and motioned for him to continue walking, wearing a humored smirk on his face as if Megatron couldn't see it.

Skywarp simply danced in place a little, trying to hold back whatever childish squeals of happiness that hadn't escaped him already as he looked at his leader ecstatically.

Without waiting for the violet mech to explode in some kind of random song or fit of crying, Megatron turned back to the dais, stepping onto it and taking his place in front of Starscream's sire, staring at the mech intently.

Skywarp and Thundercracker moved to the opposite side of him, standing not on the dais, but directly beside it.

Megatron looked behind him and noticed Soundwave doing the same, ever by his side and ever silent.

He turned back to Quickstrike, looking at the mech with an expression of cold and certain confidence even as his spark twisted and clenched nervously in its chamber. The surrounding crowds of Seekers and the loud, exotic music rising above the masses of conversation had him wanting nothing more than the quiet and peace that had enveloped him in his and Starscream's quarters the previous night. But that would have to wait, he would have to endure the beautiful – but strange – Vosian bonding ceremony first.

Quickstrike smiled warmly at him as he stood before the Decepticon leader on the dais, his hands clasped firmly behind his back and his pose that of a formal business-mech. He admired the glyphs that the dancers had painted onto Megatron's frame and then looked to the falling star dust, shaking off some of the glowing particles that were accumulating on his wings.

"Skywarp is a surprisingly brilliant young mech," He chuckled at Megatron, optics radiating with pride and mirth, "When he first proposed to have Seeker cant painted onto your frame as you approached the dais, I thought for sure that you would look ridiculous. But, it appears I was quite wrong. You make for quite an imposing figure with those words on you."

Megatron looked down at himself and the crimson glyphs covering him, "What do they mean?" He asked, the question coming out as less of a demand than he intended it to.

Quickstrike studied them for a moment, moving his optics from one glyph to another in thought. "They say power, protection, love, possession, and sanctuary." He paused, eyeing the one on Megatron's chestplates before giving the mech a stern, fatherly look, "This one's meaning is something quite important to Starscream, and something of his that you have earned through love, and love alone."

He reached out and traced the elegant glyph with his fingers, ever thoughtful as he looked into Megatron's optics seriously, "It means trust." He explained, tone low and dark. "He requested to have that one written on you himself, to show you how much he trusts you, and how he trusts that you will never do him wrong."

Megatron looked down at the painted symbol, his hand coming up to touch it briefly in realization of how monumental it was. That one painted, temporary symbol held with it an eternity of love, pain, hardship and the trust that Starscream was giving him so freely, even after everything that had happened. The Seeker was trusting him with his life, his feelings, his thoughts and fears and his very _spark_…and it showed in this one seemingly insignificant mark of crimson paint.

His hand remained over the symbol, his mind lost in thought as he contemplated how much it meant and how relieved he was to know that even through the horrors Starscream had suffered, that the Seeker could find it in himself to trust him so completely.

He didn't move from his dazed position on the dais for what felt like an eternity, simply lost in different fantasies and the thoughts of his Seeker.

The crowd around him continued their laughing, talking and dancing for a few breems after he and his subordinates had taken their positions, enjoying the decorations and flashy surroundings until the doors to the main tower opened once more.

As if on some unknown cue everyone fell completely silent, turning to look as three figures emerged from the tower and made their way into the courtyard.

Megatron turned away from Quickstrike to see what they had fallen silent for and his already nervous intakes stalled completely at the sight that greeted him.

Starscream was walking lightly up the path that he himself had taken mere breems ago, Alta and Aurascape behind him as he made his way to the dais.

The Seeker was looking at the ground as he walked, his plating shining brilliantly with a fresh coat of polish and numerous glyphs decorating his body as well. He had on some of the same long, jeweled chains as the dancers, hanging from his hips, neck and wings. They swung and moved with each step he took, pleasantly accenting every curve and soft, graceful movement that he made as he walked.

The crowd stared, faces masks of awe and adoration as they drank in the sight of him, shining and elegant and _beautiful_.

He didn't pay any of them the slightest bit of attention though, his optics cast down as he kept a steady pace towards the dais. Behind him Aurascape and Alta were smiling, obviously happy to see their friend free and on his way to a brighter future after everything he had endured.

Megatron's gaze remained riveted to the flier, optics taking in every detail of his lithe frame through the mist of star dust. In all the time he had known the Seeker he had never seen him look more beautiful than he did now, approaching the dais with his plating glistening, the jeweled chains swinging softly with the sway of his hips, his wings fanned out behind him and framing him proudly…Megatron was sure his spark was going to burst out of its chamber with the intensity of its beating as he watched the Seeker, utterly captivated.

Starscream made his way to the dais in considerably less time than his lover had, stepping onto the raised surface and bowing to his sire.

Quickstrike bowed back, leaning forward to place a kiss on his son's helm before allowing the younger flier to turn to his intended mate.

Starscream remained with his optics down even as he turned to Megatron, his hands reaching out for those of the larger mech's.

Megatron took the Seeker's hands in his own, staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. Starscream didn't look up, not yet, as he leaned forward to kiss the glyph on his leader's chestplates, saying something in Seeker cant before he lifted his head once more.

Megatron was far too lost in his hazy thoughts to even begin to wonder what Starscream had said, his gaze drifted everywhere on the Seeker's body, taking in each and every detail as the simulated star dust fell and slid down Starscream's lithe, curvy frame.

He was so beautiful. Standing there on the dais with those elegant chains falling off of him, his wings held high and quivering with nervous energy, those long legs and delicate thruster heels trembling as he fought to remain still. His optics moved to the Seeker's face, taking in his soft, full lips that were parted in expectance and the soft glow of his crimson optics as they looked to ground, nervous and in need of assurance.

Megatron moved one of his hands to Starscream's chin, tilting the flier's face upwards so that he could look at him. The star dust continued to fall as he stared, spark pounding with the knowledge that this gorgeous, wonderful mech was his, and that at this moment nothing was going to stop him from proving it.

He wiped some of the glowing particles off of Starscream's cheek with his thumb, tracing the line that ran from the Seeker's optic all the way to his chin. Starscream's lips trembled as he felt the adoration in his leader's movements, the guidance, the understanding and the affection.

He finally looked up, optics locking with those of his lover's and tears beginning to flow down his face as he took in the reassurance and acceptance that he found there.

Quickstrike observed them silently, moving a hand to each of their shoulders and allowing them to finish whatever emotional exchange they were having before starting the ceremony.

The crowd remained quiet, everyone's attention locked firmly onto the two mechs standing on the dais.

When he was certain he wasn't going to interrupt anything, Quickstrike began to speak, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear, but his tone gentle and kind.

"Today is a very special day," He began formally, "a day in which my son and Lord Megatron, ruler of the Decepticon faction, will join their sparks together in a union that will stand the tests of time."

The crowd all bowed their heads in unison, speaking first in Vosian before repeating in Cybertronian "Til all are one."

Quickstrike guided Megatron and Starscream's hands back together, holding them that way as he continued. "Their lives will forever be joined to one cause, one purpose, one destiny. And in this moment they prove an example to all of Vos, that a Groundling can rise to a rank even higher than our own, and in doing so has earned the affections of our beloved city's Crown Prince. Today, this mech, Megatron, will take one of our own as his bonded mate, and in light of such a monumental occasion, it is my decision that all of Vos pledge loyalty to his cause. To _their_ cause." He released their hands, and looked expectantly to the crowd.

Each Seeker in the joined masses fell to one knee, right arms crossing their canopy as they bowed their helms to Megatron and Starscream. They repeated the same line in Vosian as before, and then looked up, chanting loudly "Til all are one."

Megatron felt the familiarity of the words and their meaning, the very same ones having been chanted over and over by the masses when he was a gladiator, the Decepticons still at the time just a fledgling group of degenerate thugs with nothing but a message to cling onto.

He could see Starscream looking at him with pride and adoration, his small blue hands gripping his larger ones in a silent show of affection.

He smiled at the Seeker, standing tall and imposing before him, the perfect example of power, protection and strength. He wanted Starscream to know, undoubtedly, that he had made the right decision in choosing to bond with him, that he would never again feel the sting of fear or pain, that he would always be safe with him. He wanted Starscream to feel how much he loved him, to finally see for himself what he hadn't been able to express for so long.

Quickstrike looked to him with kind optics, his tone low and expectant. "What say you, Megatron of Kaon, ruler of the proud faction of the Decepticons, and bringer of destruction and glory for all of Cybertron?"

Megatron's optics never left Starscream's while he spoke, his voice filled with vorns of conviction and need as his spark pulsed rapidly in its chamber, wanting nothing more than to feel itself entwined with the spark of his lover. "Today, I will join my spark to yours, Starscream, in the hope that my love for you will be the guiding light in whatever darkness life may bring, be it war, sickness, or pain. I stand in front of you now not as your superior, not as your master, and not as your leader, but as a mech who wants nothing more than to see you happy, and to know that you are safe and forever mine. Starscream, my Seeker, my _love_, I pledge on this day that I would fight for you, kill for you, and die for you, that you may know the sincerity with which I say these words. I have brought entire armies to their knees, seen mechs crushed by my very hands in the heat of battle and reveled in the spilling of energon as I watched cities razed to the ground…but nothing would please me more than to have you as my bonded mate, to have you by my side for the rest of time, to feel your sparkbeat against my own…" He finished his pledge with a meaningful look into Starscream's optics, millennia of love and possessiveness and need held in his gaze.

Starscream stared back at him, his optics wide with surprise and some unknown mixture of emotions as he took in every word that his leader had said. More tears began to fall from his optics as his shaky hands gripped Megatron's tighter, spark beating faster in its chamber.

Quickstrike observed, waiting and watching for any sign that his son might object to going through with the ceremony, and when Starscream's gaze remained fixed to his lover, he allowed the crowd to repeat their chant.

"Til all are one."

The older Seeker looked to Starscream, his expression proud and kind, "And what say you, Starscream of Vos, fastest of all fliers, Crown Prince of the skies?"

Starscream remained silent for a moment, staring up at his lover with an overwhelming sense of safety and certainty. He moved one of his hands from Megatron's grip and placed it over the painted symbol on his chestplates. "From the moment I first saw you in the pits of Kaon, I knew I loved you. I may not be a skilled orator, and I'm certainly not as eloquent as you, but if there's one thing I am good at, it's making my opinion known. We've been through hard times together, endured oppression and hatred. And even though at times it would have seemed that we might kill each other, we overcame our differences and managed to find that we're much more suited at being _together_ than being opposed. I've never been able to explain exactly how I feel, but being away from you and experiencing what I've been through, I think I know now what I've never been able to say." His lips upturned into a smile as he looked into Megatron's optics, spark pulsing rapidly when his leader's hand covered the one touching his chestplates. "Love is war, and the two lovers are nothing more than warriors. They are always fighting battles of fear and uncertainty, of want and need, and of happiness and hatred. But when their battles are over, they find in each other what they could never find in themselves. They find that they are one cause and the same. They are lovers, they are in love, and love will always be a war that will continue for them forever, a war with many losses and many more gains. And I _trust_ you, Megatron, to be here for me during this war just as I will be for you." He finished speaking when his voice became too shaky with emotion to continue, optics streaming and entire frame trembling with pent-up emotion.

Megatron's expression softened as he looked upon his Seeker, and even through the nervousness and unease he fought back the feeling of vulnerability, his chestplates parting and spark chamber opening to reveal the tumultuous and powerful crimson glow of his spark beneath.

The crowd once again echoed their chant, "Til all are one."

Starscream managed to tear his optics from his leader's and looked down, staring at the hypnotizing red spark that was pulsing with need and reciprocated affection. He brought his gaze back up to Megatron's, his canopy glass splitting along an invisible seam and retracting to reveal his own bright blue spark.

Quickstrike gave them both a nod of approval, "I now pronounce you mated for life, bonded in both spark and mind. May you both be happy, and bring prosperity and glory for all of Cybertron in your battles to come. Hail Megatron! Hail Starscream!"

The crowd once more repeated their chant before echoing Quickstrike, "Til all are one. Hail Megatron! Hail Starscream!"

Without a moment's hesitation Megatron pulled Starscream to him, covering the Seeker's lips in a passionate kiss as their sparks joined and merged.

The crowd immediately rose from their kneeling positions and began cheering and shouting, the dancers took up their lines once more, and the cries of elation and pride filled the courtyard along with the music of the occasion.

Star dust continued to fall silently upon the courtyard as both Megatron and Starscream's sparks sealed the bond, and above the cacophony of cheering mechs and loud music, Skywarp's overjoyed bawling could be heard in earnest.

* * *

The ceremony had lasted well into the night, and when the merriment and festivities had finally died down Megatron allowed Starscream to bid his sire, Aurascape, Alta and Silverwing all farewell.

He, his newly bonded, and his subordinates had then made the quick journey back to Darkmount, where after being transported back to the Nemesis on Earth, they separated for the night.

Megatron had an arm wrapped tightly around his Seeker's waist as they made their way through the familiar halls to his quarters. Starscream was almost too happy to be back to pay any attention to his mate, running a hand down the dark walls as they went.

"I'm glad that Soundwave put that pompous afthole in his place," He was saying distractedly as his leader made small hums of acknowledgement, "I've always hated Shockwave, what with that stupid 'better than thou' attitude and that _creepy_ optic of his. Stupid, freaky, forever alone Cyclops!" He stopped talking when he realized that he was about to start ranting, looking up at Megatron with a sheepish smile.

Megatron smiled as well, sweeping the surprised Seeker up into his arms as he commanded the doors to his quarters open via data burst.

Starscream, though a bit stunned by the sudden movement, wasn't too taken aback to remain quiet. "Why are you carrying me when I'm perfectly capable of walking?" He asked with a smirk as Megatron entered his quarters.

The ex-gladiator shrugged and smiled down at him, "It's something I've seen those vile humans do after their 'wedding' ceremonies, the dominant mate will carry his spouse into their new housing unit and over the threshold. I thought it was a romantic concept even if it does belong to those pathetic creatures." He explained as he took Starscream to the middle of the room and let him down.

The smaller mech took a moment to look around, noticing that nothing had changed since he left. It amazed him that over the four long vorns he had been gone that Megatron didn't move a single thing in his quarters. Every little detail was the same as the night he had left.

He turned to look happily at his mate only to see that Megatron was making his way to the berth.

He followed him rather quickly, watching as Megatron groaned and sat down, having been standing for far too long back in Vos.

Starscream took only a moment to curiously process his mate's exhaustion through their new bond, his spark swelling with happiness and affection. He looked at Megatron a bit dreamily before the larger mech held his arms out to him.

The Seeker didn't need to be persuaded as he placed himself gently in Megatron's lap, allowing his leader to wrap his arms tightly around him. He moved in for a quick kiss, though it almost instantly deepened as he experimented with the different emotions flowing through their bond, pushing love through and feeling it being reciprocated, receiving the warm sensations of happiness and completion from his leader and being able to reflect them in a tangible stream of feeling.

He enjoyed being so close to Megatron, to feel the solidity and safety that had been a daily part of his life before things had went so wrong. It was amazing to have that life back now, even if things weren't going to be quite the same. It was at least a relief to know that even after Megatron had seen everything that had happened to him at the hands of Shadowracer when they had bonded, that the mech didn't feel any different towards him. If anything he finally understood how he felt, and could analyze and react to every different mood and unexpected situation that would come along in time.

It felt right, to be so connected with his leader.

After sitting in comfortable silence for a breem or two, Starscream spoke up, looking at his new mate a bit excitedly, while at the same time a nagging uncertainty bloomed and spread in his spark.

He stared up into Megatron's optics, his own dim violet ones brightening as he wiggled in the larger mech's lap. "So, what happens now?" He asked with a quiet murmur.

Megatron was staring down at him distractedly, a lazy smile on his face as he simply watched his new bondmate in contentment. When he heard Starscream speak he had to force his processor to recount what the Seeker had said, and not wanting to seem inattentive he answered with what he could only guess was what Starscream wanted to hear.

"Well, now that you've returned Soundwave has agreed to relinquish the title of Second-In-Command back to you, and of course Thundercracker will be more than happy to have you restored to your rank of Air Commander, so really–"

Starscream cut him off with another, slower wiggle in his leader's lap, "I don't mean that, that's the last thing on my mind right now…" He whispered, optics piercing into his mate's with unspoken intent.

It took Megatron a moment to fully understand what Starscream was hinting at, and even when he caught the sultry glint in his Seeker's optics he couldn't wrap his processor around it.

Of course he wanted to consummate their bonding, but he didn't want to hurt Starscream or take the chance of ruining the memories of the bonding ceremony. He loosened the grip he had on the Seeker, running his hands up Starscream's sides gently and with all the ease he could. "Starscream, Patchwork just managed to reset your valve, I don't think that interfacing is what you really want right now…"

Starscream frowned, but was otherwise undeterred. "Well, as true as that may be, I really do want it…" His expression turned from mildly stricken to pouty, and his small blue hands slid down Megatron's chestplates, tantalizingly continuing lower.

Megatron could feel his spark begin to pulse faster in its chamber, feeding directly off of Starscream's own tenacity and arousal as his body heated up, responding to the feelings the Seeker was pushing to him through the bond.

While the smaller mech's spark was full of urgent need and tentative arousal, Megatron was sure that he was only being so persistent to try and please him.

Starscream continued to run his hands along his leader's frame, his optics now downcast and absorbed in his task.

Megatron moved his hands to envelope his mate's, stopping the Seeker from trying to arouse him any further. "Starscream, you don't have to do this. You've given me more today than I could have ever hoped for, I don't need you to do this if you don't want to." He smiled at his mate, leaning down to kiss him softly and attempting to reassure him.

Starscream sighed in exasperation and gave his leader a pitiful look, settling in the larger mech's lap and crossing his arms over his canopy. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I actually want to do this. That _maybe_ I want it, not because I feel like I owe it to you because of the fact we bonded today, but because I've missed you...because just _maybe_ I miss what it was like to have you hold me, and I miss what it felt like to have you make love to me…" His voice was shaky again, and Megatron could see coolant beginning to well up in his optics. He could feel the pain and sense of rejection in Starscream's spark, and it made him slightly uncertain of what he had done wrong. He had honestly been trying to protect the Seeker from what he thought was a rash decision spurred on by some misguided attempt to please him when he didn't have to.

He wrapped his arms back around his mate, holding him close and kissing him apologetically. He hadn't meant to hurt him, especially now when he was so emotionally unstable and needed reassurance and comfort more than anything. "I wasn't thinking…I jumped to conclusions, and I apologize for that." He breathed quietly, placing more kisses along his mate's jaw line to soothe him.

Starscream relaxed into his leader's embrace and allowed the other mech to lavish attention to him, enjoying the gentle sensations. "It's ok. I just…after everything that he did to me, I can see why you would think I wouldn't want it. But I just want to feel what it's like again…I miss the closeness, knowing that I'm actually loved and not just some plaything…I want you, I've _missed_ you." He was quiet, his optics dim and watery as he spoke.

Megatron simply held him closer, continuing to kiss him and send comforting thoughts and feelings through their fledgling bond. He could feel the Seeker relaxing, feel all of the stress and uncertainty beginning to bleed from his frame. He sighed in both contentment and slight anticipation, "As I've missed you." His hands ventured to the Seeker's wings, squeezing the underside gently and sliding from base to tip.

Starscream shuddered as the sensors in his newly-built wings came alight with pleasure, the feeling being almost alien after the abuse he had suffered. He arched slightly in his leader's lap, optics dimming as his hands curled against Megatron's chestplates. It had been far too long since he had felt the silver mech's touch, felt the gentility that could come from those powerful black hands, and the affection that radiated through every attentive caress to his wings. He went limp in Megatron's lap, laying his helm on the larger mech's broad shoulders and greedily enjoying all of the attention he was being showered with.

Megatron smiled as he felt his Seeker relax completely against him, moving his hands from the underside of Starscream's wings to the center and ghosting his palms across the entire expanse. He paused once when he passed the unusually blank space of the pretty white wings, optics lingering on the plain surfaces where the Decepticon insignia should be branded. He knew that these wings had been rebuilt, but when Starscream had had time to recover then he would brand him once again, knowing from their merge how he had lost both his insignias and his wings to that bastard.

He pushed his mind away from the thoughts that neither he nor Starscream wanted to dwell on though, and slid his hands to the Seeker's wingtips. Starscream remained utterly relaxed, optics closed and small hums of comfort and pleasure escaping him as he simply enjoyed being taken care of. Megatron kissed his Seeker's helm softly, lightly pinching the smaller mech's wingtips and enjoying the pleasured cry he was able to drag from him.

Liking the familiar response that had been lost to him for so long, he pinched the Seeker's wings again, while at the same time rocking his hips up into a slow grind against Starscream's own.

The smaller mech gasped and arched, lips parting in silent invitation as he moved to meet the teasing grinds that his leader was torturing him with. His spark twirled and pulsed rapidly, aching with need and want and before he even _knew_ what he was doing his canopy glass retracted for the second time that day.

Megatron felt the heat of his bonded's spark against his chestplates and paused in his ministrations, looking down at the brilliant azure light and the tendrils of crimson dancing through and around it.

His own spark was pulsing madly in its chamber, yearning to be reunited with that of his mate's. He held the Seeker close and maneuvered him onto his back, laying him gently on the berth and situating himself between the smaller mech's legs.

Starscream remained with his optics closed, spark bared and hips moving softly in a silent plea. His wings were quivering with anticipation, and Megatron had to remind himself to take things slow, no matter how badly he wanted to simply ravage the Seeker's lithe, curvy frame.

He leaned down to kiss and nip at Starscream's throat, his hands roaming from trembling wings to softly whirring pectoral vents and down to cherry red hips. Starscream arched into him, lips parted and begging to be kissed. Megatron wasn't one to deny himself indulgences, and he claimed the Seeker's mouth in a passionate kiss, pushing the smaller mech's slim white thighs apart and grinding their interface panels together slowly.

Starscream cried out, lost in the pleasure he had craved for so long and the hot, pulsing need in his spark. He couldn't form a coherent line of thought even if he tried, the only things running through his processor being the vague thoughts and feelings he could snatch from their bond. All it took was another slow grind from his leader and his interface panel retracted of its own accord, exposing his wet, ready valve.

Megatron stopped again and looked down, optics taking in the sight of the Seeker's repaired valve. He knew it should have only aroused him more, but the memories of what Shadowracer had done and how badly damaged Starscream had been only made him worry. His gaze shifted to the capped panel behind which was Starscream's spike, and an even greater pang of worry and uncertainty loomed in his spark. He knew that it must be humiliating, even though Starscream never seemed to use his spike anyways.

The Seeker continued to writhe beneath him, his hips pushing up in an attempt to get more of the contact from earlier. Megatron slid one hand from Starscream's thigh around to cup his aft, holding his hips up and grinding again, more slowly and with more pressure than before.

Starscream gasped, his expression one of pure bliss as he arched even higher, desperate to have his leader closer to him, _inside_ of him. He wrapped his arms around the larger mech's shoulders, pulling him into a needy, passionate kiss.

Megatron ground against him one more time before he retracted his panel, his spike extending to its full, hard length. His chestplates also parted, as if by some response to simply wanting his mate, to being this close with the Seeker's spark beckoning to him and yearning to be reunited.

He leaned in close to the lithe flier, kissing him gently, "You know how much I love you, don't you?" He asked, voice low and serious as he began to slowly sink into the Seeker's tight valve.

Starscream cried out quietly and opened his optics, looking up at his leader and nodding. He willed himself to hold his hips still as Megatron pushed in deeper, trying to concentrate on the feeling of the other mech's thick spike penetrating him. It had been so long since he had felt the more pleasurable aspects of interfacing; for far too long the sweet, slow push of Megatron's spike that would light all of the nodes in his valve up with pleasure had been replaced by the harsh, vicious, forceful "punishment" that Shadowracer was so fond of giving him. It felt unbelievably amazing to be doing this because he wanted to, to be doing it with the mech he loved…

Megatron smiled and kissed Starscream again, sheathing himself completely in the Seeker's valve and holding him still, allowing him to adjust before he dared to start moving. When the smaller mech arched up, his small blue hands digging into his back, he rocked his hips forward carefully, starting a slow, gentle rhythm.

As much as he wanted to just lose himself in that tight, slick valve, he knew that he couldn't. His processor was screaming at him to hold back, to be as careful as possible and not hurt Starscream or trigger anything that would make him panic. He wasn't sure if interfacing so soon after getting the Seeker out of a situation like the one he was in was a good idea, especially after he had seen everything he had been through when they bonded, but the fact that Starscream wanted to was the only thing spurring him on. He didn't want to deny the Seeker on their bonding night, and despite the fact that he was both exhausted and overly-relieved at having Starscream all to himself for the first time in over four vorns, he had to admit that the Seeker was simply too tempting to resist.

Starscream was moaning and pleading beneath him, his hips bucking up to meet his leader's as they slowly rocked together, each movement measured and deep.

The Seeker looked beyond lost, his optics dim and locked onto Megatron's as he dug his fingers into the larger mech's plating, a silent longing traveling between them. Nothing was said, and in truth no words were needed. Megatron leaned down, pressing his frame flush against his mate's and bringing their sparks together.

Starscream lived up to his name, crying out sharply as his hands moved from his leader's back to wrap around his neck, holding him close as the onslaught of foreign and familiar sensations flooded into his spark. All at once the physical pleasure he had been experiencing intensified and became entwined with the being of his mate, his spark reaching out and receiving and exchanging and merging with the very essence of his leader's.

Thoughts and emotions and memories travelled back and forth between them, flitting briefly or drawing out before disappearing altogether as their now-shared pleasure blossomed to the forefront of the merge.

Megatron kept up his tantalizingly slow pace, each careful thrust slow and long and deep, but he was sure to focus as much attention as he could on Starscream's spark. He filtered love and reassurance over their bond, pushing as much affection, acceptance, and pleasure through as he could without pausing in his physical ministrations.

Starscream writhed beneath him, responding not only with a subtle arch up into his leader, but with an overwhelming amount of love, trust and desperation over their bond. He barely had the presence of mind to find Megatron's lips, kissing the larger mech with as much passion and vigor as he could before trailing off and allowing his helm to fall back to the berth.

They continued to rock together for a long time, their sparks entwined and bodies moving in tandem, until finally Starscream could take no more. The Seeker arched into his leader for the last time, overload gripping him as the physical and emotional sensations he was feelings hit their peak. His valve flexed and gripped tightly at Megatron's spike, driving the larger mech to overload as well.

Spent, Megatron leaned heavily over his mate, his hand slipping from Starscream's aft to help support himself as he rode out the intense pleasure wracking his frame.

Their sparks began to retreat back into their respective chambers, tendrils of energy connecting them together in a reluctant display, neither wanting to be separated from the other. However, once the tendrils released one another their spark chambers snapped shut and their chestplates closed, leaving both mechs to simply bask in the more physical aftershocks of their lovemaking.

Megatron pulled out of his mate gently, kissing the smaller mech quickly on the lips before falling on his side beside him and wrapping his arms around him. Starscream allowed himself to be pulled against his mate, turning to look into his leader's optics with a lazy, satiated smile. Megatron's expression nearly mirrored his except for the slightly uncertain frown he wore.

Starscream attempted not to dwell on it, he had felt his mate's worry over the bond and it had been amplified when they merged. He knew that Megatron was only afraid of hurting him, of somehow doing something wrong and making himself seem like Shadowracer…Starscream, of course, knew that no matter what Megatron did he would never be able to compare himself to that bastard…would never be that cruel to him. He could tell from their bond that Megatron would never even _attempt_ to harm him again, the Decepticon commander's thoughts were centered on nothing more protecting him, loving him and helping him recover from the trauma that he had endured.

The Seeker moved forward slightly and pressed his lips against Megatron's in a chaste kiss, his optics dimming and his smile fading into a more serious expression. "I love you." He whispered, adjusting his wings and moving onto his side so that he could snuggle into his leader's frame, pressing against him happily.

Megatron held him closer, enjoying the feeling of the smaller mech's warm frame against his own. "I love you more." He said quietly, knowing that if any of his subordinates saw him like this then he would probably lose his fearsome reputation in an instant. But he couldn't really bring himself to care. All that mattered in this moment was his Seeker, curled happily against him and safe in his arms. He could feel the warmth of Starscream's spark pulsing through his beautiful golden canopy, heating his chestplates with a pleasant feeling of complacency and belonging. He had missed this. Since that awful night four vorns ago he had wanted nothing more than to lie with his Seeker in his arms and feel the comforting, loving presence of the smaller mech against him. And now, finally, he had exactly what he had missed and wanted for so long, and he'd be damned if he ever let Starscream go again.

They laid in silence for the majority of the night cycle, soaking in the thoughts and feelings that passed between them over their bond. Starscream was content to know that he was finally safe, finally back with the mech he loved and happy in the knowledge that he no longer had to abide by the previous prejudices of his culture. Vos was now forever loyal to the Decepticon cause, as his and Megatron's bonding ceremony had given proof of. His sire now knew and approved of Megatron, which had removed an enormous amount of stress from his spark. He was happy now, back on Earth with his leader and his Trinemates and no worries other than the war. He had endured the torture he had been put through and never forsaken his love for Megatron, and now, as he lay content in his mate's arms, he realized that his fears had been assuaged and he could finally rest easy knowing that he was safe and loved.

Megatron held the Seeker close as he drifted into a peaceful recharge, watching his wings flutter back and forth soothingly as he himself felt the alluring pull of sleep beginning to overtake him. He couldn't bring himself to spend time thinking about all of the wonderful things that had taken place that day, his processor was far more occupied with enjoying the feeling of having Starscream back, and keeping him there. Without much hesitance he kissed the flier again, not caring that Starscream was teetering on the edge of consciousness or even if he could hear him, because he certainly knew that he could _feel_ him over their bond. "I'll never let you go again," Megatron breathed against his mate's lips, feeling the small Seeker hum in acknowledgment before continuing, "You'll never know how much it hurt to lose you Starscream, even with our bond that kind of pain is not something I'm willing to let you experience." The Seeker smiled against his leader's lips, understanding flooding their bond briefly as he curled further into the larger mech.

For a moment his optics cracked open, looking up at his mate with a curious expression, "Remember when I told you to forget me?" He asked quietly, lips quirking into his usual smirk.

Megatron nodded, but remained quiet.

"I'm glad that you didn't." Starscream said, his spark radiating with the gratitude and love that he was tired to express himself.

Megatron smiled and finally allowed himself to relax, kissing his mate before resting his chin on the smaller mech's helm and letting all of the tension and worry from the last four vorns bleed from his frame.

As he let himself drift into the comforting abyss of recharge, his spark beating close to that of his new mate's, he thought of the night that Starscream had left him and what the Seeker had said.

When Starscream told him to forget him, he did not.

When he said to never think of him, Megatron thought of him always.

When he said not to speak his name, he held that very name above all others.

When he told him to try and find someone else, he let no one into his life.

And when the Seeker told him that he would always hold him nearest to his spark, he had vowed to never again allow his spark to love another.

Now, and so unlike the awful night that he had lost Starscream over four vorns ago, he knew that the Seeker was forever his. No longer was his spark in the constant pain that came with losing a lover, and no more was he lost to the drab existence his life had become without the flier there by his side.

All that he had to worry himself with from this moment on was the war, and helping to return Starscream to his former self. It was a task that would be as difficult as healing a bird with broken wings…but, as he felt the trusting presence of his mate's spark dancing happily with his own, he knew it would be more than worth all of the time and effort it would take to see his fiery, beautiful Seeker smirking fearlessly at him just as he once did.

Megatron smiled to himself as recharge took him, looking forward to the days ahead where Starscream would be forever his…forever safe in his arms, and never again lost to him like all those vorns ago. And finally, after four long vorns of pain and misery, his spark could rest easy.

Curled gently in his leader's arms, Starscream's thoughts echoed those of his mate, and for the first time since he had left for Vos, his mind no longer plagued him with the mistakes he had made and the horrors that Shadowracer had put him through.

He was able to recharge peacefully that night, his spark entwined with that of Megatron's, and a single thought passing through their bond like a soft embrace of love and reassurance.

"I will never let you go."

* * *

Aaaannnnndddd, ta-da! The end. _Finally_.

Why is it that I'm only good at cliffhangers and that I epically fail at actual conclusions? ;A;

I'm really sorry, but no matter how many times I attempted to change and rewrite the ending it just didn't come out right, and I'm super exhausted with it…it's breaking my heart…

Forgive me please?

And, also, I've started another fic…you can actually blame the internet and its anon-prompts for this one!

It's a post-war, M/SS fic that mainly focuses on Starscream taking back Vos from a rival Clan who usurped it from his sire before the war and murdered the majority of his Clan. It will contain sticky slash, more so than this fic, and will be rated M. But, the first chapter, which I already have up if you want to check it out, will feature youngling!Starscream and the night that his Clan was killed and basically sets up for the plot of the fic!

I would greatly appreciate if you would go check it out and let me know what you think…pwetty pwease? Because I love you?

And thank you again for your patience and support with this fic, I know I was lazy and left it for months at a time and I can't thank you all enough for sticking with it!


End file.
